Devil Warrior: Shinji Murmur
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Three years after he averted Third Impact, Shinji Ikari is finally given his true second chance at life. Walking the path of devildom as the new leader of the Murmur Clan, watch as he brings back his clan's honor and shows the Underworld why you don't mess with a Murmur. Semi-OPShinji & Murmur peerage, Super-Strong Sona & Sitri peerage. [ShinjixSona]
1. Devilish Beginning

RWOL is here with a new story inspired by my great story _**Rise of the Satan: The White Satan**_. This story is aSPIN off story inspired from the events in the chapter _Devilish Lottery and Shinji Belial_. In that chapter, it is revealed that Mephisto created a ritual that would help revive the extinct devil clans of the Underworld. In this story, the premise is that Shinji becomes a true pure-blooded devil of an extinct devil, becoming the head of that clan and revives it.

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls I give you _**Devil Warrior: Shinji Murmur**_.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: A Devilish Beginning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three years._

_It's been three years since I prevented Third Impact._ Shinji Ikari thought as he walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy. The academy had been an all-girls academy for 50 years and had only recently opened its gates to boys starting three years ago. As the hidden Messiah walked the grounds of the academy, he felt his depression and envy rise as he noticed his fellow teenagers doing what he could not; living life. Boys talking with their friends, girls in their own cliques, and most importantly: boys with their girlfriends.

Of course, even though the school had been coed for three years now, only a handful of girls actually had their own boyfriends. Most of the girls here thought of boys as perverted and wanted little or nothing to do with them. Shinji himself was envious of those boys who had managed to get themselves a girlfriend.

_At least they have someone in this world._ Shinji thought enviously as he hid his depression expertly behind an apathetic expression.

Even being the guy who saved the world had its trade-offs.

He was Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah. Together with fellow pilots Rei Ayanami, Mari Illustrious Makinami and Asuka Langley Sohryu, Shinji had risked life and limb in order to defend mankind from the Angels. But his greatest trauma came from the schemes and manipulations of his own father, Gendo Ikari.

His estranged father, an utterly ruthless bastard, had conspired with a group of men known only as SEELE, to trigger what was known as Third Impact, using him and his Eva to initiate what they referred to as Instrumentality. Essentially, it was the forced evolution of mankind, which would have wiped out everyone on the entire planet and given them the "power of God".

However, their years of scheming and planning had one flaw.

Shinji Ikari himself.

It was at the peak of the Instrumentality ceremony, when everyone and everything was wrapped in the aura and power of the Red Earth Ceremony, that Shinji, while still inside Unit-01, momentarily gained control of the ceremony and rejected everything they were trying to do.

However, in doing this, Shinji had changed everything.

Gendo and SEELE were wiped out. NERV was wiped out. The Evangelions were wiped out. All traces of the Angels were wiped out. Everyone employed with NERV never worked for NERV. And all knowledge of Shinji Ikari being an Eva pilot was wiped from the memories of everyone who knew him.

Shinji had basically rewritten the history of the world for the last 15 years.

However, in doing so, it was only after everything had changed that Shinji realized what he had done. He had saved everyone on the planet... and left himself alone.

His mother and father (he used that term very loosely) were gone. His former CO Misato was alive but didn't remember him. His fellow pilots Mari and Asuka were back in their home countries; Great Britain for Mari and Germany for Asuka. Rei didn't exist because she was created by NERV. And his friends, Toji and Kensuke didn't even know who he was.

While he couldn't bring back 3½ billion people, the world itself had been changed and healed to its Pre-Second Impact state.

He was still Shinji Ikari, but in this new world his parents had died years ago and essentially left him as a ward of the state. Which is where he found himself now; alone and filled with the horrible memories of a life he wished he could forget.

The only up-side, and it was a somewhat shallow one, is that Shinji found out he had a good-sized trust fund left by his parents before they died, so as to provide for his food and shelter. He also found out that his mother had registered him for Kuoh Academy since he was a baby. Apparently Yui had been expecting a girl; not that she didn't love Shinji for being a boy but it did explain where the name Rei came from. It was to Shinji's good fortune that the school had changed its policy to go co-ed, making his presence here somewhat easier.

Now 17 years old and into his second year at the co-ed school, Shinji was still alone and wondering what was in store for him in this new world.

As he walked along, he noticed several things that had become the norm at this school.

The first thing he saw was a young, handsome boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in the typical dark-gray school uniform, neatly pressed and tied, with polished brown shoes, standing in the center of a small harem of very cute girls. This was Yuuto Kiba, the school prince; a nice enough guy, which is something that all the girls seemed to appreciate.

He then saw two scowling boys whom he knew from his class.

The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group who had very-short light grey hair, who reminded Shinji of Toji; both being jocks. Nowadays, however, he spent his time peeping on the girls, and Shinji had once heard him say things like 'Shut up or I will rape you in my mind.' There was Motohama, often called a glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair, and joked that his glasses had the ability to measure a girls three sizes. This guy reminded Shinji of Kensuke. Apparently they loathed Kiba because he was more popular with the ladies than they were. Not that Shinji could blame the girls' actions towards the Perverted Duo; he found they disrespected men like him and Kiba.

A few ways from the infamously known Perverted Duo, was another duo of perverts that consisted of two beautiful girls. The first was a young woman of average height with waist length chocolate brown hair and matching eyes with a buxom and athletic body. She wore the girl's uniform sans shoulder-wrap and with thigh-high stockings. This was Isane Hyoudou, a perverted girl who wanted to have a harem of handsome men as her servants. The second girl was also a beautiful brunette but her hair is shorter and worn in twin pig-tails in front of her ears. She wore glasses over her lime-green eyes and was slender with modest-sized breasts and hips. She wore her uniform like Isane's, and similar to Motohama, the girl's glasses allowed her measure the size of a guy's dick. This was Aika Kiriyuu, Isane's BFF.

Unknown to Shinji, Isane and Aika both had crushes on him; Isane knew who he really was given her hidden connections to the supernatural while Aika wanted him because he has the biggest dick on campus coming in at eleven inches.

Suddenly he saw the boys' heads turn towards the gates, as three very important people walked in.

The first was Rias Gremory, an extremely gorgeous bishoujo and object of every guy's fantasy. With her cyan colored eyes and very long, flaming red hair, not to mention her voluptuous figure, this included breasts that Asuka would kill to have, made her the most noticeable and sought after young woman in the entire school. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform; a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt that was like a second-skin and did nothing to hide the large shape of her ample breasts, with a black ribbon worn as a tie, a black shoulder cape and matching waistcoat, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. In a lot of ways, this girl reminded Shinji of Asuka.

Beside her was Akeno Himejima, the school's second top idol. With her extremely long raven hair in a ponytail that reached her ankles, an athletic and shapely body that would put most super models to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys. In a way, she reminded him of Misato.

Trailing behind her was Koneko Toujou, the school mascot. A first year student, she had short silver hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She didn't smile, unlike the other two girls, and just seemed to stare out across the sea of students, as if looking all through them. Wearing a uniform much like the others, except that it didn't have a shoulder cape, this girl reminded Shinji of Rei.

While beautiful, in Shinji's mind they didn't compare to the beauty of his crush as he saw her walk in… Sona Shitori. The extremely gorgeous bishoujo was the third most popular girl in school after the Two Great Ladies, but she was a Great Lady herself in Shinji's mind. With glossy ebon hair in a bob cut, a slender yet curvaceous body, jewel-like violet eyes behind red oval-shaped glasses that only served to enhance her natural beauty. And she definitely knew how to work the Kuoh uniform.

She walked with pride and elegance, befitting that of a Japanese royalty, yet didn't believe she's above others. She was strict yet fair to those under her authority, and was decisive in her actions. As President of the Student Council, she addressed all concerns with such efficiency and effectiveness there were little to no complaints from the student body.

To Shinji she was perfect, and it was why he felt his depression increase. Sona would never look let alone talk to a guy like him. Just like with Rias and Akeno, Sona was too good for him.

But as he walked to class, he failed to notice Sona giving him a discreet glance, a calculative smile forming on her attractive face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch break found Shinji in his usual spot, far enough away for privacy but close enough he can quickly return to class when the break was over. He sighed as he looked through the leaves of the tree he was leaning against to look at the sun. He snorted at how bright and 'happy' the sun looked yet he here he is depressed and shit. So much for being a new chance for him when he couldn't forget the past like everyone else when he rejected Third Impact. He was the only one who knew the original timeline, who remembered it and lived it and he hated it.

Why him? Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to suffer so others could live in peace and ignorance? Why was he the only one cursed to remember those dark times? Why, for once, why couldn't Fate stop being a bitch towards him and let him have some happiness like everyone else?

Shinji sighed once again as he rested against the tree. Here in this new world no one could understand him and that hurt the most. He couldn't open up to these people because they didn't remember what he did and so he couldn't have friends nor a girlfriend (his crush Sona) because would she really believe him about the original timeline. No she would claim he was crazy and needed help and leave him for a more 'normal' boyfriend. Shinji sighed once more before he decided to take a quick walk around hoping he could keep his mind blank and not let it wander.

As he left his spot under the tree, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching him from a high window.

"Shinji Ikari." Sona said enjoying how his named tasted on her lips.

"The boy who saved the world from Third Impact." Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's second-in-command, said. The attractive girl had knee-length black hair with split bangs, heterochromic eyes behind blue semi-rimmed glasses, a shapely figure that rivaled Rias', and the wore the Kuoh uniform for girls. "But no one remembers him, and he apparently has no one, save himself." Tsubaki added.

"Unfortunately. When he rejected Third Impact, he changed everything. The people of NERV, that SEELE committee, his friends, his guardian, even his own father and mother, all gone. It's sad really. In order to give all of humanity a second chance, he sacrificed everything he ever knew; everyone that he ever cared about. Now he is alone." Sona said as she continued to stare at Shinji even as he left.

"Are we going to approach him with an offer?" Tsubaki asked curiously while feeling a rush of excitement of having her love interest as peerage mate.

"Yes but how is the question." Sona said turning around to face her queen. "Given Shinji's mental state, we must be delicate when we do so. We must not overwhelm him, but gradually warm him up to the idea of joining us." Sona explained. "An offer to join the Student Council would be a start; from there we can befriend him and show him he isn't alone in this world as he believes." Sona said, her tactical genius going through various scenarios on getting Shinji to herself.

"Shall I have Momo-san to monitor him for the time being?" Tsubaki asked. Sona nodded her ascent to the suggestion; Momo could place a tracking/protection spell on Shinji. They would know Shinji was at all times and if something happened then they could respond quickly. "We must be cautious so that Rias-dono doesn't catch on to our plan to recruit Shinji-kun. She and her peerage may try to undermine us by trying to get him to join the Occult Research Club as to counter our offer to join the Student Council." Tsubaki said only to recoil when her King's yoki suddenly erupted around her, flaring around like azure fire. The windows were severely cracked from the sheer intensity of Sona's demonic pressure since she was directly in front of them.

"I won't lose him to Rias." Sona hissed, her mood darkening at the mere thought of Shinji being under Rias' command. Tsubaki groaned as her master's intense demonic pressure continued to increase in weight, forcing the Sitri Queen down to a knee as Sona's mood continued to darken.

"S… s… Sona-sama." Tsubaki gasped out through gritted teeth as she was now flat on the ground struggling to breath. The Student Council Vice-president nearly passed out before Sona got control of herself getting the Sitri Queen to sigh in relief as she gingerly stood to her feet. _Sona-sama never loses control like that! Does the thought of losing Shinji-kun to Rias-sama displeases Sona-sama so much that she nearly killed me with her demonic pressure because of it._ Shinra questioned as she looked at her King.

"Get the word to Momo that I want to know everything about what Shinji-kun is doing." Sona ordered her Queen who quickly nodded and all but ran out the room to get away from her 'King' and her dark mood. Turning back to the ruined window to stare at the spot the object of her thoughts once occupied, Sona called upon her family's demonic power of hydrokinesis, forming two baseball-sized balls of water in her hands. She manipulated the water into miniatures statues that she then flash-froze. She had a miniature ice statue of Shinji in her left hand, while her right held a miniature ice statue of her childhood friend/rival Rias.

_You will be mine Shinji-kun, one way or another._ Sona thought with a devilish/sultry smile before looking at the Rias statue and glared at it. _And if you get in my way Rias, friendship or not you'll suffer greatly that I vow!_ Sona thought darkly before crushing the ice Rias in her hand like glass.

Rias shivered almost violently at the sudden death chill she got. For some reason she was going to stay away from Sona for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of the day, and Shinji was walking his usual path. Like other teenagers, Shinji had his own hang out spot after school and that was the maid cafe Angel Baby owned by his 'friend' Gabriel. It was there he would stay for a while talking with Gabriel before heading home. His home, which he couldn't call it that, was the basic studio apartment where he lived, ate, did his school work, played his games and slept. It had all he needed to live comfortably but he just couldn't call it home.

As he continued walking along the bridge he normally took on his walk to and from school he saw another figure walking towards him. Not really caring for the person, Shinji just wanted to continue on his path when he was somewhat surprised when the figure stopped directly in his path, getting him to frown. The person was a young woman his age being the rare combination of cute and sexy with charcoal colored hair, light purple eyes and a fairly buxom body. The school uniform was different from the ones girls wore to Kuoh. It consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold on the left breast, a white dress shirt, a red bow as a tie, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Excuse me, Ikari-san?" the girl asked looking at him with cutesy eyes.

"Yeah?" he answered feeling wary that this unknown girl knew his name.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I've seen better days." he replied wondering where this is going.

"Perhaps I can help you." she said.

Shinji looked at the lovely young woman. "How?" he asked both curious and guarded.

"By giving to you your greatest desire."

Shinji gave a sardonically amused chuckle at that; a pretty girl he just met was claiming she could give him his greatest desire. "You can't."

"I can't?" the girl asked.

"No. You can't."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yuma Amano and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to... go out with me?" she said, sounding like she had to force the words from her mouth.

Shinji looked at her as if not believing what she had just said. A cute girl he'd never seen before just asked him out.

"You... want to... go out with me?" he asked wondering if she was jocking him.

"Yes." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

The girl looked at him, slightly confused; as if she wasn't expecting that.

"Because you seem... lonely?" she replied.

Shinji released long suffering sigh. Was his condition so obvious that a girl he didn't even know could have deduced his life?

"I'm sorry Yuma-san but no." he said denying her and getting her to gape in shock that he turned her down. "While I appreciate the gesture, I can't because I like someone else." He said as he walked away from the stunned girl.

As he walked away from Yuma, a girl around his age with cyan eyes and black hair watched with interest from behind a tree while having recorded the entire scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kuoh Academy's Student Council Room: Ten minutes later)**

"What do you have to report Momo?" Sona said in her usual business-like voice. Momo wordlessly played the video she recorded, the Sitri peerage watching as this Yuma Amano approached Shinji, claiming that she could him his greatest desire, only for Shinji to retort that she couldn't, but this Yuma would not be deterred it seems and asked Shinji out on a date which he denied, stating he already like someone else. While Sona, Tsubaki, Yura, Yokohime, Lavinia, Rino, Bennia, Reya, Tomoe, Momo were happy that Shinji told Yuma no, they were worried about his crush. They hoped he was crushing on one of them. That would make things easier since they agreed to share him.

"Could this Yuma be a stray devil we don't know about?" Saji muttered trying to figure this out.

"If she is then why go after Ikari-san?" Yura asked the Sitri Pawn.

"Well he is the Angel Slayer and savior of the Earth, so she could be trying to get a rep by taking him out." Tsubaki theorized while thinking of various ways to murder the bitch with her naginata for even thinking of harming Shinji. Sona's eyes narrowed as her aura spiked at random intervals though she had enough control over it as to not alert her servants.

"She could be a Fallen Angel." 'Yokohime' said getting the others to snap their head towards her. "Ikari-san is the Angel Slayer; this could be the Fallen Angels finally regrouping and getting revenge on him for denying him their goal two years ago." the 'fox princess' said.

Sona glared dangerously, her tactical mind going in overdrive with all variables she could see. If this Yuma was a fallen angel, then she would have to move up her plans for Shinji so he could be under her family's protection. She could use Shinji as bait to draw the Fallen out and kill her, but that ran the risk of Shinji being killed in the process and she didn't know if she could risk it.

"For now we'll proceed with our plan for Shinji-kun, but keep an eye out for this Yuma. If she is a Fallen, then she won't give up until Shinji-kun is dead." Sona said getting nods from her servants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Angel Baby – Maid Cafe)**

Angel Baby is a popular maid cafe that opened up a year ago in Kuoh Town. It became popular within a few months' time due to its soothing and relaxing atmosphere, excellent food and service, and of course its beautiful girls dressing sexy maid outfits.

"Good afternoon Shinji-kun." Kyrie said smiling kindly to Shinji. Shinji gave the girl a small yet polite smile as the maid dressed young woman led him to his usual table, telling him that his usual order was almost done. Along the way, the other maid dressed workers happily greeted Shinji since he was their favorite customer not only due to his friendship with their boss but also since he dealt with the Perverted Duo that one time and got them banned for life.

Shinji returned the greetings with a polite smile, getting a few blushes from the girls that held some feelings for him. Once at his table Kyrie told him it would only be few more minutes before his order was ready. Sitting down, Shinji allowed the cafe's soothing atmosphere to do its job, allowing him to relax and release the day's tension from his body. A few moments later, Shinji heard a familiar harmonious voice that only one woman had.

"It's good to see you again Shinji-kun." Gabriel said as she approached Shinji while carrying his order. Gabriel is beautiful young woman in her early twenties, standing a little over six feet tall, with long curly blonde hair that shone like spun gold in the light, an angelic face with the purest sapphire blue eyes Shinji had ever seen. Her body could only be described in one word: oversexed. Her body redefined the term hour-glass figure with its ridiculous curves, literal mile long legs and her most prominent feature... her HUGE breasts that were just inhuman. From time to time Shinji wondered how Gabriel could find a bra that both fit her properly and comfortably and also how come she didn't suffer from back problems.

She wore a simple white dress with the three top buttons unbuttoned for a modest flash of her huge cleavage, and with how tight was it was like a second skin showing off the perfectly round shape of her huge breasts. A knee-length, brown skirt with slits for freedom of movement adorned her lower body along with light-gray panty hose. The skirt, like her shirt, was nice and tight showing off her large and round pert rear end that possessed a natural sensual sway as she walked and with the panty hose bringing attention to her leggy legs. She wore low-heeled shoes for comfort.

Gabriel was perhaps the kindest person Shinji knew, the busty blonde not having a mean bone in her body. She never asked for a reward for helping someone when they needed it, she simply did it because it was the right thing to do. Truthfully, Shinji wished he had met Gabriel in his 'past life' because a person like her was simply rare. And that was why it hurt him so much that he couldn't open up to a kind person like Gabriel.

"How was your day today Shinji-kun?" Gabriel asked she took a seat and gave Shinji her full attention. Shinji had been her first customer when she opened up Angel Baby a year ago. Since then he had become her most faithful customer always coming by when he could when they were open.

"It was the usual Gabriel-san." Shinji answered taking a sip of jasmine tea with a little honey. "Though it did get a little weird. On my way here I was approached by a girl named Yuma Amano. She asked me for a date." he said getting Gabriel to freeze slightly. Gabriel felt a surge of jealously at this Yuma Amano but the overly busty blonde quashed it just as quickly. She had to hear the rest of the story before making assumptions.

"And why was it weird Shinji-kun? Most boys your age would be quite happy for a pretty girl to ask them for a date." Gabriel said having seen the boys around Shinji's age do some weird things for pretty girls.

"I'm not like most boys." Shinji said to himself but Gabriel's excellent hearing allowed her to it, prompting a sad smile on her face. "Anyway it was weird because I've never met Yuma-san before nor have I seen her around. Then there was her claiming she could give me my greatest desire before she then asked me for a date." Shinji explained to the busty blonde who raised delicate golden blonde brow 'curiously'. Gabriel was one of the few beings who knew the real truth; Second Impact, the Angel Wars and the botched Third Impact. As such she also knew what the young man in front of her suffered through and how in this new life he still suffered.

"Strange." Gabriel muttered. "What was your answer Shinji-kun?" she asked feeling hopeful that he said no.

"I told her no because I have feelings for someone else." Shinji replied as he started on his chef salad and missed the relieved expression on Gabriel's face. She was also hopeful that she was the one Shinji held feelings for. After that the two merely talked about various light-hearted topics, Shinji learning that Gabriel hired his fellow classmates Murayama and Katase with the two appearing in their maid uniforms and thanking him for putting in a good word for them. He merely waved off their thanks saying if the situation was reversed they would have done the same.

Though Gabriel claimed if he did want to work at Angel Baby she would have to get him a butler's uniform. With which Shinji countered saying Gabriel would probably 'abuse' him by having him service her all day. Which left Gabriel blushing up a storm even as Murayama and Katase's minds went to the gutter due to the thoughts of Shinji 'servicing' them.

Seeing the time, Shinji bid a farewell to the staff of Angel Baby and made his way to his apartment. Once there Shinji did his homework and later his nightly rituals before going to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji sighed as he entered through the gates of Kuoh Academy. As he walked he saw yesterday's morning repeat itself. Kiba surrounded by a harem of girls, the Perverted Duo leering at the girls while glaring jealously at Kiba, the Two Great Ladies and Mascot walked in, then his crush Sona shortly after. As the day started, it looked like it would another day at Kuoh, but that is where the normalcy decided to go on vacation for a bit. It happened at Art class, when Momo Hanakai approached him.

"Excuse me Shinji-kun." She said in her usual soft voice.

Turning from his painting, one that was of Mari in her pink plug-suit her eyes glowing an eerie green color behind her oval glasses, standing in front of EVA Unit 02 in what he had dubbed its 'Beast Mode'. His art always received attention due to unconsciously drawing scenes from the Angel Wars. His sensei called it dark and cyber punkish. Oh he could draw, paint and sketch other things but sooner or later he'll do one about his old life.

"Yes Momo-san." He answered turning to the raven haired beauty.

Momo blushed faintly but managed to get a hold of herself. "Kaichou, Sona Shitori, has asked me to deliver this." She said handing him the card Sona wanted him to have. Taking the card, Shinji saw it was for a private meeting with Sona herself. His heart started to race at the mere thought of being alone in a room with his crush. Getting himself under control, he thanked Momo, who nodded and went back her assignment as did Shinji.

The school day passed quickly for Shinji, who from the time he got Sona's invitation to meet her later on, had been on pins and needles wondering what he was to do and say. While extremely happy that he'll get to spend time with his crush, he was also worried since he'll be alone with her and he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Also, the topic of the meeting was also a factor since he didn't know if he did something that warranted Sona's attention.

Pushing down his anxiety, Shinji mentally prepared himself as the time ticked closer and closer to the appointed time for his meeting. When the final bell rang, Shinji sighed as he packed his bag and left, heading towards the student council clubroom. Along the way, he ran into Momo who was happy to help guide him even if he already knew way. The two chatted about various light-hearted topics along the way before reaching the SCC room where Momo left for Art Club.

Shinji calmed himself for a few moments before knocking and getting a crisp 'Enter'. Walking in, Shinji noted the professional feel of the room which wasn't surprising given how professional Sona was. It was like she training herself to be the next Headmaster of Kuoh Academy or possibly the CEO of a future multibillion dollar company.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation Shinji-kun." Sona said from behind her desk with a small smile. "Please take a seat and get comfortable. Can I interest you in some tea and cookies?" Sona asked gesturing to the snacks she personally prepared for him. Shinji nodded, taking the seat in front of her and took a cookie (a snicker doodle) to sample. He moaned happily at the delicious flavor, leaving Sona blushing deeply at his honest compliments on her cooking skills. "Shinji-kun the reason I asked you here is to offer a position on the Student Council." Sona said while still getting her blushing under control.

Shinji froze when he heard the offer because after all anyone would freeze up when their crush offers you a position on the organization they run. Discreetly pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a pleasurable dream, Shinji gave a mental smile when he felt a slight pain in his thigh.

"Yes! I'll join the Student Council." Shinji said trying not to seem too over eager about the offer. "But Sona-senpai what position will I have since from my knowledge all the positions are filled?" he asked with a slight frown as he was curious about that.

"Please call me Sona-chan," Sona requested wanting her beloved to say her name with a more affectionate suffix. Shinji blushed a bit at the thought of adding 'chan' to Sona's name but if she wanted it he'll give it to her. "As for your position among the Student Council; you'll be my apprentice." Sona revealed getting a shocked look from Shinji.

Sona gave Shinji a sly smile before answering; "Shinji-kun I'm a fourth-year and when I graduate next year there will be void in the leadership here. As such I am taking measures to make sure that there is no one incompetent taking the Presidential seat and that is why I want you as my apprentice. You have the potential to be Student Council president and I wish to tap that potential. I will teach you everything I know so that you can be just as effective as me."

Shinji sat there in stunned silence as he contemplated the offer. He would get the chance to study under his crush; learning to be an effective Student Council president. This would mean he'll spend a sizable amount of time with her which he saw as a major positive and maybe just maybe he could try to start a relationship with her. Even if it doesn't work out then Shinji could at least say he tried.

"I accept... Sona-chan." Shinji said getting Sona to smile brightly and blush that he called her 'Sona-chan'.

"Thank you for accepting Shinji-kun. We'll begin next Monday so stop by after school is finished." Sona said as she extended her hand for a handshake. Shinji blushed faintly at the thought of touching Sona but fought it down and shook her hand, marveling at the silky smoothness of her skin. Sona marveled that despite his had being rough and calloused there was gentleness to it, like he would never hurt her but would have no problem in hurting the person that harmed her.

Realizing they were still holding hands, the two blushed before breaking the handshake. Shinji stood and told Sona he'll be on time for the training next week and hastily left. Sona sat there alone in her office a few moments before doing a sensory check to make sure she's alone before jumping up and doing a happy dance that her plan worked flawlessly. But then again she's Sona fucking Sitri, a tactical genius the likes that appears every few centuries so it wasn't surprising that her plan worked. Soon Shinji would be a devil serving under the banner of the Sitri Clan and she would get him as her boyfriend and later husband.

"I'm assuming that Shinji-kun accepted your offer Kaichou?"

Sona gasped in shock and blushed in embarrassment when she spied her Queen with her arms crossed and an amused smile on her face.

"Uh, yes he did." Sona said still embarrassed she was caught doing a happy dance. At least Tsubaki will keep this to herself. "Soon he'll be under my command as my servant and the best part I get to one up Rias by having Shinji as my servant/boyfriend/lover." Sona added wanting to once again feel the sadistic pleasure of one-upping her friend/rival. The first time it was making the legendary eight-tailed kitsune Abe no Seimei (whose identity she kept secret by using the alias 'Yokohime') along with the Top-class magician and Longinus user Lavinia her Bishops. The second time was when she gained the High-class Grim Reaper hybrid Bennia as her Knight who wields the legendary **Scythe of Kronos**. Now for the trifecta, Shinji Ikari the Angel Slayer and Messiah as her servant/boyfriend/lover.

By Satan she was good!

Tsubaki smiled before teasing her master. "I'm glad that he will join us as a devil. It makes things much easier when I steal Shinji-kun from you. After all I do have bigger breasts than you and boys just _love_ big breasted women." Tsubaki said teasingly as she played with her H-cup breasts. Sona glared darkly at her smirking Queen, once again being reminded of her small A-cup breasts. (Though Sona had no problem with her Queen's large breasts, since she enjoyed them whenever they were intimate.)

"Tsubaki..." Sona growled but before she could get her threat out, her second Bishop Momo Hanakai burst into the room with a panicked look on her face.

"Kaichou the tracking/protection spell I placed Ikari-kun has gone off!" Momo screamed. "He's being attacked right now and I think it's that Fallen Angel."

Sona and Tsubaki froze before their auras suddenly flared and transmitted their rage at the Fallen Angel. Sona's eyes shone with a venomous purple glare that would scare even her sister while Tsubaki's mismatched eyes was a truly scary sight. (Just ask Saji who found himself on the receiving end of it _that _time.)

"We're going NOW!" Sona ordered as she summoned a mandala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji stared up at the evening sky, his blue eyes glazed and near lifeless. He was flat on his back covered in his own blood, choking on it and lying in a literal puddle of it due to the stab wound he suffered from his attacker... the fallen angel Raynare.

It had only been twenty minutes since accepting Sona's offer and leaving her office that things once again went south for Shinji when Yuma appeared and once again asked him for a date. Of course he politely declined as he did the other day but Yuma apparently took offence because she transformed into a tall and sexy black winged angel dressed in a dominatrix bikini claiming she was a fallen angel.

She told him the truth about Second Impact and the Angel Wars; that the Fallen Angels orchestrated it in a desperate attempt to return to their former status of angels and leave Earth. But when he rejected Third Impact, restored the earth and wiped the events from all but the supernatural, the fallen angels were truly trapped in exile.

All because of him.

And so Raynare had been sent to kill him in retribution for denying the fallen angels' their goal. All Shinji saw was a black blur, a purplish flash and an immense pain in his gut. She had stabbed him with what she claimed was a light-spear. Then to add insult to injury she had kissed him full on the mouth and with a lot tongue, seemingly enjoying the taste of his blood before she ended it.

"_If you had only agreed the first time I could have taken your virginity and given you a taste of heaven before casting you to hell." _Raynare said with a cold smile. _"Oh well. Die like the virgin dog you are and who knows maybe you'll have the peace you've been so desperately looking for." _She said before dropping him and flying off to who knows where.

_Sona-chan... _Shinji thought weakly. _I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it next week... and I'm sorry I won't be able to tell you my feelings for you..._

A blue mandala appeared depositing a trio of sexy figures as they searched the area and found a gruesome sight.

"DAMN IT!" Tsubaki cursed in a rare display emotion.

"Shinji-kun!" Sona shouted as she raced over to the now near-dead boy. But before she could reach him, a large red circle appeared beneath him, his body sinking into the circle before it disappeared. Sona rapidly looked around the area, stretching her senses to the limit to find Shinji or at least track the magical signature of the seal that took him away from her. Finding nothing on both ends, she fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes before she began screaming.

"SHINJI!"

"Fuka-kaichou what happened?!" Momo asked failing to keep her composure. The boy her master loved had been brutally attacked and left for dead and when they arrive and about to save him he's taken from them by some unknown force.

"I... I don't know Momo." Tsubaki said at a complete lost. _It couldn't have been Rias-dono as her control technique is barely passable. So there's no way she could have spirited Shinji-kun away from here without us sensing her yoki. _Tsubaki thought trying to analyze the situation even as Momo did her best to comfort their King. _That means that another devil besides Sona-sama and Rias-dono has been spying on us, specifically Shinji-kun, waiting for a chance to take him. But why wait now? _She thought as she helped Momo take the emotional Sona back to the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A lot of devils will be angered due to your actions." A refined, feminine voice said.

"Yes, but I can't have the Underworld being torn asunder by the devils wanting to take him as a servant/lover." A powerful masculine voice retorted. "After what he did for the world and us devils as a whole, I had no choice but to put that mandate on him. It was only right to at least let him live his life without any more supernatural interference."

"True, but it was only a matter of time before our world brought him back in." The female voice countered.

The male figure sighed before answering his companion. "I know my love and it saddens me that once again he'll have to suffer due to the greed of others." the figure said shaking his head. "It's a good thing I anticipated a Fallen disobeying Azazel's orders to leave him be and had Beowulf watch over him. Though will he accept my offer is the question?"

"I'm sure he will. You just have to word it right and he'll take this second chance you're offering him. It's not every day one is given a choice between becoming a blood member of a Devil Clan or a regular devil servant." The female added a she turned to the object of their conversation, red eyes gazing upon him softly. Her companion also turned to look the person lying before them.

It was none other than Shinji Ikari, naked yet healed and alive if the soft rise and fall of his chest was an indication.

* * *

Alright Chapter one of Shinji Murmur is done! As I said this a spinoff of Rise of the Satan where instead of Satanhood, Shinji becomes the head of an extinct clan. As you've read, this is a ShinjixSona harem. Yes that's right, Sona Sitri is the main girl in the pairing and the harem itself. I did this in order to show that it is possible to have an HSDxD story with Sona in the main pairing. I've looked around and there no Sona Sitri stories where she is the main girl. It's always about Rias. Now I'm not dissing Rias since V1 and V2 of Rise of the Satan have her in the main pairing. I'm just saying that we need some variety in the HSDxD stories (crossovers included) so we can keep it fresh and people interested.

Now onto the changes. I did make changes to Sona's peerage to give her a better edge in this story. Here is Sona's peerage:

**Sona Sitri Peerage**

King: Sona Sitri; Queen: Tsubaki Shinra; Rook 1: Loup Garou; Rook 2: Tsubasa Yura; Bishop 1: Abe no Seimei aka Yokohime (a female from Eiyuu*Senki games); Bishop 2: Lavinia (who appears in the _Dog God of Grigori_ LN and wields the Longinus **Absolute Demise**); Knight 1: Bennia; Knight 2: Rino (from the _Dragons Rioting_ series); Pawn 1 (Mutation Piece): Genshirou Saji; Pawn 2: Tomoe Meguri; Pawn 3: Reya Kusaka; Pawn 4: Ruruko Nimura; Pawn 5: Momo Hanakai.

Yes I did make some changes to this chapter such as removing Georg and replacing him with Abe no Seimei from Eiyuu*Senki. I will also take characters from other anime, manga and games, adding them to my story.

Rias' peerage will remain the same as it is in the canon while Shinji's peerage will a surprise. Just know it will be _legendary_.

As for Shinji's harem, here are the lucky girls: Sona Sitri (main girl), Tsubaki, Yura, Yokohime, Lavinia, Rino, Bennia, Reya, Tomoe, Momo and the female members of Shinji's peerage, Rias and the female members of her peerage, Isane Hyoudou (fem-Issei), Aika Kiriyu, Ravel and the female members of her peerage.

It's that time; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Devilish Offer

RWOL here with the second chapter of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: A Devilish Offer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah blinked his eyes and looked around the strange room, seeing a sight he hasn't seen in two years since he ended Angel Wars.

"Unfamiliar ceiling?" he questioned wondering what the fuck happened to him to see a sight he didn't miss from his time during the Angel Wars.

It was large and ornately decorated. The walls were a rich crimson color with a gold trim, a large oak desk sat on the right side near the bed he sat in, an entertainment system sat in the lower left corner of the room, a mini-bar was in the lower right corner, there was a door just left of the bed and a door was a few feet away from the mini-bar. The bed was larger than anything he'd ever seen, having crimson silk sheets and crimson comforter. The smooth feeling of the silk sheets caused red-flags to fly up in his mind. A quick peek under the sheets confirmed his suspicion; he was naked.

"Uh… where am I? The last thing I remember… is…" Shinji trailed off as his mind pulled up the last hours of his life; his meeting with Sona to become her apprentice and take over as Student Council President. He remembered leaving and heading to Angel Baby to tell Gabriel when he met Yuma again who once again asked him for date and like before he politely declined her, but apparently she took offence and transformed into a black winged angel known as a Fallen Angel, she then revealed she knew of his past from the original timeline and he discovered the truth that he fought actual angels (_Even if they were Fallen Angels, they were still real-life frigging angels!_), to her killing him in revenge for denying the Fallen Angels a chance at redemption.

He was broken out his thoughts when the door to the room opened and two people walked in. The first person was a handsome young man in his early 20's with short crimson red hair. He had cyan eyes and was dressed in an elaborate silver and gray robe with a large and elaborate gold shoulder-dress that was stretched out like a set of eight wings.

The second person was an attractive-looking woman who was fairly tall and well-endowed with wavy, carmine-red hair that flowed down to her back and had matching eyes. Said eyes were popping due to the red eye shadow she wore and her pouty, full lips were a bright and luscious cherry red. She wore an elegant overcoat-dress fusion; the 'underdress' was red with white trim, cut to show off her ample cleavage and breasts along with her toned stomach and belly button and it reached mid-thigh with only a small portion of her legs being seen since she wore thigh-high, high-heeled boots (also red with white trim). The 'overcoat' part was inverted in its color scheme (white with red trim), had puffy shoulders and reached her ankles

"Ah I see you have awoken Shinji Ikari. I am Sirzechs Lucifer and the hottie beside me is my wife and queen Lilitifa Gremory née Wepel." the newly introduced Sirzechs Lucifer said even as Lilitifa chuckled at her husband's introduction.

"Great! Just fucking great! I'm in hell!" Shinji bemoaned.

"No you're in the Underworld." Sirzechs corrected with a smile.

"What's the fucking difference?!"

"Because the name 'Underworld' is not as derogatory as 'Hell'."

"But why name it after the place that is ruled by the Greek God Hades?"

"Actually, you humans were the ones who named his realm the 'Underworld' in your various legends. The true name of his realm is the 'Realm of the Dead', which is pretty much self-explanatory. Besides it was the humans who came up with the name Hell as well."

"As usual my life is fucked up because even in death things are weird for me. I'm in the Underworld having a civil conversation with Lucifer himself and his 'Playmate of the Year' wife." Shinji mused shaking his head. Sirzechs was trying his damnedest not to look smug at Shinji's comment about his wife, after all he [Sirzechs] considered Lilitifa the hottest she-devil in the Underworld. "So is this part where you condemn me to eternal damnation?"

"Nope! The reason you're here is for us devils to thank you for what you did two years when you rejected Instrumentality." Sirzechs said as Lilitifa spoke up.

"So you know about the Fallen Angel's plan to use Third Impact to wipe out humanity in a desperate attempt for redemption?" Shinji asked the two who nodded an affirmative.

"You see Shinji; you have been involved with the supernatural world since the Angel Wars and it left its mark on you even after two years. Lilitifa and I are devils, as in biblical devils." Sirzechs said and he and Lilitifa revealed their devil wings, being two large bat wings, coming out their backs. Shinji just raised an eyebrow as the two pulled their wings back into their bodies. "The angels are God's warriors, while the fallen angels are former angels who fell from grace when they committed impure acts that went against God's teachings."

Shinji nodded his head in understanding.

"Devils, Angels and Fallen have been at war with each other for 8000 years, a war called the Great War that ended only just 1000 years ago."

"A war that lasted EIGHT THOUSAND YEARS AND ENDED ONLY TWO THOUSAND YEARS AGO?!" Shinji gasped. "How could such a war happen and last that damn long?"

"Come now Shinji you should know the story that the bible tells; how Lucifer rose up against God but was cast out with 1/3 of Heaven following after him. When this happened, the original Lucifer swore revenge and plotted for several centuries while consolidating his force's strength before launching the Great War." Sirzechs explained.

"Wait you said the "Original Lucifer" but you said you're Lucifer…"

"That's because the Original Lucifer died in the final years of the Great War. I am his replacement. His death along with that of God's ended the war."

"Wait, you mean God, as in the God-who-created-the-universe-God is dead and has been for 1,000 years?!" Shinji asked in shock. "And both he and the original Lucifer killed each other?"

"Yes, Shinji. Their deaths ended the war, after which the remaining Satans took over ruler ship of the Underworld, and the Divine Council took up ruler ship of Heaven."

"That is until you rejected Third Impact." Lilitifa interjected.

"What?" Shinji asked curious about what Lilitifa meant.

"When you rejected Third Impact, certain secrets were revealed." Sirzechs said. "Pretty much the devils know that God is dead while the Angels know that Lucifer is dead. The lies we kept up in order to keep our factions from continual warfare were shattered and so all the supernatural world knows the real truth." Sirzechs explained.

"So you're saying that because of me, everyone knows that God and the Satans are dead?" Shinji asked.

"Not everyone Shinji-kun. Humans are as ignorant as ever of the supernatural. It is only the supernatural creatures such as us devils, the angels, fallen angels, yokai, dragons, gods, buddhas and kami who know the real truth and thus why we kept it hidden." Lilitifa explained.

"Because it would have caused a panic." Shinji deduced.

"Very good, Shinji-kun." Lilitifa smiled. "This information was kept a secret because, as I'm sure you know, if you take out a leader, the army will fall apart. To maintain order, the Angels and Devils kept the fact that their respective leaders were dead, even though they didn't know the other was dead. If they hadn't, the entire world would have been plunged into a brutal war that would have destroyed everything and everyone; leaderless armies having at each other and such." the maid said.

"Also having the other side think that your leader was still alive kept us from going to war again." Sirzechs began. "As Lilitifa said earlier we just can't afford another war because of the possibility of everyone getting involved and leading to total destruction. And no one wants that so we're doing our best to keep the fragile peace here." he explained. "It also helps that humans didn't know this fact or else things would have went from bad to worse."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If the humans ever found out that God is dead, there would be nothing to keep them from succumbing to their own selfish desires. Anarchy would flood over the Earth, wars would break out, nations and governments would collapse, whole systems of religious beliefs would crumble... but, you get it, right?" Lilitifa asked.

"Sure, but... wouldn't the Devils like that?" Shinji asked.

"Pure chaos is nothing that we can profit from, especially if we're not responsible for it. We have our own form of order and chaos, and global anarchy is more trouble than it's worth some times. And the Angels wouldn't reveal any of this, since it would take considerable amounts of Divine intervention to fix it." Sirzechs admonished gently.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Shinji asked. "Wouldn't the Angels like that, since it would prove that they do, in fact, exist?" he asked.

"It would be a bad thing, Shinji, because utilizing so many resources, world-wide, is far more difficult than just relying on the already-established belief that God is in his Heaven and all is right with the world." Sirzechs countered.

Shinji flinched like he was punched at hearing those words.

"Oops! Sorry Shinji I forgot that was NERV's motto."

"Don't worry about it." Shinji said. "But what happens now. I remember dying at Raynare's hand, so how can I be alive right now?"

"Actually you were only near-dead so it was easy for us to heal you." Sirzechs started. "As I said before, you're here because we Devils would like to thank you for what you've done." Sirzechs said with smile. "When you restored the Earth to its pre-Second Impact state, you restored the 'playgrounds' of many devils."

"Basically you restored the coastal cities and islands many devils frequent." Lilitifa clarified for Shinji.

"So how are you going to thank me?"

"By turning you into a devil like us." Sirzechs said before raising a hand to forestall any questions from the Angel Slayer. "Let me explain. But first ask yourself this question; 'Will I be comfortable being an Angel if they had gotten to me before you did?'"

Shinji opened and closed his mouth several times before releasing a sigh and hanging his head in defeat.

"To the angels, what you did was nothing more than 'community service' to them. They would not thank you let alone even show you their appreciation for what you went through and what you accomplished. They would just make you an angel and be done with it." Sirzechs stated. "But us devils know how to treat heroes such yourself Shinji and it is why I'm giving you a very unique offer."

"And what is this 'unique offer'?" Shinji asked but it was Lilitifa who answered.

"In order to understand the offer, you must understand how we devils reincarnate humans and other beings as devils." She began. "When the Great War ended, our forces were severely depleted. Our original leaders, the original **Seven Great Satans**, were dead. We were leaderless and had to figure out to keep the Underworld from being destroyed. One of the new Satans chosen, **Ajuka Beelzebub**, created the **Evil Piece System** which enables us to increase our own ranks." Lilitifa explained.

"Evil Pieces… you mean like chess pieces." Shinji realized.

"Yes Shinji-kun. The Evil Pieces system is based on the chess game." Lilitifa said with a smile at his intuitiveness. "The 16 pieces: King, Queen, Rooks (x2), Bishops (x2), Knights (x2) and the Pawns (x8) make up the Evil Pieces and each has their own unique powers and abilities." Lilitifa stated. "Each Top-Class Devil gets their own Evil Piece set, allowing them to create a group of servants known as a Peerage to serve them."

"The King rules over them, the Queen protects the King as it's the most powerful piece, and the others serve the King to the best of their ability." Shinji surmised.

"Bingo Shinji." Sirzechs said giving Shinji a thumbs up. "With this system, we can successfully rebuild our forces while bringing different beings for with their unique powers and abilities…"

"That can be integrated into the devil bloodlines you already have; leading to either an enhanced bloodline or a completely new one." Shinji finished.

"Bingo again Shinji." Sirzechs laughed, quite happy that Shinji was smart enough to get most of this on his on and save them a long explanation.

"So how is this offer unique?" Shinji asked again.

"The offer is one of two choices." Sirzechs began. "One, you can be reincarnated as a regular devil, which means you'll become a servant. If you choose this option, I'll give you to my younger sister Rias."

"You're Rias-senpai's older brother?!"

"Yep! Before I became the new Lucifer, I was once the heir of the Gremory Clan; a clan known for extraordinary affection towards their servants."

"Extraordinary affection?"

"It means that if you became a servant to Rias, she'll treat you kindly and with respect. She'll also pamper you a lot. Her other servants: Akeno, Kiba and Koneko will vouch for such actions." Lilitifa clarified. "Due to the Gremory Clan's astounding level of affection, there are many who consider the clan a blessing in the Underworld and a lot of devil servants wish be a Gremory Servant."

"While interesting, what is the second option. If I'm going to make such life altering choice, I need all the options." Shinji said to the duo. Now Shinji had no personal problem against Rias but his interactions with the Queen Bitch Asuka had left him with a negative view on redheads. Besides for all he knew they could be twisting the truth to get him to agree and Rias turns out to be different than expected.

Rias already reminded him of Asuka, he didn't need to know if she really was like Asuka.

"Well option two is unprecedented. If you take this option, we'll use a recently perfected ritual created by the ancient devil **Mephisto Pheles**, to transform you into a pure-blooded like us to help revive the extinct devil clans."

"Extinct devil clans?"

"In all wars there will be causalities but we were hit particularly hard. In the Underworld there are seventy-two clans of devils known as the **72 Pillars**. But during the war, thirty-eight of clans were rendered extinct but in different ways. Half were completely rendered extinct; no members left alive whatsoever. The other half is only considered 'extinct' because their surviving members are only half devils."

"You mean they're what are known as a Cambion(s)?"

"Yes, beings born from a devil and human parent. Most devils put a lot on blood purity and thus don't accept cambions who they consider them half-breed abominations."

"So they're discriminated simply because they have some human blood in them? That's not right to be discriminated for something they have no control over."

"I know but sadly that's the way it is. But thankfully with this lottery, they can finally be accepted as they will become true pure-blooded devils like you if you accept."

"What does this ritual entail?" Shinji asked wanting some info.

"The ritual will literally change you on the cellular and genetic levels; literally rewriting your DNA to remove your human heritage and replace with a devil one. Therefore you will forever lose your genetic connection to your human parents."

_The second option is looking more appealing than the first. I mean to actually be free from Gendo's genes is something I would gladly accept. _Shinji thought.

"You will get to choose which extinct pillar you want to take over and revive, but how you choose will be a surprise." Sirzechs said cheekily.

Sigh. "How long do I have to make a decision?" Shinji asked.

"Seven days." Sirzechs answered.

"Why one week?" Shinji asked.

"Because it'll take that long for me to get your reveal party ready and along with all the legal holdings of each clan." Sirzechs told the legend. "Well Lilitifa and I will leave you so you can decide your fate. There is a master bath is to your left and walk in closest is to right near the mini-bar and I've instructed my servants to bring you your meals. I want to keep you hidden until your decision is made and I get the lottery set up."

"Fine, thank you for this MaŌ-sama, Grayfia-sama." Shinji said bowing his head towards them. Sirzechs nodded his head as Lilitifa smiled at the respect the handsome young man showed them.

"Before we go, here is a gift." Sirzechs said a small red circle appeared on the desk near the bed, a couple stacks of books appearing out of thin air. "Those books contain the history of the Underworld, so read up while you deliberate on your choice." Sirzechs said as he and queen left the Angel Slayer alone in the room.

"Might as well study up on my new home and potential family(ies), but first some clothes." Shinji said as he got up went to the closet to see what he could wear. He really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw it was the size of a five car garage. It took him thirty minutes to find a comfortable outfit to wear, having chosen a simple silk dress shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Now onto the studying. Heh, this is almost like school." Shinji chuckled before heading over the desk and books. Taking a seat, he checked over the titles of each book before starting on the one titled 'The Underworld: The Complete History'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias was worried and for good reason; she hadn't seen nor heard from Sona in five days. At first Rias had assumed that something back at home came up forcing Sona back to the Sitri Palace. Knowing how overzealous Serafall was at times, it wouldn't have been surprising. She had further written it off when an announcement blared over the intercom that Sona would be on 'leave' to take care of 'personal business'. But after the first two days, that was when worry started setting in.

After all with Sona's tactical genius, whatever problem was happening should have been solved in a matter of hours at best to a day at most. On the fifth day, Rias was determined to find out what had happened to Sona and hoped to the unholy that her friend was alright. With some devil magic Rias had quickly headed over to the Shitori/Sitri mansion, Sona's main base of operations on Earth hoping to gleam some information on her friend's situation.

"What do you mean I can't see Sona?!" Rias demanded while Akeno stood on watching the scene.

Or maybe not.

"As I said Kaichou has ordered that she is not be disturbed by anyone, that includes you Rias-dono." Lavinia said curtly.

"And why the hell not?!" Rias demanded again. "We may be rivals but Sona is first and foremost a friend. If something happened I want to know about it! So tell me what the fuck is going on with Sona or so help me she'll have to find a new Bishop!" Rias declared heatedly with a flare of her impressive aura for intimidation. Lavinia merely sighed at the empty threat since with her Longinus she could freeze the crimson princess before she knew what happened and depending on Lavinia's mood either let the girl suffer the case of the chills or let her freeze to death. But since Rias is Sona's best friend, Lavinia decided to let it go.

Sigh. "Fine come in and I'll explain." Lavinia said allowing the Gremory Heiress and her Queen into the Shitori/Sitri mansion and to the parlor. Taking a seat in the ocean blue colored Victorian-era couches, Lavinia began explaining what was wrong. "Kaichou is emotionally unstable right now and the reason for is Shinji Ikari."

"What does the Angel Slayer have to do with this?" Rias asked not understanding. From her monitoring of Shinji she knew he wasn't the type to needlessly harm another unless he was provoked first. She also knew he hadn't had any inter actions with Sona so how can she be emotionally unstable because of Shinji. Sona was the most collected and controlled person she knew. She very rarely lost her composure and even if she did she got herself under control almost instantly moments later.

"That is more complicated." Lavinia said wondering if she should tell his master's secret but knew that sooner or later it would get out. With another sigh the ice magician began explaining; "Kaichou has a crush on Shinji-san and so planned to make him part of her peerage. The first step was to offer him a position on the Student Council, specifically her apprentice so he could take over as Student Council President when she graduated."

Rias and Akeno were shocked that Sona not only has feelings for Shinji but also tried to recruit him since both knew Sona had been told not approach Shinji due to the mandate.

"From there, Kaichou would gradually reveal our world to him and warm him up to the idea of becoming a devil." Lavinia spoke again snapping the two out of their thoughts. "To make this short, Shinji accepted Sona-sama's offer to be her apprentice but things went south afterward. About twenty minutes later the tracking/protection spell Momo placed him went off; Shinji-san had been attacked by a fallen angel." she said getting gasps from the women.

It was surprising that Shinji would be attacked by the fallen angels in retribution so soon. There was the slim possibility of him being attacked but with the fallen angels being universally hated they wouldn't have dared to show themselves. It was why there was very little activity from the fallen angels; they wouldn't want to risk any more danger and outrage on them than they already did when it was revealed they were behind Second Impact, the Angel Wars and the botched Third Impact.

"Kaichou, Tsubaki-san and Momo-san arrived too late; Shinji-san was near death and getting closer to dying. Kaichou was about to reincarnate him when an unknown mandala appeared and took Shinji away." she said as Rias looked even more shocked at that. "The mandala was red in color so Tsubaki-san assumed that you had 'kidnapped' Shinji-san make him your servant but threw that theory out the window since with your horrendous control technique there was no way for you to do such a thing without them noticing you." Lavinia said causing Rias to feel insulted.

It wasn't her fault she had a poor control over her immense yoki. Her Satan-damned family wouldn't stop pestering her on her fucking engagement to that bastard Riser Phenex. It was bad enough she didn't get a say in it since she was engaged to him before she was born and it honestly hurt that her own father was using her as breeding stock. She knew that he wanted a devil born with the power of the Gremory (and Bael) powers combined with the immortality of the Phenex. A devil with that kind of power would easily be able to become a Satan that was why she was disgusted with her own family.

She was a tool to them; a tool to bring forth an ungodly powerful devil.

Because of that Rias had opted to stay in the human world where she still had her freedom. Though because of it she had to self-teach herself some things with Sona doing her best to help her in those areas. The only time she went back home were for the holidays and even then she only did it due to her lovable nephew Millicas asking her when she would be coming back to Gremory. He was the only reason she tolerated her family.

"How is she?" Rias asked pushing her family to the back burners of her mind.

Lavinia sighed. "Not well. She's been locked up in her room for the past five days and hasn't come out since. Reya has been taking her food and leaving it outside her door. Sona-sama only takes it when she knows there is no one around to see her." he explained. "Then there is rest of the female (except for Ruruko) on the peerage including myself."

"Let me guess; you all have feelings for Shinji-kun?" Akeno asked the girl.

Lavinia gave a hapless shrug at that but nodded towards the Gremory Queen. "If that is all you can show yourselves out." she sighed getting up to go back to work. Someone had to keep the ship afloat while Sona was 'indisposed'.

Rias sighed before getting up with Akeno following her example as they walked out the mansion. Rias really didn't know what to do to help Sona. While she would admit that she thought about Shinji in a romantic light, it wouldn't have worked due to her engagement. And Rias wouldn't want to subject that hell on Shinji and it hurt Rias even more because of her own servants were going to be abused by Riser in the near future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been five days since Shinji was rescued and given the offer to either become a regular devil servant or become a devil noble, and in that time he studied up on his soon-to-be new life. And what Shinji learned fascinated him to no end.

The Underworld, or Hell as it is called in the Bible, was once a second Earth. When God created Earth, he didn't create one but three Earths that were mirror images of each other with two of them being in an extra-dimensional area in space. One of the Earths God dubbed as Heaven and made it his home along his children/creations the angels. The remaining Earth would be used as a back-up if he was displeased with the main Earth; allowing him to place the chosen survivors on that Earth while he cleansed the main Earth. When Lucifer 'fell' with one-third of heaven 150,000 years ago, he commandeered one the earth, using his god-level powers to twist and corrupt it into the Underworld, home of the devils.

Once done, he and angels went through the process of creating their own race and civilization. This process is what led them to becoming devils. The Underworld, while similar to Earth, was also vastly different. For one, there are no oceans or seas, and the landmasses are far larger than Earth's, almost like super-continents. The Underworld's capital was declared **Lilith**. Its government was led by the seven most powerful devils, devils whose power rivaled or were equivalent to God's.

These seven became known as the **Nanadai MaŌ** (Seven Great Satans): Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan, and Belphegor. Each member held a specific office with specific duties. While all seven had equal power and authority in a checks and balance kind of way, Lucifer was the overall ruler of the Underworld; having most of the executive power.

**Mammon** oversaw the financial aspect the Underworld; creating the first, second and third national banks of the Underworld.

**Asmodeus** oversaw the military affairs of the Underworld, creating the **Underworld Armed Forces**: the Inferno Battalion being the Army, the Styx Maritime Armada being the Navy, the Black Halo Squadron being the Air Force, and the Midnight Ops Force handled the covert/black ops missions.

**Leviathan** handled the foreign affairs; bringing in allies, making peace treaties and maintaining them.

**Beelzebub** handled scientific research and development, creating the **Chaos Force Research and Development Division** (CFRDD). He is also credited with the creation of the Demonic Swords; powerful swords being the equal and opposite of the Holy Swords created by God.

**Satan** handled the judicial affairs; being a Supreme Arbiter of the Underworld.

And **Belphegor** handled the legislative affairs; drafting, amending and abolishing the laws of the Underworld.

When the Great War ended due to deaths of the original Satans, their descendants tried to continue the Great War despite the fact the Underworld's forces and resources were severely depleted and they were still slowly recovering. This led to the **Satan Civil War** that happened 700 years ago. Three of the descendants of the original Satans – Katerea Leviathan, Shalba Beelzebub, and Creuserey Asmodeus (Lucifer's descendant was in a self-imposed exile on Earth, while Satan and Mammon did not leave behind any descendants) tried to continue the war effort, but was opposed by the **Anti-Satan Faction** led by Roygun Belphegor and his generals and future Satans; Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas; four Devils who were born with insane power equivalent or superior to the original seven but did not carry the blood of the original Satans.

The Satan Civil War was won by the Anti-Satan Faction, forcing the **Old Satan Faction** into retreat and exile into Earth. Roygun and his allies would then become the new Satans and lead the Underworld on the path of peace

The next he read was the **72 Pillars**; seventy-two clans of pure-blooded devils that each ruled a specific area assigned to them. The 72 clans are: Bael, Agares, Vassago, Samigina, Barbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glasya-Labolas, Bune, Ronové, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmoday, Gäap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Raum, Focalor, Wepal, Sabnock, Shax, Viné, Bifrons, Vual, Häagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Belia, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion and Andromalius. Out of the 72, only 34 are still active after the Great War (in reality, there are more than 34 houses that are still active but lost their status in the 72 Pillars due to having human heritage).

The clans that are extinct are: Marbas, Valefor, Buer, Gusion, Leraje, Eligos, Botis, Bathin, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Bune, Ronove, Foras, Gaap, Marchosias, Halphas, Malphas, Raim, Wepal, Sabnock, Vine, Bifrons, Haagenti, Crocell, Alocer, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Ose, Amy, Zagan, Andras, Flauros, Andrealphus, Cimeries, Amduscias, Decarabia, Seere, and Andromalius.

Shinji then came upon the devil ranks and classes. Devils are separated into four classes that have nobility ranks: **Low-Class Devils** which are the Commoners and reincarnated Devils; **Middle-Class Devils** are Baronet/Baroness and Knight/Dame; **High-Class Devils** are Marquis/Marchioness, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, and Baron/Baroness; and **Ultimate-Class Devils** are the Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Prince/Princess and Devil clan heirs/heiresses.

He looked over the Evil Piece System and the Rating Game. Lilitifa had only given him brief information on the system so he wanted to learn more about it since it played a huge part in the Underworld. The Evil Piece system came into being 700 years ago with the Rating Game being created 500 years ago. To make it fair, every Top-Class (High-Class and Ultimate-Class) devil each had their own set; one per devil and with one Mutation Piece. The Mutation Piece was used only as a last resort if reviving a person requires more than one piece (i.e. if a person required all of the Pawn Pieces) and the Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. Also each piece has a corresponding value. These values are used to determine which piece may be used to reincarnate someone, their strengths, talents, or skills playing a role in determining their value. Different Evil Pieces cannot be used together.

Top-Class Devils with a peerage are given the **King Piece** to rule over his/her peerage.

**Queens** are worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful.

**Rooks** are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent.

**Knights** are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights is their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced.

**Bishops** are worth 3 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks.

**Pawns** are worth 1 Pawn each. The trait of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King (this method cannot be used in Rating Games).

Then he read up on the Rating Game. The **Rating Game** is a competition between two Devils with a peerage. The Rating Game is used to measure a Devil's strength which will reflect their social standing in the Underworld. The whole contest takes place in an alternate dimension specially created by Ajuka, which can be made to look like any environment you can imagine. The best part about the Rating Game is that one can go all out on someone, and they won't get killed. They simply return to the real world.

Shinji read that the Rating Game, while used as a form of entertainment for devils, is also used to settle disputes between devils. Over the centuries a lot of the Devil families have come to disagreements over many, many issues; arguments that have led to 'aggressive' conflicts. The Rating Game is the best means of settling these conflicts so that the Underworld isn't plunged into an all-out Civil War.

In fact, the Rating Game is so famous that the top ten rankers are considered as heroes to the Devils. Shinji discovered the Top 5 rankers are said to be unmovable, all 5 having holding the positions for a long time, especially the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, the 2nd ranked Roygun Belphegor, and the 1st ranked Diehauser Belial, all three who are said to be Ultimate-class Devils among Ultimate-class Devils and have the power to equal the current Satans. (Though since Roygun is a Satan himself it is not surprising about his massive power nor the power of his peerage.)

With his studying done for now, Shinji had to decide on either being a devil servant or a pure-blooded devil. Both had their pros and cons. Being a servant meant being under the command of a Top-Class devil. If he was made into a Pawn, he could promote himself when in enemy territory or permission from his 'King'. If he had a high enough value, he could either be a Knight, Bishop, Rook or Queen.

The con of being a servant was being a servant. He would have to obey any and every order his 'King' gave him no matter if he liked it or not. He would possibly be abused as there were devils who abused their servants on a daily basis. He would also be used to increase the standing and status of his 'King' due to his status of being a megastar celebrity.

Shinji had crossed that option out since he no intention of being a servant, thus being under another's power and deal with the possibility of being abused.

With that option off the table, Shinji focused on the second option; being a pure-blooded devil.

With this option, Shinji would become a pure-blooded devil like Sirzechs and his wife Lilitfia, which also meant he would join of the 34 Pillars. This 'ritual' he'll undergo will make him an actual blood member of the Pillar that he chooses, which means he'll become nobility; gaining all the rights and privileges of being a noble as well as gaining the unique power of that Pillar. On the flip side, he would have to learn how to be and act like a noble; something Shinji doubted he could do but he could learn.

Another pro/con was him having his own Peerage. If he took this path, he would be allowed to have his own peerage. If he was truthful, Shinji did not want any servants to call his own, but he would have no choice as it was civil duty to make a peerage. So he had to ask himself the question of could he be a good master to his servants? He didn't want be like some other devils who were most likely cruel and abusive to their servants. No he would be kind to them; treating them as equals, being strict yet fair, show them the respect they have earned, reward them for their accomplishments, discipline them when needed. They would become what he always wanted; a family that would love and care for him and in turn he could love and care for them.

Besides may he could make Sona his servant if he chose this path.

The Angel Slayer spent the next two days going reviewing the second option until he finally came to a decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you made your choice Shinji?" Sirzechs asked his guest as he and Lilitifa stood before the young man.

"Yes MaŌ-sama I have," Shinji began. "After much deliberation, I've chosen… option 2." Shinji told them.

"Option 2 it is then! This is going to be one hell of a party!" Sirzechs laughed as Lilitifa rolled her eyes at her husband and 'King'. Shinji wondered just what in the hell he's gotten himself into.

* * *

And cut! Here is chapter two of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur. This is a new and different path for Shinji than in White Satan where he is on the path of Satanhood. Here he is on the path of being a devil clan leader. Now this is a ShinjixSona harem due my desire for some variety and to give Sona the spotlight. Sona is an interesting character and I want to show that yes you can make an HSDxD story with Sona in the main pairing. So for all the Sona fans out there, this one is for you. Sona will also be stronger as well as her peerage for this story and yes i know I changed things but this is my story and wanted Sona to have better advantages.

As for the changes here in chapter 2 and the others, this is due to a reviewer complaining about my treatment of Grayfia. Now he claims that I am unjustly 'torturing' Grayfia by making parts about her having sexual fantasies about Shinji. He stated that instead of making a 'clone' of Grayfia in Usha, I should have just added Grayfia to Shinji's harem from the beginning. He even used my own words against me (since I claim I want to do things never before seen) that Grayfia being in harem would be a first. That and he also stated that Millicas doesn't look a thing like Grayfia. Then there was Gunman who commented on there not being an actual ShinjixGrayfia pairing which got me to consider adding Grayfia even more. So I decided to add Grayfia to the harem in this story while making a ShinjixGrayfia standalone story titled 'A Lucifuge's Lord'.

This means that yes Shinji's peerage will be revised with Grayfia replacing Penemue since I don't know if Penemue is actually female as I only made Penemue female for this story.

As for Lilitifa Wepel, she is not an OC because if you read ROTS Versions 1 and 2, then you've read the author's note that Lilitifa is an actual HSDxD character but her physical description is left up to me the author so in this story her appearance is different than from her ROTS version.

You know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	3. A Devilish Lottery and Shinji Murmur

RWOL here with chapter 3 of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: A Devilish Lottery and Shinji Murmur

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji sighed as he did his best to calm his nerves. Just twenty-four hours ago he finally made a decision regarding his future. When he first woke up after his near death at Raynare's hand, he met Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife/queen Lilitifa Gremory, who had given him two options as a reward for defeating the (fallen) angels and restoring Earth. Option one was to get turned into a regular devil servant and be given to Sirzechs' younger sister Rias Gremory. Option two was to use a perfected ritual to become a pure-blooded devil of an extinct devil clan, thus becoming its leader, and get an Evil Piece set so he could have his own peerage.

After much deliberation, Shinji chose option two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A Few Hours Earlier: Satans' Palace in the Capital of Lilith)**

Shinji walked behind Sirzechs and Lilitifa, dressed in an elegant rope colored black with silver details. The two Ultimate-Class Devils were leading the young Angel Slayer to the central palace where the Satans held all their meetings. Shinji could not get over the sheer size of the Satans' Palace; it dwarfed even the massive size of the NERV, and that was because they to house the Evangelions along with the various pieces of equipment each needed to maintain the Evas and the various weapons needed to battle the Angels effectively.

The palace was in the shape of a tremendous seven-point star, each of the seven sections was the personal palace of each of the seven Satans: Lucifer Palace, Mammon Palace, Asmodeus Palace, Leviathan Palace, Beelzebub Palace, Satan Palace and Belphegor Palace. The middle section of the star, being circular, housed the central palace that the Satans used to conduct their meetings.

Shinji was going to meet Sirzechs' fellow Satans, an honor so great the Shinji knew many would kill just to be in his place. They finally made it the large ornate doors of the central palace; being twenty feet tall, a dark and rich oak wood with gold metal trim and silver studs. The handles were gothic in design, also gold and quite elegant. As the trio approached, the door opened up automatically, which Lilitifa explained was due to an enchantment that was placed upon the door centuries ago. As they entered, the four people already in the room took notice of them.

"My fellow Satans, may I introduce you to Shinji Ikari – the Angel Slayer and the Messiah." Sirzechs said gesturing towards Shinji who bowed in respect to the Ultimate-Class Devils.

"It is an honor to meet you MaŌ-samas." Shinji said in his semi-deep bow. He was unprepared for the young girl-looking Satan to just appear in front of him. He almost jumped backward in fright and shock but was able to control himself in time. Standing to his full height of 5'7", he saw he towered over her by three inches.

"Hiya! I'm Serafall Leviathan; formerly Sitri, but you can call me Levia-tan!" Serafall introduced happily. She is a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body (albeit with big breasts) and dressed in magical girl's clothing.

Shinji looked at the girl flatly before sighing. "Wow. First there's the maid cosplayers from Angel Baby now there's a magical girl cosplayer. What next?" he asked getting Serafall to cutely tilt her head in confusion at his words. Lilitifa muttered about what maid cosplayers Shinji was talking about but unfortunately for her Serafall heard her and misinterpreted the maid.

"Tifa-chan! You should have told me you're a cosplayer too. We could have cosplayed together." Serafall exclaimed getting Lilitifa to face-palm herself. Doing so meant she couldn't see Serafall wave her trusted (and deadly) wand before the silver-haired maid felt a flare in demonic power. A loud 'poof' happened as Lilitifa was obscured by pink smoke getting the woman to cough before flaring her own impressive aura to disperse it. Once she was visible again, her husband gave a loud wolf whistle due to her new outfit even as he started taking pictures of her.

She now wore a magical girl costume similar to Serafall's but was red and white color coordinated with some blacks and tans here and there. Due to her taller height, the already short skirt looked even shorter causing more leg to be seen even with the horizontal-striped thigh-highs making her already longs legs leggier. "There now we can cosplay together and even go to this year's Anime Expo and check out the magical girl section. I've heard they're doing a remake of _Sailor Moon_." Serafall exclaimed summoning a mirror so Lilitifa could admire herself.

Said woman just face-palmed herself again while releasing a groan. She wanted to blame Shinji but since he didn't really mean for this to happen she would let it slide. So Lilitifa just huffed while mentally plotting the ways she use to could take that camera from her husband so she could destroy those pictures. She had a rep to keep intact after all.

"Anyway," Serafall said getting back on topic. "For us Satans, it's an honor to finally meet you in person. Had Zechs-chan not placed that mandate on you, I would have tried to recruit to my peerage!" Serafall giggled as Shinji raised a brow while looking at Sirzechs who was face-palming himself.

"Zechs-chan." Shinji said mirthfully to the Crimson Satan.

"She likes giving nicknames to people and always puts the suffix –chan on everyone's names." The Crimson Satan muttered as he glared at the unashamed Leviathan.

"Yeppers! I like giving nicknames to people I like. Sirzechs is Zechs-chan. Lilitifa is Tifa-chan. Ajuka is Juka-chan. Falbium is Falbi-chan. And Roygun is Roy-chan." Serafall said pointing to each person in the room who twitched in annoyance at their nicknames.

"So are you going call me Shin-chan as my nickname?" Shinji asked with a snicker or two. Honestly he had that nickname before, so he wouldn't be 'offended' like the others were.

"Ah you read my mind Shin-chan!" Serafall exclaimed happily, glomping the boy in a tight bear hug and getting him to blush at the feeling of her large breasts mashed into his torso. "I can't wait to take you to my bed and sex you up!"

Shinji blinked before looking at the beaming Satan Girl (**MaŌ Shōjo**; an appropriate nickname in Shinji's mind). "Uh... wow. Being solicited by a loli for sex is first for a me." he said in slight wonder but got serious. "While I'll admit you're cute I must decline because I have no intention to see what kind of punishments are in place for having sex with a minor like yourself." he explained getting the girl to blush when he called her cute and then cutely pouted when he said no due to her appearance. Serafall then glowed a bright bluish light getting Shinji to look away for a few seconds. When it died down, Shinji turned back to look at Serafall only for his jaw to drop to the floor.

Before him stood not the child-like Satan, but an adult version of Serafall who had grown a foot taller, had a full and buxom figure that was literally fit for a goddess, mammoth J-Cup breasts, curves in all the right places, long and toned shapely legs. The shirt of her outfit literally strained to contain the mammoth globes of fat called her breasts, the skirt was risqué because it was so tantalizing short a mere breeze would cause her to flash her panties and it barely reached her thighs, and the horizontal-striped socks/stockings made her leggy legs even leggier.

Shinji knew he was gapping like an idiot but after seeing this transformation, he had every right to gape like an idiot.

Serafall smiled, making Shinji unknowingly blush as she reached to cup his cheek. "Would you have sex with me now Shin-chan?" she asked in a timbre voice; smooth as silk yet smoky that only the sultriest of women could produce. It damned near gave Shinji a hard on! "As a devil, I can use magic to alter my appearance to look how ever I want. Besides that I'm sure I can give you a good time if you agree. By the time I'm done you won't be able to live without me and my sex." she declared to the red-faced Shinji whose mind had taken a quick trip to the gutter but it focused more him and Sona. He wouldn't mind being addicted to Sona and her sex.

"Serafall leave Shinji-kun alone! He doesn't need you trying to molest him!" Lilitifa snapped at the woman who held the Leviathan name/title.

Serafall gave a sultry chuckled. "Come now Tifa-chan, I'm just having a little fun, but considering what I'm feeling from Shin-chan he's anything but little." Serafall said lecherously as she felt up Shinji's crotch getting the boy to blush so deeply they thought he was inventing new shades of red on the spot. "Besides, every she-devil would give anything to be with the Angel Slayer and Messiah. I'm sure you had fantasies of Shin-chan taking you like a bitch in heat all the while calling him 'Shinji-sama' as you chant his name like an unholy prayer." Serafall said getting Lilitifa to rebuke the Leviathan's words. "All he has to do is ask and I'm his for the taking in whatever position he wants me in."

THUMP!

That was too much for the young man to take, his limit long since passed before that sentence even began let alone ended.

"Maybe I was too forward?" Serafall asked curiously as she looked at the unconscious boy at her feet.

"You think?!" Roygun snapped at his fellow Satan. Seriously he was too old for shit like this.

"I got the smelling salts." Ajuka sighed as he went over to the downed Angel Slayer, turning him on his back and waving the salts in his face. Shinji coughed/snorted, his eyes snapping open as he got his bearings back. Ajuka helped the young man to his feet before introducing himself. "I'm Ajuka Beelzebub nice to meet you Shinji-san." Ajuka said as Shinji steadied himself. "I'll introduce you to my compatriots; the lazy looking one is Falbium Asmodeus. Roygun Belphegor is the only one of us with actual Satan in blood in their veins. You already know Sirzechs and you just met the succubus of a Leviathan."

Shinji nodded his head to Falibum and Roygun as they returned the gesture.

"Now Shinji let's get down business." Sirzechs said gesturing for Shinji to take a seat. Shinji sat, taking the seat representing Satan. "Shinji you have chosen option two; meaning you'll undergo the ritual to become a true pure-blooded devil like us here and take over one of the extinct clans. Before we head out to my palace in the Gremory territory for your reveal, we'll let you choose the clan you want to take over." Sirzechs said summoning a large tome in front of Shinji. "That tome contains all the information on the truly extinct clans; their nobility ranks, land and other legal holdings, their fortune and yes they are quite _vast_, and their demonic powers." Sirzechs said as Shinji started going through the tome.

Shinji made sure to read and reread everything carefully as this was another important decision that would have many impacts on his future. With thirty minutes left until his big reveal, Shinji made his choice.

"This is the clan I want." He said handing the tome over to Sirzechs who looked over Shinji's choice. He then passed the tome over his fellow Satans who went over the marked page. Once it made it back to Sirzechs, the Satans spoke as one.

"Very well then." The Godai MaŌ said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gremory Territory; Sirzechs Lucifer's Palace, Present Time)**

The Gremory Territory, a territory the size of Japan's Honshu region and the most industrialized of the 34 Pillars, was bustling with activity. The Lords and Ladies of the 34 Pillars along with several members of their families and peerages were gathered together in a large amphitheater outside Sirzechs Lucifer's castle. The various devils gathered about enjoyed the festivities, food and entertainment all the while wondering what their leader had up his sleeve.

"Sona I'm glad you're okay enough to come." Rias said to her friend/rival. Rias wore an elegant, backless crimson dress the blended well with her crimson hair, and almost a second-skin due to how tight it was, accentuating her shapely and buxom body in an agonizing way to any straight male. Pinkish-red evening gloves adorned her arms, a slit showed off her shapely and tone leg that was made even leggier with her two-inch crimson heels.

Despite her happiness at seeing Sona, Rias could tell Sona was a shell of herself since her normally analytical violet eyes were dull and lifeless. It was the same look that Tsubaki, Yura, Yokohime, Lavinia, Kagura, Bennia, Reya, Tomoe and Momo shared with their master despite how beautiful they looked in their dresses.

Like other devil nobility, Sona was dressed up for the event. Wearing an elegant evening style dress that matched her eyes and fit snugly to her slender body, exposed the skin of her upper back and shoulders, it had a slit up to her thigh on the right side to allow for easier movement, matching opera gloves and shawl, and was topped off with matching heels. She was lightly done up in make, only enough to enhance her natural beauty.

Tsubaki was in a neutral black, bodice coaktail dress that showed off her shapely curves, with sheer designed sleeves and back. Matching black pumps made her long legs look even leggier and toned, which was even more pronounced due to her long knee-length hair brushed long. Yura wore a dual-tone blue china dress that reached her knees with slits on both sides to allow her long legs freedom movement with low-heeled shoes. Lavinia wore a solid white furisode kimono that hangs off her shoulders and exposes her ample cleavage and breasts, is blue double-lined trimmed, and has a large white bow in her elegantly done up blonde hair. Yokohime wore an auburn-orange kimono with a large fur shawl attached to the collar. There were floral print designs scattered about the kimono's sleeves and bottom. A white obi-belt wrapped around her shapely waist with a thin, leather belt over it with fox head belt buckle.

Bennia wore a purple and gold Gothic Lolita-type dress of Victorian-era design showing off her still developing body and showing just how sexy and beautiful she'll become in the future. Kagura wore a black, rose-themed, backless dress that fit snuggly against her shapely body with a slit for freedom of movement. Momo wore a frilled, tight fitting evening gown dress that showed off her ripe body and ample breasts and matched her cyan eyes. Reya wore a purple and lavender party dress that reached mid-thigh and was ruffled in design. Tomoe wore a virgin white, over the shoulder, sheer evening gown. Ruruko wore a corset-styled dress that reached her knees and wore high-heeled, knee-high dress heels.

"So... how have you been holding up?" Rias asked trying to make conversation.

"What does your onii-sama have planned for tonight's party?" Sona asked in a bland and flat tone while ignoring Rias' question. Rias held back the flinch after hearing Sona's flat, near-dead tone; like she had all but given up. "Given that virtually everyone in the Underworld had been invited, it must be pretty big."

"I don't know Sona." Rias answered feeling saddened at her friend's state. "He and Lilitifa have tight-lipped about this affair. Not even my parents knew about this party until last night when he told us to dress to impress." Rias said running a hand through her hair. "Look Sona I can't imagine what you're going through right now so I'm not going to lie about understanding it. But I am truly worried about you. Please if you want to talk I'm here to listen." the Gremory heiress said almost pleadingly.

Sona merely gave Rias a blank look before nodding slightly and taking a glass of champagne to drink.

"Look Sona I explained to my onii-sama about Shinji's disappearance." Rias began not noticing how Sona's hand tightened around her glass. "A week has passed yet there is no word about Shinji-kun. Despite the fact the mandate had been violated, he didn't seem disturbed that a devil may have forced Shinji onto their peerage." she said almost jumping when Sona crushed her glass in her hand.

The Sitri heiress turned her head and Rias flinched at the cold, flinty and venomous glare Sona had. It felt like she was in the presence of a death dealer. "When this devil, whoever they are, reveal themselves I'll be there to end their life... but only after I brutally torture them for taking Shinji-kun away from me." Sona said in a deathly voice that had chills going up and down her friend's spine. Tsubaki, Yura, Yokohime, Lavinia, Kagura, Bennia, Reya, Tomoe and Momo readily agreed with their master, voicing their agreement on such a course of action.

Before Rias could try to a reason with her friend, her brother's voice echoed throughout the area.

_**"My fellow devils! May I have your attention?"**_ The voice of Sirzechs Lucifer resounded throughout the air, getting every devil to turn to the stage were Sirzechs, his wife and queen along with his fellow Satans were standing on. "My fellow devils, I Sirzechs Lucifer and your gracious host, am pleased that you were able to make it to the party. I trust you are enjoying the festivities thus far?" The Crimson Satan said getting a round of 'Of course Sirzechs-sama.' from his audience.

"The reason I'm holding such a grand party is for our grand guest of honor. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our guest of honor; the Angel Slayer and the Messiah Shinji Ikari!" Sirzechs said as he gestured to the right where the savoir himself walked out on stage. He walked with all the grace and poise of a noble, wearing an elegant black and silver robe with an elaborate platinum and gold shoulder dress.

"The Angel Slayer here?!" the devils in attendance shouted in shock. Every devil in the Underworld wanted Shinji Ikari as either a servant, a lover (yes there are some bisexual male devils), or both. So seeing the legend here in their home had many wondering what the Crimson Satan was up to.

When he reached the Satans, he gave a respectful bow who in turn returned the gesture. Sirzechs returned to the podium to speak again.

"My fellow devils, one week ago Shinji Ikari was nearly killed by a rogue fallen angel in retaliation for denying them their goal of returning to their previous status as Angels through the White Earth Ceremony." Sirzechs explained. "But thankfully I had anticipated such an action, having my Pawn Beowulf secretly watch over him and save him when the Fallen nearly killed him."

_Damn it Onii-sama! You were the one behind his disappearance that day?! Do you know how much pain you caused Sona with your stunt!? _Rias growled to herself as she looked at Sona, who was crying tears of joy at seeing Shinji alive and well._ Do you love him that much Sona? That you'll cry tears of joy at seeing him alive and well? _Rias thought a bit jealous that she didn't have that kind of love in her life.

"Because of what he has done for the world and us devils, I have decided that Shinji should be rewarded for his impressive accomplishments. As such I have given Shinji a very unique offer." Sirzechs said. "If he chose the first option, he would have been made into a regular devil servant and be given to my cute sister Rias." Sirzechs began getting disgruntled looks from the devils in the audience, a few even glaring at the Gremory heiress for having a Satan as an older brother. Rias was trying to blush in embarrassment and glare at her brother for said embarrassment due to the 'cute sister' remark.

However that embarrassment turned to fear when he felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder and the Gremory heiress didn't need to turn around to know that it was Sona tightly grasping her. Rias winced as Sona gradually added more pressure to her grip, the Sitri heiress had her eyes shadowed by her bangs which only added to the deathly aura Sona was producing. Rias knew that if Shinji took the first option, she'll quickly trade him to Sona so not only Sona could have him but also to save him from Riser and save herself from Sona's wrath. Sona Sitri was a not a person she wanted as an enemy.

"However should he choose the second option, he shall the first of many to help revive the extinct clans." Sirzechs said getting the devils' attention. And Sona lessened her grip on Rias getting the redhead to sigh in mild relief. Sona's gloved nails had nearly drawn her blood damn it!

"As you know, due to the incompetence of the False Satans, the 72 Pillars were decimated; being reduced to 34. While half of the clans are truly extinct, the others still have members alive but they are cambions and thus because of their human heritage their families are considered 'extinct' as well." Sirzechs began. "But with a ritual created by Mephisto, we can finally begin regaining our former strength albeit gradually. The extinct clans, like the legendary phoenix will rise again!" Sirzechs said pumping up the devils.

"Should Shinji choose this option, he'll be the first of many to undergo the ritual that will reincarnate him as a true pure-blooded devil; becoming a true blood member of the extinct clan chosen and thus become its Clan Head." Sirzechs explained. "This ritual will also be used on the cambions to make them true pure-blooded devils so they too can do their part in helping the Underworld regain her former glory and power." He explained getting the cambions to look at him in awe.

Every devil was going over the information they were given. The first option was not as appealing as the second option as there was more to gain from it than the first. As a servant, Shinji would boost the status of his master and by proxy the master's family. This meant that the Gremory will gain a massive boost in prestige if Shinji chose the first option.

But as an actual member of one of the revived extinct families, he would boost the entire Pillar's (which ever clan is chosen) status. Many devils saw the second option as more advantageous for them. Many of the lords who had daughters were making plans to have said daughters court Shinji for a union. For the few families with female leaders who were still single, they were making plans to court Shinji themselves for a union between whichever clan he decides to revive and their clan. The Cambions were looking at Shinji with reverence. If the ritual was a success then their days of being ostracized were over; they would finally be accepted and be able to lead their clan to a new era.

"Also with this choice Shinji will gain High-class status and a peerage to rule over."

Ok now every devil was making plans of some sort. Some devil servants were making plans to put in trade requests so they could have the honor of serving under the Angel Slayer, the lords and ladies were planning on forming a union with whichever clan Shinji chose, the clan heiresses who were single wanted the chance to woo Shinji. Sona was already plotting to be the first and only woman Shinji needed in his life. Even if she was forced to share him, then the other bitches would know that she was the alpha and they followed her orders like it or not. Rias sighed sadly as she knew there was no chance of being able to court Shinji since she was already engaged and even if her father had greed as his strongest sin he wouldn't risk losing face in ending his agreement with the Phenex for the chance to ally with Shinji.

"And the choice Shinji has made…" Sirzechs paused, building up dramatic tension and making the devils in the audience extremely nervous. "…is option number 2!" At this every devil that hoped and even prayed for option two released a collective sigh and allowed the tension to flow out of them. But it begged the question; which clan will Shinji revive.

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will revive." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where a large, theater-like digital screen and a podium with a big red button appeared. "We'll have a roulette lottery. The symbols of the truly extinct clans will be displayed on this screen and will rapidly flash and when Shinji hits the button, whatever symbol stops on the screen is the clan that Shinji will revive." Sirzechs explained expertly keeping the smirk off his face. The roulette was rigged to stop on the symbol of the clan Shinji chose earlier.

And so the symbols rolled as Shinji approached the podium and after about five more minutes, he pushed the button. Soon the roulette began to slow down until it finally stopped and the symbol of the extinct shown proudly as if happy that the clan that created it was now coming back to life.

"The clan that Shinji will revive and become Clan Head of… is the Duke-ranked Murmur!" Sirzechs said with grandiose flair. "Now my fellow devils, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs spoke as he, his wife/Queen and Shinji left the stage and to a specially prepared room in the former's palace where Shinji will finally become a devil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirzechs and Lilitifa led Shinji through the winding halls of Sirzechs' castle. "Well we're here." Sirzechs said as he pushed the large door open as the quartet entered the large chamber-like room. It was lit by numerous candles scattered about, which Shinji found appropriate for a satanic ritual. In the middle of the room was large pentagram seal, the same shade of red that blood is.

Near the pentagram, stood a man; tall and lanky yet fairly muscular, middle-aged with gelled hair, that is a mixture of red and blue. He has heterochromia; his left eye is blue, while the right is red. His outfit was a butler-styled tuxedo with a glittery purple vest, a top hat with glittery purple band around, white gloves, a cane with crystal skull that had rubies for eyes. Around him were various equipment set up to help with the ritual.

"Ah so I get the pleasure of meeting the legend himself." The man spoke in a British accent. "I am Mephisto Pheles."

"The legendary devil who made the pact with the first Georg Faust?" Shinji asked.

"The very same lad." Mephisto laughed. "Now I'm going to explain the ritual that you'll undergo. I assume that you at least studied up on the Underworld while making your choice (Shinji nods.) Ah good then you know about the extinct clans then. This ritual is designed to give those clans a new chance at life." He said. "Over the centuries, I'd managed to gain several blood samples of each devil clan in the Underworld so that should their bloodlines ever become extinct then they could be revived." He explained. "The ritual I designed will alter the one undergoing it, i.e. you, on a fundamental level; meaning it will affect your very genetics and DNA. You will permanently lose your connection to your human birth parents, becoming the legacy of the devil clan you choose." Mephisto explained.

"Since I chose the Murmur, I'll have the blood of Murmur flowing through my veins after this." Shinji mused.

"Yes. The samples belonged to Angul Murmur and his wife Astraia Murmur, both pure-blooded Murmur clan devils. Once done you will be Shinji Murmur, prodigal son of the Murmur Clan. Anyways on with the ritual! Now Lilitifa will you be a dear and help Shinji get ready while I prepare everything?" Mephisto asked the woman who nodded.

Lilitifa approached Shinji, helping the young man remove the robe, as there were several layers to it. Soon he was left only in a silk dress shirt and dress pants and expensive alligator skin dress shoes. Unbuttoning his shirt and removing it along with his shoes, Shinji stepped into the middle of the pentagram followed by Lilitifa. The Strongest Queen gave Shinji appreciative looks due to his athletic physique and the several faint scars she could see.

Shinji blushed when he noticed her staring.

"Relax, Shinji-kun. I am a wife and a mother, so you need not worry about being molested by me." Lilitifa explained.

Near the table, Mephisto and found the preserved Murmur blood sample he had. As he tested the sample to make sure it wasn't corrupted and coming up negative, he poured the sample into a large chalice. He then pulled out a small vile, looking over to Sirzechs who gave him a subtle nod, which was returned as the ancient devil poured the vial's contents into the chalice. Only he and Mephisto knew the truth about that vile of blood and its purpose.

Mephisto went over to Lilitifa and the Satan-in-training. Instructing Shinji to lie down, Mephisto dipped a finger into the blood and drew an intricate seal on the boy's chest, right over the heart.

"Okay Shinji, this is what is going to happen. Lilitifa will slit your wrists, once the ritual begins, your blood will flow into the grooves of the seal. This will make your body a "blank-slate", making it easier for Angul's blood to change you. Once completely drained, you will drink all the blood in this chalice, the seal I just drew on your chest will handle the rest. I'll warn you now; this will hurt like a bitch." Mephisto explained.

"Have you ever been nearly boiled alive because of a laser beam that was shot into your chest and come close to feeling sorry for a lobster?" Shinji asked the ancient devil.

"Can't say I have in either aspect."

"How about jumping into a volcano to save a fellow pilot (a total bitch by the way), whose Eva had a lava-proof suit and yours didn't but you still did it anyway?"

"Okay now you're just bragging about your threshold of pain." Mephisto smirked.

"You ready for this Shinji-kun?" Lilitifa asked a hint of motherly concern in her voice.

"I am. There is no backing out of this now." Shinji said with conviction as the devils nodded their heads. Mephisto started the chant; Lilitifa using a spell of her own to slice Shinji's wrists. An ominous red glow illuminated the chamber as Shinji felt his blood slowly but surely leaving his body. He felt his wrists burn as the flow increased gradually over time; Mephisto continued chanting. The burning increased along with the blood flow but Shinji endured it with a slight grimace. Soon the burning and blood flow began to decrease as Shinji felt the last vestiges of his blood leave him. Even though he had been told, it was a slight shock to him that while he had no blood left in him, he was still conscious. The cuts on his wrists glowed a fiery red, signifying the next step of the ritual.

Mephisto knelt still chanting, and moved the chalice to Shinji's lips, allowing the Angel Slayer to drink half of the blood in it. It tasted different from the LCL he had once inhaled on a regular basis. When he drunk the last drop, Mesphisto took the chalice away, watching as the seal he drew glowed brightly. It would force the Murmur blood into Shinji's heart and the heart would pump that blood through him. Then the pain came, but Shinji endured it with grit teeth. He could somehow feel his body changing, adapting to the new blood that was flowing through it and replacing his old blood.

He could somehow feel his genetics rewriting itself; getting rid of the DNA that made him the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari, and replacing it with the DNA of the Murmur Clan, twisting and transforming so he'll be the prodigal son of the Murmur Clan to world for now on. As his body changed on a genetic level, transcending his humanity and becoming a devil, hidden wells of power awoke and exploded out of him.

Sirzechs and Lilitifa were blown off their feet and away from Shinji, even as Mephisto withstood the backlash of such power and continued to chant as he fought the slowly increasing winds that Shinji's new devil energies were causing. Soon he finished the chant, his voice echoing throughout the room as he spoke the final line; "_In the name of the Satans, by the power of darkness and the unholy, I beseech thee to rid this boy of his humanity, exchange it with devildom. By the blood I have given, make him a member of the Murmur as their prodigal son! By the power darkness and the unholy, in the name of the Satans… make this boy a proud devil of the Underworld!"_

With that said, the Underworld rumbled as Shinji literally exploded with power; the power of darkness and the unholy twisting the boy's body as the devil transformation was being finalized, with Mephisto being blown back as well. The devils in the chamber hunkering down and weathered the storm of power, the devils outside who were enjoying the party and secretly plotting became panicked as an earthquake with a magnitude of 10 rocked the area. Storm clouds gathered in the skies; rain, sleet, hail, lightning and thunder, tornadoes and hurricane force winds hit the area like a bomb as the devils wondered what was happening.

As the storm raged on the outside, a storm also raged inside the chamber drenching the three Ultimate-Class devils to the bone. A colossal roar sounded, as an ethereal image of a tremendous black dragon appeared from Shinji and shot upwards, phasing through the ceiling like a ghost. It soon reached the outside; getting the devils trying to weather the sudden storm to look up at the overwhelming presence, the ethereal dragon gave the mightiest of roars that echoed throughout the Underworld, frightening many devils in the process. The dragon faded and disappeared before the storm slowly disappeared as well.

When it fully stopped, the devils, drenched to the bone and looking like drowned rats unsteadily stood to their feet, the men helping the women and allowing them to lean on them for support. Ajuka summoned a view portal to get a hold of Sirzechs so he could find what happened.

_("Hello… oh Ajuka what can I do for ya?") _Sirzechs asked as he answered the view portal spell. He appeared looking like he ran into a hurricane unprotected and was wringing out his robe. Lilitifa was off to the side as her soaked dress was literally transparent and she would be flashing the devils in attendance while Mephisto was checked over a prone form which the Beelzebub Satan realized was Shinji.

"You can start by explaining what the hell happened just now!" Ajuka snapped. "What in the hell did you do during the ritual to turn Shinji into devil?"

_("Hey! We followed the ritual to the letter! It's not my fault that Shinji had so much power hidden inside of him!")_

"You mean to tell me that **Shinji** was responsible for that?!" Ajuka asked shocked that Shinji rocked the entire Underworld. The other devils listening in on the conversation were shocked that Shinji was responsible for the storm.

_("Yeah. I'm surprised too. He's definitely Ultimate-Class in power, easily Satan-level! And from what I'm seeing he's got one of the 13 Longinus!")_

"WHAT?!" Ajuka snapped.

_("Yeah, we got ourselves a Longinus! I'm so glad we got to him first and he agreed to become a devil! Look, Ajuka, end the party and send the guests home. We'll talk later at Satans Palace about this latest development.")_

_Click_

Sigh. "Well you heard the man folks the party is over! Go home, dry off, and go back to plotting on how to use this to whatever advantages you can think off." Ajuka said as he summoned a portal to take him home in the Astaroth territory. The other devils followed his example, summoning portals to take them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Sitri Territory; Sitri Palace-Sona's Private Wing: Sona's Room)**

Sona was brimming with excitement as she sat her desk writing down various plans in order to get Shinji to herself. After getting home, Sona had raced to her wing of the palace, took a nice and quick hot shower before toweling off and started her plotting, writing in her tablet she dubbed 'Sona's Plots'. Given her immense intellect, Sona knew that Shinji would need more than one woman to help revive his clan. Sona already knew that Tsubaki, Yura, Yokohime, Lavinia, Erza, Bennia, Reya, Tomoe and Momo would be part of Shinji's harem along with the possible female servants Shinji would get on his peerage. This meant that Sona would have to prove herself to be the 'Head Wife' or the alpha female. Which would be easy given her intellect, after all brains beats brawn any day.

_Soon Shinji-kun, _Sona thought with a sultry smile. _Soon we'll be together as we should be and the world will be ours for the taking!_

* * *

And cut! Chapter three is done. As you read, Shinji is now Shinji Murmur. For those who don't know about demonology, Murmur is one of 72 demons that Solomon bound to himself in the book _The Lesser Key of Solomon_ also called the Aries Grostle. In the book, Murmur is a Great Duke of Hell who commands 30 legions of demons. He can summon legions of the spirits of the dead. So in this story Shinji's demonic power as a Murmur will be necromancy and immense dark arts affinity.

I'll explain Shinji's actions towards Serafall in this chapter. In this story Shinji had decided to just roll with the punches or go with the flow and not sweat the small things any more. Shinji has accepted that his new life as a devil will be filled with strange wonders so he decided to accept and embrace the weirdness to keep what little sanity he has left intact.

Shinji's Harem: Sona (main girl), Tsubaki, Yura, Yokohime, Lavinia, Kagura, Bennia, Reya, Tomoe and Momo, Shinji's eight female peerage members, and Ravel. This is 15 women in total. A few might be added but that will wait for now.

Read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Life as Shinji Murmur

RWOL here with chapter 4 of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Life as Shinji Murmur

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Underworld: Murmur Palace; Shinji Murmur's Bedchamber)**

"Ugh… unfamiliar ceiling." Shinji murmured as he looked up and tried to recall what happened that would leave him bedridden. "Ah... the ritual must have taken more out of me than I thought it would." Shinji mused sitting and took a look around the room.

Like his last room, this was decorated ornately; it was of Gothic design, the walls a black color with gold crown molding and trim work, diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, an entertainment area in the lower right corner, a study area in the lower left corner, two large French glass doors led to a large balcony overlooking a large European garden. The newly turned devil got out of the comfortable bed, noticing the black and gold-trimmed silk pajama set he wore. His attention was quickly taken when the door opened revealing Sirzechs and Lilitifa as they walked into the room.

"Good morning Shinji-kun. How are you doing?" Lilitifa asked kindly.

"Kinda of stiff but everything is fine." Shinji said honestly popping his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"That's to be expected. You were out for an entire week." Sirzechs added simply.

"A WEEK?!" Shinji gasped in shock.

"Yeah. Physically you recovered in just three days. It was mentally that took so long." Sirzechs said getting a curious look from the Murmur leader. "You see Shinji, Lilitifa revealed to me a glaring weakness in my plan for you; you have no political knowledge, experience and skill. Without this, she feared you'll be taken advantage of. To counter this, my fellow Satan Roygun Belphegor, the oldest of us since he's 5000 years old, pretty much copied and pasted all his political skills into your mind." Sirzechs explained.

Shinji rubbed his forehead as he absorbed what he just learned; he has about 1000+ years of political experience crammed in his head thanks to the Satans and this took a week to fully assimilate into his brain.

"Thank you for that. Is there anything else I need to know?" he asked getting out of bed to stretch.

"Yes. We'll be giving you an orientation to better get you acclimated into devildom." Lilitifa said. "This includes learning more about your clan; its traditions and customs, its territory which is twice the size of the country Brazil, all of its legal holdings, etc." she explained. "Before that I'll introduce your new majordomo, your head steward, who'll oversee the other servants that will take care of your palace's upkeep." she explained. "You can come in now." Lilitifa said looking back at the door. Said door opened to reveal the new Murmur majordomo getting Shinji to gape in shock.

His majordomo was an amazingly sexy, buxom and shapely woman in her early twenties with metallic silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair was tied into four twin braids (two short ones in the front and two long ones in the back) with black bows at the end. She was dressed in a black and gold maid's uniform with a U-neck giving a clear view to her ample cleavage and breasts, a leather choker with a bolo-tie piece with the Murmur symbol on it, lace frills, short puffy sleeves and long evening style gloves.

"Shinji-kun this is your new majordomo Grayfia Lucifuge of the Lucifuge clan." Lilitifa introduced as Grayfia stepped forward and bowed deeply to her lord and master.

"Shinji-sama as Lilitifa-sama introduced I am Grayfia Lucifuge of the House of Lucifuge. I shall be your majordomo from hence forth." Grayfia spoke in a cultured voice with a sultry timbre tone. "I shall endeavor to make things as easy as possible for you." she added as she stood from her bow.

"With the original Murmur majordomo dead you needed a new one," Lilitifa started getting Shinji's attention. "I wanted to find you a majordomo that you could trust deeply and who would be unwaveringly loyal to you and you alone. This was taken care of when Grayfia here volunteered to serve you and after checking her credentials, she was given the job. There will be no problems around here because with Grayfia having a serious personality, she'll run a tight ship. That and I'm sure the Murmur servants wouldn't want to make a bad first impression on you since you're their new lord and master." Lilitifa explained. "Another reason is her power level and combat prowess."

"Her power level?"

"Yes Shinji-kun. Grayfia and I are actually equals in power as we are both ranked as the 'Second Strongest Female Devil in the Underworld'."

"Second strongest? Who's the first strongest?"

"That would be Serafall Leviathan Shinji-sama. Her power level is so massive she has surpassed the 'Original Ultimate Female Devil' Lilith-sama the wife of the Original Lucifer-sama and the first Queen of the Underworld." Grayfia answered her lord. Shinji was shocked that the child-like Satan is the most powerful female devil in the Underworld. "I am also a master-level combatant having fought in both the Great War and later the Satan Civil War for the Anti-Satan Faction. As such I will use my full might to protect you from those that wish to bring you harm for all fear the might of the **Temporal Goddess** (過現未女神; _Kagenmi Megami_)." Grayfia declared.

_So I have a beautiful, uber-powerful she-devil as my head maid huh?_ Shinji mused to himself. "Well then Grayfia I am in your care."

_That's not the only thing I want you in._ Grayfia thought lecherously as she bowed to her master.

"Is there anything else?" Shinji asked.

"There are several things for you to do today my master." Grayfia started as she stood from her bow. "After you have your morning shower, you'll have breakfast and then it will be your orientation. First will be a tour of your palace and territory. Secondly will be combat training to control your new devil abilities. You trainer, Bedeze Abaddon, will be here later this week. Thirdly you will receive your Devil Rank Certificate along with your Evil Piece set." Grayfia explained to him.

"I see, thank you. Is there anything else from you two?" Shinji asked looking at the Crimson Satan.

"Only one thing. I have given you six months for you get acclimated into being a devil as best you can." Sirzechs said getting a frown from Shinji. "I'm truly sorry Shinji but that was all the time I could give you so you wouldn't be hounded by the other clans to form a union with them right off the bat. Hopefully by the end of the six months you'll have strong peerage to help, fight for and protect you." Sirzechs said.

_Which is the one of the reasons for me coming forward to serve you Shinji-sama. _Grayfia thought looking at her master adoringly. After so many years, she finally found the one truly worthy of serving under, the one she could happily and proudly say is her lord and master.

With that Sirzechs and Lilitifa left allowing Grayfia to guide her master to his grand master bathroom. The bathroom, which was large and spacious, was equipped with a dual pearl sink counter with platinum faucets and handles, an ornate bath tub that was the size of a mid-sized swimming pool, a steam shower that was encased on two sides by white marble that had a glass door leading in to it. It had a marble seat inside it and a non-slippery bath mat on the floor. There was a towel/linen closet off to the side of the shower, and of course a toilet. All of them looking very expensive, that even the Fortune 500 Families of Earth could not afford.

Grayfia proceeded to get the needed materials for him and started the shower. She tested the water so it was the right temperature so Shinji would be comfortable. Shinji just stood there wondering why she was doing this before sighing when he realized he was now nobility, and she's his majordomo so it made sense that she prepared his shower and whatnot.

That was going to take some getting used to; having house servants serve him because he's their lord and master.

While that happened, Shinji had the chance to see how his appearance changed. Going over to the mirror above his platinum dual sinks, he gasped at his new appearance. No longer did he stand at the average 5'7" but an impressive 6'4" tall. He now had rich and silky void-black hair. And he was sure even his pubic hair was the same color also. His eyes were no longer blue but an intense molten gold-orange with a clover-shaped pupil. His face now had the delicate features of a bishie that even make other bishies jealous, his eyebrows are now cut short — a symbol of new his nobility — and his eyes had red markings around them, which are turned up at the corners. His body that was once lean and lithe was noticeably more muscular and toned but not to the degree it wasn't unattractive. Though the faint scars of his past battles didn't disappear as he hoped.

"Shinji-sama, your shower is ready. I'll have the appropriate attire picked out and ready when you're done." Grayfia said bowing and then leaving to do as she said she would. Shaking himself, Shinji stripped off his pajamas and proceed to wash himself, giving himself a nice scrub down and getting clean. After exiting the shower and toweling off, he noticed a pair of boxers and an undershirt neatly folded on the counter top of the dual sink.

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji hoped that Grayfia did not try to sneak a peek at him while he was in the shower before he put on the aforementioned garments. Walking out his master bath, he saw Grayfia standing patiently near his freshly made bed with the 'appropriate outfit' laid out. Seeing her new lord, Grayfia turned and presented the outfit she had chosen.

"Shall I help you dress and get ready for your orientation?" Grayfia asked, hiding the lecherous smile on her face.

While he could have easily dressed himself, Shinji wanted to know what it was like to be pampered as a noble and Grayfia had no problem obliging her new lord. Grayfia easily worked Shinji into a black dress shirt, with a dark gold waistcoat and matching tie with bolo-tie piece, black dress pants, silk dress socks and black alligator dress shoes. Thanking her and getting a smile in response, Grayfia then led her new lord to the grand banquet hall while explaining about his new residence.

The Murmur Palace has well over 210,000 square metres (2,260,421 sq ft) of floor space and contains 1,788 rooms, which includes 257 bathrooms, a banquet hall that can accommodate up to 5,000 guests, a mosque accommodating 1,500 people (Grayfia explaining that all devils are Satanist and that the Satanic Bible is indeed real). The palace also includes a 110-car garage, 3 Olympic-sized swimming pools, 1 sauna and 1 hot-spring, a 150 person theater with a snack bar, ice skating rink, a fully stocked heavy duty gymnasium with a running track, a computer room which ran all the high-tech electronics in the palace, four different trophy rooms, a security room, a weapons room, a massive wall-to-wall library, a gigantic treasure vault that was underneath the palace, a private museum, an entertainment room with various games (everything from classic Chess, to card games to digital games like Call of Duty and a Rating Game Simulator), servant quarters, and, of course, hundreds of talented and trained servants.

Along the way they passed several Murmur maids who quickly bowed to their new master, each one calling him either 'Shinji-sama' or 'Shinji-dono'. Shinji saw the bright and happy smiles on each maids, Lilitifa's earlier words coming back to him about the servants here being happy to serve the Murmur Clan again. Shinji merely gave each maid a polite smile and a nod of his head. Soon Grayfia and Shinji made it to the banquet hall getting Shinji to gape at the sheer opulence of the room as well as its size. But then again it had to massive to hold 5000 people. There were dozens crafted oaken tables large enough to fit 24 people comfortably. The chairs were just as finely crafted also having plush seats of beautiful black satin fabric.

Quickly Grayfia led him to the master table which was a large round table that was made of crystal glass with platinum support and had the Murmur symbol etched in the center of the crystal glass. Grayfia seated her young master in the only throne-like chair in the hall, the chair of the clan head. It was gilded with platinum and gold and various precious gems, a plush black satin seat comfortably held Shinji as he sat in the ornate and opulent chair.

"Shinji-sama would you please snap your fingers?" Grayfia asked her young master and getting a raised eyebrow from him. Shinji snapped his fingers, getting the doors leading to the grand kitchen to open and several Murmur maids appeared pushing carts loaded with various breakfast foods. When they reached his table, Shinji was shocked as he looked at the feast before his eyes, half of the food items he couldn't even recognize as he only had experience cooking Eastern foods with a few Western dishes. And was that champagne and sake? In the morning? The maids placed the breakfast feast on the table along with the platinum coated silverware and a solid diamond and sapphire encrusted chalice.

Just how much money did he have now if he could afford to have a chalice made out of solid fucking diamond?

His stomach grumbling snapped Shinji out of his shock, a faint blush appearing on his face and getting his maids to chuckle slightly.

"Please enjoy your breakfast Shinji-sama. Afterwards will be a tour of your palace and territory. Three days from now Bedeze Abaddon will arrive to begin your combat training." Grayfia said giving him his schedule. "During the three days we will bind your territory to you through the binding ritual."

"What do you mean 'bind my territory to me'?" Shinji questioned Grayfia.

"When the founders of the 72 Pillars were allotted the lands that would become their clans' territory, the Original Seven Satans enacted various laws to make sure that the clans couldn't intrude in each other's territories." Grayfia began her explanation. "Firstly, each territory has a powerful barrier erected around the entirety of it and is strong enough to keep out even a Satan and/or God-Class being. This is to ensure that each devil's territory is well protected and to keep the clans from attacking each other. Secondly should a devil somehow manage intrude in another devil's territory and the former didn't have the express permission from the latter's Clan Head, then the Clan Head has the legal right to punish the intruding devil." Grayfia said.

"Wait so should I catch someone in my territory and it's revealed I didn't give them express permission, I can punish them in any way I see fit?" Shinji asked wanting to make sure he heard right.

"Yes Shinji-sama. You can legally punish any intruder you find in your territory." Grayfia reiterated. "Any punishment you can think of will be legally allowed, even death. Intruding in another devil's sacred lands is a grave offense and can be taken as one clan's attempt to steal from another and/or an attack on said clan thusly cause internal strife which the Underworld doesn't need right now." Grayfia explained.

"So how will I know if someone has illegally intruded into my sacred lands?" Shinji asked curiously.

"The Binding Ritual. It was created so that each generational Clan Head would go through it to bind their territory to them. This binding ritual allows the current Clan Head both an omnipresent and omniscient presence; meaning they literally know what is happening in their territory. This also allows you to know if someone managed to breach the barrier and illegally enter your lands." Grayfia finished. "Now Shinji-sama please focus more on your breakfast and regaining your strength. You have gone a week without subsistence and your health is my top concern right now." Grayfia said as she and the other maids left Shinji to his breakfast feast.

Shinji dug in as he was very, very hungry and he could no longer ignore his growing stomach pains. Shinji moaned at the delicious foods he was tasting. Due to his hunger, Shinji made short work of his breakfast, patting his full and content stomach. Wondering on how he was to call Grayfia, Shinji frowned as he snapped his fingers again, getting Grayfia and the maids to return. Yeah that was going to take time getting used to. The maids gathered up the dishes and took them back to the kitchen on the carts while Grayfia took her lord on the pre-promised tour.

Since she had already explained the palace's layout and its numerous rooms, Grayfia only had to show Shinji where each room was. The tour continued using the Murmur Helicopter, where Shinji saw that his palace was situated in a beautiful, utopian-like valley nearby a large crystal clear waters and black sand shores. As the tour continued Shinji saw he owned his own massive super theme park with various rides and attractions that would make Disney World look like a weekend carnival. There was also a large industrial complex, a race track, a trio of Casinos, an Opera House, a 30-screen movie theater, and a 300-store shopping mall. He also saw numerous castles scattered about his territory that Grayfia explained once belonged to the other members of his clan but are now vacant. She also explained that when young devils fully matured, they would move out and build their own castle in the family territory.

As such when Shinji's future children finally matured, they would instead take over one of the many castles already built and the servants within those castles would serve them. Only his chosen heir/heiress would remain in the Murmur Palace since they would take over when Shinji finally retired.

Shinji put the talk of children on the back burner of his mind because he had yet to get to the point of wanting children yet.

Grayfia then took him to the boundary of his territory to see the Murmur Wall. The silver-haired maid explained that this wall was part of the barrier that protected his territory and told him that each devil clan had a border wall to protect it. From there Grayfia showed Shinji the only entrance/exit, Murmur Gate; explaining that when he had potential visitors they had to come here to be welcomed or unwelcomed into his lands.

It heavily reminded Shinji of the Berlin Wall he learned about in his World History class.

With the tour over, Grayfia took Shinji back to his palace for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been one week since Shinji awoken as the new Clan Head of the Murmur Clan he had been busy. After his tour of his palace and territory Shinji had went ahead and did the Binding Ritual (which only took an hour) so he could know anything and everything in his territory. He studied up on his clan to better know his duty as Clan Head. As the Murmur Clan leader, he over saw everything in his clan; from the clan's finances, to the maintenance of the palace and castles, etc. He reread his clan's demonic power which is necromancy.

As a Necromancer, Shinji's magical abilities revolved around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls of others for a variety of reasons and uses. He can also communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily (reanimation and/or resurrection) – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge.

Other abilities include: **Aura Absorption** (he can sense auras and absorb them, can also absorb all of the power that the target aura possesses, including its spiritual essence, allowing a form of Power Absorption.); **Death Empowerment** (he can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the deaths of others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers and even draw sustenance from the dying or even slow or stop aging.); **Death Sense** (he is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. At times, this extends to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces the user sees.); **Ectoplasm Manipulation** (he can create, shape and manipulate extra-planar energy called ectoplasm (which comes from the roots ektos meaning "outside" and plasma meaning "something formed or molded") as such it can be understood as a variable-state form of matter-energy coming from planes beyond the physical. Its form can range from raw seething energy, a misty vapor, a viscous gelatin, a bundle of fine threads, a living membrane or a fine, fabric-like tissue, that can also be solidified and used for material purposes.);

**Life-Force Absorption** (he can drain the victim of their life-force, their source of vitality and health, allowing him to regain his life-force, while causing the victims' to decline in vigor. Extended drain may result in extended or permanent effects, or even death. He may be able to store up excess life force to extend his lifespan, and use for regeneration purposes. Since superpowers are derived from one's life force, he may be able to absorb such powers from the victims.); **Mediumship** (he can view ghosts/spirits of the deceased and communicate with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people, repel and run spirits away from an area, employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired.); **Pain Inducement** (he can cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to his targets.); **Pain Suppression** (he can block pain at will or is incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. He can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and general function in situations where pain would disable a normal person.); and **Soul Absorption** (he is capable of stealing and consuming the souls of others, able to add the victim's skills and abilities to his own. He can also use the souls absorbed to augment his own powers.).

After that was the one subject he needed to study the most were the Underworld's marital laws. With Grayfia's talk of his future children during the tour of his territory, it brought up concerns on how exactly Shinji was going revive his clan. He learned that devils are a morally loose race and are quite open concerning topics that humans have problems with. One such topic is Harems and polygamy. Devils are legally allowed to have harems since they were polygamous, and the number in said harem being dependent on that particular devil. Male devils had a wife (also called the Head-Wife) and several mistresses (all of which are part of the harem).

When Grayfia learned of her young master's topic she had immediately acted, compiling a list of the Underworld's female young devils. It was going through this list that Shinji made a startling discovery; Sona Shitori and Sona Sitri were one and the same. The woman he has a crush on was in reality a devil and not just any devil but the heiress to the Sitri Clan and the younger sister to the child-like Serafall Leviathan.

When he thought back to Sona's offer... was it to recruit him to her peerage?

Shinji put aside his thoughts on Sona in order to focus on his combat training. Bedeze Abaddon – the Third Ranking Rating Game Champion had been called in by Sirzechs to train Shinji. While the Satan-Class devil couldn't help Shinji with his demonic power, he could help Shinji with his combat proficiency. Since Shinji had extensive military training and had kept himself fit by hitting the local gym, Shinji was able to survive the grueling training Bedeze imposed on him.

Shinji had been pleasantly surprised that his combat instincts hadn't really dulled that much despite two years of disuse. Another pleasant surprise for Shinji was his power-level; he was actually a Satan-Class devil in terms of power, being right in the Low X-Class range. Shinji proved to be tremendously powerful, Bedeze finding out first hand when Shinji managed to evenly match him throughout the entire spar session they had. Seeing this, Bedeze pushed Shinji hard in each session to help him with experience against similarly powerful beings.

Shinji's training in his demonic power was coming along just as well as he now has proficiency in many of his necromancer skills. After his training with Bedeze, Shinji would take a one hour break then devote five hours of his time to study the dark arts of necromancy so he could make his ancestors proud of him.

This training had gone for three weeks, from six in the morning to five in the evening, Monday through Saturday. 17 hours of near non-stop, grueling training for six days straight. The Monday of the fourth week Bedeze ended the training since he was only able to free up three weeks in his schedule. Shinji had thanked the Abaddon devil before taking that Monday off because he had an important meeting the following day.

A meeting with the Satans to gain his Devil Rank Certificate along with his Evil Piece set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Next Day; Satans Palace)**

Shinji Murmur, wearing the robes of his family, walked the halls of Satans Palace once again with Grayfia in tow as the woman claimed she was to accompany him where ever he went so to protect him from harm should someone try to attack him. (Shinji, being the observant boy he is, knew that Grayfia actually wanted to be his first recruit for his peerage.) This time he was coming to get his certificate to officially gain the right to call himself a High-Class Devil and have the right to form his own peerage.

_My own peerage._ Shinji mused to himself. Never in a million years did Shinji think he'd end up with the ability to have his own servants. But here he is, going to the Godai MaŌ so he could officially gain the right to do so. This is going to troublesome. Shinji mused with a frown. He had never really factored in how much work he'll have to do to find members for his peerage and convince them to join. Grayfia had told him about the **Piece Collect**; a book composed of various beings in the world, both the human and supernatural, that devils saw and knew to be high-valued people and that they wanted to serve them. A literal who's who that devils wanted to be members of their peerage. (Kind of like the **Bingo Book **from the Naruto anime.)

Though, unlike most devils he wouldn't have to work too hard to gain the peerage members. Grayfia had claimed that nearly every devil servant in the Underworld had most likely put in a **Piece Trade Request **so they could have the 'honor' of serving on the Angel Slayer's peerage. Grayfia told him he must be careful because if he chose to accept a PTR (Piece Trade Request), there was the chance it could be a trap set up by that High-Class devil to use their former servant to manipulate him [Shinji].

Shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, Shinji and Grayfia finally reached the central palace, the doors opening up to let him in. The five Satans turned to see Shinji walk in, wearing the robes of the Murmur Clan proudly. Serafall sensually licked her lips, her eyes darkening a bit in lust.

"MaŌ-sama." Shinji said with a respectful bow with Grayfia mimicking him, though they waved it off.

"Come now Shin-chan, you don't have to bow and call us MaŌ-sama every time we see each other." Serafall said with a sultry smile that did not suit her child-form. "You have earned the right to call us by our names."

"She's right. With what you've done for all devils, us Satans included, you have more right to call us by our names than any other devil." Ajuka said. Shinji merely nodded an ascent towards Satans.

"It is good to see again Grayfia. I'm glad you are happy serving Shinji-kun." Lilitifa said to the Murmur majordomo.

"He has proven to be a kind and honorable master. I can ask for no one better to serve." Grayfia said getting Shinji to blush faintly at the praise. He and Grayfia had quickly become _close_ since she chose to serve him as his majordomo.

"Now Shinji, it's time that you receive your certificate and gain the right to have your peerage." Sirzechs said happily. "The Godai MaŌ is happy to present you, Shinji Murmur, with your official certificate which also gives you the legal right to make your own peerage to serve you." Sirzechs said as Lilitifa approached Shinji and handed him his certificate.

It read; **'This certificate is presented to Shinji Murmur of the Murmur Clan. This certificate is official proof of Shinji Murmur attaining the rank of Ultimate-Class Devil. This certificate also certifies that Shinji Murmur has the legal right to form his own peerage.'**

"But I thought was I going to be a High-Class Devil?!" Shinji asked shocked he gained the rank for the pinnacle of power in devildom. Grayfia moved so she could see her young master's certificate and raised her eyebrow at seeing Ultimate-Class.

"Originally yes. But after reading Bedeze's reports on your progress during your training with him, your power far exceeded even my expectations." Sirzechs countered. "We didn't think that you would possess this much power, being right in the legendary X-Class." Sirzechs laughed.

"X-Class?" Shinji questioned.

"You see Shinji there is more to the Devil Rank system." Roygun started. "You know about the Low-, Mid-, High- and Ultimate-Class ranks for devils. But there are two more systems we use; the Class and Level System, a two part system. The first part is the class system; there are 6 classes from weakest to strongest: D, C, B, A, S, and X. As I said, D is the weakest; C stronger than D; B stronger than D and C combined; A stronger than D, C and B combined; S the top-tier, elite-level of power beyond the impressive might of A and severely outclassing D, C, and B. Then the X-class the ultimate pinnacle of power... the literal transcendent power only Gods, Buddhas, Kami and Satans have." Roygun explained seeing Shinji nodding along.

"The six classes correlate to the ranks of Low-, Mid-, High- and Ultimate-Class." Shinji realized. "Depending on that devil's current level of power (either D, C, B, A, S or X) they'll have the correct rank for that class."

"Precisely. Most Low-Class devils are C-Class in strength, usually depending on if they are a supernatural species before their devilfication. If they're a regular, untrained human then D-Class. Mid-Class is mostly B-Class with some C-Classes. High-Class is mostly A-class with some B-Classes. Ultimate-Class is mostly S-Class with some A-Classes and a few X-Classes." Ajuka interjected.

"The second part is the level system; there are three levels in each class: lower, middle, and upper. Lower is average power. Middle is what is called proficient power level. Upper is the highest zenith of power of each class; pretty much their power and abilities are maxed out or at the zenith." Roygun said taking over again.

"So how I can I be in the X-Class? A class that is known for only Gods, Buddhas, Kami and Satans?" Shinji asked curious about how he can be so strong.

"Simple Shinji, your battles with those Fallen Angels." Ajuka said taking over. "Shinji, humans have advanced growth and adaptation rates because they lack the many advantages we supernatural creatures have. Humans can gain immense levels of power through a combination of intensive training and battles. Many of the legendary humans from myths have shown this to be true. For you Shinji, those Fallen Angels were of Ultimate-Class strength; ranging from Upper A-class to Mid S-Class with a one or two Upper S-Class. And this was before they augmented their immense powers."

"What do you mean augmented their powers?" Shinji asked feeling worried. If those fallen angels were already that strong then how much stronger did they get after augmenting themselves?

Ajuka blinked and looked to Sirzechs and Lilitifa. "I thought you told him about that part?"

"Since he seemed to already know that the Fallen Angels were the ones responsible for Second Impact and Angel Wars I just assumed that he already knew about that." Sirzechs answered.

"I only knew about the Fallen Angels' involvement because Raynare told me about it before she left me on death's door step." Shinji told the Satans. Grayfia made a mental note to find and kill this Raynare for harming her beloved master.

"Oh." Sirzechs said feeling a bit sheepish.

"Anyway Shinji what I'm about to say is a very disturbing truth. When Second Impact happened, the 3½ billion lives lost didn't go to any of the afterlife realms you know of." Ajuka began and Shinji got a sinking feeling in his gut. "The life-force of all those killed were turned into a massive power source; a battery if you will that the Fallen Angels split evenly between the 17 angels you and the other pilots fought."

Shinji had to sit down, feeling a bit faint at hearing that. All those people... taken and used as a battery to make those Fallen Angels even stronger. Wait a minute! Shinji fought and defeated 14 of the 17 angels! Since he had extensive military training along with the battles against 14 of the 17 angels, he had managed to gain X-Class strength.

"And those Fallen Angels wonder why they fell out of favor with God." Shinji groaned. Those angels had forced him beyond his limits time and again and as a devil he possessed X-Class strength because of those battles.

"Anyway," Ajuka said as he got up and approached Shinji carrying a rectangular oaken box with the initials 'SM' below the baseball-sized Murmur clan symbol. "Here Shinji, this is your Evil Piece Set. Just flow your devil energies into it and everything is set." Ajuka said as he presented the set.

"The set will attune itself to your energy signature, this also means that you when you reincarnate someone into your servant, your energy will bond (assimilate) to them and create the master-servant connection. You'll be able to communicate with each through telepathy, which is helpful in the middle of a battle but train a bit before actually using this skill in a real-life battle." Ajuka explained. Shinji focused his vast devil energies and sent them into the set, his Evil Piece set having a bright black, golden-orange outlined glow which faded soon after. The pieces despite being a deep black glowed with an inner light that contrasted the blackness. "Also as a gift from me to you, I've given you six Mutation Pieces rather than just one."

Shinji thanked the Satans before taking his set and leaving for his palace with Grayfia following dutifully. Shinji knew that he needed a strong peerage to not only help him and fight for him but to send a statement; 'You Don't Mess With Shinji Murmur'. Shinji wanted a peerage that would make his enemies and rivals hesitate in actually wanting to start something with him. He wanted a peerage that would make said enemies and rivals shit themselves in fear from just hearing their names alone. He wanted a peerage that would allow him to dethrone the Top 5 Ranking Rating Champions and become Emperor Murmur.

And it would take Shinji Murmur five months to gain the peerage he wanted and it was a peerage truly worthy of a Satan.

For it would be a peerage of legends!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Five Months Later: Gremory Palace – Rias' Engagement Party)**

Everything had been set into motion and there was no stopping them now. Rias, Sona and their peerages were dressed elegantly for the engagement party. It was a grand party with all of the Gremory and Phenex clan members in attendance and even a few other noble clans such as Sona's clan of Sitri. Nobody here actually cared that Rias was against the wedding, several members of her family included. As long as it increased their status and secured the bloodlines for future generations, they could care less about Rias' feelings and her thoughts. It disgusted Rias and she couldn't stand these nobles or their politics.

The party was coming to a climax and Rias knew she had to make her move before the formal engagement was announced. With Sona backing her, the two climbed to the top of the grand stair case to stand above all of the guests. Sona gave Rias an encouraging nod and pat on the back, the Gremory Heiress taking a deep and steady breath to calm her nerves. She tapped on her champagne glass to gather everyone's attention and eventually the entire party had gone silent to listen to what she had to say.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Rias said knowing what they were all expecting, but she was going to disappoint all of them. "From the moment I was born this marriage has been prearranged. I wasn't given a choice, or a say in the matter at all. So, I Rias Gremory... hereby denounce my family name! My right as a high class devil, and I forfeit my Peerage!" Rias said in a glorious rage of rebellion.

Everyone was shocked; Rias was forsaking everything just to get out of her engagement to Riser. Soon an outcry of anger erupted through the crowd; the members of the Phenex family were angry with the Gremory family demanding an explanation while members of the Gremory family were angry and confused towards Rias.

"Rias what are you doing!?"

"What is the meaning of this Gremory!?"

"This is unacceptable!"

"As a friend and someone who truly cares about her, I Sona Sitri clam Rias Gremory as my servant and place her along with her former peerage under my protection." Sona said glaring at all of those below her.

This only caused further outcry as the Phenex started blaming the Sitri family with the Sitri claiming they had no knowledge of Sona's plans which didn't placate the Phenex at all. The Gremory, Phenex and Sitri were all angry and confused about this situation and Rias could care less about what the repercussions would be. She wouldn't be manipulated any longer.

"This is an outrage!"

"Explain yourselves!"

"Is the Sitri family behind this!?"

"The Sitri family has nothing to do with this! This is my own free will! I will not be controlled like some puppet!" Rias shouted at all of them and the yelling only ensued.

Without even realizing it someone had stepped up beside Rias' side. She looked up at him in shock as her brother, the legendary Crimson Satan placed a hand on her shoulder and raised his other to quiet the crowd. Rias could only wonder what he was planning while Sona shrunk away from his presence. Soon the crowd quieted down to listen to what he had to say.

"My dear sister has renounced her family name and her status. There is nothing we can do about that." Sirzechs said causing another outcry amongst the crowd, but he raised his hand to quiet them again. "Even so, we cannot allow the bloodlines to die off, even with the ritual, and it is imperative that we do not fight amongst ourselves." Sirzechs told them seriously. "So I propose we have a tournament among the young generation of devils for the right to claim Rias Gremory. It should be quite entertaining." Sirzechs said suavely, intriguing more than a few of them.

Before Rias could even start arguing with her brother she was pulled away by his wife/Queen Lilitifa. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't get out of her fierce grip.

"Let me go! Why is my brother interfering! I'm not some trophy to be won!" Rias shouted struggling against her grip.

Suddenly Lilitifa turned and slapped Rias hard across the face.

"You foolish girl! Do you have any idea what you have done!? You could have very well sparked a war in the Underworld! That's why he had to step in! All because of your selfish actions!" Lilitifa said angrily.

Her anger turned into shock when she was suddenly slapped by the irate Rias.

"You would never understand because at least you and Sirzechs love each other!" Rias shouted with angry tears running down her cheeks. "I was never given a choice nor a chance to find the one for me; being forced into an engagement before I was even born to a man who won't care for me or even love me! All of you never considered or even thought of what I wanted! All of you knew the kind of man Riser is, what he's capable of but still you want me to marry him, a man who would readily abuse me and my servants simply because he can!" Rias said her emotions coming out.

"You were all willing to sacrifice me and my happiness just gain more power and influence! You think that I don't what my Satan-damned father is planning? That I don't know about his plan to create the Ultimate Devil; a devil born with the powers of the Gremory (and Bael) and the Phenex that would one day rise to be a Satan like Sirzechs." Rias glared heatedly as the shocked and ashamed Lilitifa. Despite knowing how despicable Riser really is, the Gremory still wanted Rias to marry him and she [Lilitifa] just went along with it because there wasn't much she could. Though Lilitifa had question Lord Gremory's end game; was he really trying to create a devil that could become a Satan?

Before Rias could possibly start another tangent or possibly run away, Lilitifa pulled her distraught sister-in-law into a hug. "I'm sorry Rias. I truly am sorry but Sirzechs and I do care for you. It hurt your brother greatly for you to marry a man like Riser and he looked for ways to help you but his position as Lucifer tied his hands completely. Despite this he's been doing his best to help and ensure your happiness." Lilitifa told the crying girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next seven days Rias waited as her future was once again being decided by another, by her own brother no less just appease those Satan-damned nobles. News about the tournament spread throughout the Underworld and was being made into a grand spectacle, even moreso with Rias herself as the grand prize. She was nothing more than a prize to be won and she couldn't do anything about it since she gave up her status. The worst part about all of it was that she was being kept in the dark. All she knew was that the tournament would start tomorrow. Rias was deep in thought and was frustrated with the world when Sona can to see her.

"Sona, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Rias asked hoping her friend could fill her in.

"I'm sorry Rias. I didn't expect this to happen. I knew there would be repercussions, but not this." Sona told her with a sigh.

"It's OK, just tell me what's going on." Rias told her.

"The entire Underworld is talking about it. It has become a lot more than just winning you as a servant. It's all about who is strongest of the young devils, but everyone seems to have their own reasons for competing." Sona explained.

"What? How many people are competing in the tournament?" Rias asked.

"I don't know for sure but I know it is every young devil in the Underworld with a peerage. The tournament is practically going to be an all-out war; the last 'King' standing wins. All of their servants will be competing also. So those with more servants have an advantage." Sona said pushing her glasses up.

"What!? Something of that scale is ridiculous!" Rias said in shock.

"Exactly, which is why it is such a huge commotion in the Underworld. There are too many competing in the tournament to do standard rating games. Because of the commotion, my Onee-sama told me they were going to broadcast the entire tournament to all of the supernatural world as a massive PPV; charging the other factions a substantial fee to order and watch it. Hell the Satans are charging the leaders of the other factions inflated VIP prices (double for guests they were bringing) to watch in person if they want. Security has been increased drastically to make sure there are no surprises (i.e. attacks from the unscrupulous elements). Everyone is exploiting this tournament and no one is sparing any costs. You threw the stone in the pond and the ripples turned into tidal waves." Sona said irritably at her friend's situation.

"What am I supposed to do? What's going to happen to me?" Rias asked trembling in front of her friend.

"Don't worry Rias. I have a plan and I will make sure that we win. We will defeat Riser and everyone else." Sona said grinning with confidence.

"We?" Rias asked but Sona wouldn't tell her anything more.

Rias only knew that her fate would be determined in possibly the biggest tournament in the Underworld's history.

The Tournament of Kings begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And cut! Chapter four is done. Now you have gotten a glimpse into Shinji's new life as a Murmur devil and how he is gradually adapting to devil society. Now I said Shinji will be slightly OP (Over-powered) in this story along with his peerage. Now Shinji will not be God-moding but he will be going Beast Mode on some candy asses. I even explained where Shinji is on the power scale, being in the X-Class. Now some might not know about the X-Class as it is a class that is normally used for godlike being and others with God-Class power levels. Some have called it the Z-Class but it is officially called the X-Class in Japan. Z-Class is a fandom term so it's not official.

For his powers as a Necromancer (his clan's demonic power), I got them from Powerlisting dot wikia dot com. Just go there and look up Necromancy. Though I did removed some abilities as with them it would be too easy Shinji. I still want him to be challenged even if to a degree.

Now remember in chapter 1's author notes my explanation of Grayfia being added to this harem and Lilitifa being Sirzechs' wife/Queen. I can understand Grayfia's appeal as she is quite the MILF and it would be interesting to see how her character will handle the harem situation.

Now yes I did a time skip and that was part of the plan. Around the time I was making this, I came across the story _Tournament of Kings_ by JungJaco. It got me interested as I was working on this chapter and while I contemplating how to make this story different from my others, this TOK struck with inspiration. I quickly PM'd JungJaco to ask for permission to use the premise in TOK and got it. As such Rias has forsaken everything to be free of her engagement of Riser, unknowingly sparking a massive tournament with her as the prize. The best part of this, I can use this to introduce Shinji's peerage and shock everybody.

No I will not tell about his peerage besides it being legendary.

It's that time; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	5. Tournament of Kings Pt1

RWOL here with chapter 5 of Devil Warrior: Shinji Murmur.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Tournament of Kings Part 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sona looked at her friend worriedly, wondering what caused the dark and depressing mood the redhead was in. Rias had come by her mansion which wasn't strange to the Sitri heiress as Rias dropped by whenever she could just to hang out or when Sona invited her over for a girls' only slumber party. So when Sona opened the door and saw it was Rias, she could not be faulted for her shocked/worried look when she noticed Rias was crying almost uncontrollably while reeking of alcohol._

_Sona had quickly ushered her friend in, taking the large sake bottle from her and guided her the office-study for privacy, having Tsubaki fix some magic herbal tea to help sooth Rias and remove the possible hangover. Rias had done her best to cheer her up when she was in that funk when her Shinji-kun was 'kidnapped' so it was Sona's turn to help Rias as best she could._

"_Rias... I'm here for you so when you're ready talk I'll listen." Sona said to the redhead who sat listlessly in her chair, her tears falling slowly. It hurt Sona to see her friend like this and promised to do all she could to help her._

"_The engagement..." Rias started getting Sona's attention. The Sitri heiress knew that it would be bad news when concerning Rias' engagement to Riser Phenex. "It's been moved up. By the end of the month I'm to wed Riser and become Rias Phenex." Rias said as her tears increased. Sona had quickly moved and embraced her friend, the redhead tightly grasping at Sona like a life line as she cried. As her shirt was soaked by her friend's tears, Sona's tactical mind went into overdrive in trying to figure out why the engagement was moved up._

_The original engagement date was set after Rias graduated from college, when by that time she would be a mature devil, officially become the new Gremory Clan Head and there would be no risk in pregnancy._

_So why was the engagement moved up to such an early date?_

_The answer; greed. Lord Gremory's greed was getting the better of him. He couldn't wait for the birth of his grandchild that if he/she managed to gain all three powers of his/her parents would easily be a Satan-Class devil in the future. Hence the reason for moving the engagement up and risking his daughter's health, all for an increase in status and power._

_It sickened Sona that most devils were like this; seeing and using each other as tools which include their own family._

"_Shhh. It's okay Rias. I promise to do my best to help you in this." Sona promised as she held her friend._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Rias I may have found something." Sona said getting Rias to perk up. It may have taken a few weeks but Sona may have found the answer to Rias' problem. After finding out her friend's engagement being moved up, Sona had pretty much ordered Rias and her peerage to move in with her so she could find some way of helping Rias. While also keeping an eye on Rias to make sure she didn't do anything drastic. The redhead had been drinking herself into a stupor as of late, most likely in an attempt to die from alcohol poisoning._

"_What is it Sona? Please tell me whatever you found will work." Rias said almost desperately and currently sober._

"_It will work." Sona said confidently. "But only if you have the strength to make the ultimate sacrifice." she added piercing Rias with a serious look._

"_Whatever the price I'm willing to pay it. I can't... I won't wed Riser! I would rather die than marry him!" Rias said looking a bit crazed._

_"Rias this path means that you must sacrifice everything to end this engagement." Sona said getting Rias to focus._

"_What do you mean Sona?" Rias asked looking 'sane'._

"_You would have to renounce your family name, give up your status of high class devil, forfeit your peerage and become a servant to another devil." Sona said looking sadly at Rias._

_"I'd have to give up everything?" Rias asked in shock._

_"It's the only way. If you do that I can protect you in my peerage as I still have a Mutation Piece left and I'll place your peerage under the protection of my clan." Sona said taking her friend's hand._

_"You mean I'd become your servant?" Rias asked her._

_"We would still be friends even though you'll be serving me. Eventually you will be able to work your way back up to a high class devil again, get a new set of Evil Pieces so you can bind your 'former peerage' to you again." Sona said trying to lift her friend's mood._

_Rias was deep in thought knowing what this course of action meant. She would be giving up her right to be a Gremory, her right as heiress and future clan head. She would have to give up her status and freedom so she could break off this engagement. If everything succeeded she would be able to get her peerage back and nobody would be able to control or manipulate her ever again. Would it all be worth it?_

_"I'll do it." Rias said literally putting her life in her friend's hands._

_"I'll protect you Rias. I swear." Sona said pulling her friend into a hug._

_For the remaining two weeks until the engagement party, the duo made their plans. Rias had let Sona do all the planning because while she was skilled in tactics, Sona blew her and many others away with her ability to think miles ahead of her opponent. After all, she had yet to beat Sona in a chess match and it was a chess match that allowed Sona to free herself from her engagement. The poor bastard still hasn't showed his face since his brutal defeat at Sona's hand that left many wary of facing Sona in any kind of challenge. _

_The plan was that they would wait until the climax of the party, right before the announcement of her marriage to Riser would be made. I would be that very moment where Rias would denounce herself in front of everyone to show her resolve._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Present Time; Day of the TOK)**

"Ladies and Gentleman, Gods and Goddesses, Devils, Angels and Yokai! Welcome to the TOK; the Tournament of Kings!" Naud Gamigin boomed throughout the stadium and the crowd roared. "Today every young devil in the Underworld will fight in a free-for-all, battle royal not only for your entertainment but also for three fabulous prizes." he said.

"The tournament is simple; the last King standing wins! We have fifty teams of various devils with a wide arrange of powers, abilities and skills competing in this tournament! The winner will win the hand of this fair maiden!" Naud said motioning towards a large image of Rias that appeared doing a sexy pose. "Besides having Rias Gremory as a servant, the winner of the tournament will win a sizable fortune that would allow a person to retire and live comfortably for three life times but also the prestige and honor of the illustrious title **King of Kings**!" the announcer said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(VIP Section)**

"What a petty tournament." Rias snarked dryly with her 'peerage' nodding their heads (since they too were also prizes, a sub-prize but a prize none the less). Since she had been partly responsible for the tournament's creation and she was the main prize, Rias and her former peerage were allowed to watch the tournament in the VIP section as long as they behaved themselves. The Gremory 'peerage' was in the large VIP section with the Five Great Satans, the Gremory clan (Rias' Satan-damned father Lord Gremory, her mother Venelana Gremory and her lovable nephew Millicas), Lord and Lady Phenex along with their heir Ruval Phenex and youngest daughter Ravel Phenex of the Phenex clan, and Lord and Lady Sitri of the Sitri.

Rias saw that a few gods had come to personally watch the tournament. Odin the All-father of the Norse Faction; an elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard with an eye-patch over his left eye.

Amaterasu of the Shinto Faction, a woman in possession of very delicate facial features, extremely long, sweeping raven-black hair that touched the ground, her eyebrows are cut very short — a symbol of her divine nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore a transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown. She was accompanied by Nurari the infamous **Nurarihyon **(the Supreme Commander of all Monsters) and **Onigami** (Demon God) of the Yokai Faction (this faction is a sub-faction within the Shinto Faction).

There was Indra of the Hindu Faction, a young man with a buzz-cut hairstyle wearing circular sunglasses, an aloha shirt and pants, loafers and has a jewel around his neck who was accompanied by the Monkey Sage Sun Wukong a meter tall golden furred old monkey-man with prayer beads in his forehead, shades and smoking a pipe. With Sun Wukong was the **Jade Dragon **and the **Mischievous Dragon **Yu-Long, a green Eastern Dragon.

The crowd that had gathered was enormous and the tournament was being broadcasted throughout the entire Underworld and several other realms where their leaders willingly paid the ridiculously high PPV fee to watch the tournament at home because they were too lazy to come here (the Greek Faction, the Roman Faction, the Celtic Faction, the Egyptian Faction, the Chinese Faction, the Angel Faction and the Fallen Angel Faction). It was a tournament were everyone put aside their differences to watch the young devils practically kill each other though no lives would actually be lost.

"I think it's pretty exciting!" Sirzechs said grinning. While he was jovial on the outside, he was worried on the inside. He had hoped that Shinji would enter the tournament and try to win but after giving the new Murmur clan leader his Evil Piece set, he hadn't heard anything from the boy nor seen him. It was like he literally disappeared off the map. When he had gone by the Murmur territory, he couldn't enter since Shinji had been successful in binding the territory to him and Sirzechs didn't want to be seen as disregarding his realm's laws. When he asked if Shinji was in, the Murmur Gate guard had told him that Shinji had immediately left to search for suitable recruits for his peerage with Grayfia acting as his bodyguard. Shinji had left specific orders to his house servants, orders that the guard refused to disclose but the man promised to tell Shinji that he [Sirzechs] had stopped by.

As such Sirzechs didn't even know if Shinji entered the tournament or not.

"Now let's go to some of the contestants that we interviewed only moments ago!" Naud said and the screen in the middle of the arena changed.

"Riser Phenex you are favored to win due to your experience in the Rating Game. You were also originally engaged to Rias Gremory before she denounced herself. How do you feel about this tournament?" Naud asked.

_"Wife or servant, it doesn't matter. She will be mine as she should have been and no ridiculous tournament is going to prevent that." _Riser said arrogantly causing Rias to shake in anger.

The screen changed to a new contestant.

"Sairaorg Bael! You are rumored to be the strongest of the new generation of devils. What do you have to say about the tournament!?" Naud asked holding the microphone up.

_"This tournament was created because of the corruption and greed of others. I will win this tournament and I will right the wrongs."_ Sairaorg said crossing his arms with a stern expression on his face.

The screen changed again to a new contestant.

"Sona Sitri! You are Rias's best friend and you were there when the tournament was declared! What is your opinion?" Naud asked her.

_"This tournament is despicable! Rias Gremory was forced into a loveless engagement so she renounced her family and status. Even after all that they wouldn't let her go free and created this tournament enslave her to their politics and greed. The Gremory, the Phenex and everyone else involved should be ashamed. I will win this tournament for my friend." _Sona Sitri said angrily.

"Your friend sure is harsh." Sirzechs said nervously looking at his sister.

"Do they want to start a riot?" Lilitifa said sternly.

"It's only the truth." Rias said dryly.

"We've tried to get an interview with Rias herself but unfortunately we were denied." Naud said sadly.

"And the reason why is sitting right next to me." Rias said pointedly looking at her older brother who smiled cheekily at her.

"Let's go to one more contestant!" Naud said and the screen changed once again.

Rias' attention and everyone else's were immediately drawn to the black clad group whose members were of varying heights. They all wore deep, pitch-black hooded cloaks with the hoods positioned so that they covered all but the lower parts of their faces and the cloaks were decorated with gold details. It was who Rias assumed was the King that drew her attention the most; he or she wore alternate version of the Maou uniform that was black with gold trim and inlaid jewels. Even though this was from a few moments ago, Rias couldn't help but shake at the sheer commanding presence the figure seemed to easily exude. It was as if she was right there drowning in his power, which she could easily tell was GARGANTUAN.

"Hmm. Whoever that is seriously knows how to work the camera. I can actually feel his presence from here even though this was recorded earlier." Odin mused as the other high-ranked beings nodded in agreement. "He might be excellent boyfriend material for you Rossweisse." Odin teased the Valkyrie.

"LORD ODIN!" Rossweisse shouted at him embarrassed and angry he was teasing her for her boyfriend problem.

"I wonder if he's single." Amaterasu asked with a sultry tone as she crossed her shapely legs beneath her kimono. Nurari just rolled his eyes while Rossweisse huffed and discreetly glared at the Shinto megami of the Sun.

"Excuse me! You were the last team to enter the tournament! May I ask who you are and your thoughts on said tournament?" Naud asked the cloaked figure as energetically as the last interviews.

When the figure spoke, it was with a smooth and rich baritone voice with a slight British drawl that not only revealed the figure to be male but his voice alone would make any woman crème themselves.

"_I am the man known far and wide as the slayer of angels. I am the only devil who can rightfully claim true Messiah status for I rejected Third Impact and brought salvation to humanity and rejuvenated the world. I am the man who is the new leader of the Murmur clan." _the man said as everyone gasped knowing who the figure is. _"You knew me as Shinji Ikari but now I am Shinji Murmur." _he said confirming everyone's thoughts on his identity.

"So he's a devil." Indra said leaning back smoking a blunt. "He just made those crows even more pissed off. First he denies them their plans now he's a devil of the Underworld. Though why is he calling himself Shinji Murmur?" the Hindu God asked looking at the Satans.

Sirzechs gave the gods a short version of the story; a fallen angel ignored the mandate and attacked Shinji in retribution but Sirzechs having known of a possible attack on Shinji had his Pawn Beowulf watch over him and save him. From there the Crimson Satan revealed the ritual that would allow them to revive the extinct clans with Shinji being the first; having chosen the Murmur as his clan.

"Oh phooey. Why is it that all the hot guys get taken before I can get to them?" Amaterasu whined. "I could have made him a Kami but no dear ole daddy wouldn't let me. Didn't want to cause problems with the other factions for making the savior of the world a Kami as is his right. Stupid mandate." she pouted as she crossed her arms under her ample breasts. Odin and Indra hid their somewhat sheepish expressions; they too had made plans of making Shinji a deity in their faction it only for the massive prestige of having Shinji as part of their faction (mainly Indra) would give them. Well Odin wanted Shinji as his heir so he could finally retire and live peacefully.

"I wonder about his peerage. He's been gone five months with no word whatsoever and returns just in time for the tournament." Ajuka said shifting into a more comfortable position. "Just who are his servants and will they be strong enough for not only the tournament but also the rigors he faces in the future?" the Beelzebub mused.

"And your thoughts on the tournament Shinji-sama?" Naud asked trying not to go fanboy over Shinji.

"_My thoughts you ask." _Shinji began. _"My thoughts are that Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex are pathetic pieces of trash."_

"DAMN!" Indra shouted as he slapped his knee and laughed at the brazenness of the Angel Slayer. Everyone else was just as shocked, Lords Gremory and Phenex moreso. Shinji had just called out the Gremory and Phenex lords. Rias was torn between her natural instincts of defending her father while the angry part of her wanted to laugh in agreement with the Angel Slayer.

"_This tournament is a farce designed so that two grown men acting like petulant little children throwing a temper tantrum can be appeased. It's not hard to see their real end game; to create a devil with the powers of the Bael, Gremory and Phenex combined and manipulate said devil into a becoming a Satan." _Shinji claimed getting everyone to look at Lords Gremory and Phenex who were looking everywhere else.

"Finally someone else that figured out that asinine plan." Rias huffed feeling even more betrayed that even the Angel Slayer (and also Sona) could see the real truth behind the engagement that no one else (her family included) saw.

"_It also wasn't hard to find out that Lords Gremory and Phenex had a backup plan put in place; in the form of an engagement between Millicas Gremory and Ravel Phenex..."_

"WHAT?!" Lilitifa shouted as her inner mother came out and she glared darkly at the cringing Gremory Lord. Lady Phenex looked at her husband, her facial expression demanding an answer as said husband tried to look innocent. Ruval merely face palmed himself because he got the feeling he would be dealing with a lot of problems when he takes over the Phenex and it will be all thanks to his father. Ravel glared at her father for trying to assume he could just marry her off to any guy. There was only man truly worthy of love and affection and Millicas was not him.

"Okaa-san... I'm to be married to Ravel Phenex?" Millicas asked unsurely as he looked at the Phenex Princess. He was only seven and Ravel from what little he knew of was fifteen years old... that was an eight year difference between them. Ravel looked at the redheaded son of the Sirzechs Lucifer with an impassive gaze. She knew there was no way she would marry the young boy before her because not only would she outright refuse to marry him but also the boy didn't even hold a candle to her crush Shinji Murmur.

"No you won't my son." Lilitifa said through grit teeth as she kept her aura in check. Due to having a strong affinity towards Ice-based magics, Lilitifa's aura reflected that affinity. Had she not kept it in check Lilitifa would have frozen the weaker beings in the room to death, which included her son. "Not as long as I and your father have any say in this and we most definitely do." she added with a dark hiss that scared the Gremory Lord.

"_The fact these two are willing to turn their own children (and grandchildren) into breeding stock for an increase in power and influence proves how pathetic they really are. Now I'm sure those two will have problems with my words so I want them to watch this tournament closely... to watch... to wait... and most importantly to cower in fear. For when, not IF but WHEN, we the Murmur peerage make it to the final round of this farce, that is when I'll reveal the LEGENDS I have gathered around me. And then Lords Gremory and Phenex will you have the testicular fortitude to challenge me or will you run like cowards." _Shinji challenged before walking off leaving the stunned Naud.

"Okay... what the fuck just happened?" Roygun asked still in shock at Shinji's words. "Did he get some brass balls while he was away?"

"Fuck brass. He got balls of steel after saying that." Falbium said sitting up and looking attentive. After hearing Shinji just call out the Gremory and Phenex lords along with his claims of a legendary peerage, Falbium was going to be watching Shinji Murmur closely throughout the tournament. _Maybe I could convince him to think about becoming a Satan in the future. _He mused wanting Shinji to take his place as the Asmodeus.

"He claimed that he gathered legends around him. Just what legends did Shin-chan find and convince to serve him? Who is part of his peerage?" Serafall asked wondering about Shinji's peerage.

"My curiosity is piqued and given the sheer conviction in his voice whoever serves him must be powerful given the claim they'll make my father and Lord Phenex will cower in fear." Sirzechs feeling torn on Shinji's actions and words. What happened to Shinji during those five months away?

"I've just got word! The Tournament is about to start! Almost the entire underworld is focused on this massive free-for-all battle! Are you ready for the biggest arena battle in history!? I hope you are all ready for the battle to win this maiden's heart!" Naud said as everyone was ready for the bloodbath. "Now let the tournament BEGIN... right after this commercial break." Naud said and this time everyone in the audience deadpanned.

_"Levia-tan here! Try my new Magical Girl marshmallow cereal!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona and her peerage waited in their war room for the tournament to start. They had made all of their preparations and her strategy was fool proof. It was basically a battle of stamina; whoever lasted the longest would win. It would be nothing more than a battle of attrition and would be the greatest attrition battle the Underworld had ever seen. Sona's group wasn't the most powerful, but she didn't need strength to win. Even if she did fail, she had a backup plan.

A giant magic circle appeared in the center of the room and they knew it was time. The Sitri Peerage all stepped into the circle, engulfed by it and transported to the massive arena made for tournament. The arena was a bowl shape valley containing a thick and lush forest with an immense stadium in the forest's center. When the final four teams were determined they would be teleported to the stadium for the 'final round' of the tournament.

"Alright we'll scour the area for a suitable base of operations..." Sona started but was interrupted by a TREMENDOUS explosion the likes she had never seen. Looking up, Sona and her peerage were stunned at the _vast_ energy beam colored black with gold-orange outline that suddenly appeared and soared from one end of the arena to the other _obliterating _everything in its way. It hit the edge of the barrier and engulfed one of the mountains. The barrier shimmered slightly before it returned back to normal.

"Teams 12, 17, 22, 27, 29 and 32 retired." the moderator announced to everyone in the arena.

"W-what the hell was that!?" Saji asked almost shaking in terror.

Sona was just as surprised as the others. The conjuring of a vast beam of total devastation would take a lot of energy and that worried Sona. She knew that there should be no one in this tournament with that kind of power. "I didn't know someone that powerful would be in the arena." Sona muttered to herself very concerned. If someone like that were to get in her way it would ruin her plans and Rias would suffer for it. At first the only one she was concerned about beating was Riser given he has a Queen-level peerage and is already Rating Game experienced. But now another strong opponent had shown him/herself and it was clear he/she was far superior to Riser in terms of power and most likely everyone else.

"How foolish. He just made himself a target and I bet that took a lot of energy." Tsubaki stated though one could hear the trepidation in her voice. She didn't want to meet the being that could produce such an attack; a being that was most likely in the Ultimate-class range or beyond.

"We'll stick to the plan. Hopefully he/she will defeat more teams and wear him/herself down." Sona said smiling, considering it would make it easier if everyone's focus were distracted from them.

"So we wait and pick them off one by one." Tsubaki concluded silently thankful for not having to fight whoever that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Earlier)**

Shinji sat in his assigned war room waiting for the tournament to start so he could get this over with. Not only was the tournament a farce but a waste of his and his peerage's time. He had no real stake in this since he didn't particularly care for Rias as he didn't really know her. The only reason he entered the tournament was because _she_ convinced him to see and use it as a stepping stone. _She_ claimed he could use this tournament as a way to officially debut himself as Shinji Murmur along with his peerage.

And so here he is along with his peerage.

Speaking of his peerage, Shinji looked as his peerage milled about in the room waiting to get this over since there wouldn't be any real challenges in this tournament. He knew that two of his Rooks, his Bishop and four Pawns were always up for a fight since they were battle maniacs but that was only when they knew that they would face strong opponents. None of the competition (a term he used very loosely (and he mentally apologized to Sona)) would even come close to rivaling him or any member of his peerage.

This would be nothing more than a **Massawhooping** (massacre + asswhooping = massawhooping).

When the magic circle appeared the Murmur Peerage gathered together and stepped into the circle where they were transported to the massive arena. Because of the tournament's sheer scope, all of the teams were being transported to random locations inside the massive arena to make sure things were even. The Murmur Peerage found they had been transported right beside another group and as soon as the other group noticed them they charged right to their defeat.

"Foolish." was the only thing Shinji said before raising his right hand revealing the intricately designed black ring with an ominous orange jewel on his ring finger. Shinji quickly gathered a vast amount of energy before he condensed it into a sphere. "**Calamity Cannon**." Shinji said simply before unleashing calamity. The entire team was eliminated immediately as his Calamity Cannon carved a several mile long crater all the way through the arena and even took out a mountain.

"Teams 12, 17, 22, 27, 29 and 32 retired." Naud announced to everyone in the arena.

"I think that was a little overkill Shinji-kun." the huge-breasted secondary Murmur Queen, codenamed 'Archdemon', claimed in her usual soothing and harmonious voice with a small sweatdrop.

"To a degree that would be true 'Archdemon' but you serve Shinji-sama." The primary Murmur Queen, codenamed 'Time Mistress' calmly stated as her master lowered his almighty hand. "The moment he revealed himself in this tournament, all eyes have been on him. As the Angel Slayer, Messiah and now Murmur Clan Head, those competing and those watching wish to see his power." She explained as they started walking towards the stadium. Shinji's two Queens had taken hold his left and right arms respectively, pressing them into their impressive busts.

"They wish to see if goshunjin is as powerful as his legend claim or if he's nothing but hype." Shinji's second Bishop, a female given her sensual timbre voice and having been codenamed 'Vixen', said as she readjusted her cloak so her tails would be more comfortable. She could have withdrawn them into her body but she was so used to them being out in the open since she saw them as a symbol of her pride as a vixen.

"Exactly my beautiful 'Vixen'." Shinji said suavely getting the 'Vixen' to blush even though it could not be seen.

"Our foes are weak as new born babies and won't bring any form of entertainment to fight against." the eight foot tall Murmur Rook having been codenamed 'Darkness Dragon' lamented with his arms crossed. "Well I guess I can put the fear of the 'Darkness Dragon' within them. They will fear my might."

"The entire Underworld... no the entire supernatural world will fear not just your might 'Darkness Dragon' but the collective might of the Murmur Peerage." Shinji claimed as his gold eyes shone with restrained power.

"A bit ambitious my King." 'Archdemon' said holding his arm tighter to her overly ample chest. She loved him deeply and didn't want him hurt or worse killed. That was why she agreed to be his secondary Queen on his peerage; so she could be with him always and as his Queen she would use every ounce of her vast power to protect him. For those foolish enough to challenge him, they will find out the hard way why she'll now be called 'The Underworld's Strongest Woman'.

"You either go big or you go home." Shinji said simply. "Besides it's better to be infamous than to be famous."

As Shinji expected, everyone in the Underworld and all of those watching from far away had turned their attention towards them. In less than ten seconds from the start of the tournament they had single-handily wiped out six other teams instantly. The Black Dragon Emperor and his peerage had made their appearance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias and her 'peerage' watched the screen as it paneled over the arena, showing all the teams that spawned in the tournament arena. Rias could tell this was going to be a long, drawn out and boring battle. That was until a vast blast ripped its way across the screen in front of her. She sat up in shock as she looked at the massive screen in the center of the stadium. When the moderator had announced that six teams were instantly retired everyone was shocked into silence.

"What the hell was that!?" Rias asked her brother but he didn't answer as he too looked at the screen with a serious expression.

The camera took only a moment to readjust and locate the one who fired the shot. The smoke and dust that covered him and his peerage and revealed only their silhouettes that looked ominously frightening, especially the glow coming from his arm, specifically his hand. Everyone waited in silence as the smoke cleared and when it finally did everyone's jaws dropped in shock.

It was Shinji Murmur!

"Lilitifa, make sure they reinforce the game field so we don't have any casualties. And have the moderators watch the Murmur Peerage as well as I want to know everything that happens to them from here on out." Sirzechs ordered getting a nod from his wife/Queen.

"T-this is amazing! Team Fifty has instantly eliminated six teams in mere seconds! Just how powerful is the legendary Angel Slayer? And is his peerage is as powerful as he claims? And will they indeed be infamous?" Naud said energetically after regaining his composer. The entire tournament was now focused on the Murmur Peerage and truthfully they didn't care one way or another. It was complete silence as the whole stadium strained their ears to hear every word they said which only brought up more unanswered questions.

Who was Shinji's Queen and why did he call her his 'Archdemon'?

Who was this 'Beautiful Vixen'?

And who is this 'Darkness Dragon'?

There were so many questions being asked but no answers to them. It was clear that they would have to wait until Shinji and his team made to the finals for the reveal of his peerage.

In the next forty-five minutes seven teams converged on the spot where Shinji had fired his Calamity Cannon where everyone intently watched the all-out battle. Eventually three more teams were eliminated and the other four retreated. In the next few hours there was only minor skirmishes and no other teams were retired. By the end of the first day nine teams had already been eliminated. When the camera found Riser, he had apparently completely disregarded the 'final four team' rule because he was sitting in the center of the **TOK Stadium** and had not moved the entire day. Sairaorg Bael was likewise sitting on an outcropping with his peerage that overlooked the valley. They tried to find Sona but she was nowhere to be found. So that wrapped up the first day of the tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shinji-kun there's a cabin up ahead." the third Murmur Bishop codenamed 'Valkyrie' said in her usual sexy Norwegian voice as she pointed towards the large cabin that just appeared in their current path.

"It must be the safe-house." Shinji said recalling the rules of the tournament. "Each day, each surviving team will get food and water and depending on how successful they are doing that day they'll be awarded with a safe-house to eat and sleep in." Shinji explained to his peerage. Truth is he and his peerage only got back to the Underworld three days before the tournament; where he found the invitation to join along with the rule book. After reading about the tournament he had promptly thrown the invitation away only to have _her_ convince him to join.

"So they're encouraging people to fight constantly." 'Darkness Dragon' commented with a shark-like grin at the thought of constant battle.

"So it's safe?" 'Valkyrie' asked and Shinji nodded.

The log-cabin was more of a mansion in the form of a log cabin when they got closer to it. Walking up Shinji opened the door and walked in inside with his peerage following. It was incredibly large and spacious with every luxury known, a room for each member with their own on-suite and had plenty of food and drinks for the peerage. The primary Murmur Queen 'Time Mistress' noticed a card on the crystal coffee table, walked over to it, picked it up and read it aloud.

_**"Congratulations! For eliminating the most teams today the Murmur group has been awarded this safe house! The moment you entered the safe house an eight hour barrier was activated for your convenience. Signed, the tournament committee."**_ 'Time Mistress' said to them.

"So it is for us." 'Vixen' mused looking around the expansive cabin and nodding that they wouldn't have to sleep outside. She had been worried about sleeping in the open and about being constantly attacked. Which would have been fairly annoying because a woman like her needed her beauty sleep. She had to look impeccable for her beloved goshunjin.

"If we get this, then what does everyone else get?" 'Archdemon' wondered out loud.

"Even if you don't do anything you still get food and water. You just have to either sleep outside or find some form of shelter." Shinji explained to them. "This tournament is also a showcase in the same vein as the Young Devils' Gathering; it's to show that the Underworld's future is in good hands with the young devils showing off their skills. If a young devil can survive in the wilds then he/she can survive anywhere is the general logic." Shinji elaborated to his peerage who while nodding to their master didn't really care about the tournament.

Without any further worries, the Murmur Peerage had a merry dinner where they once again tasted the delicious food of their master who they believed was the god of cooking. It was one of the reasons why they joined him because they couldn't get this kind of delicious food anywhere else. Those watching were disappointed that they couldn't see the faces of Shinji's servants which was due to Shinji giving his servants charms to block their identities from being viewed unless said charm was taken off. To those watching, it was like their faces were being blurred and pixelated at the same time.

For the women though they blushed like crazy when they saw Shinji Murmur and how handsome he was now. Women, both single and married, were swooning left and right while the men glared at Shinji for getting the women like this.

As they dinned, Shinji looked over his peerage breaking down their roles. 'Time Mistress' and 'Archdemon' were his Queens; the most powerful and well-balanced among his servants and served as the 'Brains'. Both held centuries of experience since both fought in the Great War and the former then fought in the Satan Civil War some time later. Shinji could count on them to help him with his tactics and other battle plans. He was the General, they were his lieutenants/advisers.

His Rooks 'Darkness Dragon', 'Eclipse Dragon' and 'God Wolf' were the 'Tanks'; they could take punishment and dish out the punishment in vast quantities. Shinji shivered a bit as he recalled the fights he had with them to prove himself to them; he beat 'Eclipse Dragon' and fought 'Darkness Dragon' to a standstill. Both battles had not been pleasant for him but in the end he got two vastly powerful dragons as his servants. 'God Wolf' he didn't have to fight since the Norse Wolf had a pretty cool attitude and was interested in serving him.

'Thousand Dragon', 'Vixen' and 'Valkyrie' were his magic specialists and as such they were his Bishops. Which only made their magical abilities even deadlier and for his enemies and rivals that was a bad thing. His Knights were 'Moon Archer' a master huntress and archer while the yokai brothers 'Gold King' and 'Silver King' were dangerous by themselves but lethal when together. His Pawns; 'CFD', 'VBD', 'Barrier Dragon' and 'EOD' were part of the same class of dragon that 'Darkness Dragon', 'Thousand Dragon' and 'Eclipse Dragon' were part of and after he bested them they too agreed to serve him.

After finishing up Shinji ordered 'Vixen' and 'Valkyrie' to pack the nonperishables for tomorrow. Having thought ahead, Shinji had given 'Vixen' and 'Valkyrie' a magical backpack each enchanted to hold upward to one ton in storage. With that done, the Murmur peerage turned in for the night with the females of the group; 'Time Mistress', 'Archdemon', 'Eclipse Dragon', 'Vixen', 'Valkyrie', 'Moon Archer' and 'VBD' had congregated in his room to cuddle with him as they slept. Both 'Time Mistress' and 'Archdemon' slept with him because as the Queens they had to protect him at all times… that and they were in love with him, while the others all held romantic feelings for him so they didn't want to be left out. So Shinji used some magic to expand the bed to 'emperor-of-the-universe-size' so they could share the bed comfortably.

Being the tallest of the women (standing at 7'5" tall) as well as the bustiest with mammoth P-Cup oppai, 'Eclipse Dragon' acted as Shinji's bed with his head resting between her _mammoth _breasts. 'Time Mistress' and 'Archdemon' took his arms, 'Vixen' and Valkyrie' took his legs, 'Moon Archer' curled up on his torso after using some devil magic to alter her size while 'VBD' was between his legs resting her head on his stomach while her near mammoth L-Cup breasts rested on his crouch. Many of the guys watching this were jealous of Shinji being surrounded by those luscious bodies and wishing they were in his place.

And so the first day of the TOK was over and many wondered what the oncoming days would bring.

* * *

And cut! Chapter 5 is done. The Tournament of Kings has started with Shinji sending a message to the supernatural world; don't fuck with me. Shinji is meant to cold, ruthless and methodical because as the new Murmur Clan Head, he has a lot riding on him so he must show he's not a nice guy. Shinji knows that being a noble is both a great honor but also a great curse. It is a twisted 'game' where one mistake, one misstep can potentially cost him everything. When it comes to nobles, there is nothing they won't do to advance themselves in life, even at the expense of another noble family or the commoners that 'serve' them.

This had been seen in history by various nobles and royals throughout history.

During the five months, Shinji learned how look, think and act like a noble; presenting an aura of serenity and superiority; he must have a presence that commands respect but also instills fear so they believe that trying to screw him over for their own gains will be both foolhardy and deadly.

As for him calling out Lords Gremory and Phenex... well I can't be the only one that saw the plan these two made. Combine the powers of the Bael, Gremory and Phenex and you got a devil that could easily become a Satan in the future. In the world of nobility, most nobles don't marry for love; there aren't many marriages between nobles for love. When nobles marry, they marry for personal gain and profit. When two families come together and set up an arrange marriage, they do so only because such a union would help boost their statuses and fortunes.

The fact that Lord Gremory was willing to use his own daughter as breeding stock proves this true. He didn't care about what Rias thought about nor he did he care about her feelings. He merely wanted the power and prestige of having his clan produce TWO Satan-Class devils. Yes the Phenex would have a member on the Satans but the Gremory will be known as the only clan to have produced TWO Satans and I'm sure that will be remembered forever.

Shinji had codenamed his peerage so that their identities are safe until their debut in the final round.

So read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	6. Tournament of Kings Pt2

RWOL here with chapter 6 of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Tournament of Kings Part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tournament of Kings was officially underway and had an explosive start when Shinji Murmur the Angel Slayer himself kicked it off by eliminating six teams from the word go! The Underworld and those watching around the supernatural world watched in shock when a _vast _energy beam that was black in color with a gold-orange outline devastated the arena along with the six teams caught in the beam's path before it took out a mountain before slamming into the barrier.

In that one move, Shinji had put the supernatural world on notice and many had their eyes on him and his peerage. Everyone wanted to see two things; how Shinji would fare in this tournament and who was part of his peerage were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona groaned as she woke from the most uncomfortable sleep she ever had and worked the kinks out of her back. Not surprising since she and her peerage had slept in a cave for the night even with bedrolls that weren't really comfortable. After the tournament started explosively with six teams being eliminated at one time, Sona and her peerage quickly searched the area for a suitable HQ/shelter where Bennia discovered this cave. After a quick inspection, Sona had found the cave to her liking and so she and her peerage had spent their time setting up the traps and during the night took lookout shifts. When they received their food, she had some saved for reserve.

So far Sona's strategy was going along perfectly because two teams had fallen into their traps during the middle of the night. Looking at her Pawn through a Mutation Piece, Saji was sitting in the back of the cave surrounded by Tsubaki's mass-produced Mirror Alice mirrors with over a dozen of his absorption lines from his Sacred Gear currently going into two of the mirrors. On the other side of the mirrors were the two teams that fell into the Sitri team's traps. Each enemy peerage member had an absorption line attached to them and Saji had been slowly draining their power all night. The enemy peerages were unable to cut the lines or destroy the mirrors and several long moments of uselessly expending their energy lost consciousness.

"Saji how's it going?" Sona asked him.

"Good, this guys are about done... now!" Saji claimed having finished draining the two enemy peerages, retiring them. Naud announced the double elimination of the Sitri team. Before he could retract his absorption lines, he noticed movement in one of the mirrors on his right side. Retracting the lines he used to retire the earlier peerages he sent them into the right-side mirrors, quickly trapping the peerage that walked by the disguised mirrors. "Got another peerage Kaichou. These are fairly stronger than the other two but I'll have them drained in a few." he said getting Sona to nod.

"Good. The announcement of a double elimination should have awoken the other remaining teams near our area, causing them to panic and in doing so trigger our traps." the Sitri heiress said with a dark smile. Using Bennia's immense stealth skills, Sona had the Grim Reaper/Devil hybrid scout out the nearby area during the previous night, the purple haired girl having found three more enemy peerages that had set up camps for the night. Using the cover of night and teams foolishly sleeping without a lookout to their advantage, the Sitri team set up traps near the camps which should be triggering right about now.

"Got the other three teams Kaichou." Saji said with a strained smile. He currently had sixty-four absorption lines running at the same time and draining four full peerages at once. He gave a strained groan after about an hour of fast-pace absorption feeling his limit approach. After another thirty minutes the other four peerages were retired with Saji straining to control immense amount of energy his gear absorbed. "I need to transfer the energy Kaichou." Saji said retracting his lines and sent them to a specific mirror that Tsubaki conjured.

Sona smiled as everything was going according to plan and Saji was at the center of all of it and that was why they had to protect him at all cost. The plan consisted of them waiting and letting the teams unknowingly come to them and get eliminated. The Sitri team didn't even have to do much but sit, wait and soon they'll be in the finals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe it!? Right off the bat for day two, the Sitri group has eliminated six teams; two that fell into a trap from last night and then four more teams simultaneously that fell into another Sitri trap! They're eliminating teams without even being there!" the over energetic Naud broad casted.

Rias watched the screen with a shit-eating grin on her face. She knew that most of the competition was outclassed by Sona and her tactical genius. She knew that Sona did what research she could on her competition in this tournament so when she did face them she would the perfect strategy to defeat them handily. Rias hoped she would never have to face her friend in battle or even a rating game but that was a moot point given that when Sona won the tournament she would be serving Sona. Well at least she wouldn't suffer the humiliation of being beaten by Sona when the Sitri heiress didn't even lift a finger to do so.

"While Sona has been on the move, it seems like Riser Phenex and Sairaorg Bael haven't moved at all! As for the Murmur peerage..." Naud said excitedly as the screen paneled over to their cabin. "...they're still sleeping." he concluded not so excited.

The screen paneled over to other teams that were still competing where Rias recognized some of them, such as Seekvaira Agares, Diodora Astaroth and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. She could only wonder what motives they were competing for because she wasn't particularly fond of any of them.

"Oh! What's this!? It looks like a coalition has formed!" Naud yelled excitedly.

On the screen were three devils with over twenty of their servants behind them. The camera paneled out and it showed the large group heading straight for the cabin the Murmur peerage was sleeping in.

"Oh my goodness. It looks like these three and their peerages are going to challenge the Murmur group." Naud said excitedly. "Will these three even be a match for the Angel Slayer or will they give the legend a challenge and even force his peerage to reveal themselves?" Naud asked as the audience paid extra attention to what was happening.

As the coalition surrounded the cabin, the door opened to reveal a cloaked and hooded member of the Murmur peerage. This figure was female given how the cloak fit snuggly against her seductive and buxom body, entrancing the males watching her huge bouncing breasts. Soon she stopped, looking around her at the surrounding peerages with an unseen annoyed expression on her face.

"Who are you?" the apparent ring leader demanded but the Murmur servant merely stayed silent as she observed the idiot in front of her. The leader grew enraged at the lack of response. "Why you... a low-class dog like yourself should know when to answer your betters!"

"I do." the woman spoke startling everyone with her overly sultry voice that had several men trying to keep their dicks under control. "It's just that the only man I'll ever answer to is currently asleep and I was cuddling him until you idiots decided to ruin that by trying this dumbass stunt." she said in an annoyed tone getting the group to scowl.

"You think I give a shit about you not being able to whore yourself to your master? Because I don't! Now tell that so-called legend you call your master to get his ass up so I can show the world he is nothing but hype!"

"No." the Murmur servant said before she attacked. She shocked everyone watching when she summoned a multitude of floating aquamarine colored energy spears (which several of the older devils recognized as light spears) that she sent towards the would be attackers. The spears flew at supersonic speeds, easily catching and piercing each and every member of the coalition. She shook her head sadly as she heard the screams of pain from the coalition members due to her light spears negative effect on the enemy devils.

The crowd was in shock that this one woman had instantly and so easily dealt with a group of 48 devils in under a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Archdemon' was annoyed and the reason was simple; her cuddle time with her beloved master was being interrupted. Among the various supernatural creatures in the world which included her former Angel brethren, she had the greatest and most powerful sensory ability surpassing them all. Her ability is so vast that she can easily tell exactly what species a person was, their gender, their height and weight, the exact level of their power, where their exact location is and even how far they are from her location. And that was before she even set her eyes on them. Her ability is so vast that she could sense everything in a 100,000+ Km area; being able to discern the living from the nonliving and even map out the area's geography with her ability alone.

It was the very reason no one could sneak up on her because she already knew they were there thus allowing her to counter any attempt they could muster.

Because of her supreme sensory ability she had dubbed it **Enemy Zero**; an apt name because zero enemies could hide from her and thusly could not surprise her.

Over the centuries, she had trained this ability to refine and hone it to even greater levels. Eventually reaching the point that it would be passively active even when she's asleep or any other moment of weakness. As such when she was cuddling with her beloved Shinji as they slept, she had sensed the three enemy peerages coming towards their location. Frowning in anger and annoyance, 'Archdemon' reluctantly left the warm and comforting embrace of her master and after checking to make sure the charm was still in place and active, she set out to deal with the annoyances. Putting her hood up to further obscure her identity, 'Archdemon' opened the door and stepped out of the cabin, finding herself surrounded by 48 low-class weaklings.

"Who are you?" the apparent leader demanded of her. 'Archdemon' mentally scoffed at the childish demand, the only man who could ever demand something of her was currently resting peacefully in the cabin these dumb fucks were going to attack. She grew amused when the leader lost his composure so quickly. "Why you... a low-class dog like yourself should know when to answer your betters!"

"I do." 'Archdemon' said in her now sultry, erection causing voice. "It's just that the only man I'll ever answer to is currently asleep and I was cuddling him until you idiots decided to ruin that by trying this idiotic stunt." she said in an annoyed tone getting the group to scowl.

"You think I give a shit about you not being able to whore yourself to your master? Because I don't! Now tell that so-called legend you call your master to get his ass up so I can show the world he is nothing but hype!"

'Archdemon' merely rolled her eyes even though it couldn't be seen. The dumb fuck in front of her was nowhere near her level let alone the level of her peerage mates and beloved master, all of whom could easily kill the lot of these idiots in a manner of seconds. Wanting to finish this and get some more cuddle time in, 'Archdemon' called upon her light-based powers summoning a multitude of her aquamarine colored light spears.

"No." she said before launching her light spears at the annoyances. Her spears flew at supersonic speeds and pierced the enemy peerages. 'Archdemon' shook her head sadly as she heard their screams of pain from her light spears before they retired. With the annoyances taken care of, 'Archdemon' returned to the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoever this woman is she is immensely powerful because she took down those three peerages single-handily and in under a minute. Just who is this woman and are the claims of Shinji Murmur gathering legends as his servants true?" Naud questioned as more questions were being raised about Shinji's peerage.

"Those were clearly light spears but that can only mean that the woman we just saw was either an Angel or Fallen Angel but that just can't be." Sirzechs said aloud to himself as he tried to figure this out. He was getting a tad bit frustrated with the all the questions revolving around Shinji and his peerage. "He claims he has gathered legends around him... that they serve him on his peerage but there are many legends in this world so it'll be impossible figure out exactly who is on his peerage."

"Despite that those were light spears so that woman is either an Angel which is unlikely or a Fallen Angel which is even more unlikely but the possibility is still there." Ajuka said holding his chin. "Maybe if we go over all the information we have on female angels, including the fallen angel ones, we might be able to deduce who that was given Shinji's earlier claims."

Serafall shook her head in a negative. "The only legendary female angel I can readily recall off the top of my head is my rival Gabriel the Archangel but there is no way for Shin-chan to have devilized her." the Magical Ice Satan started. "She is only seen when she has missions for Heaven and given she's the Archangel of Power and Revelations, she's given only the most of severe of missions where her vast, literal overwhelming power can be used to its fullest." she said getting some nods of acceptance.

"I suggest that we simply watch the tournament and wait until the youngin' makes to the final round." Odin spoke getting the others' attention. "All this speculation is doin' us no good so why don't we just watch and wait. Sooner or later their identities will be revealed and then we'll if the boy was bluffin' or tellin' the truth."

As the older beings spoke Akeno leaned closer to her former master.

"Buchou I'm scared. We don't know why Shinji-dono entered this tournament or if he even cares about it. For all we know he could have changed drastically since he became the Murmur Clan Head." the Lightning Priestess whispered.

"I know Akeno-chan. I'm worried too but I have faith in Sona that she'll win besides Shinji has to bluffing." Rias said trying to sound convincing but Akeno knew that Rias was worried than she was letting on.

What if Shinji wasn't bluffing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji woke up to the usual sight since he became Murmur Clan Head and gathered his peerage; several pairs of oppai in his face. They were of varying sizes, degrees of softness and firmness that would make other women not only insanely jealous of such magnificent boobs but wonder how such things could possibly exist in the first place.

_If the Perverted Duo ever seen these women they'll die from blood loss alone. _Shinji thought amusedly to himself. The two would have died instantly after seeing 'Eclipse Dragon' alone since her oppai are a mammoth P-cups. Though he quickly noticed the lack of softness on his left arm, knowing that 'Archdemon' had taken his left arm as a cuddle toy. Using his connection to her to determine her location, he raised an eyebrow when he found her walking back to his room. He also noted she was fairly annoyed. _('Archdemon' did something happen?) _He asked her curious and concerned.

_(Mou! Several idiots interrupted my cuddle time that's what.) _'Archdemon' said even more annoyed she couldn't cuddle with her master more since he's awake now.

Shinji easily figured out that 'Archdemon' picked up some enemies with her Enemy Zero ability and took care of them.

_(Well I'll remember to reward you after we win this farce. It's the least I can do for this waste of time.) _Shinji told his secondary Queen who beamed at him through their connection. _(My servants awaken.)_ Shinji said rousing his servants from their sleep. 'Time Mistress' yawned cutely as she let go of his arm to rub her eyes. 'VBD' grunted as she sat up, slowly moving her massive oppai along Shinji's morning wood which got him to groan slightly. 'VBD' gave a fanged smile at that and her smile deepened when she spotted her master staring at her massive oppai moving to and fro.

Though she growled slightly when she also noticed that 'Eclipse Dragon' hadn't let Shinji go yet. Neither had 'Moon Archer' who was still snuggling against his chest. "'Eclipse Dragon' you can stop hugging me now. And you can get up now 'Moon Archer'." Shinji to his Rook and Knight with the former scowling at 'VBD' but slowly released her master from her embrace. 'Moon Archer' showed off her athletic prowess by kipping off her master's chest. 'Vixen' and 'Valkyrie' let go his legs allowing the blood to flow through them again and their stretching caused the fabric of their cloaks to strain against their impressive busts.

'Time Mistress', 'Vixen', 'Valkyrie' and 'VBD' moved so Shinji and 'Eclipse Dragon' could get up allowing the former to do his morning rituals. Leaving the on-suite Shinji was approached by 'Time Mistress' who helped him into his armored shoulder-dress and robe. Once he was dressed, Shinji and his women left for the living room where the others were waiting. With the peerage together, they set out with 'Vixen' and 'Valkyrie' having grabbed the backpacks filled with the spare food along the way. Leaving the cabin which disappeared, the Murmur Peerage continued onward to the stadium knowing that despite the final four rule, there would be teams attempting to use the stadium as a fortress/staging ground.

(Riser Phenex was proof enough since he took the stadium yesterday and hadn't moved since; protecting the stadium from the few teams that wanted the stadium as a staging ground.)

Since they were in no real hurry, the Murmur peerage walked a leisurely pace enjoying the serenity of the forest despite the fact there were several battles taking place in said forest. Though as they continued to walk, the forest was for some reason getting darker and a fog that suddenly rolled in gradually became thicker.

_(Shinji-kun we're being shadowed by a full peerage consisting entirely of females and are of mainly Low-Class strength with a few Mid-classes and one High-class that is most likely the King. They're trying to use this poorly crafted illusion to probably separate us.) _'Archdemon' said to her beloved master through their master-servant link.

_(I suspected as such when the forest was suddenly getting darker and this sudden fog.) _Shinji said to his Pawn. _('Moon Archer', 'Wolf God' did you sense we're being followed?)_

_(Hai. As an apex predator I knew we were being 'hunted' but they are hardly worth calling predators.) _'Moon Archer' said mentally scoffing at the pathetic attempts of these beings 'hunting' Team Murmur.

_(I smelled them a few moments after we left the cabin. But considering how weak they are, they're no real threat to any of us.) _'Wolf God' said knowing it was the truth. The Murmur peerage was possibly the strongest peerage in the entire Underworld given who serves on it. The only peerage that could challenge them was the Lucifer peerage and 'Wolf God' knew that even they would fall to Team Murmur's might when it came time to see which had the right to be called the 'Strongest Peerage'.

_Well time to take out the trash once again. _Shinji thought as he flared his overwhelming yoki, dispersing the illusion and startling the shadowers at his vast might. "You can come out now. We knew you were following us for a good while." Shinji spoke getting silence. "You have five seconds to come out before things get ugly." Shinji warned as he sent a concentrated burst of KI (Killing Intent) and yoki towards the area 'Archdemon' sensed the group. "1... 2... 3..." Shinji couldn't finished when the pursuers came out allowing Shinji to get a look at them.

"Ah. Lucia Balam, heiress of the Balam Clan. Known for her open lesbian tendencies causing you to have an all-female peerage, and for your feminist views." Shinji recalled as he looked at the beautiful young woman in her late teens. "'Darkness Dragon' deal with these pests." Shinji ordered the draconic Rook who merely grunted and moved forward to deal the 'pests'.

"To think that the Angel Slayer would be a sexist pig to believe one man alone can beat me and my peerage." Lucia said with a sneer. "This 'Darkness Dragon' is no match for my peerage. Ladies please educate this chauvinist that he shouldn't underestimate the fairer sex." Lucia ordered her faithful peerage.

"HAI LUCIA-SAMA!" the lesbian Balam peerage shouted as they charged 'Darkness Dragon'.

"Utterly foolish." 'Darkness Dragon' said as he ran towards the lesbians.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen it looks like the feminist-lesbian Lucia Balam of the Balam Clan has confronted the Murmur group." Naud said excitedly as the audience paid attention. "It looks like whatever trick the Balam peerage tried to use failed and now the Balam peerage is going up against 'Darkness Dragon' whoever he is and his Piece on the Murmur peerage."

The audience watched as 'Darkness Dragon' systematically destroyed the Balam peerage single-handily. The first to reach the Murmur servant were the Balam Rooks who attempted to beat the Murmur slave with their massive strength. Epic fail! 'Darkness Dragon' stopped and allowed himself to be hit by the dual attack of the Balam Rooks, but shocked everyone when he withstood the attack without the slightest hint of damage. Truthfully he wasn't even damaged from such low-level attacks. The Balam Rooks cried out in pain when they pulled back their hands and found that them to be completely broken. Looking at the Murmur servant with frightful eyes, the Balam Rooks didn't know just how fucked they were.

'Darkness Dragon' attacked the two lesbian Rooks; the one on his left got a simple but brutal left hook that broke her jaw, snapped her neck and sent her flying into and through several yards of trees where her body was punished by the various trees she demolished. She retired almost instantly. The second Rook, while fearful, launched herself at 'Darkness Dragon' to avenge her fellow peerage mate and lover. 'Darkness Dragon' easily dodged the haymaker and sent a knife-edge stab towards her. He ripped right through the woman's torso and back, pulling his arm out and leaving a hole the size of his arm in her. The Balam Rook coughed up copious amounts of blood before she retired. Shaking the blood off his arm, 'Darkness Dragon' gave the remaining enemies the 'come hither' gesture.

The Balam Bishops took the field and gathered all of their power for the strongest attack they could muster. 'Darkness Dragon' merely stood where he was, having crossed his arms and knowing that the attack would fail and fail spectacularly. The Balam Bishop's clasped their right and left hands respectively before raising their left and right hands towards 'Darkness Dragon' and launched a massive orb of fire towards 'Darkness Dragon' who took the attack head on.

**BOOM!**

The explosion was of decent size and power but the audience had the feeling that 'Darkness Dragon' survived the attack. And they were right when the dust cleared several moments later to reveal an unharmed 'Darkness Dragon'. Hell his cloak wasn't even damaged at all. 'Darkness Dragon' uncrossed his arms and charged his own attack at the weakened Balam Bishops. It was a tennis ball-sized energy ball but the weakened lesbian Bishops knew that 'Darkness Dragon' was constantly condensing his vast (they didn't know it was vast) power as he charged the attack.

"Dragon Shot!" 'Darkness Dragon' said as he used the attack his master created and taught to the dragons on his peerage. The now baseball-sized orb shot forwards at immense speeds, breaking the sound barrier because of its sheer speed. Unlike Shinji's Dragon Shot which was the classic, albeit widespread energy blast, the one used by 'Darkness Dragon' was more of a bomb and it showed when it detonated. The Balam Bishops hastily threw a barrier with what was left of their energy but they knew it wouldn't hold.

"RUN!" they shouted to their peerage mates and lovers planning on making the sacrifice play. They [the Bishops] would be defeated but their peerage mates would live to fight another day.

But it was for naught.

The Dragon Shot shattered the paper-thin barrier where it stopped right between the lesbian Bishops before it detonated with the combined force of three N2 mines on steroids. Like with Shinji's Calamity Cannon, the Dragon Shot (which from henceforth will be known as Dragon Bomb when used by 'Darkness Dragon') shook the arena and startled everyone in the arena and those watching. When the explosion, dust and debris died down and the camera finished readjusting itself, the audience gaped in both awe and fear.

Where the Balam Bishops once stood was nothing more than an immense crater. The area surrounding the crater was devastated; the trees upturned, broken in two and scattered about in a 5+ mile radius. The hole crackled with the residual energy of the attack showing how much power was put into it.

"Team... Team 16 the Balam peerage has been eliminated." Naud said shaking in terror.

In the VIP box, the group was silent after witnessing another overwhelming display of power from Shinji and his peerage.

"Just what kind of monsters does he have on his peerage?!" Rias screeched shivering in unadulterated terror. Once again one of Shinji's servants had single-handily taken down an entire peerage and this time left a fucking crater the size of a full-sized city. _Will Sona even stand a chance against him?! _Rias thought with her terror increasing.

Shinji Murmur hadn't been seen since his reveal party six months ago. That was partly because her brother put another mandate on Shinji so he could acclimate into devildom in peace before dealing with his fellow clan leaders. Now he just shows up with a peerage composed of nothing but fucking monsters of tremendous power surpassing those involved in the tournament. Granted it would mean that Shinji would fight Riser and win handily but it also meant that he would have to fight Sona and Sona's tactics might not overcome such vast power.

Sirzechs massaged his temples because he was getting a headache. Once again in another overwhelming display of power, a lone member of Shinji's peerage just took out another enemy peerage single-handily while devastating the arena to the point of possible non-repair in the process. "There won't be much of an arena left if the Murmur peerage keeps this up. I'm surprised that some of the other teams haven't dropped out yet because of the display." he said looking at the screen that was locked on the immense crater. "Lords Gremory and Phenex you are forbidden from trying anything against Shinji Murmur until we know more about his peerage." he said in his official 'Lucifer Voice'.

Lord Phenex looked ready to retort but his wife's hand grasping his own and her pleading look got him to hold his tongue. Ruval agreed with Sirzechs' actions as it would be fool hardy to take action against Shinji without knowing more of his peerage. Besides that if the families that were rivals of his found out that the Phenex tried something against Shinji they would ally with the Murmur clan and Ruval didn't want that.

Lord Gremory merely watched the screen in trepidation, like his daughter wondering what kind of monsters Shinji had on his peerage. His wife Venelana grasped his hand tightly as she warred with her guilt of not seeing her own husband's plans for their daughter and for not doing much to help Rias. She ignored her daughter's thoughts and feelings all for the sake of the Underworld's future. And for what? To drive her daughter to the point of denouncing herself to be free from marrying a man that Venelana knew was a disgusting pig. And her daughter was now the grand prize of a tournament her son created in order to keep the peace and stop a possible civil war.

Millicas, being as young as he is, didn't really notice nor care about the serious atmosphere around him, instead he focused on seeing his idol's insane power. Like all devil children, Millicas worshiped Shinji as a hero and like many other young children was excited to know that Shinji would be proud devil of the Underworld. Sure he was a bit saddened that Shinji didn't choose the first option since it would make seeing him easier if he served his aunt Rias.

But Millicas got over it seeing how his grandfather could try to ally with Shinji and his clan. Also he was curious about Shinji's peerage, being awed at the power he was currently seeing. He wanted to know if Shinji could create a peerage that could rival his father's as the Lucifer Peerage is known far and wide as the 'Strongest Peerage'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona looked towards the direction of the explosion with an unreadable expression on her face. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as she tried to figure the monsters able to produce that kind of power. Sona knew that this tournament would be hard, that there would be challenges but this was ridiculous! There was a peerage full of Ultimate-Class beings in this tournament just running roughshod over everyone here. And there was one person responsible for it.

Shinji Murmur.

The man she loved had created a peerage of such vast power that no one here could defeat him. It was Shinji who explosively kicked off the tournament yesterday with six simultaneous eliminations, earlier today one member of his peerage took down three peerages at once and just now another member single-handily took down a peerage.

Just who was part of his peerage? And would she even be able to defeat him if they should meet?

Putting Shinji on the back burner, Sona focused on her Pawn Saji who had just eliminated another team, bringing their count to twelve now. He had sealed the absorbed energy into the specifically created mirror which Tsubaki had to reinforce because of the energy output being greater than it could contain. Sona focused on her other servants. Lavinia was using the mist from her Longinus to fog up the area, making it easier for their traps to work because the mist couldn't be dispersed unless Lavinia willed it. Kagura, Bennia, Ruruko, Reya and Tomoe were using the cover of the mist to set more traps while scouting out the area.

She, Tsubaki, Yura, Loup and Momo stood guard over their cave, making sure they weren't snuck up on. They were taking a defensive position, because as a battle of attrition they needed to survive until the end of the tournament. So far everything was going according to plan and then they would end this tournament and make things right.

She just hoped that Shinji wouldn't get in her way because she knew her heart wouldn't be in it to fight him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Sitri group has a total of twelve eliminations today! The Murmur group has seven! The Phenex group has five! Those are our top three for today! With three other teams eliminated that makes twenty-seven teams eliminated for day two! Of course the winner can only be the last team standing! Though I'm sure the Sitri group might like a nice place to sleep tonight!" Naud said counting up the tally. "We have only seventeen teems left so congratulations to all of those that made it to day three!" Naud added ending day two of the tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji stood at the mouth of the cave 'CFD' found just when night fell upon them. Shinji had 'Gold King', 'Silver King' and 'VBD' set up traps around the perimeter not wanting to overly rely on 'Archdemon's' Enemy Zero. Since 'Gold King' and his brother 'Silver King' were kitsunes their traps would be more humiliating than lethal but that was where 'VBD' came in as with her snake-based powers and fatal venom, those caught in her traps would die in three seconds. Leaving the mouth of cave, Shinji left 'Eclipse Dragon' as the guard due to her unique abilities she was technically nocturnal and more powerful at night than she was when it was day time.

_With seventeen teams left this means that the tournament is drawing closer to the finale. _Shinji mused as he walked past the fire 'Vixen' created using her **Fox Fire** (_Kitsune-bi_) to keep them warm. 'Time Mistress' handed him a plate with the meal she cooked for the group using the food they just received. Giving his primary Queen a kiss which made the woman swoon, Shinji dug in and let his mind wonder on the tournament. _We haven't really been playing offensively, merely a defensive style since we never started any of the confrontations we've been in thus far. Maybe it's time to change that. _Shinji thought.

"'VBD' just how many snakes you can make?" he asked focusing on his dragon Pawn.

"I can make a near infinite amount of snakes my mate." 'VBD' said tilting her head to her master/mate. She ignored the growl 'Eclipse Dragon' made since she too saw Shinji as a mate. "Or do you want a definite number?"

"Definite."

"The most I've ever made was one trillion. I currently have 6000 thousand watching the perimeter. What are you thinking my mate?" 'VBD' asked curiously once again ignoring 'Eclipse Dragon's' growl at her for calling Shinji mate.

"We've been playing defensively since we got here. I think it's time to play offensively." Shinji said getting his servants' attention. "'VBD' I want you to summon 150,000 thousand snakes and have them search the area for any nearby teams. 'Archdemon' use your Enemy Zero to reconfirm 'VBD's' findings. We'll use the cover of the night to attack."

"Take them out when they're sleeping eh?" 'Valkyrie' mused and nodded her head. "An excellent strategy my King. These younglings don't know how cruel the world really is and that there are dangers everywhere. They would never suspect an attack in such a moment of weakness. A cruel lesson to be taught." she mused thinking of her daughter and granddaughter. She taught them the best she could so they would be able to deal with any challenges before them.

"Better to be taught now while they're still young and willing to learn than when they're older and where it'll cost them dearly." 'Vixen' added.

'VBD' raised her right arm where a mass amount of snakes ejected themselves and slithered out the cave, ignoring the other snakes that 'VBD' created as she mentally commanded those snakes to continue their current job. 'Archdemon' sat in a meditative position, scanning the area with her Enemy Zero. Both she and 'VBD' confirmed five enemy camps near their area.

'Archdemon' used her Enemy Zero to help her draw the area's geography in the dirt with a light dagger she created. Soon the Murmur peerage looked at that dirt map 'Archdemon' created and saw the seven X's she made. Five of the Xs were close by with the final two being further out. With the enemy teams' locations confirmed Shinji made his plan and chose who would take down the peerages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Thousand Dragon' floated in the air between his two chosen targets. With 'Archdemon's' help he was able to position himself right between the two peerages. Positioning two of his three dragon heads, the middle one smirked sadistically as he gathered his power. Being a multi-headed dragon had many perks, one of which is being able to attack multiple targets which Shinji was taking advantage of.

He couldn't wait until the Underworld got a scare when they saw exactly who was serving on Shinji's peerage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Vixen' made it to her target area with plenty of time to spare. The forest, normally a deterrent for others, made 'Vixen' feel at peace since it reminded her of the forests surrounding Kyoto. Moving with preternatural grace and fluidity, 'Vixen' moved through the shadows of the night and the trees, her cloak helping to conceal her presence even more.

Hiding in the canopy of a tall tree that overlooked the clearing her targets resided in, 'Vixen' shook her head at how lax these devils were. All but one was asleep and the 'guard' from the looks of it was struggling to stay awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Moon Archer' was in her home element in the forest like her peerage mate 'Vixen'. She moved with the grace and fluidity she had gained over the centuries of being the ultimate apex predator. A cocksure smile appeared unseen on her face as her adrenaline began pumping from the thrill of the hunt. Darting between the trees with the upmost ease, 'Moon Archer' finally reached her target area.

She had to snort at how lax these devils were being because they were out in the open with no cover and all of them asleep. This was beyond pathetic and stupid but she would gladly educate them on why such stupidity would cost them dearly. Readying her trusted bow, 'Moon Archer' awaited for 'Archdemon' to signal the attack and when her enhanced sense of smell detected ozone, a dark and predatory smile nearly bisected her face.

_Time for target practice. _'Moon Archer' thought darkly loading an arrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Barrier Dragon' calmly overlooked the group of targets Shinji sent him to destroy. The plan was that when 'Archdemon' gave the signal, there would be a coordinated attack to rid the tournament of these weaklings. The dragon Pawn sighed and wondered why they had to enter and fight in this tournament. It was filled with nothing but weaklings that couldn't challenge any Murmur member even if they restricted themselves heavily.

And for what?

A big breasted redhead that 'Barrier Dragon' knew his master didn't really care about. Yeah this Rias Gremory had a nice body with big tits but that was it. She wasn't particularly powerful compared to the other members of the Murmur peerage who could easily rip the girl to pieces and scatter her to the four winds. Even if the girl was to train for thousand years she would never match any of them. That was just how great the difference was in terms of power and ability between her and them. The only thing the girl was useful for was a good fuck and that was it.

And all because of that _woman_ they were in this waste of a time.

Use it as a stepping stone for the actual Rating Game tournament she said. Use it as the official debut for Shinji Murmur and his peerage she claimed. Show the Underworld their power she said.

When his sensitive nose smelt ozone, 'Barrier Dragon' got his immense barrier magics ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_By the Dragon God this sneaking about sucks more than a gay male porn star._ 'CFD' mentally grumbled as he stalked his way towards the peerage Shinji gave him as his target. 'CFD' was the kind of dragon that rushed in and bulldozed everything and everyone in his path, enjoying the carnage he caused in the process. He wasn't suited for this kinds of things; being stealthy and quiet so a bunch of weaklings wouldn't know he was there ready to kill them.

Continuing his mental grumbling, 'CFD' took several more moments before finally getting to his target area. His silver eyes took in his targets; three were awake and tending to the fire while quietly talking to themselves while the others were asleep. Grinning a dark and sadistic smile that showed off his fangs, 'CFD' readied himself so when the signal came he could start the glorious carnage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Valkyrie' flew high-above the forest and over her targets with a fierce expression on her face even though it was hidden. She had been gathering her vast power for the past several moments, creating a massive storm cloud with immense arcs of lightning flowing through it. Given she already had vast magical powers that she honed and refined to the highest level possible over her centuries long life, she had proved time and again why she was feared throughout all of Asgard and the rest of the supernatural world as the infamous **Blood Magic Demon** (血魔悪鬼, _Chimakki_). And now that she's Shinji's Bishop she's even deadlier than before.

'Valkyrie' looked coldly at her targets, naively believing they wouldn't be attacked at night but that was one of the many pitfalls of youth. Her fingers twitched in anticipation as she waited to get the fireworks started. A few seconds later, she saw an aquamarine light spear fly through the air and 'Valkyrie' smiled darkly. Raising her hand, thunder boomed and lightning struck.

"Those who oppose my King shall suffer." 'Valkyrie' said as she casted down her lightning.

The sky cracked and thundered as 'Valkyrie' unleashed electrical hell down onto the devils below. One colossal-sized lightning bolt in the form of a one-eyed dragon rained down onto the unsuspecting devils. The devils didn't even get a chance to cry out in shock or pain as they were retired from the tournament. All they saw was a whitish-blue flash before they were consumed by over several billion volts of electricity. Many of the trees and surrounding areas were set on fire and left an ominous glow against the backdrop the dark storm clouds produced.

"Team 37 is eliminated." A pre-recorded version of Naud's voice announced in the arena. 'He' then announced the elimination of six more teams.

Once again, a single member of Shinji's peerage had single-handily wiped out an entire peerage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona and Tsubaki were standing outside looking towards the storm clouds while the rest of the peerage was resting inside of the cave that the tournament committee had conveniently made their safe house. Something wasn't right and they could sense it. The arena was set to have no weather patterns whatsoever yet there was a storm happening right before their eyes. The clouds flickered as lightning coursed through them and everything seemed to be deathly quiet with an eerie coldness sweeping through the valley.

Then suddenly a colossal-sized lightning bolt in the shape of a dragon struck and causing a massive explosion of electricity. The explosion was such that the Sitri King and Queen could feel the force of it from where they were. And it was powerful because the arena shook terribly getting Sona and Tsubaki to grasp the cave wall to balance themselves. Once they were steady enough they looked back to watch the lightning strike devastate the forest and set it aflame.

"That's no ordinary lightning." Tsubaki commented with her eyes narrowed.

"It's very high-level magic." Sona said looking slightly worried. "Whoever casted that is not only extremely skilled in the magical arts but wields immense power to cast a spell of that magnitude. And I believe that whoever that was belonged to Shinji-kun's peerage." Sona deduced.

Before Tsubaki could question her King, both she and Sona jumped when a tremendous tower of bluish-white flames appeared a few miles NW of their location and reached the top of the arena, causing the barrier to groan before the flames disappeared and the barrier repaired itself of the damage it suffered from the fire tower. Then another large explosion happened in mid-air, creating massive shockwaves that traveled across the entire arena, shaking the arena again while uprooting trees and chunks of land, shaking the atmosphere itself and straining the barrier even more before it steadily repaired itself of the damage. Then two more large explosions happened, and like the ones before it shook the arena and destroyed the surrounding area.

"Team 37 is eliminated." they heard Naud claim along with six more eliminations.

"Seven teams!? One after another!?" Tsubaki wondered out loud shaking a bit from the air pressure she was hit with due to the shockwaves.

"A coordinated strike." Sona said narrowing her eyes as she calmed her nerves.

"But they're miles away and we aren't allowed communication devices." Tsubaki countered.

"There are other ways. I barely noticed it but before the lightning bolt, I saw an energy spear get thrown into the air so that was most likely the signal to begin the attack." Sona explained. "And I believe Shinji-kun is behind this."

"What the fuck is going on out here!?" Yura asked worriedly stepping out of the cave. After all one just didn't ignore two earthquakes of that magnitude along with a ton of air just rushing itself into the cave and knocking people over.

"Seven teams have just been eliminated and Kaichou believes Shinji-dono is behind it." Tsubaki said getting Yura to perk up at the mention of Shinji's name but worry wormed its way into her heart when she remembered the other things Shinji and his peerage have done lately. "What makes her believe that?" the blue-haired Rook asked.

"Looking back at everything that Shinji-kun has done since the tournament has started, he and peerage have begun a pattern. It has taken only one member of Shinji-kun's peerage to defeat an entire peerage single-handily, with one eliminating three by herself. And Tsubaki and I just witnessed an excellently planned out coordinated attack that took down seven teams and most likely these teams were taken out by a lone Murmur slave." Sona began looking as Yura. "With all this information it is not hard to see this pattern continuing until the final four are determined." she finished pushing her glasses.

"Just who in the world did Shinji-dono get as servants if they possess this kind of power?" Yura questioned knowing it was a question that everyone wanted answered. "Well good night Kaichou. And if you hear me moaning I'm probably pleasuring myself to Shinji-dono so just ignore me or place a sound barrier around me. I haven't pleasured myself to him for a good while because of this tournament." Yura said while muttering the last part to herself as she walked back into the cave leaving a blankly staring Sona and Tsubaki.

"Well," Sona began looking at her Queen. "At least it's nighttime so there won't be anyone watching... and I've been feeling an itch."

"You're not the only one Kaichou." Tsubaki said simply pressing her thighs together. "I've been imagining how Shinji-dono looks now as a devil of the Murmur Clan and it's got to the point I don't wear panties to bed anymore and sleep on rubber sheets."

Damn Shinji and his sexiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Thousand Dragon', 'Vixen', 'Valkyrie', 'Moon Archer', 'CFD' and 'Barrier Dragon' returned to the cave after successfully eliminating seven of the seventeen teams. With only ten teams left the tournament would possibly end by tomorrow. Shinji congratulated his servants on the successful attack. The Murmur peerage headed to bed for a peaceful sleep. The remaining ten teams weren't able to sleep a wink because of the fear of being attacked in the night. Each team taking shifts so that they wouldn't be attacked and eliminated. Those teams that had been asleep silently cursed the ones responsible for the nighttime attack and being forced to stay up all night on guard duty.

Riser was especially pissed but no one but his peerage really cared.

* * *

And cut! Chapter 6 is done. Well you're seeing a lot of domination from Shinji and his peerage and that was part of it plan. Remember this is a slight OPShinji and Murmur peerage so of course there'll pwange the likes the Underworld has never seen before.

As I said in the chapter 5 I'm codenaming Shinji's peerage because in the next chapter the third and final part of the TOK Arc is where Shinji will reveal his servants' identities and I'm sure you my readers will be happy about that. All I've been claiming that Shinji's peerage will be composed of legends and it will be.

**Shinji Murmur's Peerage:**

**King: **Shinji Murmur

**Queen 1: **'Time Mistress'

**Queen 2: **'Archdemon'

**Rook 1: **'Darkness Dragon'

**Rook 2: **'Eclipse Dragon'

**Rook 3: **'God Wolf'

**Bishop 1: **'Thousand Dragon'

**Bishop 2: **'Vixen'

**Bishop 3: **'Valkyrie'

**Knight 1: **'Gold King'

**Knight 2: **'Silver King'

**Knight 3: **'Moon Archer'

**Pawn 1: **'CFD'

**Pawn 2: **'VBD'

**Pawn 3: **'Barrier Dragon'

**Pawn 4: **'EOD'

For 'Archdemon's' Enemy Zero yes I did get that from Gyokuro Shuzen from Rosario+Vampire. It was a really cool ability to have because you can literally track any and every one with it no matter how hard they hide. You can 'see' assassins before they knew they were compromised and even know when a sneak attack was going to happen. Though I won't do the whole imitate techniques bit because I'm a believer that person's hard work shouldn't be copied or stolen. Personal techniques should remain that, personal unless that person decides to pass it on.

I also added some drama with the thoughts of the Gremory family. Now Lord Gremory does feel insulted at Shinji's words and in his mind his actions are justifiable. But before he can call out Shinji he needs to know who serves Shinji and when he finds out... well Venelana will be asking why Shinji turned her husband into a bitch.

For Venelana, she knew that Riser is a pig and an asshole but still went along with the engagement and didn't do anything to stop it or even help Rias and now her daughter is the grand prize of the TOK because of Rias' desperation to be free of Riser. As such she feels guilty because she know she drove her daughter to this and she doesn't know if she can fix her relationship with Rias because really would Rias even want to.

Millicas' thoughts were supposed to lighthearted as he is a child and so he's not really going to get the serious atmosphere. He's watching his idol taking names and kicking ass and of course he would question if his idol's peerage can rival Sirzechs' and it will.

Well it's that time; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	7. Tournament of Kings Part 3 – Finale

RWOL here with chapter 4 of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Tournament of Kings Part 3 – Finale

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the third day of the Tournament of Kings and it has been explosive thus far. Shinji Murmur and his peerage have done nothing but dominate. Shinji himself eliminated six teams at once to start the tournament on its first day, bringing more attention to him and his peerage. Many if not all of those watching wanted to see what Shinji and his peerage were capable and their performance has left many shocked, awed and curious.

On day two, the domination continued because whenever confronted, it only took one member of Shinji's peerage to single-handily eliminate the entire enemy peerage. The Murmur slave simply known as 'Fallen' took out three peerages that banded together to combat the Murmur group. Sometime later the Murmur slave known as 'Darkness Dragon' single-handily dealt with the entire Balam peerage in devastating fashion as he left a crater the size of a full-sized city after he eliminated the Balam Rooks and withstood the Balam Bishops' strongest attack. His Dragon Bomb attack also took care of the remaining Balam group members.

But Shinji wasn't the only one being impressive. Sona and her peerage's strategy of striking from the shadows like shinobi worked allowing them to eliminate twelve teams during the course of the day. The key behind these string of successes was the combination of Sona's Queen Tsubaki Shinra and her Pawn x4 Genshirou Saji and their Sacred Gears Mirror Alice and Absorption Line.

Tsubaki laced the area with her mass-produced mirrors which Saji used to 'attack' with his absorption lines, draining those who fell into the Sitri group's traps of their energy and storing the energy into a special mirror for later use. By leading in that day's eliminations the Sitri group was able relax in peace with a safe house. Shinji and his peerage came in second while Riser and his peerage came in third for overall eliminations.

With seventeen teams left, day two of the TOK came to a close... or so everyone thought.

During the night Shinji decided it was time to shift from a defensive stance to an offensive one when he planned out a coordinated night raid on seven of the seventeen remaining teams. 'Thousand Dragon' took out two at the same due to being a multiheaded dragon. 'Vixen' took out her chosen peerage with her Fox Fire. 'Moon Archer' decimated her chosen peerage with a hail of arrows. 'CFD' took brutalized his chosen peerage. 'Barrier Dragon' confined and destroyed his chosen peerage. And heading this nightly assault was 'Valkyrie' who electrocuted her targets to death with a colossal one-eyed lightning dragon.

In the end, with seven teams were eliminated in devastating fashions, the remaining ten teams were put on notice and stayed awake all night rotating guards. No one but the Murmur and Sitri peerages slept peacefully that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, gods and goddesses! Welcome to another exciting day for the Tournament of Kings!" Naud said joyously and the crowd roared. "Today is day three of the TOK and it has been exhilarating so far. Sona Sitri and her peerage have proven to be master assassins with their strategy of striking from the shadows, eliminating twelve teams yesterday. Riser Phenex has continued to successfully hold the TOK Stadium as his stronghold, his peerage proving why they are known as Queen-level. But the one everyone has been talking about and watching closely is the legendary Angel Slayer and new the Murmur clan leader himself Shinji Murmur." Naud said with the audience hanging on his every word.

"Shinji Murmur shocked us all when he not only he entered the tournament but called out Lords Gremory and Phenex on their plot to use Rias as breeding stock to create a future Satan but also claimed he has gathered legends from around world as his servants. Since then there have been a raging debate on whether or not Shinji Murmur is bluffing or telling the truth but also a debate on who exactly is part of his peerage since all we know are their codenames." Naud said. "It has gotten to the point that the 'Shinji Ikari/Murmur Club' has formed a debate club for those willing to weigh on this topic. So if you have any opinions, you can pay a marginal fee to join the debate." Naud went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This tournament has been a smashing success!" Sirzechs claimed as he looked over the ratings. "We've been breaking records like insane because I'm sure that humans have never these kind of numbers! This has to be my single greatest idea ever!" the Crimson Satan said patting himself on the back. "Maybe we should have this tournament on an annual basis? Hmm?" Sirzechs mused thinking over the possibilities of the TOK being an annual event.

"And all because of Shinji since from this data when Shinji revealed himself viewing numbers tripled." Ajuka said having his own copy of the information. "Every time Shinji's name is mentioned, ratings go up five points. His fanclub has been making a killing by selling Shinji Ikari/Murmur merchandise. T-shirts, jumpsuits, wristbands and headbands, underwear, socks, shoes, caps and hats, watches, figurines, action figures, plushie dolls, etc., you name they got it and are selling it." Ajuka added shaking his head at the sheer number of Shinji's fans.

"Okaa-san! Look I just brought the newest Shinji Murmur t-shirt!" Millicas said excitedly running to the room. Lilitifa looked at the shirt seeing the design was of Shinji dressed in his hooded black/gold Maou robe holding a scythe and standing in a graveyard with the words 'Shinji Murmur' above him and the words 'Lord of Death' below him. "The Shinji Ikari/Murmur fanclub has so many cool things there Okaa-san that I bought one of everything because I didn't want to choose." the young redhead claimed as he grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her out into the hallway. Lilitifa's eyes widened when she saw over a dozen large carts holding all the purchases her son made. She wondered just how much money her son spent at the fanclub.

"Here Okaa-san I got you something since I bought it by mistake and I'm not a girl." Millicas said reaching into a nearby cart and pulled out the present he got for his mother. Lilitifa blushed redder than own her hair when she saw what her son had got her; an official Shinji Murmur bra and panty set complete with garterbelt and lace stockings. The set was red in color matching her hair and eyes and had Shinji's face on the cups of the bra and on both the front and back of the panties.

Not knowing how to handle this situation of being handed a bra and panty set by her own son who in youthful naivety believed it was an appropriate gift, she gingerly took the set.

"Uh... thank you my son." Lilitifa said unsurely.

"Tifa-chan! You bought the bra and panty set too?" Serafall said merrily skipping towards the mother-son duo and saw Lilitifa holding the set.

"Too?" Lilitifa asked trying to save her dignity by quickly hiding the set behind her back when she saw Serafall approach.

"Yep! I bought several dozen pairs of them and in different colors. This way I'll always have Shinji on my ass. At least when I'm wearing him." Serafall giggled with a wink then bounded into the VIP room.

"Let's go Millicas we don't want to miss the tournament." Lilitifa said quickly hoping to take advantage of her son's hero worship of Shinji. Millicas gasped before running into the room with Lilitifa trailing behind after she quickly destroyed the set with some magic. She'll just tell him she 'accidently' misplaced the gift and hope the Shinji Murmur Fanclub was sold out of the set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright! Let's get back to the tournament for day three!" Naud said as excited as ever. The giant screen flickered and the arena appeared before countless numbers of viewers. The entire stadium gasped in shock at what they were seeing. Huge parts of the arena had been blown away or burned to the ground with some parts of the forest were still on fire, with some of the fire being a bluish-white color. The crowd started to go crazy as they wanted to know what had happened.

"It looks like there were many fierce battles in the middle of the night! Huge sections of the arena are destroyed!" Naud yelled more in awe than anything. "We are gathering footage from last night to see what has happened! I'm getting word now that..." he said listening to his earpiece. "The Murmur group has eliminated seven teams simultaneously in a massive night raid!" Naud practically yelled in excitement and the crowd roared. "Here is the footage from last night."

The screen changed to the first scene where a giant, three-headed figure floated in the air where its East and West heads moved and fired two basketball-sized orbs of energy that flew and struck two opposing peerages who were miles apart from each. The explosions were spectacular, instantly retiring the teams, devastating the area and leaving only two massive craters.

The screen changed again to reveal an enemy peerage in the middle of a clearing they made into their camp. The audience noticed a figure move onto a branch overlooking the clearing. The figure was a female given how the cloak fit snuggly against her shapely and buxom figure, bringing attention to her impressively sized oppai. The woman raised her left hand before snapping her fingers, causing a literal firestorm of bluish-white fire to form into a massive tower that scorched the land, crashed into the barrier causing it to groan as the enemy peerage was retired. All that was left was a scorched wasteland as the figure left.

The screen changed again to reveal a scene similar to the second with a lone, female figure hiding in the trees holding a bow before she unleashed a rain of arrows on her targets. Each arrow struck with such precision and speed that they literally went through each vital spot they were shot at. The attack happened so swiftly that the committee had to slow down the video so the audience could see each and every peerage member be systematically assassinated. With her work done, the female took off which many assumed was back to Shinji's side.

The screen changed again and the parents had to cover the eyes of the children as the scene was quite brutal. Like before in the previous scenes, it depicted a peerage in the middle of their chosen camp before a giant figure leapt out and attacked... brutally; there was more blood and gore than even an R-rated horror movie could produce. The retirement system barely managed to save the group. While they would live, they would be out of commission for a good while and traumatized for life.

Once again the scene changed to groove where a peerage was camping in. The audience took note of the hulking figure in the shadows of the trees. The figure raised its massive hand causing a translucent red barrier to encase the entire groove before it raised its hand in the air. The enclosed groove was forcibly separated from the arena and floated into the air where the figure clenched its hand into a fist causing the barrier to rapidly shrink to the size of a basketball before it imploded... violently. The explosion was tremendous as massive shockwaves were produced from it, traveling throughout the arena upturning large chunks of earth and trees.

The final scene change panned to another aerial view where a lone figure floated in the air with massive storm clouds around it. The camera zoomed in to reveal the figure to be female as the cloak fit snuggly against the woman's shapely body and that she was the one generating the storm clouds. The woman raised her right arm before intoning _"Those who oppose my King shall suffer." _and launched a colossal-sized lightning bolt in the form of a one-eyed dragon. The dragon-shaped lightning bolt devastated the devils it targeted along with the surrounding area setting it ablaze.

As the footage played the crowded cheered wildly at the sheer and utter domination being displayed by the Murmur peerage. Many were in impressed by the tactical prowess Shinji displayed as it must have been hard to coordinate an attack like that at night and not being allowed to have communication devices. Once again those in the VIP room were stunned by the sheer power of Shinji's servants. Well Millicas was in awe of Shinji's peerage, since in his young mind it was utterly awesome what his idol was doing.

Rias' worry and fear were increasing with every display of overwhelming power. Once again she had to ask herself just what kind of monsters Shinji had on his peerage if they are able to single-handily dominate an entire peerage without even trying. What would happen to her if Shinji won the tournament? Would he treat her kindly or was Akeno right and Shinji had changed greatly from what little she knew of him? Would she be treated well by his servants or would they look down on her because she was so much weaker them? What would happen to her lovable servants who were more of a family to her than her own? Would Shinji promise to protect them until she can regain her High-class Devil status or would he just give them away because it would be troublesome to keep them around?

So many questions ran through her head as she hugged herself tightly to keep from shaking and her tears from falling. She had the feeling her future would be set today and she once again she couldn't do anything, just like with her former engagement. Her life was being dictated by someone else and she hated it. Why wasn't she allowed to make her own decisions? Why was everyone around her trying to control her like a puppet, not caring for her thoughts and feelings? Why was her future being decided with her having no say so in it? Even if Sona by some bloody miracle managed to win this tournament, then she [Rias] would be under Sona's authority and it would still be the same.

She would still be having someone controlling her even if that person was Sona.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji stood calmly at the cave's entrance with a contemplative expression on his face. With only ten teams left, the tournament would be coming down to the wire and would finally be done. With his actions during the night, the other teams would not be at full strength due to staying up all night for lookout shifts. As such this already ridiculously easy tournament had gotten even easier. Which is exactly what he wanted for it was all part of the plan.

As Shinji contemplated the tournament, his Rook 'Eclipse Dragon' was enjoying the ministrations of her master. Since Shinji was standing behind her and she was sitting on the ground in front of him, he was running his hand through her blonde hair getting her to purr. The charm she wore around her neck was blurring/pixelating her appearance so the audience couldn't see her face but they could hear her purr in pleasure.

'Eclipse Dragon' truly loved Shinji since being a dragon meant she would naturally be attracted to men of different species but being who she is, her vast power and reputation there were many men who were downright scared of her, thusly leaving her with little to no options for a possible mate. 'VBD' was in the same boat which caused some friction between them in wanting their shared master as a mate. So it was a pleasant surprise when Shinji approached her wanting her on his peerage unafraid of her. He knew of her power and reputation but instead of reviling her like many would and leave, Shinji actually embraced her with no fear in his heart.

It was refreshing for her not to be feared and to be actually wanted and needed by someone who held no fear and also held colossal power great enough to allow him to defeat in her just battle. She wasn't going to serve a weakling just as she wasn't going to mate with a weakling. 'Eclipse Dragon' couldn't wait to finally mate with Shinji and give birth to their progeny.

"Shinji-sama/kun?" 'Time Mistress' and 'Archdemon' asked at the same time stepping out of the cave. When they had woken up they found themselves alone since they remembered cuddling with their King last night.

"I woke up a bit early and watched the sun rise with 'Eclipse' while contemplating this tournament." he answered getting a nod from his two Queens who stood by him and noticed 'Eclipse Dragon' purring because Shinji was running his hand through her hair, sometimes gently massaging her scalp. "With ten teams left this tournament ends today. That I promise because we'll be ending it." Shinji vowed his eyes glowing with his colossal power.

"We will finally reveal ourselves my Shinji-kun?" 'Archdemon' asked feeling a bit relieved she could finally stop hiding. Shinji had originally planned on keeping his peerage secret until the Young Devils' Gathering and debut them there but this tournament came up instead and the YDG was pushed back to early fall. Shinji had been hoping to make use of the various advantages of the 'unknown' so that his rivals and enemies wouldn't be able to create strategies against them. Though 'Archdemon' had wonder if any strategy would work against them since they were quite literally the strongest peerage ever created in the Underworld.

"They will fear our power. No one will be foolish enough to challenge you after seeing who serves you." 'Eclipse Dragon' claimed. "If they are then I'll just have to educate them on why such foolishness will not be tolerated." she growled with her aura flaring. She calmed down when Shinji began petting her again getting her to purr once more.

"Yes. When we are part of the final four that is the time the Murmur peerage will reveal itself." Shinji said to his Queens. "Come let's eat and then finish this damned tournament." he said stopping his petting of 'Eclipse Dragon' getting a low whine from the dragon but she stood and entered the cave with her King and Queens. 'Vixen' had the fire going again, allowing Shinji to cook a hearty breakfast which was quickly devoured by the group. Once done and Shinji back into his armored shoulder-dress and robe, the Murmur group set out to end the tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shinji-kun's ploy last night was brilliant." Sona mused as she ate the breakfast Tsubaki cooked. "Eliminating seven teams last night caused several effects. The remaining teams didn't get an ounce of sleep due to the overwhelming fear of being eliminated while they were trying to sleep. The seven eliminations left only ten teams which will force the remaining ten to fight even harder, which will be a challenge given they are sleep deprived." Sona said as her peerage took in the information. "This also works in our favor since we've been hiding in this cave, we didn't have to worry about being attacked. So this means eight of the teams are weakened leaving only us and Shinji-kun's peerage at full power."

"But Kaichou given everything that has happened, will we even be able to defeat Shinji-dono and his peerage?" Lavinia questioned her King. "Will you even able to fight him given your feelings for him?"

Sona stopped eating as she listened to her Bishop question the greatest challenge in this tournament. After a few moments, Sona lifted her head, startling her servants with her cold and flinty eyes. "If it should come down between myself and Shinji-kun... then I'll kill my heart so I can win this and free Rias." Sona said resolutely. "Now let's finish eating. We'll be moving out and taking a more active role in this tournament. As Shinji-kun likely planned it, it will end today." she said going back to her breakfast with her servants following suit. Once done, the Sitri group packed up and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are now officially in the final stages of the tournament! There are only ten teams left! Who will win, the first ever, Tournament of Kings?" Naud yelled and the crowd went wild. "And the remaining teams sense it as well because each and every one of them is moving! Both the Sitri and the Bael groups are finally making moves towards the TOK Stadium... and what's this!? The Bael group had been confronted by a coalition of four peerages led by the Glaysa-Labolas group." Naud raved as the screen focused on the confrontation.

Nobody has seen anything from Sairaorg yet so the entire crowd was going crazy with anticipation. Sairaorg was as renowned as Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri and Shinji Murmur and people had high expectations from him given he's from the Great King-ranked Bael. There was also more than a few higher ups that was interested in this next battle.

"Sairaorg Bael is advancing on the enemy all by himself! Is he going to negotiate or maybe even surrender!?" Naud said excitedly. Everyone watched Sairaorg approach over fifty enemies by himself. His face was expressionless and he only looked dead ahead. Everyone in the stadium watched in silence. His peerage watched him calmly while the others laughed. Zephyrdor Glaysa-Labolas, their leader walked up with a touch of arrogance.

"Did you come all the way out here just to surrender?" Zephyrdor asked Sairaorg.

"No, I came here to fight." Sairaorg said simply preparing himself for a fight.

"All by yourself?" Zephyrdor asked arrogantly with an equally arrogant laugh that was mimicked by his 'teammates'. "Your funeral buddy. The so-called Great King will fall just like that punkass Angel Slayer." he said flipping a knife out. He tried the straightforward knife thrust but Sairaorg was faster; ducking under the knife and delivering a solid blow to Zephyrdor's midsection sending the Glaysa-Labolas heir went flying back into his teammates.

"Sairaorg Bael intends to fight them all by himself!? Has Sairaorg had enough waiting around he's decided finish everything himself!?" Naud said as the crowd watched in awe.

"What are you waiting for!? Get him!" Zephyrdor yelled whipping the blood from his mouth.

They all charged forward like a massive tidal wave yet Sairaorg stood solid as a rock ready to fight. The knights reached him first. He weaved through their swords and started to strike them down one by one with nothing but his fists. Most of them disappeared in a bright white light with only one blow. His strength was remarkable and his skills were perfected from years of training. Sairaorg traded blows with the rooks and he took fire from the bishops and queens. Nothing seemed to slow him down as he eliminated them all one by one.

"I don't believe it! Sairaorg Bael is decimating them with nothing but his fists! Nothing seems to be able to stop him!" Naud yelled excitedly. "It seems Shinji Murmur isn't the only one who can single-handily decimate entire peerages. If this is the might of the Bael Heir then the Bael Clan is in good hands then." Naud claimed as the crowd went berserk at the display of raw power. Soon the whole stadium was cheering him on as Sairaorg Bael was a person that everyone could root for.

"Sairaorg!"

"Sairaorg!"

"Sairaorg!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When did Sairaorg become this strong?" Rias wondered out loud. She and her 'peerage' were in awe of the sheer raw power Sairaorg was showing. They knew that Sairaorg was rumored to be the strongest of young devils ever seen in the past three hundred years but seeing it in person was an enlightening experience as the rumors were indeed right and Sairaorg was not hype.

"It is pretty impressive." Sirzechs commented as they watched the massive screen. The other Satans were also impressed by the Bael Heir. The Deities were mildly impressed though their bodyguards were more open with their impressment.

"He has been training diligently for years. Of course he would show drastic improvement." Lilitifa told them.

"Do you think Sairaorg and Sona have teamed up? It's kind of a coincidence that they headed out at the same time." Sirzechs asked Rias.

"Maybe?" Rias said pondering it. "When she managed to visit me she claimed that 'we' would win the tournament but when I asked she wouldn't elaborate. So it's possible." Rias said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"What happens if Sairaorg wins instead of Sona?" Lilitifa asked her.

Rias pursed her lips as she thought about the question. "I really don't know. I've been mainly rooting for Sona since she's known for plans within plans so there may indeed by a deal between the two of them. If he did win then he would better than everyone else besides Sona."

"But Rias-onee-sama what about Shinji-sama? What if he wins?" Millicas asked getting everyone's attention. What if Shinji did win the tournament?

Rias stayed silent because she didn't know how to answer that. Shinji was an unknown and unknowns were dangerous for a reason. She knew little of him and as Akeno brought up yesterday, he could have changed after his devilization. It has been known that people change after being reincarnated as devils due the numerous advantages they had along with the power they gained.

"It doesn't matter because Sona is going to win!" Rias said confidently getting a frown from her nephew because she didn't answer the question.

"Oh look! Sona and Seekvaira are about to fight" Sirzechs said excitedly.

"This should turn out to be interesting." Lilitifa said interested. These two were known for their tactical skills so this would show who the better tactical genius was.

"GO SO-TAN! KICK THAT AGARES BITCH'S ASS!" Serafall cheered for her younger sister and startling everyone with her yelling. Rias was also cheering for Sona to win because she had too, it was as simple as that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sona and Seekvaira stared each other down as they and their peerages stood outside the TOK Stadium. Sona and her peerage were well-rested and hadn't faced any problems getting to the stadium but the same couldn't be said for the Agares group. While they hadn't been attacked, they were not well rested due to Shinji's late night raid that left everyone but Sona and possibly Sairaorg afraid of a nocturnal attack from the Murmur leader.

"Seekvaira I must ask you retire." Sona began negotiations. "In your current state you cannot do much against us. So please surrender and save yourself undue humiliation."

"Do not underestimate us Sona!" Seekvaira said in a harsh tone feeling insulted that Sona thought she was weak. "I can't do that. I have to win this for my own reasons, and besides it's not like I would treat Rias Gremory unfairly." Seekvaira told Sona.

"Ah but I know that you do not have her best intentions at heart though." Sona said pushing up her glasses. "You would simply trade Rias off if she proved not up to your high standards and given she is not mechanically/technically gifted like you and your peerage, that would be quite soon. I cannot allow that to happen." Sona said coldly.

"That may true but it doesn't mean she can't be trained. Besides this tournament is just a means to an end. Winning this will increase my status and my reputation to further my goals." Seekvaira told her.

"I will not allow Rias to suffer because of this unjustifiable tournament!" Sona said angrily.

Then as if a silent que had been given Seekvaira's side launched a large blast of energy towards Sona. Just before it hit Tsubaki created a large mirror in front of Sona. The mirror held for just a moment before it cracked and reflected the blast back towards Seekvaira, the blast being twice the size it was before it was fired and the Agares group scrambled to get out of the way. The battle continued and both sides set up with a vanguard position with support right behind them.

The wide open area was good to maneuver in, but Seekvaira and her peerage were disadvantaged due to not being well rested unlike the Sitri group who was. Despite that the Agares group fought on. As in chess, Sona and Seekvaira were analyzing each other and thinking several steps ahead; if Seekvaira would advance then Sona would counter. It was back and forth, and both sides were getting worn out. Sona knew that she could not afford to waste so much energy right before the end of the tournament and decided to end this.

"Lavinia now!" Sona yelled to her strongest piece.

"**Absolute Demise**!" Lavinia yelled as she activated his Longinus' Balance Breaker. A massive blizzard was summoned before it quickly took the form of a 3 meter tall, doll-like ice princess dressed in a solid white furisode kimono with a crystal-ice tiara/crown on her head. The ice princess moved her arm in an elegant manner before mass amounts of ice instantly formed and trapped the Agares peerage in a crystal-ice prison that easily withstood any and every attack the Agares peerage threw at it in their attempts to escape. "I am Lavinia, member of the Magicians' Council, Kaichou's Bishop and contracted magician and wielder of the Longinus Absolute Demise!" she claimed getting Seekvaira to pale at the information of Sona having a high-class magician councilwoman and Longinus wielder as her Bishop and contracted magician. "Absolute..." Lavinia couldn't finish due to Seekvaira's screaming.

"I surrender!" Seekvaira screamed loudly. She and her peerage were ejected from the tournament saving them from a likely fatal attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Sitri groups shocks all with the unveiling of a high-class magician councilwoman and Longinus user as Sona's Bishop and contracted magician!" Naud yelled as the crowd cheered wildly Sona and her peerage. "Clearly this generation of devils is something special! The future is indeed in good hands."

"You didn't tell us your sister had not only a Longinus user but a magician councilwoman as well Serafall." Sirzechs spoke to the shocked Magical Ice Satan. "That is need to know information because if misused the Longinus can cause a lot of damage. We should have known she had the Absolute Demise under her authority the moment she bound Lavinia to her because of how powerful those two make her." Sirzechs said seriously.

"I didn't even know So-tan had a magician councilwoman and Longinus user on her peerage." Serafall said feeling hurt her beloved sister didn't trust her enough with the information. "I don't think even Otou-chan and Okaa-chan knew about this either." she said looking at her parents who shook their heads in a negative showing even they didn't know about this.

"That's just how Sona is." Rias spoke getting everyone's attention. "She's always kept things like this close to the vest and she plays the same way also. She wants to maintain any and all advantages she has, thus allowing her to remain in control. The fact she revealed this means she knows she can't keep holding back anymore. We're most likely going to see her and her peerage's true power." she explained.

"Still things like this should be made known to us Satans so we can plan accordingly. This also raises questions on what else Shinji has been hiding." Sirzechs said with narrowed eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like the only person left standing against Sairaorg Bael is the Glaysa-Labolas heir Zephyrdor himself! Sairaorg Bael has barely broken a sweat and it seems like Zephyrdor is losing his will to fight! Sairaorg is just completely overpowering him!" Naud yelled more excited than ever.

"Sairaorg!"

"Sairaorg"

"Sairaorg!"

"Incredible! Sairaorg has just eliminated four peerages by himself! The Bael Clan must be proud having an heir with this kind of power and not even a fully mature devil! There is no telling how strong Sairaorg will become when he fully realizes his potential!" Naud raved as the crowd continued to chant for Sairaorg. "It seems that the Sitri group is recuperating from their brief battle with the Agares group... and what's this. The Astaroth group has just confronted the Murmur group!" Naud yelled as the crowd went wild for another show of domination from Shinji while Ajuka was a bit worried for his younger brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji looked at the peerage before him with wry amusement because it was a first for him. He'd seen maid cosplayers courtesy of his secondary Queen owning Angel Baby and in his majordomo Grayfia (who was almost always seen in her maid uniform except for the times she bathed, slept with him or took a day off.) But this was a first; a peerage full of nun cosplayers with their King apparently having a nun fetish. Though he knew that something was wrong given that his secondary Queen's grip on his arm tightened slightly along the slight tensing of her body.

Did she take offense for devils parading as nuns? A rather moot point given she's a devil now but he'll ask her later.

The King of the nun cosplaying peerage stepped forward, revealing himself to be a gentle-looking, handsome young man with blonde hair dressed in the robes of his clan. He gave a gentlemanly bow before speaking; "Good day I'm Diodora Astaroth, heir of the Astaroth Clan."

Shinji returned the gesture with his own. "And I am Shinji Murmur, Clan Head of the Murmur Clan." he returned.

"Ah. The Angel Slayer himself. I must kindly thank you for causing that ruckus last night. I didn't get much sleep." Diodora said though he carried no actual venom in his words. Which left Shinji somewhat confused since he was sure the boy in front of him would be rightfully angry at his tactics. "Well then. I'm retiring from this little dribble. Truthfully I really didn't want to enter this but my Onii-sama Ajuka insisted since it would give me battle experience." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Oh well. Rias Gremory really isn't my type of woman nor could she pull of the nun look. Well good day Lord Murmur." Diodora bowed before retiring from the tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A rather anticlimactic 'battle'." Naud deadpanned as the audience booed at the lack of action. At first they thought there would be smack talk because really all fights had smack talk but not this one. It just had some introductions and Diodora revealing he didn't actually want to enter the tournament and that Rias wasn't his kind of woman.

In the VIP room, Ajuka was face palming at his sibling's usual nonchalant, easy-going attitude and display while Rias felt mildly insulted that Diodora didn't find her attractive enough. Which she considered strange since she's actually the Top Idol of among the she-devils. And she knew she could pull off the nun look like no other.

"Well..." Sirzechs began trying to find the right words for this. "At least Diodora didn't get one-shotted by one of Shinji's servants." he ventured getting a dry look from Ajuka.

"That is the only silver lining I see in this." the Beelzebub drawled removing his hand from his face. "Well it's the final four and now we'll get the answer to our question." he mused seriously as everyone focused on the screen.

They will finally see and know the identities of Shinji's servants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After recovering from their brief battle with the Agares group, Sona and her peerage pressed forward towards the stadium. There was four entrances and she was coming in through the south entrance. Sairaorg took a moment to recover his energy and entered the stadium through the west side. The stadium itself was a recreation of the Roman Coliseum (though just far larger than the original) when it was at its prime centuries ago; beautiful silver-white marble glistened in the artificial light of the arena with holographic designs of the various clans whose young members entered the tournament.

On the north side of the stadium was a royalty box fit for a true emperor and inside of it was Riser Phenex who had modified the box to fit his overly opulent tastes. Sona, Sairaorg and their peerages arrived at the center of the stadium. They saw each other before they took notice of Riser surrounded by his peerage. Riser began to clap slowly and some of his peerage laughed.

"It looks like you finally made it. Too bad you came all this way for nothing." Riser said grinning arrogantly. Sona and Sairaorg glared at the overly arrogant Phenex. Sona gave Sairaorg a brief look, a dark smirk barely seen on her face. True she had gone to Sairaorg and asked for alliance which he agreed to since he truly cared for his cousin Rias and like herself didn't agree with Rias' marriage to a man like Riser. But the real truth was that he and his peerage were nothing but a pawns in her real plan and soon it would come together just as she planned.

After all, Sona Sitri was all about plans within plans.

"Riser Phenex surrender! You cannot beat both of us at once." Sona shouted to the Phenex disliking how he was looking down on her both literally and figuratively.

"Well if it isn't the Sitri heiress. Come to play hero?" Riser mocked with a dark smile. "You thought that you could come in take away the woman who was supposed to be my bitch by convincing the little cunt to denounce herself and attempt to take her under your clan's protection. And look at where we are now... here in a tournament that the so-called Lucifer made to keep the peace while putting his precious little sister up for the grand prize." Riser said sipping his expensive Phenex-fire wine. "Well little Sitri its time that someone teaches you a lesson on why you don't interfere with other clans' business that doesn't concern you."

"It concerns me when my friend would have been trapped in a loveless marriage and abused by you!" Sona countered heatedly.

Riser scoffed at that. "Bah. Rias should have been happy to have a man like me as a husband. I would have trained her to be an obedient house-wife like all women should be while teaching her that her place is beneath me. My father did the same with that bitch I call a mother. I'm sure Lord Gremory did the same with his bitch he calls a wife and your father did the same to your bitch of a mother." Riser began getting disgusting looks from his enemies and those watching all over. "And now I'll do what your father should have done a long time ago and that is train you." Riser said nastily as he snapped his fingers. His peerage jumped down to confront the Sitri and Bael groups but before anything could happen, the sound of clapping was heard.

"Truly Riser Phenex your arrogance knows no bounds." the suave voice of Shinji Murmur resounded through the stadium as he and his peerage made themselves known as they entered from the east entrance. Shinji had his hood down, getting the women to blush deeply at how deliciously handsome he looked, with a few pressing their thighs together due to a sudden itch in their loins. Shinji stopped as his peerage stood behind him as he accessed the situation. "You have revealed just how pathetic you really to all of the Underworld and the rest of the Supernatural world watching us. You call your own mother a bitch along with every other mother in the world. You are even more pathetic than your father and Lord Gremory." he said staring coldly at Riser who scoffed.

"If my so-called mother has a problem with my words then my father needs to retrain her that's all." Riser brushed off. "And besides Lord Gremory is a smart man. He saw my power and knew that if it was combined with Rias' then another Satan-Class devil would be born and give both our clans even greater power. As I said before Rias should have been happy that I was chosen to be her husband as I'm the only one truly worthy of her." Riser claimed only to get Shinji to laugh.

"Bwuahahaha!" Shinji laughed before getting himself under control. He wiped away a tear before speaking; "Oh boy I haven't laughed like that in a good while. You think you're the only man worthy of Rias then please think again. Out of all the guys in this realm only _**I**_ am truly worthy of Rias because really who wouldn't want me?" Shinji asked getting Riser to scowl angrily.

"After all I am the Angel Slayer and Messiah. I know for certain that every clan leader watching this already has plans to ally with me in some way. I know for certain that every woman who is single has plans to come forward to court me. Hell I'm certain a few of the married women are planning to divorce their husbands just to be with me (all the married men in the audience turned to their wives who began whistling innocently). So when it comes to worthiness Riser I beat you and everyone else in that department." Shinji smirked at the irate expression on Riser's face.

"But this isn't about who has the biggest dick which I know for certain I beat you in as well given how badly you're over compensating right now." Shinji gestured to the sheer over opulence of the royalty box as Riser fumed at the dick slight. The Phenex peerage wanted to glare at Shinji for the slight against their master but it was kind of hard when he was more handsome than their master and a few of them did think about putting in a trade request to serve him.

"I think it's time to get this show on the road. I'm sure the audience has had enough suspense and mystery about my peerage so I would be remiss if I didn't satisfy their and yours curiosity so let the introductions begin." Shinji said with a shit-eating grin coming close to splitting his face in half. All of the world would be shocked at who serves him because knows he's the only one with peerage of legends.

"I'll start with my beautiful Queens." Shinji began gesturing to his left where his primary Queen stood ready. "My primary Queen is a woman of both immense beauty and power. She is a veteran of both the Great War and the Satan Civil War, where in both she stood as one of the most powerful devils ever seen. She is titled the 'Second Strongest Female Devil' and is primarily known as the 'Temporal Goddess'… I give you Grayfia Lucifuge!" Shinji said grandiosely as Grayfia revealed herself.

She's a young, fairly tall and buxom woman in her early twenties with metallic silver hair (now tied into a singular braid with a black bow at the end) and matching eyes. She wore a skin-tight, black unitard that did nothing to hide the large and ample shape of her I-cup breasts and her buxom and shapely body. The Murmur symbol rested proudly over her well-endowed chest, with a silver sash around her trim waist, long black gloves reached her mid-biceps with built-in elbow guards and silver straps and thigh-high, high-heeled boots also with built-in knee pads and silver straps.

Many were shocked (except Sirzechs and Lilitifa who both suspected that Grayfia wanted to be on Shinji's peerage) at seeing the legendary Temporal Goddess serving as Shinji's Queen. Only the older devils knew of why Grayfia did not serve the Lucifer Clan anymore and also why she fought on the Anti-Satan Faction's side. Many of the young devils (specifically the males) had wanted Grayfia on their peerage given her high-profile stats in the Piece Collect's Queens Section. But she was a hard woman to find and the few that did were sent back with grievous injuries due to not taking her answer of no. So a lot of men were jealous of Shinji for getting Grayfia as his Queen.

"My secondary Queen is a woman of vast power for she is literally power incarnate. She has equally vast beauty so much so that she has fanclubs all over the world, being constantly voted the 'Most Beautiful Woman Alive' among the various factions for as long as she's lived and she is the Number 1 woman all devil men want to have sex with even at the cost of their marriages. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you my secondary Queen... Gabriel the Archangel now Archdemon!" Shinji said shocking everyone present and watching. Gabriel threw off her cloak exposing herself to all.

She stood at a tall 6'3" with curly blonde hair and voluptuous figure surpassing most if not all women. She was more buxom with ridiculous curves; her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts as they are in the K-Cup range. Her face, well there was no word capable of describing it except _divine_. She wore a beautiful yet very revealing take on a nun's outfit, sans the traditional headpiece and neck piece: she has a form fitting, open black frilled dress that reached her ankles, with an equally form fitting black jacket on top of it with gold elegant designs of the Murmur symbol and armbands. The dress and jacket are cut to show off her massive cleavage and breasts. On her lower body, she wore black knee-high boots with gold shin-guards. Her wings were unique due to having twelve of them, each looking like a fusion between angel and devil wings and six-feet long, and all of them a solid gold color that Archangels are known for.

Everyone was stunned (in Heaven every angel fainted in shock at seeing Gabriel as a Devil, Michael himself had a heart attack and would be out of commission for several months) at seeing the legendary Archangel Gabriel before them. Every devil had seen at least one picture of Gabriel due to her having a 'Flee on Sight' order for High-class and below devils and had an 'Approach with Caution' order for Ultimate-class devils. Many were stunned at how Shinji managed to get Gabriel of all beings as his servant.

"I'm not done yet!" Shinji crowed before gesturing to his Rooks. "Two of my Rooks are part of a class of dragons revered and reviled among all the supernatural factions as they are stated to be the most vicious and brutal and powerful of all Dragons, all being dangerous battle maniacs that want to destroy everything including themselves and are on par with the Heavenly Dragons. My first Rook is the _strongest _of the Evil Dragons; Crom Cruach the **Crescent Circle Dragon**!" Shinji said as Crom revealed himself the cloak being destroyed in the process.

In his true Dragon form, he was a giant bipedal western dragon, night-black in color with a slight silver tint, plate-like scales protecting him, a muscular tail ending with a large club, and eight large wings sprouting from his back. His eyes were a sinister gold color with crescent moon-shaped pupils. His claws glistened in the artificial light as he snarled, showing off his large razor-sharp teeth.

"My second Rook is the second strongest of the Evil Dragons, feared throughout the Egyptian faction as the nemesis of the Sun God Ra, being responsible for killing him and allowing Osiris to take over with Isis. I give you the feared **Eclipse Dragon** Apophis!" Shinji said as Apophis revealed herself with a roar.

Apophis shredded her cloak as she took on her true dragon form; being a fusion between a western and eastern dragon because of her serpentine appearance; looking more like a draconic King Cobra. Like with Crom, Apophis is a giant dragon with bright gold scales and her eyes were unique because her pupils were shaped like a sun being enclosed by a crescent moon. Her fangs and claws were colored a scarlet red to contrast her bright gold scales. She glowered darkly at the enemies of her master as she focused a concentrated burst of yoki and KI at them getting them to shiver in even more fear.

"My third Rook is a wolf feared in Norse legends for his prophesied role in killing Odin during Ragnarök. I give you the **God-Devouring Wolf** (神喰狼; _Kamijiki Ōkami_) himself Fenrir!" Fenrir has the appearance of a giant wolf with ash grey fur, standing at 10 meters tall (33 feet tall). The giant wolf released a titanic howl that shook the arena along with the massive shock waves it produced getting the women who were wearing skirts/dresses to keep their skirts/dresses down as to not flash the audience their panties. Well Xuelan didn't wear panties but she wasn't going to flash her scared place despite the fact she did so on a daily basis whenever she fought and trained.

"For my Bishops I have three and all of them legendary as well." Shinji said excitedly with his Bishops taking stage now. "The first is one who fought against the army of the Gods of the Zoroastrianism, killing off a majority of the Zoroastrian Gods, forcing both Ahura Mazda and Angra Mainyu into retreat before forcibly taking complete control of the faction for one thousand years! He is also known for his mastery of one thousand different magics. He is the fearsome **Diabolism Thousand Dragon** Aži Dahāka!" Shinji said as his dragon Bishop revealed himself using his vast aura to destroy his cloak. Aži Dahāka was already in his true Dragon and had been the entire tournament, showing he is a giant Dragon with three heads and six giant wings.

"My second Bishop is a legendary daiyokai Nine-tailed Fox. She served on Amaterasu-sama's court as a Celestial Maiden where she trained as both a lady and warrior. She served on the Imperial Court of the Emperor Toba and was also his lady-in-waiting. During her time she became known as the 'Most Beautiful Woman in Japan' for her astonishing beauty able to entrance both men and women, and the 'Smartest Woman in Japan' due to her vast knowledge and intellect. I give you the legendary Tamamo-no-Mae!" Shinji said as Tamamo-no-Mae revealed herself.

Like with Grayfia and Gabriel, Tamamo threw off her cloak revealing herself to be an astonishingly beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure and sensual curves and H-cup breasts. She has bright pink hair tied into long pigtails with a blue ribbon, with amber eyes. Her outfit consists of a dark blue and black kimono that revealed some of her ample cleavage and leaves her shoulders completely exposed, with the arms of her kimono remaining in an imitation of arm warmers. The kimono itself cuts off at her upper thigh and she wears dark purple stockings, creating a zettai ryouiki. She also wears black geta sandals.

"My third and final Bishop is a legend from the Norse Faction known as the **Blood Magic Demon** and the **Strongest Valkyrie**. She is one of the greatest Magicians in the world. She is Göndul!" Shinji said as the legendary Valkyrie Magician revealed herself. Despite her advanced age as well as being a grandmother (which only Shinji, the shocked Odin and Rossweisse knew), Göndul has the appearance of a beautiful woman in her early to mid-thirties with a buxom and sensual figure. She also bears a striking resemblance to her granddaughter but has a more mature, sophisticated look to her, shorter lavender-tinted hair in a braided-bun combo tied with a blue ribbon. Her outfit is a tight fitting deep blue colored robe with gold trim showing off her fit, athletic and shapely body. Worn on top of this is a black, hooded knee-length cloak with gold details.

_(*Note: Think of Caster, aka Medea's, outfit from the Fate/Stay series.)_

"For my Knights, the first is a former goddess of the Greek Pantheon and served on the Olympian Council. I give you the former Goddess of the Moon and Night, the Hunt, Animals and Wilderness, and Childbirth. I give you Phoebe Artemis!" Shinji said as the former Goddess revealed herself. She was a tall, shapely and athletic woman with long, dark auburn hair in a braided ponytail and bright moon-silver eyes. She wore a thigh-length, Greek-styled hunting tunic that was cut to show off her impressively large cleavage and breasts. It was also sleeveless and silver in color with gold, Greek-styled accents. She had large, rounded shoulder pauldrons and bicep-length archery gloves with ornate arm gloves. She wore modified thigh-high versions of hunting boots with built-in knee pads and had holsters for her large hunting knives. On her back was her trusted bow and quiver of arrows.

"My other Knights are two brothers whose legends began in the Chinese classic _Journey to the West_ where they fought the Monkey Sage himself Sun Wukong. They are the **Gold and Silver Brothers **(金銀兄弟, _Kingin Kyōdai_) Ginkaku and Kinkaku!" Shinji said as the legendary yokai brothers revealed themselves. The brothers shared similar appearances to one another; both being muscular in physique with Kinkaku being the larger of the two, their hair is styled like headdresses — the color of which reflect their names (gold and silver respectively) with horns sticking out and wore similar Chinese robes. Each also has the first kanji of their name tattooed to their shoulder.

_(*Note: think of Ginkaku and Kinkaku from the Naruto anime.*)_

"And now for my Pawns." Shinji began as his Pawns took the stage now. "The first is another Evil Dragon and the fourth strongest of them with the greatest defense of all Dragons, **Crime Force Dragon **Grendel." After shredding his cloak Grendal revealed that like Crom Cruach he is a giant bipedal western Dragon being dark green in color and dark silver eyes.

"Next is the Dragon from Shinto legends who fought the Shinto Kami of Seas and Storms, I give you the **Venom Blood Dragon **Yamata no Orochi." Orochi like her fellow Evil Dragons destroyed her cloak in her reveal. In her true Dragon form she's a giant eight-headed and eight-tailed serpent, a glossy carbon black with bluish tinted snake scales. Each of her eight heads hissed dangerously, causing her infamously lethal blood-poison to drip to the ground and burn it like acid.

"Next up is the Dragon from Greek legends who guarded the Golden Apples of Hesperides and fought Hercules, he is the **Insomniac Dragon **Ladon!" Ladon used his aura to destroy his cloak revealing he too was in his true Dragon form which a bipedal western dragon with one hundred heads, tree-like features and red eyes. "My final Dragon Pawn is another Norse legend connected to the world tree Yggdrasil. He is the **Eternal Oblivion Dragon **Níðhǫggr!" Níðhǫggr revealed himself to be a giant Eastern Dragon with a pitch-black coloration, ram-like horns and grayish-black eyes.

"These are my legends... these are my servants." Shinji said with a dark smile at the frozen forms of his so-called opponents. He could see and smell the fear from them and he wasn't surprised at that. After all he's the only devil with a peerage full of legends from around the globe. His peerage was the literal League of Legends and they would become even more legendary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first time in a long time the entire Supernatural world was silent. No one moved... no one breathed... all action was stopped because of this one event. It was as if the world literally stopped and it probably did because what was just seen and heard was something that would never happen again for long, long time. And it's all thanks to Shinji Murmur shocking said world into silence by revealing who served on his peerage and the reveals proved one thing...

Shinji Murmur was NOT bluffing when he said he had gathered legends as his servants.

The Temporal Goddess Grayfia Lucifuge and Gabriel the legendary Archangel of Heaven were his Queens. Evil Dragons Crom Cruach and Apophis and the God Devouring Wolf Fenrir as his Rooks. Evil Dragon Aži Dahāka, daiyokai nine-tailed fox Tamamo and the Valkyrie-Magician Göndul as his Bishops. Phoebe Artemis, Kinkaku and Ginkaku were his Knights. Evil Dragons Grendal, Yamata no Orochi, Ladon and Níðhǫggr were his Pawns.

All of these beings... these legends were vastly powerful, helped shaped many critical events in their factions and their actions (both good and bad) were recorded in the annals of history and became legend. Some were revered, some reviled but still people remembered them... rightfully respected and feared them... and hoped to never run into them and get on their bad sides.

And now these legends have been gathered to serve one lord and master... Shinji Murmur.

How in the world did he do it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naud was the first to get his bearings back, startling the audience and those watching at home when he spoke. "H-he wasn't bluffing! By Satan he wasn't bluffing! Shinji Murmur was indeed telling the truth about his peerage! His peerage is a literal league of legends!" Naud ranted. "With these beings as his servants can Shinji Murmur be defeated? Will anyone, after seeing all of the overwhelming displays of domination Shinji and his peerage have done, even want to challenge their unrivaled might?" Naud raved.

Those in the audience were having muttered conversations, asking themselves and others how Shinji managed to find and convince those beings to serve him. Some of the conversations were about how the knowledge of Shinji's peerage would affect possible alliances. Some were wondering if Shinji would accept trade requests for his female servants.

In the VIP box, Rias was huddled in her chair hugging herself tightly and rocking back and forth as fear took hold of her heart. After all with who was serving on Shinji's peerage, there was no way for Sona and the others to win. Yeah it would mean Riser would get his ass beat but that was a shallow upside to this situation. Her former peerage weren't taking it well either as they knew about various legends and heard of those beings serving on Shinji's peerage.

The others weren't taking it well either.

Lord Gremory was doing his best not to have a panic attack at seeing the legends serving as Shinji's servants. How in the world did Shinji get those beings to serve him? Why would they even agree to serve him? Venelana was staring blankly ahead, her mind shut down from the revelation of Shinji's peerage. Millicas was in awe of Shinji's peerage and wanted to see how they stacked up against others in the Rating Game Simulators. Lord Phenex was in the same boat as Lord Gremory even as his wife fanned him to keep him calm. Ruval didn't know what to think but he knew he had to keep his father from trying something stupid if he still wanted recompense for Shinji's earlier words.

"Well I at least suspected that Grayfia would be on his peerage but the others…" Sirzechs said shaking his head as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Impossible! He devilized Gabriel!? My ultimate rival!" Serafall screeched tugging on her pigtails. The reason Serafall considered Gabriel her ultimate rival was because the both of them were seen as the most powerful female of their races. Gabriel was not just the most powerful female angel but also the most beautiful, with the all-male devils admitting just how beautiful she is given their desire to have sex with her.

It was Gabriel who killed the Original Ultimate Female Devil – Lilith, wife of the Original Lucifer and Queen of the Underworld during the final years of the Great War along with the Original Leviathan and her daughter Czarina Leviathan. When Serafall managed to surpass Lilith, the Original Leviathan and Czarina in power and gain the former's title, the Magical Ice Satan was happy because she had worked hard for that power and after years of intensive training and battles, she finally surpassed her role models. But in her mind she had to defeat the Ultimate Female Angel Gabriel in order to solidify herself as the 'True Ultimate Female Devil'.

"How in the nine circles of my realm did Shinji get a goddess to be his servant?!" Roygun asked looking at the now former goddess of Greek legends standing proudly as a Murmur slave. He knew that while powerful, the Evil Pieces' power was not absolute as deities could not be made devil servants. Ajuka even admitted that now matter how many modifications he made to the system, deities would never be able to be reincarnated into devil servants. So how did Shinji get a deity, a Greek Goddess, as his servant?!

"I thought you killed the Gold and Silver Brothers Sun Wukong?" Indra asked the Monkey Sage who shook his head in a negative.

"I only killed their mother the Nine-tailed Vixen and that was by mistake." Sun said taking a drag from his pipe. "Those two are dangerous on their own but together they're lethal. My legend didn't include how they left me on the verge of death after my victory over them back then. And I'm sure they have improved since then. It goes to question how strong Shinji-boyo is if could get them to serve him." He added looking at Shinji.

"Well that explains where Tamamo-hime has been lately; serving on Shinji's peerage." Nurari mused to himself. "Maybe we can use this as a way to make an alliance with the Underworld Amaterasu-sama." the Yokai Supreme Commander said getting a groan from the Sun Goddess.

"My brother Susanoo is going to have a fit over this." Amaterasu groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. "He killed Orochi yet she somehow managed to come back, take back the Kusanagi and kill his wife Kushinada-hime before disappearing. I fear my brother may try to retaliate so please prepare yourselves Lucifer-san. I'll do my best to stop him but knowing him he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants." Amaterasu getting a grimace from Sirzechs.

"How... how in the world did he get my granny as his servant!?" Rossweisse shouted and getting Odin to hold his left ear since his bodyguard screamed right in it. "Why would granny agree to become a devil? How did Shinji convince granny to become a devil? Why did he seek granny out in the first place!?" Rossweisse asked pulling on her hair.

"Wait who are you calling 'granny'?" Ajuka asked the Valkyrie.

Rossweisse had to contemplate telling devils about her heritage knowing how devils recruited for their peerages and knew that some would sink to any low to get what they want. But it was only a matter of time before the truth came out so... "Göndul is my grandmother." Rossweisse said getting shocked looks the others except Odin who already knew.

"I didn't know that the Murmur boy was a GMILF kind of man." Odin mused with a lecherous smirk getting the others to look at him strangely.

"GMILF? What does that mean?" Falbium questioned.

"GMILF – Grandmother I'd Like to Fuck." Odin answered lecherously getting Rossweisse to go red in the face while the others blushed, especially Venelana who is already a grandmother. Little Millicas just looked lost at why everyone was blushing his mother used a silencing spell on him so he couldn't hear the crass comment made by Odin. "Well Rossweisse, Shinji may become your new step-grandfather. What with him needing multiple women to help him restart his clan and all. Who knows maybe you can join his harem since you need a boyfriend badly." Odin teased the woman. _Though I have to question how Shinji-boy managed to find Fenrir and convince the wolf to serve him. The wolf disappeared after our failed attempt to seal him and even that trickster son of mine Loki hasn't had any luck in finding his wayward son. So how did Shinji-boy find Fenrir? _Odin thought seriously even though he still maintained his lecherous look on his face.

"LORD ODIN!" Rossweisse screeched angrily. The GMILF comment along with the thought of her granny actually having sex made Rossweisse feel uneasy. Then came the 'Shinji having sex with her granny' thought which was even more unsettling. Then the thought of her being in Shinji's harem made Rossweisse swoon a bit because she had to admit Shinji was beyond sexy and what woman wouldn't want to be with Shinji.

"Grayfia, Gabriel, all seven of the Evil Dragons, Fenrir, Göndul, Tamamo, a former Goddess in Artemis and the Gold and Silver Brothers." Sirzechs listed off. "A peerage filled with Ultimate-class beings of vast power... all of them battled tested, hardened and experienced. A peerage like that can easily challenge any of the Top Ranking Rating Game Champions' peerages... and even challenge my own peerage." he mused getting everyone (yes even Lilitifa) to look at him in shock. In the seven hundred years since the Evil Piece system's creation, Sirzechs' peerage had proven time and again to literally be the strongest in the entire Underworld's, not even the Undisputed Rating Game Champion "Emperor" Diehauser Belial's peerage could rival the might of the Lucifer peerage.

So for Sirzechs to say that Shinji's peerage could challenge his own left many speechless and even scared of the confrontation where the Shinji and Sirzechs would battle for the right to have their peerages be called the 'Strongest Peerage'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaichou..." Saji said shakily bringing attention to himself. Everyone could see just how scared the Sitri Pawn was and it was a sentiment shared by the others who were staring down the Murmur Peerage. Though for Riser, his arrogance was so massive he didn't feel fear, no he felt insane anger and jealously. Anger, that in his foolish mind, those legends should have been serving him, not that so-called legend that Shinji Murmur claims he is. Their power should be his power, not Shinji's. And most definitely those women on the Murmur peerage should be his as well; serving beneath him as he showed them he is their one true lord and master.

Sona gulped audibly before answering her Pawn. "Y-yes Saji?"

"Two things. 1) I'm scared."

"We all are Saji. And what's the second thing?"

"I soiled myself in fear."

Sona scrunched up her nose at that, especially when there was a now noticeable smell. "Well it's clear you're not alone in that regard." Several people, who will not be named, blushed in embarrassment even as Shinji chuckled at them in amusement.

"Time to end this. Crom, Grendal, Níðhǫggr and Fenrir you take the Bael peerage. Aži Dahāka, Tamamo, Gold and Silver Brothers take the Sitri peerage. Apophis, Göndul, Artemis, Orochi and Ladon deal with the Phenex peerage. Grayfia and Gabriel you're with me." Shinji ordered his peerage who shouted 'Hai Shinji-sama!' and moved out. Crom, Apophis and Orochi shifted their forms to their human forms (as extreme high-class dragons they could shape-shift from their dragon form to a human form).

Crom took the form an 8'5" (257 cm) tall man in his late twenties with black hair with gold highlights, heterochromia - black (Left eye), gold (Right eye) and wore a western tuxedo that has a night-black blazer, a lighter black vest, a night-black dress shirt that contrasted against the lighter black waistcoat, a black and gold-striped tie, as well as a pair of standard black dress pants and shoes. Worn over this was an ankle-length night-black overcoat. Overall Crom in his human form looked like a European noble.

Apophis' human form was a 7'5" (227 cm) tall woman of Egyptian descent with sun-kissed blonde hair cut in the preferred cut women of ancient Egypt wore their hair; a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back.

She had an athletic and curvaceous body that like Gabriel had ridiculous curves but Apophis had the largest pair of oppai in all of existence as they are P-cup. The sheer size of them made every woman looking at them insanely jealous because such oppai should not exist. Apophis wore an intricate, exotic-looking white top and shallow-cut olive undershirt exposing _a lot _her massive cleavage, skin-tight white pants that showed off her huge pert rear end and brown chaps and an overlong, twice-wrapped gold-coin plated belt. Her feet were adorned in knee-high, black combat boots with kick-guards. Her arms had solid gold, three ring arm bands and she wore simple MMA gloves.

Orochi's human was a 7'0" (213 cm) tall woman of Japanese descent with black, bluish tinted hair and serpentine gold eyes that were popping due to her intense bluish eye shadow. She has an oval face and a small beauty mark on the left of her chin, pale, creamy colored skin, an overly voluptuous figure with curvy hips and a large bust rivaling Apophis' since Orochi is an L-cup. Her black bluish-tinted hair is intricately done, with perfect straight cut style bangs and perfectly cut hime side-locks. Unusually the rest of her side-locks is left uncut and long, and tied to the sides with topknot style bands on the tops. The rest of her hair is worn in perfectly straight cut pigtails, and she wears geisha and oiran style hair decorations. Orochi wears a kimono of the oirans (Japanese courtesans), the kimono is worn loose and the top is gaped open to reveal a generous amount of her cleavage and breasts and gives Shinji "easier access". The kimono is both flame-red and black, and the skirt and wide sleeves have Asian patterns and designs on them. She wears tabi and geta sandals on her feet.

The Bael, Phenex and Sitri peerages weren't able to enjoy their stunment at seeing the human form of three of the seven Evil Dragons, two of which were actually female and extremely sexy females, due to the Murmur peerage attacking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Crom's Group VS Bael Group)**

Crom charged forth, immediately targeting Sairaorg and tackling the Bael Heir before the Bael peerage could prepare themselves. Kuisha tried to follow after her King but was stopped Fenrir, forcing the Abaddon to focus on him. Grendal had targeted the Heavenly Lion Regulus, the two rolling about in the dirt as they attacked each other. Ladora Buné, Sairaorg's Rook, took his Dragon form being the average size of a western dragon which was nowhere near that of Níðhǫggr's massive size. Though he had Gandoma Balam helping him take on the feared Norse Dragon. Sairaorg's Knights, Beruka Furcas and Liban Crocell, decided to help Kuisha in her battle with Fenrir.

"AHHHHH!" Kuisha screamed as she did her best dodge Fenrir's lunges. Fenrir was constantly pressuring her so she was unable to mount any offense. He had managed to graze her side with one of his claws, cutting a deep bloody gash on her. Beruka and Liban weren't much help as despite his large size, Fenrir moved at speeds surpassing the two Bael Knights. Beruka had already lost his trusted lance and Liban's sword was useless against the diamond hard fur of Fenrir.

With the Bael Rooks, they were having a very poor showing against Níðhǫggr. Ladora was a pebble compared to the mountain that Níðhǫggr is. Even Gandoma's massive strength did very little against the Eternal Oblivion Dragon, whose defense rivaled that of Grendal and Ladon's. Níðhǫggr merely swatted them aside every time they tried something against him. His natural defense and tremendous strength being more than the Bael Rooks could handle.

"ARGH!" Regulus screamed as he was thrown into the stadium's wall. Standing up and shaking the cobwebs from his head, the Golden Lion charged to confront the Crime Force Dragon, getting said dragon to laugh heartily. Grendal just continued to laugh as Regulus' fangs and claws once again scrapped against his harder than adamant scales, creating large amounts of sparks as the attack was once again proven useless. Grendal's attacks on the other hand, were not useless as he pummeled the Lion King into submission.

"GAH!" Sairaorg screamed as he took another blow from the Crescent Circle Dragon. Despite his own immense power and even Touki empowering him further, the Bael heir couldn't do much damage against the Strongest Evil Dragon. Spitting out a wad of blood and saliva, the Bael heir gingerly stood to his feet, stumbling a bit before he straightened himself and charged forward for another assault. Crom easily withstood the assaults of his opposition, taking no damage whatsoever before he started dishing it out. "GAH!" Sairaorg screamed again when Crom punched him. His already broken ribs were further punished along with his ruptured organs.

Unfortunately, the damage Crom was dealing him was too much for even Sairaorg's Touki enhanced durability and so Sairaorg was forced to retire, his peerage following right behind though not just because of Sairaorg's retirement. Fenrir had finally managed to chop down on the young Abbadon's supple body, getting the woman to retire or be literally bitten in half. Beruka and Liban tried to gain vengeance for their fallen Queen but Fenrir took them out just as easily with his large claws, nearly shredding the two to pieces. Níðhǫggr ran Ladora through with one of his horns while he repeatedly stomped on Gandoma until he retired. Regulus was beaten to the point the retirement system activated because of the sheer amount of damage the Lion King was taking.

"The Bael peerage is eliminated." Naud said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Aži Dahāka's Group VS Sitri Group)**

Aži Dahāka growled in annoyance when he destroyed yet another water construct the Sitri King launched at him. After being given his target, Aži Dahāka had immediately zoned in on Sona due to her being King because if you take out the King then the rest will follow. At first he was interested in seeing how she'll defend herself against him, but now he was annoyed due to Sona's various uses for water. She used water to attack him, and used the water to defend herself. That was it. The girl had no other element to use beside water even if that was her clan's main power. It pretty much left Sona as a one-trick pony.

Then there was Tsubaki, Sona's Queen. She had honestly surprised him when she reflected one of his attacks back him with some kind of mirror. It meant that he couldn't use magic attacks without them being reflected back him, leaving him only with melee attacks which suited him just fine as there was more to him than magic. Even with the help of Tsubaki taking pot shots at him with her hit and run tactics and using her naginata as another form of attacking him, it was still pretty much a one-sided battle.

The Gold and Silver Brothers were dominating the Sitri Rooks and Knights having already captured Bennia and Loup in the Amber Pot and the retirement system saved them before they could be melted in said pot. This left only Kagura and Yura to their tender mercies and it was anything but tender. Tamamo was easily handling the Sitri Bishops and Pawns who just couldn't stack up the centuries old kitsune even with the Absolute Demise and Absorption Line on their side. (Tamamo's strength was so vast that Saji nearly died from just taking only a small portion of it and was retired.)

With Sona, she was panting as she launched yet another water attack that Aži Dahāka merely destroyed with his vast physical strength. Her yoki, while immense for her age, was quickly being drained in her attempts in trying to damage the Evil Dragon and defend herself from his attacks whenever Tsubaki couldn't activate Mirror Alice quick enough. Tsubaki was panting from over exertion of using her Queen abilities to the max in trying to damage the dragon as well as the continous use of her Sacred Gear Mirror Alice. But so far both have failed in that respect and Aži Dahāka didn't have to do much but wear them down since he was of far greater power, endurance and durability.

"Kaichou let's use it." Tsubaki said once she regained her breath. "The mirror may be able to do something to turn the tide of this battle."

Sona shook her head in a negative. "It won't work Tsubaki. If we used the accumulated energy for a blitzkrieg-like attack it wouldn't even harm him. Even if we used the energy to re-energize ourselves they just have to wear us out because their power just so much greater than ours it's not even funny." Sona said as she focused on the Murmur slave slowly approaching them.

"I never anticipated this nor thought I would see something like this; a peerage full of legendary beings. Well-played Shinji-kun, you created a peerage able to compete with the Satans'. I just hope you treat Rias well." Sona said taking deep breath. "I'm sorry Rias but I won't be able to keep my promise to you." she added with a sad smile. "I surrender."

The remaining Sitri peerage members were ejected from the tournament with that, leaving only the Phenex and Murmur peerages.

"The Sitri peerage has surrendered and thus eliminated." Naud said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" Rias screamed seeing Sona retire from the tournament. The former Gremory heiress felt hollow as she collapsed in her chair as the tears came unbidden when the cold hard truth set in. She had put everything on Sona, believing and hoping that her childhood friend would win this. And now her only hope has surrendered, leaving her in the hands of Shinji Murmur. Riser had already lost, that was a given but she didn't know anything about him [Shinji] since he became Murmur Clan Head. Now she would be his servant and that scared her because what could she actually bring to his peerage that his other servants haven't already.

She couldn't compare to his female servants in terms of beauty and sex appeal. And she knew couldn't compete against them in terms of sexual prowess given she's still a virgin. She couldn't compare to any of Shinji's servants in terms of power and ability. She could train for a thousand years and she still wouldn't even come close to rivaling one of them. She couldn't even offer him an alliance with her family since she denounced/disowned them.

And that what scared her the most; that Shinji seeing she had nothing to offer him would simply get rid of her and she didn't want to think of what would happen to her former servants. They all had problems and Shinji could compound them by just giving them away to a possible devil who would abuse them.

It was too much for Rias to take, the redhead running out of the room with her former peerage following behind wanting to make sure she was alright. She was not in the right state of mind right and that was dangerous.

"Rias!" Venelana shouted about to run after her until Sirzechs spoke.

"Leave her be Lady Gremory." the Crimson Satan ordered getting his mother to look at him in shock. But she saw that he too was in pain at seeing Rias like and that he had accepted that was part of reason why. It made Venelana feel even more of an eel because she too was part of the reason for tournament being held.

_Rias I'm so sorry my daughter. _Venelana thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Murmur Group VS Phenex Group)**

Riser glared heatedly at Shinji from his kneeling position he was forced into by the Murmur slaves. After the Bael and Sitri peerages were handily defeated that left only his peerage alone against the Murmur slaves. He had quickly ordered his peerage to attack, intent of showing that the might of the Murmur peerage was nothing compared the infinite might of the Phenex... Riser Phenex that is. His peerage hesitated at first, since they weren't arrogant enough to believe they could defeat these legends, but with the threat of punishment and being whored out they reluctantly moved against the Murmur peerage.

It was as Shinji claimed when the tournament first began; it was a massawhooping.

Apophis and her group had taken the Phenex peerage and destroyed it. Isabela and Xuelan tried to fight the Eclipse Dragon, and ended up doing no damage whatsoever to the legendary dragon. Apophis had shown the Phenex Rooks exactly why she's the second strongest of the Evil Dragons and the beating she laid on them was so brutal it actually made Riser sick to his stomach and dry heave when he saw their ruined bodies before they retired.

Orochi had tormented his Pawns with her snakes; sending hordes of her venomous snakes after the Pawns who were running around the field from said snakes. It also revealed that Mira had a deadly fear of snakes and retired the moment she saw the snakes come her way. As his Pawns laid defeated with mass amounts of lethal poison flowing through their veins, it was Artemis that ended their suffering by taking them out with her silver-bolt arrows.

Göndul destroyed his Bishops without even trying, not even Werbellia could counter the Valkyrie's insane skill and ability in the magical arts. The Phenex Bishops threw everything at the Valkyrie, which the Murmur Bishop just swatted aside like they were flies. Not even the strongest attack from his Bishops combined did anything against the Blood Magic Demon, who merely ended what she called the 'foolishness' by using the same attack she used last night in that raid. And what was worst was that she wasn't even winded nor drained from using such an extreme, high-level attack.

Ladon had trapped his Knights in a powerful barrier that not even Queen Yubelluna could break despite the fact her blasts had enough power to take out even a High-class devil in one shot. As Karlamine and Siris tried and failed to break free, Ladon and merely caused the barrier to implode on them, retiring the two from the tournament.

That left only Yubelluna and himself against the entire Murmur peerage which further enraged the Phenex as this shouldn't have been happening. He ordered Yubelluna to get her ass in gear and defeat the Murmur slaves, even slapping her hard when she questioned his order and hesitated to move.

Before anything else could happen, a light spear impaled the Phenex Queen and exploded in a torrent of light-based energies, retiring Yubelluna and damaging Riser since he was so close to the explosion. It was the first and most painful experience in Riser's life, which wasn't surprising given that Light-based powers and attacks were fatal to devils, which included the Phenex clan.

Then came the gangbang and unfortunately for Riser it was not the sexual kind of gangbang.

The Murmur peerage at Shinji's command, decimated him in every sense of the word. Riser may have wholehearted believed he was the be all, end all but he was learning the hard way that they was ALWAYS someone stronger out there and to his unfortunate luck that someone was Shinji Murmur. Each member of the Murmur peerage took their sweet time in destroying Riser, each attack pushing his regeneration to the absolute limit and even beyond. It got the point that his regeneration was taxed out and only his arrogance and anger at this 'injustice' kept him from retiring.

After several moments of unrelenting violence that shocked everyone watching, Shinji ordered his slaves to stop, where Grayfia and Gabriel brought the battered, broken and near-dead Riser to their King, forcing the ultimate humiliation on him by forcing him to kneel before Shinji, who stared coldly at him.

"You should have surrendered Riser Phenex." Shinji began looking down on the defeated Riser. "You foolishly and arrogantly believed you could fight and defeat my servants and look at what happened; they destroyed everything before them without even trying! Even when they heavily restricted themselves to give you an actual fighting chance, you still couldn't match any of them. You ordered your slaves to the most painful and brutal defeat in their lives and for what," Shinji said looking like he was disappointed at Riser. "All to prove your might is 'infinite', that no one could compare to you? And look at where that has gotten you; kneeling before me."

"You... you little bitch..." Riser wheezed as he glared up at Shinji while ignoring the tightening of the Murmur Queens' grip on him for insulting their master. "You... you think... that you won! You... think that... that I won't... get vengeance... for this humiliation! ... that you kept me... from claiming Rias... as my property as I rightfully should!" he shouted at the disinterested Shinji. "I... swear on the honor... of the Phenex clan... a blood feud... between the Murmur and Phenex." he wheezed shocking literally everyone, none moreso than his own clan. Was he so petty that he would declare feud just because he lost to a superior opponent?

Shinji regained himself before looking coldly at the Phenex before declaring; "It will be pretty hard for you to do such a thing when you're dead!"

Gabriel quickly acted, brutally stabbing Riser with an overpowered light dagger... right in his black heart. Riser couldn't even scream in pain from the act as the poisonous light energy invaded his system once again and this time for the last time.

Seeing the light fade from Riser's eyes, Shinji acted; roughly grabbing the blonde's head before intoning; _"Your soul is mine!" _Calling upon his demonic power, Shinji sucked Riser's fading soul out of his body and into his own, where he quickly dominated the soul's consciousness and took its power himself. Shinji smirked darkly as he took the power of the Phenex for himself and as he looked at the crumbling form of Riser Phenex, leaving only ashes since without a soul to power it the body was useless and so it crumbled. Though unlike this time, the Phenex would not rise from his ashes... ever again!

"Riser Phenex... is dead. The Phenex group is eliminated. Shinji Murmur is the last King standing. The winner of the Tournament of Kings and the inaugural King of Kings is Shinji Murmur!" Naud announced.

* * *

And cut! This one was a challenge to do with wanting to make this a three parter. This bad boy is over 14,000 words, currently. Anyway, I hope I surprised you guys with who was on Shinji's peerage. I said it was going to be legendary and damn it I meant it! Grayfia, Gabriel, the Evil Dragons, Fenrir, Göndul, Tamamo, Kinkaku and Ginkaku. You guys never saw that coming and I'm happy to have shocked you guys with this line up.

Now I know what you're asking; why did I do this? To me the purpose of doing fanfiction is not just to put our own personal spin on our favorite anime, mangas, video games, books and movies but also to try and do something different and never before seen. That's what I'm trying to do with each of my stories especially the Evangelion and HSDxD crossovers.

ROTS Version 2 is a more legit version with Shinji being a future Satan. Angel Warrior attempts to deal with the angel side of the series. Agent of Grigori deals with the Fallen Angel side. Now this one deals with Shinji being a clan leader. Each of these stories attempts to take a different path from the norm in HSDxD fanfics on the site and from the cannon. I want to try and do different things, things that some maybe scared of doing or just don't know how to execute.

And I hope I have done this and even inspired and showed other writers that yes these things can be done.

Also I'd like to give a shout to _Stilphyell_ and _AbaddonusKain_. These two came the closet to guessing to who was on Shinji's peerage so pleased give them a round of applause. Also I rewrote the last scene sine come people have complained about it being somewhat anticlimactic so I hope you like this one.

Anyway here is the Shinji Murmur Harem List.

**Shinji Murmur Harem List: **Sona (main girl), Ravel, Seekvaira, Grayfia, Gabriel, Tsubaki Shinra, Apophis, Tsubasa Yura, Göndul, Tamamo, Seimei no Abe, Lavinia, Artemis, Momo Hanakai, Bennia, Kagura Mikazuchi, Yamata no Orochi, Riser Phenex's former peerage: Yubelluna, Isabela and Xuelan, Mihae and Werbellia, Karlamine and Siris, Ile and Nel, Ni and Li, Marion, Bürent, Shuriya, and Mira; Murayama, Katase and Aika.

Issei Harem: Issei's female servants, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, fem-Gasper (gender bent also), Kiyome, Kalawarner.

It's that time; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	8. Aftermath, Parties and Revelations

RWOL here with chapter 8 of Rise of the Devil: Shinji Murmur.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Aftermath, Parties and Revelations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The winner of the Tournament of Kings and the first King of Kings is Shinji Murmur!" Naud said as the crowd cheered wildly. "After three days of utter domination from him and his peerage, Shinji Murmur has not only won the TOK and become the first ever King of Kings but he has also proven himself to be the strongest young devil seen in centuries along with creating possibly the strongest peerage ever seen!" Naud raved to the audience. _While also coming close to starting a possible blood feud. _Naud mentally added.

"With the tournament done we'll head to the victory stand where Shinji Murmur will receive the King of King title and his grand prize of Rias and her former servants." Naud as the victory stand appeared in the middle of _**Astaroth Stadium**_ with the Five Great Satans at the ready. Two other mandalas appeared; one depositing the visiting faction leaders while the second deposited Rias and her 'peerage', each of the latter looking distraught and fearful. Rias herself was looking lifeless; her once bright cyan eyes were dull and glassy as she stared blankly ahead.

Several more mandalas appeared, depositing all those who competed in the tournament so they too could witness the crowning of the King of Kings.

The western door opened revealing the Murmur peerage with Shinji leading the way with his Queens Grayfia and Gabriel walking to his left and right respectively and few feet behind him. The audience hushed itself as they and everyone else watched possibly the strongest young devil in history and his literal overkill peerage make their way towards the stand. The Murmur group never once batted an eye at the losers of the TOK, staring straight ahead as they made their way to the victory stand. In a few moments the Murmur group ascended the stairs and stood before the Five Satans along with Shinji's prizes.

It was a tense few moments as the two groups stared each other down. The Satans and the visiting faction leaders regarded Shinji and his peerage with curiosity, wondering how Shinji was able to get these powerful beings as his servants. Shinji and his peerage coolly stared the Satans and the faction leaders, unintimidated at the various leaders. Rias' former peerage tried to make themselves look small as possible, not wanting the attention of either of the two groups before them. Rias herself let a tear fall because she knew that once Shinji saw how useless she was to him he would get rid of her and also her 'peerage'.

Sirzechs strode forward and began speaking; "Shinji Murmur, I would like to congratulate you on your _overly _impressive victory in the TOK and becoming the King of Kings. Here is proof of your victory the KoK trophy!" Lilitifa strode forward carrying the covered trophy and when in front of Shinji used her left hand to reveal it. It was three feet tall crown made of pure diamond crystal in the shape of an elegant crown with platinum trim and inlaid precious gems. The biggest gem, the size of a baseball and a sapphire, had in Old English Test the saying 'KoK' on top of it.

"This is a trophy truly worthy for the King of Kings." Sirzechs said as Shinji took hold of the trophy and raised it high in the air getting the crowd to cheer wildly for him. Cameras flashed as the audience took pictures of Shinji holding his prize high. Soon the crowd quieted down when Sirzechs raised his hand a few moments later and Shinji handed his trophy to Grayfia. "You also shall have my sister Rias as your servant along with her former peerage." Sirzechs said solemnly as he gestured to Rias and her 'peerage'. "Please take good care of her." he said under his breath. Shinji looked at the 'lifeless' young woman and her fearful 'peerage'. Truly he could understand her to a degree having known what it's like to be manipulated and used by one's own flesh and blood.

"If there is nothing else I'll take my prizes and leave. You've wasted enough of my time with this as it is." Shinji said coldly getting the others except his peerage to blink at Shinji's tone. "As I said earlier this tournament was a farce and a waste of time for my peerage and myself. Truthfully I didn't even want to enter it but I was convinced to on the premise of using it to officially debut myself and my peerage. And while that was successful it was still a waste since we didn't even have to try to win." Shinji said coldly glaring at the shocked Satans. "The only good thing I see is that Rias here will get a far better family than her former one. Come Rias, it's time to start your new life as a Murmur." Shinji commanded getting Rias to walk towards him with her head down. Her 'peerage' followed behind, clearly intimidated by being around such vastly powerful beings of legend.

Shinji and his group left the stadium via mandala, leaving behind a very stunned group as many didn't know what to make of Shinji's attitude. Though many had to agree with Shinji on the part that his peerage didn't have to try win; there was probably no peerage that could possibly challenge the Murmur group. The only one who wasn't shocked or even worried was Sona Sitri. A calculative smile was on her face as everything was going according to plan. Now all Rias had to do was make the right choice and the plan would be complete.

_I love being me. _Sona thought as she and her peerage left for home. She knew that her overly affectionate, siscon onee-sama would want to shower her with love and concern after what she went through the last three days. _You owe me and Shinji-kun big time Rias. And I know that Shinji already has a plan on how you can repay him. After all, you were always second best compared to me. _Sona added pushing up her glasses with her smile becoming dark.

In the end, Sona Sitri always won even when others didn't know they had already lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Murmur Territory: Murmur Palace)**

"Welcome back Shinji-sama." Iroha said bowing to her master as he returned victorious. Iroha is woman of average height, very shapely and gorgeous with raven hair and blue eyes. She wore a representational version of the Murmur maid's outfit, with a short gold open kimono top with a short tassel in the front. She also wears a bow-ribbon like attachment that starts at her shoulders and ends on each side of her. She wears a black unitard underneath her kimono, and black cloth on her arms with gold gloves and black thigh-high tights, with sandals and a small bandage on her left leg.

Another Murmur maid, a fairly short dark redhead named Airi, moved forward taking the trophy from her lord's primary Queen before heading to the Murmur trophy room. "I wish to offer my congratulations on your dominating performance in the TOK. With the peerage that serves you along with your own vast power there are none who can challenge you." Iroha said to her master inclining her head in a servile manner.

"Thank you Iroha-chan." Shinji said kindly to his trusted maid and getting the woman to blush faintly. "Has everything been set up?" he asked seriously back in his 'Murmur Lord mode'.

"Everything has been perfectly set per your instruction Shinji-sama. The ritual master is on stand by and just requires Rias' answer to your proposal. I've already called for a news crew to come here tomorrow at 1 PM so you can have your post-victory interview. 60% of the proceeds from the Shinji Ikari/Murmur fanclub have been placed into the clan's account. The invitations for your party have been sent out earlier this morning, so your fellow clan leaders should be getting them when they return to their palaces right about now. We have already begun preparations for the party and we'll be done this Sunday." Iroha explained to her lord getting curious looks from Rias and her 'peerage'.

"And what of Vali and his team?" Shinji asked the woman.

"Vali-sama has fully recovered and is waiting for next week's party for his debut. For his team, they have behaved themselves quite nicely and have mainly kept to their master's the wing of the palace." Iroha answered her master.

"Excellent. You have done well in Grayfia's role as majordomo. As such you shall be her assistant/deputy majordomo from hence forth." Shinji said getting the woman to look at her young lord in shock. "This entails taking over as the majordomo when I need Grayfia for urgent matters, such as: missions, contracts that need to be done or Rating Games should I be challenged to one. Grayfia you are to train Iroha to be just as effective as you are as my majordomo. With the coming storm I can't have you being overworked as both my primary Queen and head maid." Shinji to his silver-haired Queen who nodded.

"Of course Shinji-sama." Grayfia said bowing to him and feeling joy that Shinji once again showed he truly cared for her wellbeing. This was just another reason why she chose to serve him; he cared for her. In the six months she knew him, he had shown her nothing but care and respect. He never once physically or emotionally abused her. He gave her honest compliments on her work, thanking her for helping him with the more troublesome tasks of his position and even asking for her opinions/advice on certain matters. He never groped her or touched her inappropriately, and while he did look upon her beautiful and sexy form there was respect mingled with the lust showing he saw her not as a sex toy but as a beautiful woman.

He also always asked was she okay; was she getting enough sleep, was she eating right, did she want fewer hours and the like. He even massaged her a times when he thought she was over stressed. Though he did have order her to accept the massage the first time, but after the first massage Grayfia easily gave in when Shinji wanted to pamper her for working so hard and helping him (that and she wanted to feel his hands on her luscious body). He had told her that in his mind, a massage was the least he could do for her. It only reaffirmed her decision on making him her master. She was not a tool in his eyes but a person who he treated like how he wanted to be treated and that was why she loved him.

"Iroha give Rias' servants a tour of the palace and show them to Rias' chosen wing so they can pick their rooms. I'll be discussing business with Rias. Come Rias." Shinji ordered getting Rias to sigh and follow after her master. That was going to take some getting used too; she had been giving orders to her former servants now she was taking them. Iroha took Rias' former servants on the ordered tour, the three complying due to not wanting to incur Shinji's wrath for being disobedient and get Rias into trouble.

Rias followed after her master and his Queens, her 'peerage mates' having left to do whatever it is they do, leaving her alone with Shinji. The four walked in silence, which didn't help Rias' nerves at all given she was going through various theories on what Shinji would do with her. And they all kept heading back to the one she feared most; being traded away because she couldn't contribute anything. She couldn't even offer her body to him for his harem due to the six oversexed beauties on his peerage, because really how could she compete with them. As she was trapped in her thoughts, she didn't notice they had made it to Shinji's office-study where was snapped out of said thoughts when Shinji coughed and told her to sit.

"I'm going to get to the point Rias. I only entered the tournament to help the woman I love save you. So I have three offers that you can choose from." Shinji said holding up three fingers and Rias whimpered as her eyes misted over with unshed tears. "One – you stay on as my servant and work your ass off in regaining your former High-class devil status and I allow you to go independent. Though given who serves on my peerage, it won't be long before they achieve Ultimate-class again (except for Grayfia since she is already classed as an Ultimate-class Devil). Anyway, two – I trade you to the woman I love since she convinced me to enter the tournament to help save you and she cares for you. Thus allowing her to keep to her original plan. Or three – dihqhghsoihwoibnadhgsonhgoohoisznhbhabnsnhgsjvpoajglsnvlnsgnwgo." Shinji said getting Rias to look at him in shock at the third offer.

The redhead thought over the offers, going over every pro and con she could find. The first two offers weren't really appealing since really she couldn't compete with her 'peerage mates' and she had no intention of being picked on by them because she's so much weaker than them. Her former brother's Pawn Beowulf was picked on by the other members of the Lucifer Peerage for whatever reason they did so, and Rias didn't want to experience that. She didn't know who Shinji was talking about for the second offer and she wasn't going to chance it. So only option three was acceptable to her. She had already denounced the Gremory, so she didn't have any support from them anymore. Had Shinji not entered the TOK, then Sona would have won and she would have been under the Sitri's protection and have their support. But that was no longer feasible since Shinji won.

But option three would give her nearly everything she lost back and hopefully maybe she could use this for her own purposes.

"I'll take option three." Rias said.

"As I said, your new life as a Murmur begins now. Let's go see the ritual master."

When the ritual was done, Rias would be bed ridden for three days as she recovered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night in his private bed chamber, Shinji and his female servants were having their usual massive orgy. On the massive 30x15 foot master bed was Shinji, Gabriel and Grayfia; the three were in the middle of heated three-way kiss while Grayfia and Gabriel stroked Shinji's steel-hard, thirteen inch long cock with their soft hands and getting their young lover to groan into kiss. On the floor near his bed the Evil Dragons Apophis and Orochi pleasuring each other with their fingers as they kissed heatedly. Tamamo and Göndul were giving each other cunnilingus while the vixen used one of her nine tails like a pseudo-dildo to pleasure the Valkyrie's tight anus. Artemis was by herself using a G-vibe to pleasure herself as she waited for her turn with him.

"Mmm. Grayfia. Gabriel. Your breasts feel too good." Shinji moaned as he was tit-fucked by the two. The two uber-sexy she-devils had moved their collective attention to their young lover's impressive meat rod, using their ample breasts to please him. Despite Gabriel's larger K-cup breasts, Grayfia was able to please her young lord with her ample I-cup breasts. To Shinji, he was feeling ultimate nirvana as he was enveloped by the pillowy softness of Gabriel and Grayfia's breasts along with the feeling of their tongues running over the head of his cock. The two moaned as they tasted his precum, the two increasing their stroking to get more of his seed in their mouths. He looked up from the ultra-erotic sight of his two Queens tit-fucking him while giving him head to his other female servants.

Apophis and Orochi had positioned themselves so he could see their fingers working the other's dripping snatch, the two looking at him with lust filled half-lidded eyes. It was clear they wanted him to be finished with Grayfia and Gabriel so he could fuck them already. It only made Shinji more excited which reflected with his cock growing harder, getting Grayfia and Gabriel to smirk around his bulbous head as they continued their ministrations. Tearing his eyes away from his sexy dragons, Shinji turned to see that Tamamo was using two of her tails to fuck Göndul's pussy and ass while Tamamo used two tails to pleasure herself. Artemis was now using an anal dildo to anally pleasure herself along with vaginally pleasuring herself, thrashing about from the pleasure.

It was too much for Shinji to handle (and he was sure that no other man could handle a scene like this either) before he blew his load, barely managing to warn his Queens as he covered their faces and breasts with his cum. The two she-devils moaned happily when Shinji came on them, a few strands of his seed managing to land in their awaiting mouths. They gave Shinji the most erotic show ever by licking each other clean of his seed and sharing it between them in a heated kiss. It made Shinji's still hard dick twitch. Once done, Grayfia quickly moved, aligning herself with her master's cock before impaling herself on the meat rod.

"AH!" Grayfia moaned as Shinji once again filled her to the brim. The silver-haired Murmur Queen bounced happily on her King's dick, crying out in pure pleasure as Shinji matched her movements. Shinji grasped Grayfia's perfectly defined ass; it was heart-shaped, firm yet supple, big and tight. Shinji alternated between massaging and smacking the supple ass of his primary Murmur Queen, who mewled in pleasure from his actions. After a while, Shinji stopped his ministrations, getting a slight whimper from Grayfia before that whimper turned into a throaty moan when Shinji grabbed Grayfia's I-cup breasts, taking both of her diamond-hard nipples into his mouth, Grayfia moaning loudly as she was suckled by her beloved master.

Gabriel had moved to lay next to her master, pleasuring herself to the scene of Shinji fucking Grayfia while imagining that she was the one being fucked-stupid by Shinji. Her fantasy made her already wet pussy even wetter as her right hand pumped two fingers in and out of her as her left hand worked her engorged clit. Her long and shapely legs were spread wide, as if she was begging to be taken and she was. Apophis and Orochi were now 69ing each other, their long tongues reaching deeply in the other's pussy. Göndul and Tamamo were tribbing each other, lewdly moaning as they ground their pussies against each other's. Artemis had snuck up on Shinji, Grayfia and Gabriel, panting as she imagined the dildo inside her was Shinji's dick.

Gabriel ceased her self-pleasuring and moved so she was face-to-face with the conjoined sexes of her master and fellow Murmur Queen where she began to lick Shinji's massive shaft whenever he exited Grayfia. She was also playing his large grapefruit-sized balls; gently kneading and massaging them. The added stimulation from Gabriel made Shinji increase his tempo, getting Grayfia to gasp when he stabbed her deeply, hitting her cervix and causing the woman to see white with every thrust in her. Shinji stopped suckling Grayfia and began massaging her large flesh globes while tweaking her nipples as she erotically moved up and down on his shaft. Grayfia arched her back, pushing her impressive chest into her lover's face as said lover toyed with her breasts while keeping his stride intact.

It didn't take long before Grayfia screamed her release, her fluids gushing from her pussy and around the rigid cock still pumping inside her. This only served to prolong Grayfia's orgasm, keeping her on the high of orgasmic bliss even as Shinji resisted the delicious feelings of Grayfia's velvet walls desperately milking him for his seed as he continued his pumping. Grayfia nearly crushed Shinji in her embrace when she shuddered from another orgasm, which was prolonged like the first one due to Shinji's continuous pumping. Shinji managed to move his head from between Grayfia's impressive chest so he could see her face and smiled cocksurely when he saw the fucked-stupid look on her face; her eyes were rolled up and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Seeing that look was too much for Shinji, the Murmur Lord blowing his load in Grayfia's awaiting womb and driving Grayfia to her third orgasm. After a few more thrusts from Shinji, the two finally stopped coming before Grayfia separated herself from Shinji (and getting Gabriel to move), getting their fluids to flow out of her and gave Shinji a slutty smile before she positioned herself in the doggy position, Shinji's eyes never leaving her amazing ass as she spread her cheeks showing him her rose bud.

"Come Shinji-kun and fill my ass with your long and hard cock. Flood my stomach with your sperm." Grayfia said in slutty tone that made Shinji's dick twitch. With speed faster than the fastest Knight, Shinji was behind Grayfia, aligning himself with her anus before he speared her in one go. Grayfia moaned lewdly as Shinji bottomed out in her ass, and she continued moaning as Shinji thrusted in and out of her vigorously. Gabriel moved so her crotch was facing Grayfia, the silver-haired devil getting the message leaned forward to eat Gabriel out, getting the golden-winged devil to moan loudly. Shinji got even harder at seeing this, getting Grayfia to gasp into Gabriel's pussy which only increased the woman's pleasure.

Seeing that awesome ass jiggling with each thrust, Shinji couldn't help but play with it once again; massaging and smacking it in intervals. This served to only heighten Grayfia's pleasure, getting her anal walls to clench even tighter around Shinji's cock, which made Shinji groan in pleasure. The combined pleasure of Shinji groping, kneading and smacking her ass along with the sensation of his cock pounding her anus soon became too much for Grayfia.

"SHINJI!" Grayfia screamed as she came explosively. She did a massive squirt even as Shinji became frantic in humping her ass due to her anal walls becoming like vice-grips. After a few more thrusts, Shinji bottomed out as he hosed down his primary Queen's anus with his seed, which caused Grayfia to suffer through another mind-blowing orgasm.

Shinji gingerly pulled out of Grayfia's abused rectum with some difficulty as Grayfia apparently didn't want him to leave, but he managed causing said woman to collapse in a heap with the 'I-got-fucked-stupid' look on her face. Shinji moved his primary Queen into a more comfortable position before turning his attention to Gabriel. Shinji grinned lecherously as Gabriel pounced him, pushing him down before she took his cock into her mouth. Like a pro master, Gabriel orally pleasured him; licking his dick from balls to the tip and back before taking him back into her mouth and enjoying him like it was a delicious meat lollipop.

Taking him out of her mouth with a wet pop, Gabriel gave him a slutty smile before. "There Shinji-sama. All nice and clean." she purred before positioning herself for her young lord. Shinji's dick twitched and got even harder when he saw her; Gabriel had her legs spread wide, showing her glistening pink pussy, her sapphire eyes were _dark _with unrestrained lust and love and she used a delicate hand to gesture him towards her entrance. Shinji was upon her within milliseconds, his massive meat rod spearing his golden-blonde haired lover in one go.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gabriel screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed hard from the mere penetration. Since Gabriel was already so close to her orgasm, the mere penetration she felt from her master caused her to orgasm _hard_. Shinji began vigorously pumping his cock into the gasping and panting Gabriel, prolonging her orgasm and drove her to another. "Shinji-sama deeper! Harder! Faster! Yes!" Gabriel shouted in pleasure as Shinji fucked her. Her pleasure only increased thanks in part of Shinji attacking her breasts; kneading her impressive globes as he suckled her nipples. The combined 'attack' from both Shinji's love making and suckling her easily brought Gabriel to another orgasm, with Shinji fighting off his own orgasm to continue fucking her. Shinji powered on, laying completely on top of Gabriel and grasping her shoulders to drive himself even deeper in her tight cunt. Gabriel was like an anaconda; tightly clinging to her young lover as she rode the waves of her orgasms, her mind blanking out to the sheer amount of pleasure she was experiencing. Gabriel quickly found herself in the doggy position, the golden-winged she-devil howling like a bitch in heat as she was taken like one.

Shinji roughly grabbed her arms, locking them behind her back as he pulled her upper backward to a degree. This had the result of Gabriel's delicious and overly impressive K-cup breasts to stand out; getting them to bounce erotically in ways Shinji knew most men would kill to see. Shinji couldn't tear his away from these swaying tits and they were his undoing when he felt his balls churn before he blew his load in Gabriel.

Gabriel's eyes rolled up in the back her head as her mind shut down from the literal mind-blowing orgasm she had when she felt Shinji hose down her womb with his seed. She did a massive squirt around Shinji's rigid cock even as Shinji continuously pumped inside sending more of his seed in her womb. After a few more thrusts, Shinji finally relaxed when the last glob of his semen exited his cock. He looked down to see Gabriel slack in his grip and passed out with the classic 'I-got-fucked-stupid' look. Releasing his dick from her depths, Shinji placed Gabriel in comfortable position before focusing on his other women as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Or he would have if he wasn't enjoying the feeling of a pair of breasts against his back and a soft hand stroking him off.

"Artemis…" Shinji moaned out as his Knight smirked. Artemis moved until she was sitting on top of her master's lap, positioning herself so she could be taken by Shinji. She arched her back and released a throaty moan when Shinji entered her tight body again, gasping and panting as he began to fuck her. Her long legs wrapped tightly around his waist to get him deeper inside her. Shinji continued to wildly fuck the ex-goddess as he roughly massaged her breasts, getting Artemis to arch her back further and moan erotically. Shinji leaned forward and captured her lips in a rough kiss, enjoying the taste of his sexy Knight as his tongued dueled against hers.

Shinji then sped up his thrusts, getting his Knight to squeal in his mouth as he moved harder and faster inside her tight, shapely body. He was making a sloppy mess of her juicy cunt, making Artemis wetter and wetter and the ex-goddess enjoyed the feeling. Soon enough Artemis felt the waves of an orgasm smash into her, which was prolonged due to Shinji's continuous pumping. The Murmur King just continued on fucking his sexy goddess of a Knight, enjoying the feelings of her tight pussy. Artemis rode the waves her first orgasm right into another one, the ex-goddess screaming in pleasure even as she rode the waves of this orgasm right into another one, becoming frantic in her bouncing.

She gave her master a slutty smile as she rode his highly skilled member. Shinji grunted as he met Artemis' movements with his own thrusts. He grasped her tight, pert rear end to support and help the ex-goddess along his length while enjoying the erotic show of her large breasts savagely jiggling before his eyes. While not as _big_ as Apophis, Gabriel, Yamato and Grayfia, Artemis was still large with an ample G-cup of 100cm. Shinji grinned into Artemis' mounds once he got a hold of both her nipples with his mouth, feeling the ex-goddess shudder because of his action and she began to actually try to break her ass by how hard she was jumping up and down his dick. Her moans turned into screams when he began to flick her big nipples with his tongue and nip at them.

Artemis froze as another orgasm racked her body as Shinji resisted the feelings of her velvet walls trying to milk him even as he continued to pump ex-goddess' cunt and bring her to yet another orgasm. Artemis began frantically bouncing up and down her beloved's master's cock, grabbing his shoulders for leverage, and using her arms to push herself up and down on his massive cock as his arms wrapped around her thin but strong waist. He filled her so deeply it was like his dick was reaching all the way to her head as she rode him like a prized stallion. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body writhed and flexed in a sensuous dance, her hair flying wildly while her breasts bounced up and down with each thrust. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck; kissing him hotly.

"More Shinji-sama! Fuck! Me! MORE!" Artemis cried out as Shinji obliged and increased his tempo. He plowed the ex-goddess roughly, each thrust hitting her cervix and sending white spots across her vision. Soon she felt waves another orgasm smash into her like a tsunami which she rode out as her master continued to prolong said orgasm with his continuous pumping, and just making a mess of her vagina. Soon enough Shinji felt his limit approach and with one final thrust, speared Artemis once more as his seed filled her womb and Artemis screamed to the heavens as she suffered arguably the greatest orgasm a woman could ever experience in their lives. Like with Grayfia and Gabriel, it was too much for the ex-goddess who blissfully passed out with the 'I-just-got-fucked-stupid' look plastered on her beautiful face.

After removing himself from Artemis' cum-filled snatch and placing her in a comfortable position on the bed, Shinji had the tough choice of choosing between his sexy dragons or his Valkyrie and Vixen. He decided to leave the choice up to fate by summoning a coin and flipping for it; heads for the dragons, tails for the other two. Flipping the coin in the air, Shinji watched it fall where it landed on heads. With a happy dick twitch, Shinji moved towards his dragons who had noticed his movements and looked positively giddy that he finally moved on them.

"Apophis on your hands and knees." Shinji ordered getting the dragon to move instantly into the position and showing off her _large_ ass. Shinji smiled lecherously at seeing arguably the largest and most perfect ass in existence and in his short life. Since dragons are large-bodied creatures (partly due to their vast power levels), it would make since for their human forms to be large also. So as the most powerful female dragon in existence, Apophis held the titles of 'Queen of Breasts' due to her mammoth P-cup breasts and 'Queen of Asses' due to her massive ass. This ass was well-proportioned, heart-shaped and was firmer and perkier than both Grayfia and Gabriel's combined whose own asses could easily be called perfect.

Shinji merely strode forth and gave the ass before him a hard slap that resounded in the sealed room. Apophis' ass wiggled enticingly as she tilted her head back so she could regard Shinji with lust filled eyes. She wanted him to ravage her; to dominate and control her, to use her as his personal slut. Despite her fierce power and equally fierce reputation, she wanted to be weak and submissive but only to her chosen mate. As such with Shinji as her chosen mate, she was only like this when alone with Shinji and mating with him.

Shinji grinned as he grabbed what he could of Apophis' ass cheeks and he began to knead them as he looked straight into her lust hazed eyes. He could tell she wanted him to ravage her without mercy. "I so love this impossibly gigantic, nice, perky and firm ass of yours Apophis. It practically screams 'smack me!'" Shinji said lustfully as he smacked her ass again. Apophis wiggled her ass lewdly, the rippling flesh enticing Shinji in ways no man could comprehend. Apophis moved backward quickly, sandwiching Shinji's cock between her massive cheeks, hot-dogging him as she ground her ass against him.

As Apophis ground her ass into Shinji's pelvis, her head turned to look back at Shinji with a pleading/lustful expression on her face. "Please my mate! Ravish me! Use me as you see it fit! I'm your toy now and always!"screamed Apophis, her grinding motions becoming frantic.

Shinji nodded approvingly as he looked down at Apophis. "As you wish." he said before ramming his dick into the dragon's anus.

Apophis screamed... no the bitch screeched like a banshee when she was penetrated by Shinji who began pounding her. Shinji grunted as he felt how her walls were trying to rip off his dick, not that he minded as it only made him pound that ass even more. Each thrust made her magnificent ass ripple in the most erotic way ever seen, his pelvis hitting her ass cheeks made erotic and lewd sounds that were music to his ears. Shinji grinned as he reached with his left hand to grab what he could of Apophis' massive breast.

Apophis' breasts, like her magnificent ass, can easily be called perfect because despite their massive size they were firm, supple and perky with no hint of sag whatsoever. Shinji gave a surprised grunt when the pleasure he was feeling doubled unexpectedly, looking down to see the lust filled, flushed and smirking face of Apophis as ground her ass into his crotch even with his dick still inside of her asshole. The gyrating motions that Apophis did with her ass did wonders to Shinji's dick as he began to meet her grindings with powerful, long thrusts of his own.

Shinji released Apophis' left breast before taking two fingers and plunging them into her soft, velvety folds, getting the dragon woman to give a primal roar of pleasure as she was finger-fucked. Shinji used his right hand to help him with her magnificent ass, smacking it and getting the flesh to jiggle like jelly during an earthquake. "Shit! I'm cumming!" Shinji shouted as Apophis' ass was too much for him. He came hard in Apophis' delicious ass, getting the dragon to orgasm from both the finger-fucking and ass-pounding.

Shinji couldn't even pull out of Apophis' ass, her anal walls literally refusing to let him go. With a grunt, Shinji began plowing the Eclipse Dragon's ass again and finger her pussy raw, getting said dragon to squeal as her back arched causing her mammoth breasts to stick out and move to and fro. Even with his experience, Shinji just couldn't handle such a perfect ass that Apophis had, coming three more times in that oh so perfect ass before finally Apophis was tapped out after her whatever-number-orgasm she had. Giving a sigh, Shinji was finally able to free himself from Apophis' abused rectum and getting some of his cum to leak out.

Turning to face Orochi, Shinji found the dragoness wildly pleasuring herself as she stared at him with lust filled eyes. Shinji was upon her in seconds and speared Orochi with a powerful thrust that literally rocked the dragon's body, getting her to roar out in primal pleasure as she mated with her master/mate.

Shinji watched entranced by the way Orochi's L-cups moved to and fro from his thrusting. They lifted off her chest and began swinging in opposite directions, inscribing two circles that met at the center with a loud slap of skin as her hardened nipples inscribed an imaginary figure-eight in the air. Orochi lifted herself on her elbows, leaning upward so her face was close to Shinji's. Shinji met her halfway and kissed her, his tongue massaging Orochi's long serpentine one which wrapped itself around his tongue. Breaking the kiss, Shinji surprised Orochi by lifting the shapely dragon off her back and into the air, her legs wrapping around his waist as she grabbed his shoulders for leverage, and used her arms to push herself up and down on his massive cock.

His hands gripped her slender waist and helped move her body up and down as he balanced himself on his knees upon the floor. He filled her deep and wide, everything she loved since their first time as she rode him like a wild horse. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body writhed and flexed in a sensuous dance, her hair flying wildly while her breasts bounced wildly up and down with each thrust. Shinji growled as he continued to ruthlessly pound his draconic lover's pussy, pushing his stamina to its absolute limits. Each hard thrust caused Orochi's huge L-cups and equally huge ass to bounce like no tomorrow. Said dragon-woman arced her back, pushing her large breasts out as her master/mate continued to fuck her. Her hair was whipping around her as her body continued to writhe in pure, unadulterated pleasure.

Orochi felt Shinji's thrusts increase in intensity and within seconds she felt the powerful waves of her orgasm smash into her due to Shinji actually getting inside her womb which was too much for the dragon. Her mind reeled, and her universe narrowed to just her, Shinji, and their lovemaking. With a mighty roar, Shinji exploded inside Orochi, both of them letting out a fierce scream of sweet release. Shinji wasn't done with Orochi yet as he positioned them so they laying down on their left sides with Shinji behind Orochi; his left arm wrapped around stomach as his right arm snaked under her right arm and tightly grasped her right shoulder before vigorously plowing her in that position.

His thrusts were fast, hard and strong, just the way Orochi liked it. Each thrust hit her cervix with such power and authority that it reverberated throughout her body in delicious waves of pleasure, her body arching and shuddering in her mate's grip. Her massive breasts jiggled viciously due to the pounding Shinji was giving her; the massive globes smacking into each other with audible sound along with her hardened nipples. His left hand moved so it could play with her engorged clit which caused Orochi to orgasm due to the sensitivity of her clit. Despite her walls milking him for his seed, Shinji powered on giving Orochi two more orgasms before he bottomed out, his dick's head getting inside her womb and blasting it with his seed. Orochi shuddered violently in his grasp as another orgasm ripped through her body and being so great she passed out like the rest.

Orochi went slack in Shinji's arms, getting Shinji to give a satisfied smile at fucking yet another woman unconscious. Pulling out of Orochi, Shinji turned to focus on Göndul and Tamamo, who were unknowingly giving him one of the most erotic sights ever. Göndul had her legs spread wide, showing her overflowing light-pink colored pussy as her hands were playing with Tamamo's ass; groping, kneading and slapping it, as said vixen was straddling the silver-white haired woman tribbing her. Their ample breasts, both of them being H-cups, were mashed together getting their hard nipples to rub against each other. Their frantic moans, mewls and whimpers of pleasure were being muffled by the mouth and tongue of the other.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" Göndul screamed suddenly as she orgasmed hard while breaking her kiss with Tamamo and startling the vixen. Said vixen gasped she felt calloused hands kneading her pert ass and knowing of only one man she'd allow to touch her like that. Turning, she saw her beloved goshunjin-sama going to town on Göndul while he played with her [Tamamo] ass. "Yes. Yes. YEEEEEESSSSS!" Göndul screamed as she was being fucked like bitch in heat by her master. Tamamo was yipping her pleasure as she was fingered by her master, getting her shapely hips to buck wildly against Göndul's which brought further pleasure to the two since they were still in the tribbing position.

"SHINJI-SAMA!" the women screamed as they somehow had a synchronized orgasm. Shinji just continued on pleasuring the two, prolonging their current orgasm while skillfully bringing them to a second. Tamamo bucked even more when Shinji added his thumb to the mix, playing with her anus as shocks of pleasure ran through her. Göndul and Tamamo shuddered as their second orgasm hit like a tidal wave, smashing into their nerves with orgasmic bliss. Shinji came as well, getting Göndul to shudder even more when she felt his hot spunk inside her womb once again. Shinji quickly pulled out of Göndul before spearing Tamamo with his still hard dick, getting his vixen to cry out in pleasure of having him inside her again. Shinji groaned as Tamamo's tight cunt wrapped around his cock like a constrictor, wanting him to paint her womb white with his seed. Tamamo's pleasure reached new heights thanks to Shinji finger fucking her tight anus, the vixen bucking wildly on top of Göndul, who was shuddering from the orgasm Shinji gave her to his sudden and welcomed finger-fucking. Soon enough Tamamo had another orgasm even as Shinji continued fucking her, prolonging the orgasm until she had another one which got Shinji to blow his load inside her.

Shinji pulled out and was about to fuck Göndul again, but the Valkyrie surprised him and Tamamo when she used her vast magic to change their current position. Göndul was now once again impaling herself on Shinji's massive cock, riding him reverse cowgirl style while Tamamo sat on his face cowgirl style. Tamamo and Shinji merely went along with the Valkyrie's plan, easily getting into the new positions. Göndul moaned lewdly as she bounced up and down on her master's dick as it stabbed her deeply in ways she didn't know was possible. It was rubbing all the right spots to bring her pleasure along with how every time the bulbous head hit her cervix sent pleasant shocks throughout her body. She groped her breasts, tweaking her diamond-hard nipples to add to her pleasure.

For Tamamo, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as Shinji's longer than average tongue explored every part of her core, even reaching her cervix. Shinji had managed to position his nose to rub against his Bishop's clit, bringing her even more pleasure. Seeing Tamamo's impressive H-cups bouncing to and fro, Shinji managed to reach up and grope them getting the overly sexy vixen to moan. Smirking down at her master, she repositioned herself so she too was riding him reverse cowgirl as she ground herself against his talented tongue.

Giving a naughty smile, Tamamo bent forward where she began licking Shinji's cock every time Göndul bounced upwards while she stabbed her index and middle fingers up Göndul's anus, getting the Valkyrie to cry out in both pleasure and shock. Göndul was bouncing like crazy now as she was pleasured by both her master and fellow peerage mate. Shinji easily matched his Bishop's frantic movements, which only served to bring him closer to his orgasm. Göndul wasn't the only one being anally pleasured, unable to resist with such a sexy and well-defined ass in front of his eyes, Shinji toyed with Tamamo's anus, at first getting the vixen to jump before she quickly settled into her pleasure. Tamamo also experienced an orgasm due to Shinji fingering her tight anus, as she had already been close so Shinji's fingers thrusting themselves in and out of her gave her the needed push.

With a grunt Shinji came inside of Göndul's pussy as the feeling of velvet walls around him became just too much to handle. Göndul gave a screech of unconcealed pleasure as she ground her hips as hard as she could, so she could milk as much of Shinji's semen into her even as he continued to pump his cock in her and prolonging their orgasm. The Valkyrie rode this orgasm straight into another and another before she suffered through one last orgasm that took her out of commission, falling to her side in a dead heap. Her body twitching and her face contorted in the 'I-just-got-fucked-stupid' expression with crossed eyes and tongue out drooling, Göndul fell to the side blissfully asleep.

Tamamo faired no batter as she also came due to Shinji's masterful use of his tongue. Like Göndul, she screeched her pleasure and ground her crotch into Shinji's face, a lustful and manic grin on her face as she tried to bath her master in her juices. Shinji for his part just grinned and kept licking her cunt, even adding some use of his yoki to his tongue and getting another dousing of Tamamo's juices for this reward. Wanting to finish since he was now on his last leg, Shinji moved and positioned himself behind his panting vixen before spearing her with his cock, getting the woman to screech in pleasure in having his dick inside her once again.

She bucked her hips and moved frantically to have his seed inside her again. Shinji matched her thrusts easily, getting his sexy vixen to squeal in pleasure as his dick reached so deeply inside her it was like he was reaching the top of her head. Tamamo's arms failed her and she fell into the carpet covered floor, her chest pressing into it, getting her moans and screams of pleasure to be muffled by it. Her wonderful ass stuck high in the air, getting Shinji to toy with it again; groping, kneading, and smacking it as he pounded her pussy with reckless abandon.

Tamamo managed to positon her head so her cries of pleasure could be heard better, not that anyone but Shinji heard them as everyone else in the room was out like a light and the room was soundproofed (as Shinji didn't want to be rude). Soon enough Tamamo shuddered violently as the most immense orgasm she ever experienced ripped through her body, getting the woman to do an equally massive squirt around the rigid cock pumping her womb full of semen. Like her female peerage mates, Tamamo was blissfully asleep with the 'I-just-got-fucked-stupid' look plastered on her beautiful face.

Sighing tiredly, Shinji pulled his flaccid dick out of his sexy vixen, getting their fluids to leak out. Using the last vestiges of his energy he brought his dragons, his Valkyrie and vixen to his 'Emperor-of-the-universe' sized bed using his devil magic to place all of them in the bed and under the covers. Once he was in the bed as well the women immediately moved to cuddle him in some way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shinji-sama it's time to awaken." Grayfia said dressed in her usual Murmur maid uniform. Shinji cracked an eye open, staring at his beautiful primary Queen/majordomo and once again wondering how in the world she is able to get up so early to begin her duties after one their orgy sessions. Unlike him and others, Grayfia showed no tiredness nor grogginess whenever she woke up; always bright eyed and ready to get the day started. It was something that boggled his mind to no end and made him wonder exactly what the Lucifuge Clan taught its members.

Putting that on the back burner of his mind, Shinji gave a groan as he managed to free himself from the entanglement of limbs from his harem members. With his shower already prepared to his liking by Grayfia, Shinji just had to hop in and start cleaning himself. A few minutes into showering, Shinji was joined by Gabriel who had swiftly taken his towel from him and started cleaning him. Thirty minutes later, a refreshed Shinji and Gabriel left his master bath, seeing their normal outfits left out for them by Grayfia. Getting dressed, the duo teleported to the banquet hall for breakfast.

Once there, they headed for the clan head's table, passing by his waiting servants along with Vali and his team/soon-to-be peerage. Once Shinji was seated, he snapped his fingers getting the Murmur maids to bring out the breakfast feast where they gave everyone their plate. "Grayfia please send several plates to Rias' servants." Shinji ordered his head maid as he began to eat.

"I already have Shinji-sama." Grayfia said appearing by her young lord and startling Gabriel as she didn't even sense the woman appear. "Just like you, I assumed that Rias-sama's servants would watch over her after her transformation." Grayfia said having already anticipated what her young lord wanted. Since she was raised to be a servant to the Lucifer Clan, she had been taught many things to make her the perfect servant; one such thing was being able to perfectly read her master so she could know what he was thinking therefore she could anticipate what he wanted to get done so there was less thing he had to worry about.

"When will the news crew arrive?" Shinji asked after taking a bite of his breakfast.

"An hour from now Shinji-sama. After our activities last night, it was prudent for you to have an extra couple hours of sleep so you'll be rested and top of your game." Grayfia revealed getting Shinji to nod to her. "I have also prepared note cards for you to go over. These pertain to the possible questions you'll be asked during the interview though I assume you already know the one question that everyone wishes to know the answer to." she said getting a smile from her young lord.

"You assume correctly Grayfia. But enough of business I wish to enjoy my meal." Shinji said getting a bow from the woman as she stood on standby. The rest of breakfast was cordial and quiet since there really wasn't much to talk about. The only thing really talked about was the upcoming interview and next week's party which will mark two new debuts for the Murmur Clan. With breakfast done, Shinji left to prepare for his interview.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello everyone! I am Aurora Vassago, reporter for Styx TV! I am here at the Murmur Palace where Lord Shinji Murmur will give his post-victory interview." Aurora Vassago – a fairly tall, buxom, ginger-haired woman dressed in a simple black business suit and skirt said cheerfully into the camera set up in Murmur Palace parlor. "It came as a surprise when the Murmur majordomo/Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge, came to Styx TV to reserve a news crew and a time slot for her young lord so he can do a post-victory interview even though this was done a day before the TOK officially started. Clearly Lucifuge-san believed wholeheartedly that Shinji-sama would win and he did so in true dominating fashion." the ginger-haired woman said.

The manager of Styx TV, Ridar Phenex, nearly had a heart attack when Grayfia appeared and requested a slot on their network for her master's interview, claiming that Shinji would win and low and behold he did. Though Ridar had happily accepted the request since in his mind even if Shinji lost then it would give his network a lot of prestige to interview Shinji Murmur himself.

The entire Underworld had stopped whatever it was doing to watch the interview. It was a only a few minutes after Shinji and his group left when a Styx TV commercial appeared on the jumbo screen revealing that Shinji would hold a post-victory interview the following the day. So everyone had managed to rearrange their schedules so they could watch the interview. Even the visiting faction leaders had stayed just to watch the interview.

"As such Styx TV has happily given the allotted time to Lord Murmur as he requested. Now let's speak with the legend himself." Aurora said as the camera panned back some to bring Shinji into view where his Queens Grayfia and Gabriel along with his Knight Artemis stood beside him. He was dressed in his black/gold Maou robe with his hood down, looking like the true King of Kings that he really is. "Lord Murmur you made an utter dominating show in the TOK; decimating everything in your path and taking the title King of Kings for yourself. The one question I and many in our home audiences are asking ourselves is... how did you create such a peerage?" Aurora asked the billion dollar question.

"Ah the one question wants answered and so it will be answered." Shinji said suavely and nearly getting Aurora to swoon... again. "I knew full well that I would need a strong peerage to help me in the trials ahead but where to look for such recruits was the problem. Even if I did find them, how would I convince them to serve to me? What could I give them in return for servitude to me? Those were questions I asked myself after getting my Evil Piece set, but I realized that my first recruit was already there; my primary Queen Grayfia Lucifuge." Shinji said gesturing to the silver-haired woman. "It was after recruiting Grayfia that it all fell into place for finding the rest of my peerage."

Aurora looked at the silver-haired woman before asking; "Lucifuge-san why did you agree to serve Lord Murmur not only as his majordomo but also his Queen? Given your lineage wouldn't you be serving the current Lucifer?"

"I will never serve another Lucifer, whether they be blood related or just a holder of the name/title." Grayfia said in a subarctic voice. Aurora and even the home audiences were scared of the sheer rage and hatred burning in the silver-eyes of the primary Murmur Queen. What caused her to have such hatred towards the Lucifer clan? "You are wondering why I have such hatred towards the Lucifer clan so I will you tell you." Grayfia said solemnly.

"The Lucifer clan was a dark and vile clan, being cruel and abusive even to their own flesh and blood. Despite this the Lucifuge clan served the Lucifer clan honorable until I was born. I was made the main servant of Lucifer's son, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, a man far more cruel than his own father! Those years were a literal hell as he abused me for whatever reason he could think of, not caring for the pain he caused me." Grayfia began her tale as Aurora sat there stunned at learning about the darkness of the Lucifer clan.

"I just couldn't take it anymore and ran away from both the Lucifer and Lucifuge clan but I had nowhere to go. The other clans would just return me to the Lucifuge where I would have to serve that bastard again and I refused to go back to that life so I wandered, struggling to survive until I met my sensei... the legend Eisheth Zenunim. She found me, dressed in rags and covered in filth, and she took me in as her student. She raised and trained me from then on, and it was under her tutelage that I discovered my Time-Space manipulation powers. My _clan _tried to bring me back when they discovered this, hoping to take advantage of my powers, but I refused to go back to that _clan _and be a servant of Lucifer's son.

So when both negotiations and using force to bring me back failed, the Lucifuge struck me from the family records, not that I really cared. When the Satan Civil War happened, I sided with the Anti-Satan Faction mainly to fight against Lucifer's son and grandson and also to humiliate my former clan in combat. After the Anti-Satan Faction won, I left the Underworld to wander the world to improve myself but also to find a worthy master for myself.

Given how I was raised and trained as a servant since birth I needed to serve someone because that was all I knew besides combat. I tried to make Eisheth-sensei my master but she refused saying I needed to find someone who was truly worthy of me serving them. It honestly confused me that I could choose my master since my original master was chosen for me but I couldn't stand him. It took a few years for me to accept this concept but as I wandered the world I came to accept it.

When I heard of Shinji-sama and saw him in action as well learning of his character I knew he was the one that I should serve, the one I could proudly say is my master. So when he became the Murmur clan head I knew that was my chance to serve him. I came forward to become his new majordomo of the Murmur house servants and he accepted me and after getting his Evil Piece set I asked to be his first recruit which he too agreed as well." Grayfia finished her tale.

"Uh... wow... just wow." Aurora said feeling both awed and stunned at the tale Grayfia told her. And the Vassago devil had the feeling that she would be feeling this way a lot more by the time this interview is done. "Now that we know how Grayfia came to be your first recruit, what about the others? Exactly how did you get Gabriel to agree to be your secondary Queen?" Aurora asked the legend.

"That is simple Aurora-san, I merely offered her the chance to be with me in a romantic sense." Shinji revealed before elaborating. "You see I had unknowingly befriended the legendary Archangel a year ago when she opened a maid cafe called Angel Baby in Kuoh Town. Gabriel here had come to Kuoh Town to secretly watch over me since she believed that the fallen angels responsible for everything that happened in the original timeline would come after me for revenge. She hoped her presence would deter them should they have the courage to show themselves and try something. Though she did manage to hide her true identity from the devils in the town.

Anyway, I was actually Gabriel's first customer when she opened up Angel Baby where I met her during the grand opening. Since then I would go there every day after school and on Saturdays and talk with Gabriel, though I kept to pleasant topics. As time went on we did gain a friendship but I was hesitant to fully invest in it given what I went through during the Angel Wars.

As for how I figured out her true identity, it was when Grayfia gave me the _Black List _so I would know which beings I should stay away from. When I came to Gabriel's picture I did a double take as I recognized her. It surprised me to know that I had been talking to one of the strongest women in existence and in that instance I knew that Gabriel would be my second recruit for my peerage.

When it came to convincing her to serve me, it was simple. It wasn't hard for me to see that Gabriel was romantically and sexually attracted to me as she gave me the signs of her attraction every time we spoke. So when I recruited her, part of my offer to her was the chance to have a relationship with me. As you can see she accepted." Shinji finished his explanation on how he got Gabriel as his second Queen.

"Gabriel-sama is this true? Do you have romantic feeling for Lord Murmur and is that why you chose to join him?" Aurora asked the uber-powerful woman.

"Yes Aurora-san it is." Gabriel answered the woman. "I have lived for many centuries and I have never seen a man like Shinji-sama. Despite the pain and suffering he endure on humanity's behalf, he managed to survive and retain not only his purity of soul but also his sanity." Gabriel began explaining her reasons for joining Shinji. "Despite that pain and suffering, Shinji found it within himself to forgive those that tried harm and use him where others would seek vengeance. Despite being forced into a bleak darkness, Shinji found enough light to illuminate his life as to live on and avert Third Impact. That proves that Shinji-sama has a strength that many just do not have and wish to have but can't." Gabriel said. "Then there is his character for he is so many kinds of men: he is strong. He is smart. He is wise. He is sensitive. He is grief-stricken. He is frightened. He is courageous. He is invincible. He is vulnerable. He is loyal. He is selfless. He is tortured. He is young. He is old. And it is this complexity that is part of the reason why I love him so much." Gabriel finished to the awed Aurora.

Aurora nodded and went back to Shinji. "Lord Murmur you said after recruiting Grayfia-san it all fell into place for you when recruiting the other members of your peerage. After Gabriel, who did you go after next?" Aurora asked.

"After Gabriel, I headed to Kyoto to originally recruit the nine-tailed fox known as Yasaka as my Bishop, but instead got someone better, Tamamo-no-Mae." Shinji began his tale. "I would have gone for my Rooks due to the order of the Evil Pieces but since Kyoto wasn't that far from Kuoh Town, I went there first to save time. While I awaited an audience with Yasaka, due to her being busy as Kyoto and the Yokai Faction's leader, I took in the sights of Kyoto. This turned out to be a blessing because I would be approached by the greatest of kitsune legends; Tamamo-no-Mae. By that time, word had already spread about the mandate's violation by the fallen angels and of me being a devil of the Underworld with a right to a peerage, so Tamamo-no-Mae had come forward to seek membership on my peerage. Now you can understand my surprise in meeting the fabled Tamamo-no-Mae in person and even moreso when she revealed her desire to join my peerage. Like with Grayfia and Gabriel, Tamamo had _a lot _to offer for my peerage and I would have been foolish to decline her. And that is how Tamamo-no-Mae is my servant." Shinji finished.

"And what happened next Lord Murmur? Which beings did you go after next?"

"My binding Tamamo-no-Mae led me to indirectly meeting with the Evil Dragons." Shinji revealed. "I stayed in Kyoto for a few more weeks because I wanted to smooth over any problems there might have been due to me choosing Tamamo-no-Mae over Yasaka. Surprisingly, Yasaka was not angry as I thought she would be because she revealed she planned to gently turn me down. Which I didn't mind either since I wasn't going to try to force her to serve me like some devils might have done.

Anyway while staying at Tamamo's place, I was approached by Yamata no Orochi in her human form that I once met before while sightseeing only that time I knew her by the alias 'Hebihime'. She had come to challenge me to a fight to see if I was as powerful as my legend claimed. She didn't give me much of a choice since she revealed her Dragon form, claimed she was Yamata no Orochi before lunging at me.

The fight, which lasted four and a half hours long, ended with me being the victor despite being badly poisoned. I said this to her; 'I want you on my peerage.' Then I collapsed from the poison but Orochi gave me the antidote as I gave her the most fun she had since she fought Susanoo centuries ago. After I fully recovered, I gave Orochi the offer to serve on my peerage, with part of the offer being she can fight strong opponents in the Rating Game along with the fallen angels coming after me for vengeance. She was interested and so agreed and even offered me the chance to get the other Evil Dragons as servants.

After taking Grayfia, Gabriel, Tamamo and myself to the hiding place of the Evil Dragons, I revealed myself to them and gave them the same offer with Orochi validating it and explaining her fight with me. While intrigued the dragons wouldn't just serve anyone since dragons only attract the strong to them, so they challenged me to a fight to see if I was worthy to serve but the kicker was that I had to fight them in back-to-back battles. I managed to defeat all but Crom who I managed to fight to a standstill." Shinji explained to the gob smacked Aurora.

"...You... you managed to fight and defeat six of the infamous Evil Dragons while drawing with the apparent leader Crom Cruach!" Aurora asked shocked at Shinji's insane level of power. The Evil Dragons rivaled the Heavenly Dragons in terms of power with Crom Cruach being on par with Ddraig and Albion. This meant that Shinji himself rivaled the Heavenly Dragons. If he was that strong just how much stronger would he become when he realized his full potential.

"Yes. Similar to the Angels of the Angel Wars, it was a grave challenge to fight the Evil Dragons though I didn't have a giant bio-mecha to fight with but my Sacred Gear made up for that. It also helped me learn where I am power-level wise." Shinji said in a tone like he discussing the weather. "After binding the Evil Dragons to me I returned to Kyoto to recover from those battles. It was when I would meet my first Knight Artemis…"

"I mean no disrespect Lord Murmur in interrupting you but how were you able to bind a deity, a Greek Goddess, to you as a servant?"

"To understand that, I asked Artemis to be here so she can explain." Shinji said gesturing to the ex-goddess, so stepped forward.

"Lady Artemis how and why are you Lord Murmur's Knight?" Aurora asked.

"It is simple; I surrendered my divinity." Artemis said as if it was that simple.

"You… you surrendered your divinity?"

Artemis rolled her moon-silver eyes before deciding to fully explain what she meant. "To understand it, we deities, while immortal, can actually surrender our immortality and effectively become mortal; specifically a demigod of immense power. That is what I did several years ago; I surrendered my divinity and became a demigod." The ex-goddess explained. "The reason for why I did that is due to boredom and yes all-powerful beings such as deities can become bored. Being a master huntress, I yearned for the thrill of the hunt; to feel the elation of hunting a powerful beast and taking it down after a hard fought hunt. So I surrendered my immortality and left Olympus to hunt the many powerful beasts of the world, which also included powerful warriors such as my master Shinji-sama." Artemis went on.

"I went to Japan since it seemed to be such a hotspot for supernatural activity and hearing about the numerous yokai species within the lands. As I made my way towards Kyoto, the home of the Yokai Faction, I heard various whisperings of Shinji-sama being a devil now and he was currently in Kyoto. So I thought why not; I hunt down powerful yokai and get the chance to fight a fellow legend. After making my way to Kyoto, it wasn't hard to find Shinji-sama since he was the talk of the town, I merely followed Tamamo as she headed back to see Shinji-sama.

Having heard of Senjutsu, I wasn't surprised she managed to sense me despite my master-level stealth skills. So I attacked her seeing as she would be a worthy hunt, and I was right when managed to subdue me after a pitched battle where she managed to win. She then brought me before Shinji-sama where after she explained what happened, he offered me a position on his peerage. He admitted he was impressed that I was able to push his Bishop to the limit and wanted my skill on his side. Now being a former goddess, I scoffed at the idea of being in a servile position, but he continued on with his offer, claiming I could hunt his enemies and rivals since he has no shortage of them due to his actions. He added I could hunt so long as I remained loyal to him and didn't cause him any trouble.

He then surprised me when he said that I could leave if I said no, saying unlike other devils he wouldn't force me to serve him as he wanted his recruits to willingly choose to serve him. You can understand my confusion as he had me at his mercy yet showed me mercy in allowing me to leave should I say no. I realized that what I heard about his was correct and that despite being a devil, he still retained his honor. I, like Grayfia, knew that Shinji-sama is man worthy of serving under and so I swore my bow to his cause." Artemis finished as Aurora and the home audience took in the story.

"Truly amazing." Aurora muttered before getting a hold of herself. "Clearly Lord Murmur fortune is shining its light on you for you to get a former goddess as a servant. With her a mortal, a demigod, you were able to acquire a powerful servant. So what happened after that?" she asked the Murmur Lord.

"After gaining Artemis as my Knight, I went to Asgard since there were a few Valkyries in the Piece Collect that had caught my eye. One the way to the Norse territories, we came across the Gold and Silver Brothers while they were on a world tour of finding and fighting strong warriors. Seeing them as possible recruits, I challenged them to a battle with the condition of them joining my peerage should I win. After finding out who I was, they were excited about the fight and agreed saying that I could fight with partner. I chose Grayfia since we needed to work on our tag-team skills for future Rating Games. They had us on the ropes from the get go but Grayfia and I managed to gel into a cohesive unit and turned the tide of battle in our favor and we eventually won.

Agreeing to honor their word, the Gold and Silver Brothers joined my peerage as my second and third Knights. After a few days, we finally made it to Asgard. While I took in the sights and bought some trinkets, I was deciding which Valkyrie I wanted since many of them had so much to offer. I got my break when at a cafe with my Queens, I heard several Valkyries talking quite nastily about another Valkyrie. I was quite curious about why they were talking so badly about this person and went over to them.

I introduced myself, getting the usual response of fangirlish screams and being asked to sign autographs, I asked them about their conversation where they told me about the granddaughter of Göndul being Odin's 'servant girl' because of how he treated her. After finding out about Rossweisse and her relationship to Göndul from those Valkyries, I set out to find Göndul in order to recruit her. This is where things get complicated; when I found Göndul, she was in a heated conversation with the Norse God Loki. Apparently Loki was trying to recruit some members of the Norse Faction to his side so he could overthrow Odin-sama by starting Ragnarök.

Being the loyal warrior she is, Göndul attacked Loki to stop his insane plot. That was when Loki unleashed both his son Fenrir and fourteen clones of his second son Midgardsormr of the Five Great Dragon Kings and known as the **Dragon of the End**. Not wanting my possible recruit to die, I intervened having my Queens fight alongside Göndul while I took on Loki and Fenrir. Loki being an arrogant fool, had Fenrir fight me in his place, and foolishly told me about Fenrir's god-killing fangs as I fought the wolf. With that tidbit I managed to yank out one of Fenrir's fangs and tricked Loki with an illusion, drawing him in close and listening to his gloating all the while. Finally getting tired of his grating voice, I dropped the illusion and stabbed him in the heart with the fang, killing him. I then proceeded to absorb his soul gaining a decent power boost from him." Shinji said before Aurora interrupted him.

"Lord Murmur you killed a God, a Norse God, and took his soul?!" the ginger-haired woman shrieked in shock.

"Human, demonic, devilish, or divine a soul is a soul and when you challenge me _your soul is mine_!" Shinji said calmly even as his gold eyes glowed with tremendous power getting those watching to shiver. "Anyway, after killing Loki, the remaining eight Midgardsormr clones stopped attacking and Fenrir 'kneeled' before me. Curious I asked him why he was 'kneeling' and he revealed he wanted to thank me for freeing him from Loki's control, revealing Loki's abusive nature and how he sealed off Fenrir's mind to control him like a puppet. With Loki gone Fenrir was free along with Midgardsormr clones as they had been programed to follow Loki's orders and since I had killed him, the clones now responded to me due to a failsafe built into the programing.

I was about to offer Fenrir a spot on my peerage when Göndul approached me asking what I was doing here and why I helped her. I explained to both Göndul and Fenrir who I was and offered them positions on my peerage which they agreed. Afterward we went to Frigga-sama, Odin-sama's wife and the Norse God-Queen, to explain the situation so there would be no tensions between Asgard and the Underworld. Using my powers of the dead, I was able to lead Frigga-sama to Loki's hideout where she gained the proof to believe the story. Frigga-sama then had me proclaimed as the **'Hero of Asgard'** for preempting Loki's plot and gave me the highest honor within Asgard; the **Star of Æsir. **And that is how I created the strongest peerage ever seen." Shinji finished his tale leaning back in his plush chair.

"…Wow… just wow!" Aurora said as she digested the tale. She was sure everyone else watching was also sitting in stunned silence at the tale but since this was Shinji Murmur it shouldn't have been surprising that he would have such adventures now he was involved in the supernatural world again. "Clearly you are going to have many adventures in your life Lord Murmur. Will you answer a few more questions before our time runs out?" she asked.

"I have no problem so ask away my dear."

"When you got the part where you fought the Evil Dragons, you said you had your Sacred Gear to help you. Exactly what is your Sacred Gear?"

"Honestly I would I have kept that a secret until the time was right but given how I assume the Satans reacted with Sona Sitri revealing her Longinus Absolute Demise then they'll most likely order me to reveal mine." Shinji began before raising his right hand and revealing the ring on it. "This ring is my Longinus, the Lost Longinus **Calamity Ring** holding the spirit of the Evil Dragon/Heavenly Dragon Aždaja the Black Archfiend Dragon. Thus I am this generation's Black Dragon Emperor." Shinji said getting Aurora to gape at the legendary lost dragon-type Longinus. "Any other questions my dear?"

"Uh… yes! What about the clones of Midgardsormr? Whatever happened to them?"

"Ah. Göndul took one of them as her familiar after I explained to her the various perks of being a devil. I let my Knight Artemis here hunt one for sport since dragon's are rare and it was quite the opportunity for her. I sold one to Tannin since due to the Evil Dragons being my servants I wanted to make sure they are well taken care which includes a healthy diet. Since my dragons like the Dragon Apples grown in Tannin's territory, I managed to create an alliance with Tannin. The remaining five I will auction off in a lottery where there will be five winning tickets. This lottery will be held next Monday during my victory party I'll be throwing. It'll be quite the bash as everyone will be there and I hope you'll be there as well my dear Aurora." Shinji said suavely with a charming smile getting the Vassago devil to blush deeply.

Getting her blushing under control Aurora asked one final question that many also wanted answered. "Lord Murmur given your position in reviving your clan, what are your plans for rebuilding the Murmur Clan? Which clans will go to for alliances and which eligible bachelorettes will you go after?"

"Now that one is a bit of challenge to answer my dear." Shinji began as he adopted a thoughtful expression. "I know full well that the other clans all wish to ally with me, each one bringing something different and unique to the table. But I also know that it would be impossible and impractical to ally with every clan, so I really had to think long and hard on which clans I would ally with. So after much consideration I decided to approach the Agares, Balam, Phenex, Sitri and Vassago clans." Shinji said getting those listed clans whoop for joy that Shinji chose them. "I will speak with leaders of those clans at my victory party. As for the women, since I'm legally allowed a harem, I'll have to have a harem in order to rebuild my clan. Thankfully my harem is already on its way to being completed since my female servants have taken several spots for themselves. Which isn't surprising given we've been intimate with each these past few months." Shinji revealed without a hint of shame.

Aurora went beet red as her mind traveled to the gutter when she registered what Shinji said. She and the numerous other women interested in Shinji wondered exactly how skilled he was in love making. Though there was the surge of anger and jealousy towards the Murmur harem members; anger because they took Shinji's virginity and jealousy because they get to have sex with Shinji on a daily basis.

"Th… that's all the time we have. I'm Aurora Vassago of Styx TV from the Murmur Palace signing out!" the still blushing Aurora said as they went off the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(One Week Later; Day of Shinji's Victory Party)**

Murmur Palace was a literal hive of activity as several members of the remaining 34 Pillars gathered to celebrate Shinji's victory in the TOK. The members of the clans there were the clan heads, their heirs/heiresses, potential eligible women (some being the female Clan Heads who hadn't married yet) for Shinji's harem and their peerages. The Satans were also in attendance since it was almost mandatory to invite them for any gathering a clan held. Even the faction leaders that were in attendance for the TOK were at the party. Each and every devil was dressed elegantly befitting their devil nobility.

As everyone mingled about in the banquet hall having various conversations, being served by happy Murmur house servants and wondering how this would go down, the door opened and a trumpet sounded. All the devils turned to see a beautiful young woman in a representational Murmur maid uniform standing at attention.

"My lords and ladies," the woman (Iroha) began in a cultured voice. "I give you my esteemed master, Shinji Murmur-sama!" she said proudly as she gestured to the open door. Soon a loud guitar rift sounded off as an epic rock-n-roll started playing.

_**Behold the King, the King of Kings.  
On your knees dog. All hail.**_

_**Bow down to the, bow down to the King.  
Bow down to the, bow down to the King.**_

_**The King grinned red as he walked from the blaze,  
Where the traitor lost both his name and his face.  
Through the halls and the corridors stinging in blood,  
He tasted his grin and it tasted good.  
The King took his head. Left him broken and dead.**_

_**Bow down to the, bow down to the King.  
Bow down to the, bow down to the King.  
Bow down to the, bow down to the King.**_

_**The King left none living, none able to tell.  
The King took their heads and he sent them to hell.  
Their screams echoed loud in the place of their death.  
Ripped open they died. With their final breath.  
They hailed the King, the King of Kings.**_

_**Bow down to the, bow down to the King.  
Bow down to the, bow down to the King.  
Bow down to the, bow down to the King.**_

_**Into the dirt, his will be done.  
Now feel your fear, there can be only one.**_

_**Bow down, bow down, bow down, bow down, bow down to the...  
Bow down, bow down to the King.  
Bow down, bow down, bow down, bow down!**_

_**The King is here, now feel your fear.  
The King of Kings.**_

_**All hail, all hail the King.  
On your knees, on your knees for the King.  
The King of Kings... There's only one**_

As the song played Shinji and his peerage entered and entered in style. There was a large Black Dragon pulling an ornate parade float-like vehicle that carried an equally ornate throne made of bones that was covered in platnium and inlaid with presious gems where Shinji sat upon it. Dressed in his usual and now iconic Murmur robe, with the addition of a skull mask-helmet with a crown of thorns atop it that made his molten gold-orange glow eerily and severely upped his intimidation factor.

Beside him stood his two Queens Grayfia and Gabriel, dressed in tight fitting robe-dress fusions, black in color with gold trim and a shoulder wrap adorned with the Murmur symbol on the back. The other Murmur servants walked on either side of the vehicle with Crom, Apophis and Orochi in their human forms dressed elegantly while their fellow Evil Dragons still opted to remain in their true dragon forms. Kinkaku and Ginkaku wore elegant Chinese dress suits of their matching color. Göndul, Tamamo and Artemis were, like their fellow Murmur harem members, turning heads in their outfits and getting every man there to curse Shinji for getting such uber-sexy beauties. Some of the women were jealous because the women on Shinji's peerage were arguably the most bodacious beauties ever seen.

As the song reached its end, the Murmur 'parade' reached the raised dais where in flare of demonic power, the Murmur peerage were now on the dais and the dragon and float were gone. Shinji reached up and removed his skull mask-helmet and 'glared' at his audience.

"Good evening my fellow devils," Shinji began smoothly. "As your host I am happy that you all made it to my party. As I revealed last week during my post-victory interview, this party is to celebrate my official debut as Shinji Murmur, the debut of my ultimate peerage and our victory in the TOK. But that was only part of the reason for this party." Shinji revealed getting curious looks from his audience. "This party is also for the debut of two new members of my clan and no none of my female servants are pregnant… yet." Shinji said with sly smile as his female servants blushed at the thought of being pregnant with their master's child and a few women in the audience sighed in relief that the honor of carrying Shinji's child hadn't been taken yet.

"During my journey to create my peerage, I came across a powerful individual who piqued my interest. After getting to know him, I saw an opportunity to increase my clan's power while also decreasing the pressure I was under to revive the clan. With the help of Mephisto, I was able to have this individual reborn as a member of my clan. So my fellow devils, please give a warm welcome to my brother, formerly known as Vali Lucifer… Vali Murmur!" Shinji said pointing to the door which opened to reveal the Murmur member.

In came a tall and handsome bishie with lustrous jet-black hair and the same molten gold-orange eyes with a clover-shaped pupil as his brother. Unlike his brother, Vali wore a military uniform-styled tuxedo with a demon general's cape proudly displaying the Murmur symbol. Behind him were several people; a relatively tall and well-endowed bishoujo with long purple hair reaching her feet and tied together with a little ring and wore a purple, gold-trimmed China dress with matching gloves and thigh-highs and a gold dragon design on the front, a tall and handsome young man of Chinese descent dressed in a ceremonial Chinese suit and carrying a staff, a young man of European descent dressed in a western-styled tux with a cape carrying a sword on his left hip, beside him was a middle-school aged girl also of European descent dressed in a cutesy yet elegant dress, behind these two was an amazingly sexy young woman with raven-black hair with an ornate hair ornament and two cat ears sticking out on top of her head and amber eyes dressed in a revealing black and gold kimono.

"Those following behind my brother are members of the team he created when I met him. They are: Kanu Uchou – Hero Descendant of the original Kanu Uchou, Bikou – Hero Descendant of Sun Wukong, the Pendragon siblings Arthur and Le Fey – Hero Descendants the original Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon, and finally Kuroka the black Nekoshou." Shinji listed off and was not surprised by the reactions of his audience, mainly towards Kuroka. Team Vali walked proudly while ignoring the stares and whispers before they reached the dais and bowed. "Rise my brother and his servants. Take your place next to me." Shinji ordered as the Team Vali rose and walked up the dais to the pre-chosen spot on Shinji's left.

"Lord Murmur do you know what have you done?" Sirzechs Lucifer asked as he walked up to the dais with his wife/Queen in tow.

"Besides gaining a brother?" Shinji asked just to be cheeky.

Sirzechs' eyebrow twitched at Shinji's cheeky answer while a few other devils actually chuckled at Shinji's cheekiness. "Besides gaining this Vali as a brother, you are also harboring a known criminal in Kuroka. As the ruler of the Underworld it is my duty to up hold the laws of my realm. As such I must ask that you hand over Kuroka so she may face justice." Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs my friend you truly underestimate me." Shinji said with a shake of his head and with a disappointed tone in his voice. "Do you really think I would do such a thing like harboring a criminal? No. I would do no such thing. As for Kuroka and her supposed 'crime'…" Shinji trailed off before snapping his fingers. A Murmur house servant approached the Crimson Satan and handed him a manila folder. Giving Shinji a curious look, Sirzechs was gestured by the Murmur leader to open the folder. Opening the folder, the Crimson Satan read its contents, his eyes widening as he read further.

"Is this information accurate?" Sirzechs asked and getting everyone to wonder what was in the folder. Even Lilitifa was shocked at she was reading as this added a whole new dimension to Kuroka's case.

"I raised the man's spirit and got the information from his very mouth. If you like we can meet sometime later to discuss it with the other Satans." Shinji suggested.

"Very well Lord Murmur we shall convene at the latest to discuss this." Sirzechs said handing the folder to his wife/Queen. Turning to address the crowd, Sirzechs spoke; "By order of the Satans, Kuroka is NOT TO BE harmed in any fashion whatsoever. Due to startling evidence provided by Lord Murmur, Kuroka's criminal actions will be reviewed by the Five Great Satans."

The other devils were obviously confused about what evidence Shinji managed to find and how it would affect the fate of Kuroka. Before anyone could try to question their leader, Sirzechs turned the floor back over to Shinji.

"For the second addition to the Murmur clan, she became part of the clan only a week ago… thanks in part to me winning the TOK." Shinji said with a sly gleam in eyes. The older members of the Gremory eyes widened as they realized exactly what Shinji meant and a stinging pain lanced through their hearts. "I meant what I said about her starting anew as a Murmur. I give you my beautiful sister, formerly known as Rias Gremory… Rias Murmur!" Shinji said shocking everyone but Sona and her peerage. The door opened one more to let in the newly revealed Murmur Princess.

The only real changes to Rias was that her once vibrant crimson hair was now jet black like her brothers', she lost the ahoge, and her once lively cyan eyes were the same soul-piercing molten gold-orange also. Another change was that Rias was a bit more buxom and shapely than before. She wore an elegant, black even gown-styled dress with a deep V-neck showing off a generous amount of her breasts and cleavage. It wrapped around her neck exposing both her upper and mid-back, though her long hair covered it. Matching bicep-length gloves adorned her arms, a slit on the left side for freedom movement and showing off the shapely leg covered by a black thigh-high boots.

Behind Rias were the members of her former/soon-to-be future peerage; Akeno Himejima who was dressed in an elegant black kimono with gold flower designs and gold obi with silver flower designs. Her hair was done up in the manner befitting that of a Japanese royal princess with gold hair pieces included. She had lavender eye shadow that accentuated her violet eyes beautifully and lavender lipstick. She looked like a royal Yamato Nadeshiko. There was Yuuto Kiba dressed in his usual butler-styled tuxedo with his blonde hair swept backwards and he was followed by Koneko Toujou who dressed in a cute pink/white knee-length dress. Team Rias (which would be the name of her peerage from now on) like Team Vali bowed before Shinji, rose from their bows and took the right side of dais as Shinji instructed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my brother Vali and my sister Rias." Shinji said with a glass of wine that Iroha gave him for a toast. "Now my guests please continue to enjoy the party; mingle, talk, eat and just be merry. In a little while I shall do my rounds where I will also discuss with my fellow clan leaders the times we can arrange to discuss possible alliances. Cheers!" Shinji said raising his glass for a toast.

"Cheers!" the party goers said as the party continued.

"Rias. Vali. Since this party is also in your honor you are to enjoy yourselves." Shinji told his new brother and sister who nodded. "The same for you my servants. Enjoy yourselves for you deserve it for having to put up with that waste of time tournament." Shinji told his servants. Shinji's female servants decided to stay with their beloved master as they didn't want to deal with being hounded by the other, worthless males wanting to pester them about switching to their [the worthless males] peerages. Team Vali's Kuroka stayed behind as well as she didn't want to cause any more problems than she already did. Shinji was risking a lot for her and she was grateful he was going through so much to have her exonerated.

The male members of Shinji's peerage walked about, eating and drinking to their hearts content. They also heavily intimidated literally everyone, particularly the male Evil Dragons (especially the ones in their dragon forms). Which wasn't surprising given that the dragons were dangerous battle maniacs that would fight at the drop of a hat. Every guest was trying to be as submissive as possible so to not be targeted by the dragons.

Rias left the dais to find Sona and chat, with her peerage following. The former Gremory Princess pointedly ignored her former family as she walked by, even ignoring the desperate calls of her former mother Venelana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I must say Rias you look better in black than in red." Sona teased her friend as she hugged the now brunette. Rias happily returned the hug, squishing her now larger breasts (they're now 101 cm) against Sona's smaller ones. Pulling away, Sona looked over the changed Rias and noting that she really did look better in black. "I'm glad that Shinji-koi has been treating you well though I never had any doubts he would." Sona said getting a raised eyebrow from Rias.

"You seem to have an awful lot of faith in onii-sama Sona." Rias said with her eyebrow still raised.

"'Onii-sama'?" Sona questioned her friend.

"Shinji is actually three months older than me and is the clan head. Thus I call him onii-sama." Rias said with a shrug of her shoulders and getting her breasts to jiggle erotically. "Though back to my earlier statement, you seem to have had a lot faith in onii-sama that he would treat me right."

"Of course it was part of the plan after all." Sona said deciding to reveal the truth to Rias since the plan was completed. Rias snapped her eyes wide open after hearing that and her jaw dropped to the ground and she was sure she even lost a couple of teeth. Her servants weren't faring any better either as they stared at the Sitri Princess.

"WHAT?!" Rias screeched loudly but thankfully Momo had erected a barrier around the group in order to keep attention being to them.

"It's as I said, it was all part of the plan." Sona said adjusting her glasses. "What do you think I meant when I claimed 'we' would win? It was my fiancé Shinji-koi and I that would win the TOK." Sona revealed shocking Team Rias even more.

"Fi… fiancé? Shinji is your fiancé?!" Rias asked trying to comprehend this. "YOU! You were who he was talking about! The woman he loved that convinced him to enter the TOK and who claimed he would trade me to if I chose the second option!" Rias realized. "When? Where? How? Just how in the nine circles of our realm did this happen?!" Rias pleaded for answer.

"It was during the time he was creating his peerage that Shinji-koi came to me." Sona began. "After binding Grayfia to him as his primary Queen, he came back to Kuoh for another reason besides recruiting Gabriel. He came to see me." Sona said feeling victorious at seeing Rias' shock that Shinji came to Kuoh just to see her [Sona]. "You can imagine my surprise as seeing my crush again so soon and seeing him as a Murmur devil." Sona said. "We talked for a bit and Shinji-koi revealed he figured out my plans for him and while he couldn't become my servant as I intended he could become my boyfriend and later husband; asking me to be his 'main girl' in his harem. I'll admit that I did faint after hearing that, waking up a while later thinking it was a dream until I realized that my head was resting in his lap as he gently ran his fingers through my hair." Sona said wistfully.

"You mean he proposed to you?!" Rias shouted shocked that her new brother would do such a thing.

"Yes." Sona said with a shit-eating smile. "When I asked him was he being serious about his proposal, he confessed that he felt the same way I did for him and he wanted me as his main girl before kissing me which I happily returned when my mind rebooted. Afterward we decided to make it official, thus becoming a couple and officially engaged. While he traveled aboard, Shinji-koi would call me every day where we would talk for hours." Sona told the stunned Rias. "When the TOK came about because of your former brother not accepting your choice, I immediately contacted Shinji-koi to ask him to help me where he instantly agreed."

"Where you also met his peerage." Rias said realizing that Sona knew about Shinji's peerage the entire time. That meant she knew just how powerful they were and thusly acted accordingly. It was all a set up that tricked everyone.

"Of course." Sona nodded. "Shinji-koi trusted me with the knowledge of his who was on peerage and I kept that information to myself with only Tsubaki knowing since she was there with me that day. Along with the rest of my peerage when they were told." Sona revealed. "With such a peerage I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Shinji-kun would win and it was with that thought we created our plan around. Shinji-kun would enter the TOK and bring its focus on him, taking advantage of everyone's desire to see how he would do and who he got as his servants." Sona explained.

"Shinji was meant to win the TOK wasn't he?" Rias asked shadowing her eyes with her bangs. She didn't really know how to feel about this situation.

"With who serves on his peerage along with his own MASSIVE power-level, Shinji-koi could have ended the tournament on the first had he really wanted to." Sona said not caring about Rias' sudden dark mood. "He only had the tournament last as long as he did because it would entertain the audience and build up the suspense he needed to give his peerage that epic reveal. Anyway, my part of the plan was to play the concern friend who truly wanted the best for her friend, thus being the main 'reason' for me entering the TOK." Sona said taking a sip of her wine from the glass Saji gotten for her. "Originally the plan was for Shinji-koi to win the TOK and then trade you to me because he told me he honestly didn't really care for you as he does for me. In fact if I hadn't had contacted him, he wouldn't have entered at all since he considered it a waste of time." Sona said getting Rias to frown at that.

If Shinji didn't really care for her [Rias] why would go and make her his new sister?

"When I told Shinji-koi about you being the grand prize, he was struck with an idea that honestly shocked me. He told me of his plan to make Vali Lucifer his brother after confirming with Mephisto-sama that the ritual could be used for such a thing. Thus he created the three options he would present to you when he won and discuss your future with him." Sona told Rias having already known what she would be thinking. "We knew instantly that you would choose the third option because it would give you back everything you lost in trying to free yourself from Riser far faster than it you have if you chose to be a devil servant. In the end, everything went according to plan and we won." Sona said smiling smugly.

"You… you and Shinji-sama rigged the tournament from the very beginning." Akeno said honestly feeling Sona needed more respect and fear as a tactical genius. Everyone, EVERYONE, had been played by these two masterfully. She was really thankful that she and her teammates wouldn't have to go up against Sona because she didn't want to know how many ways Sona could fuck them to Sunday before they even knew they were being fucked. It made Akeno wonder how Sona would do as if she became the Asmodeus. Akeno shuddered… violently.

Sona was one of the few beings that truly and honestly scared Akeno. Shinji and his entire peerage took the number one spot on her list.

"Precisely my dear Akeno." Sona said giving a theatrical bow. "Any more questions?" Sona asked rising from her bow.

"What about his female servants? I mean you'll be competing with them for his love and affection." Kiba asked the Sitri Princess.

"I've already taken care of that little problem." Sona said simply as she was far more powerful than she let on. Even moreso after her Shinji-kun enhanced her power immensely. "Besides as the main girl and future head wife, I WAS the one who took Shinji's virginity as he took mine. In fact, with the exception of Ruruko, Shinji has had sex with all my female servants." Sona revealed shocking Team Rias even more as they looked at the blushing Tsubaki, Yura, Yokohime, Lavinia, Rino, Bennia, Reya, Tomoe and Momo who nodded to Sona's words.

"Why not Ruruko-san?" Koneko asked faintly blushing at the thought of Shinji having sex with her.

"That's because I'm in love with Gen-chan and he returns those feelings." Ruruko said hugging her boyfriend's arms to her modest chest as he stared lovingly at her.

"I need sake. Lots and lots of sake." Rias said walking away hoping to find some sake to get drunk.

Sona merely smiled and shook her head before going back to the party. She saw that her fiancé's new brother Vali was being hounded by several clan leaders asking about his former connection to the Lucifer clan, seeing her future brother-in-law quickly becoming annoyed at the questions. Thankfully Arthur intervened saying Vali would be doing an interview with Styx TV to explain why he is a Murmur now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After two hours, the time finally came for Shinji to do his rounds. Standing form his throne (an action not missed by those at the party), Shinji made his way down the dais with his female servants and Kuroka in tow. With his two Queens hanging off his arms, Shinji approached the Gremory and Phenex groups since they had conveniently placed themselves in such a way that he would have to talk to them first.

_Let's get this over with. _Shinji thought knowing this was going to be annoying. "Lord and Lady Gremory. Sirzechs and Lilitifa." Shinji said in a neutral tone.

"You," Venelana said with a snarl on her beautiful face. "You little bastard! Why would you do this?! Why would you convince Rias to forsake us like this?!" Venelana said on the verge of tears. Lord Gremory held his wife tightly, trying to soothe her. He had a lot of time to think about his actions and with the several arguments he had with Venelana, now realized he went too far because of his greed and it cost him his beloved daughter. Now he couldn't even make amends.

"Lord Murmur please forgive my mother for her rudeness. She, like the rest of us, are shocked and hurt that Rias is no longer a Gremory and wish to have an explanation." Sirzechs said smoothly doing damage control. He had seen how the women around Shinji had stiffened when his mother had insulted him and knew that she had signed her death warrant. She maybe the strongest Bael of all time and its strongest woman but even she couldn't handle the powerhouse monsters of women on Shinji's peerage.

Calming his servants through their link and giving Kuroka the look, Shinji responded to the Crimson Satan. "You seem to have forgotten that when Rias denounced herself to be free of her engagement to the late Riser Phenex, she stopped being a Gremory." Shinji said coldly. "If want to be angry be angry at yourselves for pushing Rias so far as to denounce herself. You Sirzechs made the TOK and made Rias the grand prize, knowing full well she could be taken advantage of by the less honorable devils if they won. You Lord and Lady Gremory didn't care for Rias' thoughts or feelings, knowing of how much of a bastard Riser was yet still put her with him so you can get a powerful grandchild that you could then make into Satan." Shinji listed off. "So you are all responsible for Rias being my imouto now. I merely gave her another option to explore and she chose that one. Your loss is my gain so deal with it." Shinji said simply not really caring for their pain.

"Now if there isn't anything else I shall speak with the Phenex as they actually have important business with me. And Sirzechs we will discuss Kuroka's case tomorrow when my siblings head to Satans' Palace to get their certificates." Shinji said walking away and leaving the emotional Gremory group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord and Lady Phenex how are you this fine evening?" Shinji began trying to ease his way into the coming conversation.

"We are fine Lord Murmur." Lord Phenex returned the greeting. "I do hope you have no problem in us speaking business now?" the Phenex Lord asked.

"Of course not Lord Phenex. Given the nature of our conversation it would be best to ease any tensions between our houses." Shinji said agreeing.

"Thank you Lord Murmur." Lady Phenex said respectfully inclining her head.

"You are most welcome Lady Phenex. Now shall we parlay?" Shinji asked getting a collective nod from the Phenex group.

"As the heir of the Phenex Clan, I, Ruval Phenex, would like to apologize for the attempted actions of my late brother Riser." Ruval said. "We the Phenex are not angry at you for your actions as they were justified and needed in order to stop such a senseless conflict from happening. My late brother was truly lost to his hubris with how he could vow a blood feud because he lost fair and square. I had hoped that his former engagement to your now sister would help teach him responsibility but it only made him even more arrogant. It is clear I failed as the older brother." Ruval said sadly.

"You did not fail Ruval-san." Shinji countered placing a hand on Ruval's shoulder. "It was Riser who ignored your counsel and refused to listen to anyone he believed was against his thinking. In the end Riser alone is responsible for his demise." Shinji said getting a sad smile from Ruval. "Now I sense there is more business to discuss."

"Yes Lord Murmur. Due to our laws you now own everything of Riser ranging from; his peerage, fortune, belongings, everything." Lady Phenex said.

"I have a meeting with the Satans tomorrow after my siblings get their certificates. Can I come by after the meeting to take care of everything concerning taking legal ownership of Riser's belongings?" Shinji asked.

"That is fine Lord Murmur. We'll have everything done so there is a smooth transition of ownership." Lord Phenex said. "Also I would like to discuss you courting my youngest child, my daughter Ravel Phenex." The Lord Phenex said gesturing to his daughter. Ravel came forward and bowed before the Murmur Lord. Ravel is a young girl 15 years old with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, with blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a dark bluish purple dress with a matching choker, elbow length gloves and knee-high boots.

"Lord Murmur I am Ravel Phenex." Ravel said trying to keep her blushing under control. After all the young girl was in the presence of her crush; the man she loved above all others and wanted to marry and now she would be getting the chance. She prayed to the Satans that he would accept the Phenex's offer.

"Hm. A peace offering wrapped in the offer of an alliance." Shinji mused getting Ravel to fidget. "I'll accept this offer of courtship. We'll discuss this more tomorrow. Lord and Lady Phenex. Ruval. Ravel my dear_ Hibara_ (Fire Rose)." Shinji said and on the last part took Ravel's hand and kissed it. Ravel was blushing deeply at both Shinji's compliment of calling her 'Fire Rose' and kissing her hand.

With his business done with the Phenex, Shinji continued on making his rounds. Meeting up with the Sitri to arrange a meeting with them which would be after his meeting with the Phenex the following day. He then met up with Agares, meeting the beautiful Seekvaira Agares who had Shinji wanting to add her to his harem given his attraction to intelligent women such as Sona and Seekvaira herself. He met with Lord Balam and was introduced to Medaka Balam, as Lord Balam stated as the most suitable woman in the Balam for him [Shinji]. He met with the elective head of the Vassago clan Eneely Vassago and set up a meeting with her.

Then came the faction leaders; Amaterasu and Odin. Amaterasu revealed to him the possible danger of Susanoo coming after Orochi for vengeance but hopefully seeing who he would have to fight would get him to hesitate. She also stated her plan in using Tamamo as a bridge for Shinto Faction to form an alliance with the Underworld. Shinji quickly realized that if the Shinto and Underworld factions were allied, the sheer redtape behind the politics would pose as a powerful deterrent against Susanoo. Shinji agreed with the Shinto Sun Megami smiled radiantly as she left find the Leviathan Satan Serafall to set up a meeting.

With the Norse All-Father Odin, the elderly god thanked him for stopping Loki's plots and while he would have preferred to have Loki sealed away, it was best for everyone that the Trickster God was dead. Odin also revealed his desire to ally with the Underworld, wanting to use both Göndul and her granddaughter Rossweisse, who the All-Father then promptly fired as his bodyguard so she could 'make use of her hot body to seduce Shinji'. Shinji sweatdropped while Göndul glared at the perverted god for his actions and words and Rossweisse was in shock at being fired and then left behind in the care of the Angel Slayer. Shinji reassured the emotional Valkyrie that she would be in great care and would have a better and brighter future as part of the Murmur Clan. He had Göndul help her granddaughter get settled, the two Valkyries leaving the party so Göndul could help her granddaughter.

With his rounds done, Shinji returned to dais where he continued to watch over the party as it wound down. Near the end, Shinji had the lottery for the Midgardsormr clones where five lucky winners would get a Dragon King. Each person drew a ticket and those who had one of the five tickets would get a Midgardsormr. The five winners were Rias and Vali Murmur, Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael, and Medaka Balam.

With the lottery done the party finally ended. As the gracious host, he bid each of his guests a fond farewell and nearly everyone (mainly all the single women) thanked him for having them over. When the all the guests had left and the Murmur house servants cleaning up the mess, Shinji went to his quarters to sleep for he knew he needed because he had a very busy week ahead of him.

* * *

And cut. The long-awaited chapter 8 is done and ready to be posted. Now I've made some changes to the story overall as well as doing a new story that will be strictly ShinjixGrayfia, the first of its kind. We now see the end of the Tournament of Kings Arc. This chapter is long and for good reason as I planned it that way as there was a lot I wanted to happen. Besides the hot and steamy lemons, I wanted to give you answers on how Shinji gained his peerage. So I hope I did a good job on that front. Now we get on the party where there are even more reveals. Rias and Vali becoming part of Shinji's clan was planned from the very beginning for several reasons. With Rias, she'll be able to regain what she lost when she denounced herself from the Gremory far faster than if she had chosen to remain a devil servant. For Vali, I wanted to take advantage of his hatred towards his grandfather. Given how much he hates Rizevim, I can see Vali having a love-hate attitude about his lineage; being proud of being part of such an infamous bloodline but also hating be related to the person who made his life hell.

This is where Shinji comes in and gives Vali an option to free himself from this love-hate mentality and getting a clean slate.

And now we come to the real kicker of the chapter; Sona's actual relationship with Shinji and how they screwed everyone over in the tournament. I hope this was one plot twist that many of you didn't see coming. After all, I only gave you one clue and that was in chapter 4 when Sona claimed that "we" would win. What she meant was her and Shinji. And yes I used Triple H's King of Kings theme song since it aptly fits Shinji as he's the King of Kings.

The next chapter will be focusing on Shinji doing several things: he will oversee his siblings gain High-class devil status along with their Evil Pieces; he will reveal the true reason why Kuroka did what she did and thus gain her loyalty and love; and make alliances with the Agares, Balame, Phenex, Sitri and Vassago clans.

Now on to Shinji's Sacred Gear and my first real attempt at making an original Sacred Gear. So here is the 'wikia page' for the Calamity Ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Calamity Ring**, also known as the **Black Dragon of Calamity**, is a Sacred Gear wielded by Shinji Murmur of the Team Murmur. It has the spirit of the Black Archfiend Dragon, Aždaja, sealed inside it.

**Summary **

During the twilight years of the Great War, the Three Factions attempted to hunt down the three strongest dragons in existence besides Great Red and Ophis; the three Dragon Emperors Ddraig, Albion and Aždaja. With Ddraig and Albion already sealed, that left only Aždaja. Though only Heaven went after the Archfiend dragon for the casualties the Underworld and Grigori suffered during the battle with Ddraig and Albion left the two weary of fighting the final Dragon Emperor. Though this time, Heaven had an edge and it was the newly created Ascalon the Dragon Slayer. Despite this, Heaven still took some losses during the battle with Zakdiel being chief among them. In the end, all three of the Heavenly Dragons were defeated and sealed, with Aždaja being sealed in the Calamity Ring.

**Appearance **

Calamity Ring takes the form an elegant ring, onyx-black in color with an ominous orange jewel in the shape of a dragon's eye.

**Abilities **

The Calamity Ring has the ability to double the damage people/objects receives after coming into contact with them every ten seconds. Calamity also has the dangerous ability known as "Calamity's Grace" which forces the opponent to suffer through every injury they have sustained in their lifetime, literally forcing those injuries to reopen and amplifying the pain of those injuries 10 fold. The Balance Breaker, Calamity Ring Scale Mail also known as the **Calamity Dragon Armor of Catastrophe** creates a Black Dragon Armor that covers the body and further increases the power and ability of the user. Like the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, the Calamity ring has the Juggernaut Drive which releases the full power of the Archfiend Dragon at the cost of the user's sanity and consumes their life.

**Announcements**

**Damage**: Damages the opponent. This call is announced every 10 seconds.

**Calamity's Grace**: Forces the opponent to relive through every injury in their lifetime while the damage from each injury is increased 10 fold.

**Calamity Ring Balance Breaker**: Activates the Scale Mail armor, Calamity Ring Scale Mail.

**Juggernaut Drive**: Activates Juggernaut Drive.

**Juggernaut Over Drive**: Activates Maximus Omega Juggernaut Overdrive.

**Catastrophe Fury****: **A more powerful version of Calamity's Grace. Each injury's damage is amplified 100 fold which with each injury combined leading to catastrophe bodily failure.

* * *

Well you know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored.


	9. Meetings, meetings and meetings

RWOL here with chapter 9 of Devil Warrior: Shinji Murmur.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Meetings, meetings and meetings

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the usual with her, Grayfia was the first to wake up due to her training as a Lucifuge. She was in her usual position since becoming Shinji's primary Queen; cuddled up to her beloved master with her head resting on his left shoulder/pectoral, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped gently yet tightly around his bare torso with Shinji's left arm wrapped around her holding her close to him. Both of her long and toned legs were wrapped around his leg one. Grayfia allowed herself a few more moments of enjoying the skinship with her beloved master before gently releasing herself from his embrace so she could begin her day.

After a short yet thorough shower and getting dressed in her usual Murmur majordomo uniform, Grayfia moved and gave her master a gentle kiss on his forehead before going about her normal duties, leaving her beloved master cuddled up with his secondary Queen Gabriel.

As she walked the halls on her way to the servants' quarters, Grayfia went over the events that would be happening today, primarily the various meetings her master had today. Firstly would be the meeting with the Satans so her master's siblings can gain their rank certificates and Evil Pieces which would then follow up with Kuroka being exonerated for past 'crime'. Afterward would be the meetings with the Agares, Balam, Phenex, Sitri and Vassago clans to form unions between them. Grayfia was one of the few trusted to know the real truth between her master and Sona Sitri; that Sona was Shinji's fiancé and thus the chosen Head Wife. So she knew that her King would head to the Sitri first then the others.

With his Head Wife chosen, Shinji needed to choose his Sub-Wives though he didn't need to look far for that. Grayfia couldn't help but smile when her beloved master proclaimed her the first of the Sub-Wives citing he understood her when it came to being stigmatized because of their former families. Shinji hoped that this would give Grayfia the second chance she deserved and have a family that truly cared for her. Grayfia had tearfully embraced her master, once again thankful that she chose him to serve under.

Finally at the servants' quarters, Grayfia saw the Murmur servants were already up, dressed and ready for orders. Iroha had moved next the silver-haired majordomo so she could begin her lessons to become the secondary Murmur majordomo as per Shinji's orders. Once the orders were given by Grayfia, the servants scattered and Iroha followed after Grayfia dutifully learning what Grayfia was teaching. Iroha was shocked at the sheer ease in which Grayfia could command such a large force with such efficiency and keep everything in order.

Clearly Grayfia was indeed the quintessential majordomo all others should model themselves after.

_And Shinji-sama expects me to reach the level effectiveness and efficiency that Grayfia-sama has reached?! _Iroha thought feeling worried that she might fail her new lord. Though she would try her damnedest to get as close to Grayfia's level as possible as for it was for Shinji-sama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji quietly ate his breakfast feast as he thought over his busy day today. First there was his accompanying Rias and Vali so they could get their official High-Class devil statues and their Evil Pieces. Immediately afterward would be his meeting with the Satans to discuss Kuroka's supposed crime in killing Lord Ose and the real truth behind it. Then Shinji would have to deal with the Agares, Balam, Phenex, Sitri and Vassago clans but not in that order. First would be his fiancé's clan as he knew that Lord and Lady Sitri will be understandably shocked that Sona was already engaged to him so it was best to get that straightened out quickly.

Then Shinji would deal with the Agares, Balam, Phenex and Vassago.

_I am going to be so tired when I get back here. _Shinji thought as he ate breakfast. As he ate he looked over his siblings knowing things would become more complicated for the Murmur Clan. What this meant was that the other clans would attempt to make an alliance with the Murmur through his new siblings as Rias is within the Top 5 most desirable female young devils being ranked at number 1 and Vali himself would bring even more attention to the Murmur after his interview later this week. _Politics are fucking annoying. _Shinji sighed as he finished his breakfast and watched as several maids took up the plates.

"Rias, Vali." Shinji spoke getting his siblings' attention. His siblings sat at the head table with him and the three of them sat in a triangular shape at the large round table. "I'll accompany you to Satans Palace so you can be officially ranked as High-Class devils gain your Evil Pieces. Vali your Bishop in Kuroka will have to stay behind so she can explain her side of the story concerning her killing Lord Ose. After she is fully exonerated, I'll send her back to you here at the palace." The Murmur Lord said to his brother who nodded. "Rias, you told me of your sealed Bishop Gasper. After my meeting with the Vassago Elective Head Eneely, we'll unseal your Bishop so she may know what's been happening this past six months."

"Of course Onii-sama." The new Murmur Princess said to her brother.

"Good let's go. Grayfia you have the files? (Yes Shinji-sama.) Iroha please take care of the palace. Team Murmur don't cause her any trouble. Also Artemis, Tamamo and Göndul continue working on the Project." Shinji ordered getting a round of 'Hai Shinji-sama'. Rias and Vali raised their eyebrows at that, wondering what the 'Project' was, but figured that their brother would tell when he was ready. With his two Queens in tow along with Rias (accompanied by Akeno), Vali and Kuroka left for Satans Palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Satans Palace)**

Sirzechs Lucifer, while looking calm on the outside, was a complete emotional wreck on the inside. In the span of a week he lost his imouto who became the imouto to the Messiah and Murmur Lord Shinji Murmur. His position as a Satan made it hard for him to help his sister out when she was originally engaged to the late Riser Phenex. He would admit he was hurt and shocked that his sister was so desperate to get out of her engagement that she was willing to denounce herself. While it would have forcibly broken the engagement, it would have left Rias without the backing and protection of the Gremory which would have been taken advantage by the less then honorable devils in his realm.

Then enter Sona Sitri who attempted to help Rias by trying to bring the former Gremory heiress under the Sitri's protection. Even if Sona hadn't interjected herself into the situation, things still would have been a shit storm for him take care of. The Phenex, particularly Riser, would have never accepted Rias denouncing herself and would try to put political pressure on the Gremory in order to either to force Rias into accepting the engagement or to keep it intact by marrying off his son to Ravel Phenex (which he found out was indeed a backup plan Lords Gremory and Phenex made in case the child born from Rias and Riser didn't inherit its parents' full powers).

And so Sirzechs created the Tournament of Kings with Rias as one of the grand prizes in a desperate bid to keep stability and in an attempt of trying to use Shinji to enter and win so his sister would be with someone truly honorable. A course of action that was successful, just not in the way he wanted with Rias no longer being his beloved imouto and now belong to Shinji. Even more so, the Gremory couldn't demand Shinji to return Rias to them as due to her denouncing the Gremory, she technically was no longer part of the clan thus was free to join up with another clan if she chose to. His foremother was particularly displeased but the laws were in Shinji's favor.

Lilitifa placed a hand on her husband/King's shoulder, knowing he was in great pain at losing Rias as he did. While she wanted, and even tried to be angry at Shinji for what he did, in the end it had been Sirzechs and the Gremory that drove Rias into Shinji's arms.

"Milords, Lord Murmur and his entourage have arrived." One of the palace's attendants said to the Satans.

"Send them in." Ajuka said simply. The attendant bowed her head before leaving to let in the powerful Murmur Lord. Shinji, flanked by his two Queens and his siblings along with Kuroka, entered before allowing his siblings to take center stage per say.

"Greetings to you Lord Murmur, your Queens and your siblings." Roygun began the meeting. "Rias and Vali Murmur, we the Satans, are happy to present you with your rank certificates denoting you official High-class devils with the legal right to form your own peerages." The elder Satan went on. "Though for you Rias Murmur, your old Evil Piece set will be re-tuned to you so it will operate for Murmur clan from now on." Roygun spoke as a Satan Palace attendant presented Rias and Vali with their rank certificates. Ajuka got up and strode forward to Rias, placing his hand on her head and causing the Murmur Princess to glow in a greenish-light as Ajuka re-tuned her original Evil Piece set. Akeno gasped as she too glowed with the same greenish-light (which happened also to Rias' other slaves) feeling her connection with Rias reestablish itself.

"There. Your set has been re-tuned so your 'former' peerage is now your peerage once again." Ajuka said with a smile. Rias bowed in thanks to the Beelzebub Satan as said Satan moved to Vali, using a summoning mandala to bring forth an oaken box with a blank Evil Piece set in it. "Here is your Evil Piece Set Vali Murmur. To register yourself as King of your peerage, please touch this monument here." Ajuka said pointing to the glowing, fifteen-foot tall obelisk-like monument. Approaching the obelisk, Vali touched it causing his demonic aura to flare out mightily as both he and his set reacted. "The set is now attuned itself to you, growing as you grow and as you become stronger it will take less pieces to bind future servants to you." Ajuka explained as the 'ritual' ended. He would do the ritual later, after Kuroka was proven innocent.

"Thank you Ajuka-sama." Vali said giving a respectful nod to the Beelzebub Satan. Ajuka returned the nod and returned to his throne.

"Rias, Vali you may leave but Lord Murmur please stay behind along with Kuroka." Serafall said seriously knowing this was a delicate situation concerning the former Ose Bishop. Rias and Vali bowed to the Satans before leaving already knowing that Shinji would be back later in the day. "Lord Murmur you are taking a risk in harboring a criminal in Kuroka but you claim that the former Ose Bishop is innocent and have brought forth information to prove her innocence." Serafall said having taken the lead for this. "Kuroka please explain why you killed your master Lord Ose?"

Kuroka stepped forward and began speaking; "The reason I killed him was due to finding out he was a traitor. I was on my way to his office to report on my contract quota when I heard a heated argument. Curious as the other voice in the argument was female and Lord Ose didn't have an active harem, I used Senjutsu to conceal my presence so I could spy on the argument. I was shocked to find that Ose was speaking to Katerea Leviathan who was apparently demanding information on a project that Ose was working on for the Old Satan Faction.

At first I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing but the longer I listened to them, the more I realized that Ose was a traitor. I quickly decided to try and find any and all information I could in hopes stopping whatever plans Ose was helping the OSF with. I'll also admit that I had an ulterior motive which was to assure the safety of my younger sister Shirone, now known as Koneko, by using the information as a bargaining chip as I knew there would be a high chance of the Old Devils punishing me alongside Ose for simply by being his servant.

I did this over the next year, doing my best to make sure that Ose didn't realize I knew of his actions. It was slow going as he never left his office unless summoned for truly important business and he was meticulous with how he organized his paperwork but I managed. Unfortunately Ose discovered me and after attempting to kill my younger sister, I killed him. The rest as you know is history."

As Kuroka was explaining her story, Grayfia had passed out several manila folders to the Satans that contained all the information Kuroka had gathered when she was serving Ose before going Stray. The very same information that Shinji gave to Sirzechs last night and that the Crimson Satan told his fellow Satans about.

"This information confirms my belief on traitors in the Underworld." Sirzechs began. "In order to confirm my suspicions I secretly 'hired' the Devil's Reaper Alastor." The Crimson Satan said getting shocked looks from his fellow Satans and Grayfia. The only ones not shocked was Lilitifa who already knew of her husband/King's plan while Shinji and Gabriel were confused.

Alastor the – Infernal Knight of Hell, the Devil's Reaper, Hell's Grand Executioner and Hell's Wrath. The devil that served the Original Satan was the executioner for those who broke Hell's laws. He was also Satan's assassin; killing those that were enemies of the state. He fought during both Great War and the Satan Civil War where he proved herself one of the most powerful devils in the Underworld's history and where during the latter (Satan Civil War) he fought for the Anti-Satan Faction. It was said that Alastor was killed shortly after the Anti-Satan Faction's victory.

"After the Anti-Satan Faction's victory and my ascension to Lucifer, I had Alastor fake his death so he could act as my assassin against those I suspected were traitors. It was with his help that I was able to determine if those I suspected as traitors were actual traitors not… and they were. It was from the interrogations of these traitorous devils that I learned of the Khaos Brigade (though very little of it), its alliance to the surviving Old Satan Faction and the agents hidden inside our realm." He went on as Lilitifa passed out the information her King had gathered to the other Satans. "Lord Ose was one of these devils, having supported the OSF during the Satan Civil War and managed to keep that fact hidden after we won. It was the Ose Clan that helped the OSF escape to earth and kept supplying them afterward. As such with the information we have, I move to have Kuroka exonerated of her crime." Sirzechs finished.

"I second the notion." Serafall said after glossing over the recent information. The other Satans also agreed to the notion, thus Kuroka was officially exonerated getting the black neko to beam in happiness. Ajuka walked up the Nekoshou and used a spell to remove the Bishop pieces that once bound her to Ose. Now she could be redevilized with Vali's pieces.

"Now there is one last thing we to discuss with you Lord Murmur." Roygun said getting Shinji's attention. "I've discussed this idea with my fellow Satans and we agreed it is the best course of action for the Underworld's improvement." Roygun spoke and Shinji wondered what this 'course of action' is. "We, the Satans, would like to hire you Shinji Murmur in using your demonic power in reviving the other truly extinct clans." The elder Satan said.

"You wish for me to use my power to do mass resurrections for each of the other truly extinct clans?" Shinji asked knowing that such an action would be draining on his reserves.

"Both yes and no." Roygun spoke. "If you agree, and you will be properly paid for this I promise you, then I'll make a list of all the devils from each of those clans that I knew personally and knew were truly loyal to the Underworld. These loyal devils are the ones that will revive their clans." Roygun explained to the Murmur Lord.

"I understand and will do my part to help the Underworld as it is my new home." Shinji said getting smiles from the Satans. With nothing else concerning them, the Murmur group left Satans Palace with Kuroka profusely thanking Shinji for his help with Shinji waving her off.

Kuroka, undeterred in wanting to thank Shinji, asked if she could join his harem and help in reviving his clan. Curious as to why she wanted such a thing, Shinji found out that the Nekoshou race is bordering on extinction and she wanted to help revive her race by having strong kittens. She explained that she had at first asked Vali since he's a dragon but he declined as he was more focused on fighting strong opponents. But with Shinji being a dragon as well she had another option for her to have strong kittens.

Thus it was a win-win for the both of them; they help each other revive their respective bloodlines while combining said bloodlines together to strengthen one another. Their children would have the combined abilities of the Murmur and Nekoshou. Plus this was also a way for Kuroka to properly thank Shinji for all he's done for her. He didn't have to but he did and she would be forever grateful. Seeing her logic (and her resolve to make this happen), Shinji agreed to make her an official member of his harem, getting the black neko to glomp and passionately kiss him. Releasing his lips, Kuroka told Shinji she was now his personal naughty kitty to do whatever he wanted with. She teleported back to Murmur Palace, giving Shinji a sexy wink.

Smirking, Shinji shook his head before getting serious once again as he had his meeting with Sona and her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Shinji stood before the doors of the Student Council room, trying to contain his nerves. After binding Grayfia to him as his Queen, he had made the plan of coming back to Kuoh Town for two reasons. The first and foremost was to meet with his crush Sona in the hopes of establishing a relationship with Sitri Heiress and thus form a union between the Murmur and Sitri. The second reason for returning was to recruit Gabriel to his peerage. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Shinji raised his hand and knocked on the door. _

"_Enter."_

_Pushing the doors open Shinji, followed by Grayfia, entered and Shinji felt his heart skip a beat when he saw his crush hard at work. She had always been beautiful to him… but now it was as if she was perfect. Maybe it was due to being a devil now that he could truly appreciate her otherworldly beauty and understand why she was the second most sought after woman in the Underworld. Taking another breath to steady himself, Shinji spoke. _

"_It's been a while Sona-chan."_

_Sona's hand froze before her head snapped up as there was only person she allowed to call her that. Her jewel-like purple eyes widened as she took in who she hoped was her Shinji. He stood at __impressive 6'4" tall with rich and silky void-black hair and intense molten gold-orange with a clover-shaped pupil. His face had the delicate features of a bishie that even make other bishies jealous, his eyebrows are now cut short — a symbol of new his nobility — and his eyes had red markings around them, which are turned up at the corners. He wore a three-piece suit that fit snuggly against his muscular body. _

"_Shinji-kun?" Sona asked in a quiet voice. _

"_Is the offer to become your apprentice still open?" Shinji asked with a charming smile. He was unprepared for Sona to tackle-hug him to the floor, wrapping him tightly in her embrace as he quickly returned it. It took a few moments for Sona's brain to realize what was happening, the Sitri Heiress blushed heatedly before she jumped to her feet and tried to salvage her dignity. Grayfia helped her King to his feet and dusted him off, giving Sona a slightly reprimanding look for dirtying her King. Sona moved so she was sitting in her chair while Shinji and Grayfia took the chairs in front of the desk. _

"_It is good to see you again Shinji-kun and I'm glad you're in good health." Sona said happily as she was curious about Shinji's progress in devildom. "Though I am curious as to your surprise visit, not that I'm complaining, but it's clear that you know I'm a devil so why have you come to see me?" Sona asked truly curious about the visit. _

"_The surprise visit was done so the business I wanted to discuss with you wasn't leaked by those with curious ears." Shinji said as Sona quickly caught the true meaning behind the sentence. Sona flared her impressive power, sealing off the room and sending a message to her servants she was not to be disturbed for the next hour. Gesturing for Shinji to continue, the Murmur Lord obliged; "I know that you planned on taking me as a servant on your peerage, hence the offer for me to become your apprentice. An ingenious way for you to get around the mandate on me. Though considering what happened afterward and the past month, I can't become your servant now."_

_Sona released a mental sigh at the truth, if Shinji was her servant it would have been easier for her to woo him for a relationship._

"_But there is something I'd like to discuss." Shinji went on getting Sona's undivided attention. "I would like to form a union between the Murmur and Sitri." Shinji revealed getting Sona to mentally freeze up. But just as quickly she recovered and barely managed to keep from smiling in triumph. Shinji had unknowingly played right into her hand as she had been plotting on how to form a union with Shinji's new clan and he just ups and makes things easy by coming here and asking her for a union. It also confirmed one thing that Sona had desperately wanted to know._

"_Do you have romantic feelings for me Shinji-kun?" Sona asked in a quiet voice. _

_Shinji answered instantly; "Yes. I am honestly in love with you Sona Sitri and wish to pursue a relationship with you."_

_Sona was fit to burst with such happiness at hearing that. Shinji truly loved her and wanted a relationship in the hopes of making a union between their clans. Now all she had to do was secure the Head Wife position and all would be good in her world. Sona Murmur had the nicest ring to it and she couldn't wait to be the official Lady Murmur. Sona got her emotions under control before focused on the man she loved. _

"_You have no idea how happy I am." Sona said with a beautiful smile. "To know that you return my feelings and want to be with me… I can't even describe how I'm feeling right now." Sona admitted with a velvety chuckle. _

"_I feel the same way Sona-chan. But there is more I wish to discuss… I want you to be my main girl in the harem; the Head Wife." Shinji said shocking Sona with his blatant proposal. He just openly proposed to her; asking for her hand in marriage and wanting her to be the Head Wife. It was all just too much for her and the Sitri Heiress fainted dead way. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sona came too due to the feeling of someone gently running their hands through her hair. There was also the feeling of warmth that had her just wanting to snuggle into it and never let go. It made her think of Shinji and wondered how it would feel to hold him in her embrace. To snuggle together in bed as they slept peacefully, enjoying the feeling of each other. She even blushed faintly when she thought about them sharing skinship as they cuddled and snuggled. _

'_I wonder how cuddly Shinji-kun would really be.' Sona thought groggily. 'To have him wrapped in my arms, never letting him go and keeping him to myself.' Sona thought as her mind rebooted itself. 'Wait… didn't Shinji-kun come and visit… me…'_

_Sona's purple eyes shot open and widened greatly as she remembered what caused her sudden black out. _

'_Sweet Satan! Shinji-kun proposed to me!'_

"_I'm glad you're alright Sona-chan. You worried me when you suddenly fainted… though I am to blame for that." _

_Turning her head, Sona blushed when she realized that her head was in Shinji's lap, him giving her a reveres lap-pillow, and that he was gently running his hands through her hair. Shinji was giving her an apologetic look, clearly not intending to overwhelm her as he did. Sona sat up before moving to sit by Shinji on the couch. _

"_I have to admit, you're even more beautiful without your glasses on." Shinji honestly complimented getting Sona's face to resemble a tomato as she realized she wasn't wearing her glasses. She quickly managed to compose herself, though she was delighted that Shinji thought she was even more beautiful without her glasses on. _

"_Did… did you really mean it… wanting me as your Head Wife?" Sona asked wanting to make sure she heard right before she fainted. _

"_Sona you are the first woman that I've held romantic feelings for." Shinji revealed honestly. "I've rather have women that genuinely care for me, Shinji Murmur, not the Angel Slayer and Messiah. I can tell that you honestly care for me and not my titles."_

_For a few seconds, Sona didn't respond before she moved and straddled Shinji, getting him to blush as she pressed herself against him and stared into his beautiful gold-orange eyes. "Shinji-kun you are the first and only boy I've truly taken an interest in; both personally and romantically." She told him getting him to feel a bit honored that he was the first boy she had ever taken an interest in. "Truthfully I never really cared for romance nor wanted a relationship until I laid my eyes on you for the first time and I knew deep within my heart I wanted you as mine. As time went on, those feelings grew stronger and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt I was in love with you." Sona went on as Shinji listened attentively. "So yes. I'll accept your marriage proposal." She said officially agreeing to become Shinji's fiancé and later wife. _

_Shinji moved forward and kissed Sona who happily returned it and surprising Shinji when she added her tongue to the mix but Shinji countered with his own. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Sitri Territory: Sitri Palace)**

The Sitri Palace was a hive of activity as the butlers and maids rushed about the palace so it was in tip-top shape. The reason for the rushing about was that Shinji Murmur was visiting to speak with the Sitri leadership in the hopes of forming a union between the Murmur and Sitri. With such a megastar visiting, the Sitris and their servants wanted to make sure they made a first good impression on the Angel Slayer. In the parlor were Lord and Lady Sitri, Sona and her Queen Tsubaki.

"Sona," Lady Sitri said getting her youngest daughter's attention. "I need not remind you of the importance of this meeting. The Sitri has the chance of making the Murmur into a powerful ally and we do not need to waste such an opportunity." Lady Sitri said hoping that her daughter would not try to get out of this like she did her former engagement. The Sitri matriarch also knew her later announcement would allow Sona to marry into the Murmur without any problems for the Sitri.

"Of course Okaa-san." Sona said pushing her glasses slightly up. "I can guarantee that by the end of this meeting there will be a union between the Murmur and Sitri." Sona said with such confidence that her parents were shocked. Before the Sitri leaders could question their youngest daughter and heir, a Sitri maid entered the parlor.

"Milords. Lord Murmur has arrived and is on his way here." The maid said before leaving. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a different Sitri maid leading the Murmur Lord and his Queens into the Sitri Palace parlor. Shinji was in his now iconic Murmur Lord robes with the hood down and sans his mask-helmet and flanked by the two strongest Queens in the Underworld (where Satoru discreetly leered at Gabriel). Sona got up from her seat and approached Shinji getting her parents to question their daughter who merely ignored them.

"It's good to see you again Shinji-koi." Sona said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him in front of her of her stunned parents. Shinji readily returned the kiss, bringing Sona closer to his body and he enjoyed tasting his beautiful fiancé. About twenty minutes later the two ended their kiss, staring lovingly in each other's eyes.

"I assume there is an explanation for your actions." Lord Sitri asked in a cold, neutral tone as he looked at the two who were completely unashamed of their act. As a logical man, Lord Sitri knew that from his youngest daughter's scene that she was in a romantic relationship with Shinji Murmur. The question he needed answer was how and when did this happen. Once he knew the answer then they could proceed forward.

Ending her embrace and taking Shinji's hand in her own, Sona lead her fiancé to the couch opposite that of her parents with Shinji's Queens standing behind him once he was seated.

"Shinji-koi these are my parents; Lord and Doctor Satoru and Lady Susan Sitri PhD." Sona introduced her fiancé to her parents. Satoru Sitri was a tall and lean man with short brown hair, bright purple eyes, dressed in a finely crafted business suit underneath a white coat that made him look like a strange combination of a doctor and a business man. He looked to be in his mid-40s with a strong jaw line and stern-looking expression. Yet Shinji could see understanding in his eyes.

Susan Sitri was just as tall as her husband, with long black hair and light blue eyes. She wore an ebon-colored evening dress, sexy but tasteful, with long black gloves and a plunging back that showed off her flawless skin. She wore a silver necklace with the blue Sitri Symbol hanging just above her modest and well-rounded cleavage. She was an elegant-looking woman with a kind smile getting Shinji to realize where Sona got her beauty from.

"My father is the head doctor of **Underworld Hospital** while my mother is professor of 32 interdisciplinary scientific fields, and the woman responsible for the majority of our medical technologies." Sona explained as Shinji's eyes widened when he realized Susan was a true super-genius.

"Good day Lord and Lady Sitri. I am Shinji Murmur, leader of the Murmur Clan and Sona Sitri's fiancé." Shinji said giving a respectful nod to the Sitri leadership.

"WHAT?!" Satoru and Susan shouted as one.

"Let me explain." Sona said taking over. And explain she did; every last detail of how she and Shinji became fiancés. "And that is how Shinji-koi and I became fiancés." Sona told her flabbergasted parents. "I know it is a lot to take in and it is surprising how our relationship developed but it makes things easier for our clans to make a union." Sona said.

"That may be my daughter but there are several factors you've overlooked." Susan said calmly, slightly pushing up her glasses. Another thing Shinji noticed that Sona got from her mother.

"There are no factors that I've overlooked." Sona countered confidently. "I've accounted for every factor and planned accordingly. Though before I begin, I believe you should tell Otou-san the good news." Sona said with a conniving smile at her mother's shocked look.

"News? What good news?" Satoru questioned his wife.

Susan grabbed her husband's right hand and placed it on her stomach, Satoru's eyes widening as he realized exactly what the 'good news' was. "I'm pregnant dear. We're having a third child." Susan said warmly getting her husband to smile at the news. Sona also smiled but her smile was darker in nature as her mother's pregnancy was done only through her [Sona's] manipulations and thus part of Sona's overall plan. With Susan pregnant there would be an heir/heiress for the Sitri which would allow Sona to truly leave the Sitri and join the Murmur while also allowing her to give Shinji his heir/heiress for the Murmur Clan.

"While that is great news we still have much to discuss." Sona said getting her parents' attention.

"Right the union." Satoru muttered. "I assume you have a plan to deal with the fallout of the news that you're Lord Murmur's fiancé." The Sitri Lord said looking at his daughter. Sona nodded before gesturing to Tsubaki who handed Sona a large binder.

"This binder has my plans to deal with the fallout of my engagement to Shinji-koi." Sona began passing the binder to her parents. "As I explained earlier, I found a potential loophole in the mandate on Shinji-koi and created the plan of taking him as my apprentice to the Student Council President position in order to bring him to our side as a future devil which he agreed to. But then that wretched fallen angel had to interfere and try and kill him and ruin it!" Sona said angrily her eyes set in a venomous glare. Shinji gently grasped her hand, and almost immediately the Sitri Heiress calmed down which was something that Sona's parents took notice of.

"That is true but if she hadn't then we wouldn't here right now Sona-koi." Shinji said soothingly to his beloved. Raynare's action in trying to kill him led to the twist in fate that allowed Shinji to have his rightfully deserved second chance, including being with the woman he loves. It was only because of her inadvertent help that Shinji vowed to give her a painless death should he ever meet her again. Just because he was thankful to Raynare's unintentional help in getting him a new life doesn't mean he would forget nor forgive her for trying to kill him.

"Irony at its best." Sona said somewhat amused. Shinji had already told her of his plans for Raynare should he ever meet her again and while she wanted to violate the fallen angel bitch in every possible way, she would let Shinji deal with the cunt. "Anyway. After agreeing to Shinji-koi's proposal we began planning on how we would handle the fallout of our relationship after it goes public. Shinji-koi gave the suggestion of him creating a club since as Student Council President I have meetings with the Club Presidents to make sure they're running their clubs smoothly and not frivolously wasting Kuoh Academy resources. Seeing that as the most plausible path for us, we began planning on his club and its purpose.

He proposed the PSC – Public Safety Commission – a branch of the Student Council that enforces the rules and regulations of Kuoh Academy and keep the peace. Thusly it acts as a police force maintaining the peace and ensuring a safe environment for the students and faculty. After thinking it over I agreed and so using some devil magic, the Kuoh Academy populace now believes the PSC as always been active and that Shinji is its current leader. We then created the story of Shinji-koi and I growing closer over the two years since he became the PSC Commander.

From there he would confess to me and ask me to date him, not knowing I'm actually a devil, but I would agree as I was interested in him and we began dating for a year. During this time I would be thinking of ways of gently breaking to him I'm a devil and once I did, I explained it to him asking him to join my peerage. I would then give him time to fully digest what he learned, explaining that if he chose not join my peerage I would alter his memories of the last year with me reluctantly moving on. Shinji-koi, after a few weeks of contemplation, would agree to become my servant and continue our relationship. But before he could be devilized, the fallen angel Raynare attacked him, leading us to now." Sona explained Phase 1 of the plan as her parents read over it in the binder.

"From what I've read and heard, this Phase 1 is sound and covers all bases." Susan said looking at the two. "There are no holes to be found and thus no way for the story to be refuted. Though I must question about your new sister Lord Murmur. She may be questioned on your relationship with Sona which could potentially unravel your plans." She asked not wanting her daughter and future son-in-law's hard work to be undone.

"I understand your concern Lady Sitri but that too has been accounted for." Shinji said simply. "Rias will learn her part later tonight when I reveal this information to her." He added getting Susan to nod.

"I must ask, considering your relationship… did you two rig the TOK?" Susan asked suspecting that was the case due to the information she just learned.

"Yes." Sona answered. "I truly care for Rias and wanted to help her anyway I could. I thought that by denouncing herself and making her my servant to protect her, the engagement _should _have ended. But Sirzechs-sama made the TOK knowing full well of implications for Rias being won by someone who wouldn't care for her and likely abuse her. I knew I couldn't let that happen so I asked Shinji-koi to help me and he agreed. So yes, Shinji-koi and I rigged the TOK and fooled literally everyone with our plan. And yes we know that that some devils will not like it once they realize it but won't be able to challenge it." Sona said with a dark smirk.

"As long as you're prepared for it my daughter." Susan said with a sigh knowing of the potential backlash that would arise from this.

"So what about Phase 2? Phase 1 will explain how your relationship started but what about the engagement?" Satoru asked bringing things back on topic.

"Yes. For that part it was somewhat hard to come up with an explanation for our quick engagement," Sona said beginning to explain Phase 2. "Shinji explained to me how he found out that I was a devil and so we chose to use that as the basis for Phase 2. For Phase 2, after studying the marital laws of the Underworld, Shinji secretly returned to Kuoh Town to recruit Gabriel here but also to meet with me as he decided he wanted me to be his Head Wife due to our already established relationship. Of course I would be shocked after his explanation and blatant proposal but this was an opportunity that couldn't be passed up so I agreed." Sona explained as her parents went over Phase 2 in the binder. "We used our actual relationship to further solidify the story by going on several dates while he traveled to complete his peerage. Shinji-koi proved to be very romantic." Sona said wistfully remembering the romantic dates Shinji took her on as Shinji smiled bashfully.

"Once again this plan is sound and no holes to be found." Satoru said before sighing. "Very well the Sitri will support you two. From hence forth the Murmur and Sitri clans are now allies!" Satoru intoned as Sona gave a triumphant smile and Shinji gave her a loving smile. "Lord Murmur I leave my daughter in your care."

"You need not fear Lord Sitri, she is in good hands." Shinji promised and Satoru could see Shinji's resolve to care, love and protect Sona in his eyes.

"Please. Call me father… son." Satoru said shocking Shinji a bit at that.

"And call me mother." Susan added shocking Shinji more. "You are part of our family now so it's only right to call each other the proper honorifics." She went on. "We know of your past and know that you've never had true parents or parental figures in your life and if you like we – Satoru and I – can be those figures." Susan explained hoping he'll say yes. With her vast medical and scientific knowledge, she knew that Shinji was emotionally and mentally unstable due to his past life in the original timeline. Those horrid events forced Shinji to mature into adulthood in mind and spirit and with no positive parental figures in his life it was a miracle that he managed to turn out a well-mannered and decent young man.

As a doctor and mother she wants help Shinji heal since he would be her son-in-law and this would help his relationship with her daughter. She knew that the other clans wouldn't try to help Shinji as they were only concerned for taking advantage of his statuses. They would just assume he got over it but she knew better; such traumas took time and effort to overcome and had to be done in the proper order. She wanted Shinji to truly enjoy his new life without constantly being haunted by his horrid past.

Sona gently grasped her fiancé's hand, golden-orange meeting with purple as the two communicated without words. He gave a discreet glance towards the Sitri leaders while focusing on Sona and after a few more moments of silent talking, he gave a slight nod.

"I'd like that." Shinji said focusing on the Sitri leaders and getting the two to smile. "Shall we sign the contract to make this truly official?" Shinji asked as Sona pulled out the marriage contract. She and Shinji had already signed the contract, it just needed her parents' signatures. Once signed and the contract being official, the group had a short discussion where they dealt with the planning of the wedding as once the Sitri clan elders find out about Sona and Shinji's relationship, they would want the two go head and marry and have children.

Sona, having already suspected such an action from her clan elders, revealed she and Shinji talked it over and agreed that they would go ahead and marry but would hold off on children until she was physically mature to handle the pregnancy. Now while it may be seen as going fast, Shinji had suggested doing marriage counseling which Satoru and Susan agreed to as they saw the merits of it. With that done, Shinji bid Sona and her family a goodbye as he headed out to with the Phenex. But not before giving his fiancé a kiss goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Agares Territory: Agares Palace)**

Shinji wondered if his preference for glasses wearing girls who are the perfect combination of beauty and brains could be considered a fetish. Now don't get Shinji wrong as he was indeed attracted, physically and emotionally, to the girls of his peerage/harem (along with Sona's girls) as not only were they inconceivably beautiful but also had the specific traits he found appealing in women. But there was something about intelligent/intellectual glasses wearing women that really made him hot-blooded.

Such as the case with the glasses wearing woman in front of him.

Seekvaira Agares.

She's a breathtakingly beautiful bishoujo in her late teens with mid-back length platinum blonde hair with an ornately detailed blue and gold wrap-around hair clip in the back. Her face is 'angelic' with a button nose and luscious full lips which are a shiny pink color and invokes a strong desire to just devour those delectable lips. Her eyes are a vivid purple color and showed a stark intelligence which combined with her rectangular glasses gave her a sharp and cold gaze but Shinji just found it sexy as fuck.

Her outfit consisted of a _form-fitting_, high-collared and thigh-length dull blue, gold-trimmed bodice mini-dress. The front area of her dress was designed to look like a pristine light-blue pin-stripe shirt with two strings drawn across her taunt stomach in an X-pattern. It did nothing to hide the perfectly round and supple shape of her large and perky breasts and was probably designed with that in mind. An aristocratic marron ascot wrapped around her neck with a bolo tie-piece having the crest of her clan stamped on it. A gold belt wrapped around her trim waist and accentuated her wide and curvy hips. Her long and toned legs were adorned in thigh-high, high-heeled boots matching the blue color of her dress.

_Yeah, it's official. _Shinji thought as he gave Seekvaira appreciative looks. _I have a fetish for smart, glasses wearing women. _

"It is an honor to finally meet you in person Lord Shinji Murmur. I must admit meeting you in person is bit more overwhelming than I thought but then again meeting a legend who single-handedly saved the world and the devil way would overwhelm any woman." Seekvaira said with dazzling smile. "Let me give a proper introduction. I am Seekvaira Agares, heiress to the Grand Duke-ranked Agares Clan." She went on. "I hope you don't mind that we conduct this without my father present. I wanted this to be just between _us_." Seekvaira purred putting emphasis on 'us'.

_Mm. She's highly independent and values her freedom greatly. She doesn't want her father here because that would be seen as her being unable to handle these types of negotiations by herself. _Shinji thought as he looked at the Agares heiress. "I see no problem in that. It's clear that your father trusts you enough to handle this yourself." Shinji said leaning back in the posh chair.

"Thank you for the compliment Lord Murmur." Seekvaira said crossing her sexy legs in a seductive manner. "I am glad to tell you that the Agares will agree to join with the Murmur and I will be your wife to make sure the union happens." Seekvaira declared getting Shinji to raise his eyebrow.

"A bold declaration Seekvaira-san. Aren't you the heiress of your clan? Are you going to use one of the Sub-wife clauses?" Shinji asked the Agares heiress.

Seekvaira waved off Shinji's question. "For both of your questions, I am now the former heiress as I've abdicated the position to my younger half-brother, who challenged me for the position before but failed. So this works out for everyone. Besides you interest me greatly Lord Murmur." The former heiress said getting Shinji's attention. "You're an interesting character Lord Murmur that fascinates me greatly. Despite your vast accomplishments (both before and after your devilization) you don't brag about them nor shove them in the faces of others. Despite the vast fame and glory you have you don't seem to care at all about it where others would bask in it. Despite being a literal messiah and legendary being you don't look down on others nor consider yourself superior to them.

I wish to understand you better. To understand how you remain so humble despite everything you've done. How you be can confident yet not arrogant. How you were able to ensnare the hearts of so many women; particularly Grayfia-sama and Gabriel-sama here as for the former she _was_ the most sought after woman in the Piece Collect amongst all male devils and for the latter nobody expected or even thought that they'll see the_ most beautiful and powerful woman _EVER as a devil. You even have a former Greek Goddess, the strongest kitsune daiyokai, the strongest Valkyrie and the two most powerful she-dragons alive serving you and being members of your harem.

So when you revealed that you wanted a union between our clans, I knew that this was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. I hope that my answer satisfies you Lord Murmur." Seekvaira said as Shinji listened. Looking into her eyes, Shinji found only honesty.

"It does and I hope that our courting will be successful as you've gained even more of my interest." Shinji said getting a smile and a nod from Seekvaira who saw Shinji and his Queens out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Balam Territory: Balam Palace)**

When Shinji and his two Queens arrived at Balam Palace, he had to do a double take as he felt this… odd force of some kind. It was overwhelming yet there was no malice in it, instead being a force of comfort and safety. It was also magnetic, drawing him in and towards the source of it and wanting him to wholeheartedly embrace it. Sending his Queens worried looks who returned them, Shinji continued to follow the Balam maid guiding him to the meeting point. After several moments of walking, the Balam maid and Murmur group stopped before a set of ornately designed oaken doors.

"Lord Murmur, we have arrived. Medaka-sama is awaiting you behind these doors." The Balam maid said opening the doors for the Legend. "Medaka-sama, Lord Murmur is here milady."

Shinji and his Queens entered to see that this meeting would be a repeat of the one Shinji had with Seekvaira just prior as Medaka was sitting alone.

"Good day Lord Murmur! I'm Medaka Balam!" Medaka said exuberantly. Medaka was a young woman of below average height with very long purple hair that reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which she has no scruples about showing off. She wore a uniform-like ensemble; a black blazer with golden-yellow accents that displays her impressive cleavage, a short light-blue skirt, thigh-highs that were a shade darker than the skirt with golden-yellow trim and dark polished low-heeled shoes. "Let me say it is an honor to finally meet you in person and that you honored my clan by choosing to ally with us." Medaka went on as Shinji took a seat.

"No the honor is all mine, after all I'm in the presence a very beautiful woman." Shinji said with a charming smile and getting Medaka to blush heavily.

_SQEE! To be complimented by the Angel Slayer and Messiah! _Medaka squealed mentally. "Thank you for the compliment Lord Murmur." She said beaming to the Legend. "I must say you surprised not only myself but my entire clan when you revealed your intentions to form a union with us." Medaka began getting serious. "If it's not too much, I would like to ask exactly why you chose the Balam." The Balam devil asked of the Legend.

"It is not too much to ask me such a thing." Shinji told Medaka kindly. "It was my primary Queen Grayfia that suggested the Balam as she fought alongside many of your clan during the two wars. After researching your clan, I was surprised to find that the Balam had so few allies which led me to believe that many see the Balam's power as… underrated." Shinji began getting Medaka to grimace. While her clan was one of the more successful clans along with being more combat capable than other devils, very few of the clans wanted to ally with a 'clan of brutes' as they were called. "I on the other hand see a clan that has been misjudged despite its ability proving beneficial to the Underworld time and again. If the other clans can't see your value, then they are blind and it's my gain. That and I think that mixing our bloodlines will be helpful." Shinji explained to Medaka.

"First off thank you for your kind words towards my clan. Secondly, I'll happily agree to become yours. Medaka Balam is yours." Medaka said as she stood and bowed to the Legend. Shinji returned the gesture and Medaka saw him and his Queens out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Phenex Territory: Phenex Palace)**

"Lord Phenex, Lord Murmur has arrived." A Phenex maid said as she bowed before the Phenex lord. "He and his Queens are being guided here by Chelsea milord." The maid went on.

"Good. You may take your leave." Lord Phenex told the maid who bowed once again and left. In the parlor of the grandiose Phenex Palace, Lord and Lady Phenex, heir Ruval Phenex, Ravel Phenex and the peerage of the late Riser Phenex sat as they awaited the Angel Slayer.

"I don't like this." Xuelan muttered to her peerage mates. She along with her peerage mates were dressed in robe-like dresses that confirmed to their ripe bodies with shoulder-wraps emblazed with the Phenex crest. "I mean given who serves on his peerage, Shinji-dono has no reason to keep us around."

"I agree with Xuelan." Karlamine said in her cultured voice. "We have nothing to offer the Angel Slayer that his servants don't already cover. I'm afraid this might be our last time together." The Knight said sadly.

"Don't give up so easily Karlamine!" Siris hissed to her fellow Knight. "We're all beautiful, except for Ile and Nel who are cute, but most of us have sexy bodies that I'm sure will catch the Angel Slayer's attention. I mean he does need to revive his clan so he could use all the help he can get in that regard." Siris tried to help her peerage mates' mood.

"We'll be nothing more than sex toys/baby factories for him." Isabela huffed as she crossed her arms and bringing attention to her rather large breasts. Her peerage mates grimaced at that and it made their already dour even dourer. Before anything could be said, the door opened revealing the Murmur Lord and his two Queens.

"Good day Lord and Lady Phenex. Ruval and Ravel Phenex." Shinji said as he and his Queens entered the parlor. He took the seat opposite that of the Phenex group with his Queens standing dutifully behind him. "Shall we parley then? The Murmur and Phenex are in a volatile situation that is best to be resolved quickly." Shinji said getting serious. He wanted this resolved without problems and hopefully have the powerful Phenex clan as an ally.

The Phenex group sobered up and got serious. "Yes. Here is the contract that will give you legal ownership of all of the late Riser Phenex's possessions, which includes his peerage and the secret of the Phenex Tears. Once you sign this they will all be yours." Lord Phenex said as he presented the contract to Shinji. Shinji took the contract, read over it to make sure there were no surprises and then used the attached pen to sign the contract and passed the contract back. "Thank you. Here are the files for Riser's former bank accounts so you can transfer his former funds to yours. We already have a team of servants ready to transport Riser's former possessions to your territory." Lord Phenex explained as he put the contract away and passed Shinji the file he spoke of. Shinji passed the file to his primary Queen Grayfia who immediately began the process of transferring the funds. She left her King in Gabriel's care as she went about overseeing the moving of Riser's former possessions to Murmur Palace. "Now with that done let's discuss a more positive topic." Lord Phenex said.

"You wish to form a union between our houses and I have agreed to court your lovely daughter Ravel." Shinji said giving Ravel a charming smile and getting the Phenex Princess to blush. "As such I have a gift for my lovely Hibara. You have an Evil Piece set right my dear?" Shinji asked Ravel.

"Uh… Yes. Yes I recently gained High-class devil status and the right to my own peerage." Ravel said getting herself under control. "Why do you ask Lord Murmur?"

"Please call me Shinji. There is no need to call me Lord Murmur all the time especially since we're courting." Shinji said gently and getting Ravel to blush again. "The reason I ask is that my gift will be your late brother's peerage for your servants." He said shocking the Phenex members. The former servants were especially shocked at that. "Given who serves on my peerage, I have no reason to keep them around and I really wouldn't know what to do with them even if I did. I figure that I'll help my future sub-wife out by giving her an already completed peerage that has Rating Game experience. Plus I believe they would be happy to stay within the Phenex clan." He explained his reasons.

Ravel thought over the proposal, looking at her late brother's former peerage as she did so. After a few moments of contemplating the pros and cons, Ravel made her mind up. "Lor… I mean Shinji-kun I'll gladly take them as my servants." She said getting Riser's former servants to sigh in relief. "Thank you for the gift Shinji-kun. I'm sure they'll serve me well."

_You can bet on it Ravel-sama! _Ravel's new servants thought happy they wouldn't be split up and given to possibly horrible masters plus they get to stay in the Phenex clan.

"You are welcome my Hibara. Till we meet again my dear." Shinji said suavely getting Ravel to blush again. With his business concluded, Shinji bid the Phenexs ado as he left and headed to his next appointment, with Grayfia appearing at her King's side as he began leaving, startling Gabriel as she didn't even sense the woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Vassago Territory: Vassago Palace)**

"It is an honor to finally meet you Lord Murmur. I am Vassago Elective Head Eneely Vassago." Eneely said giving Shinji a deep, reverent bow. Eneely is a fairly tall, curvaceous, dark-skinned woman who has curly eyelashes and thin eyebrows; her long white hair flows freely in the back, but her bangs, however, are slicked upwards, save for one lock which dangles down in front of her forehead. Her eyes are garnet in color; being a very beautiful shade of red that fit her perfectly. For attire, Eneely is scantily clad, wearing a black, silver-trimmed cloak (fastened with a brooch of sorts) with the Vassago crest emblazed on it, under which she dons a blue bandeau with tassels. Around her waist, Eneely wears nothing but a black loincloth, and up and down her legs are black bands that are crossed for form several X's. On her feet she wears simple black low-heeled shoes, and she decorates her ears with Vassago crest earrings.

_(*Note: Her appearance is based on Briar from Fairy Tail.*)_

"Likewise Lady Vassago." Shinji said as he took a seat with his Queens taking their normal positions.

"Please call me Eneely and if it's okay may I call you Shinji." Eneely said as she too sat down.

"That is alright Eneely. It makes this a little less tense and allow us to be more at ease." Shinji said as he leaned back.

"I agree Shinji-kun." Eneely said as she got serious. "I have good news Shinji-kun; for the first time in centuries since our founding, the Vassago will ally with a clan, your clan of Murmur, and I will be one of your many wives to help the Murmur return to greatness." Eneely said shocking Shinji at her declaration. His shock was warranted as the Prince-ranked Vassago was one of the most vaunted clans in the Underworld due to its demonic power of **Prophesized Sight**: allowing them to see into the past and future and find things hidden or lost. With this power, they helped the Underworld win many battles in the Great War and later the Satan Civil war when they sided with the Anti-Satan Faction.

Many clans wanted to form unions with the Vassago due to their mystic sight and hoping to have that sight in their clans as well but the Vassago refused countless times, mainly using a eugenics-type program to help with their numbers. Despite this, there was no risk of alienation as many clans paid top dollar just to gain insight into their futures.

And here is the Elective Head telling him she'll gladly become his wife and help his clan rebuild. To bring her exalted gift to his family and combine the Murmur and Vassago bloodlines into one.

Why?

"To answer your question Shinji-kun," Eneely said slyly already knowing of the questions running through Shinji's head. "I foresaw all of this the moment you were revealed that day six months ago at the reveal party. Yes, I saw everything from your gathering the Ultimate Peerage to your relationship with Sona Sitri soon-to-be Murmur to this very meeting and me agreeing to become your wife. I even foresaw the success of the 'Project', which will further legitimize your Messiah status." She went on further shocking Shinji. "Among my clan, my sight is the strongest allowing me to see more of the future than others. I have seen much in your future Shinji-kun and it is beyond grand. So as the humans like to say, my joining you is what's best for business." Eneely finished.

Shinji blinked before mentally shaking himself. "Uh… that is wonderful news Eneely. It is an honor to have the Vassago as my ally." Shinji said giving a genuine smile. "I'm assuming that with your sight, you already know when I'll return to Kuoh Town." Shinji stated to the Vassago devil.

Eneely nodded to the Murmur Lord. "Yes. I've already made preparations and set up a base of operations in Kuoh Town. I'll be taking a teaching position at Kuoh Academy and also act as an advisor for your Public Safety Commission." Eneely explained getting a nod from Shinji.

"I'll see then Eneely-san." Shinji said with a charming smile and getting Eneely to blush. With the meeting done, Eneely saw the Murmur group out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kuoh Academy: Sealed Room)**

"Tell me more about your Bishop my imouto." Shinji said as he, his Queens, sister and her Queen stood outside the room where Rias' Bishop was sealed in. After his final meeting of the day with the Vassago and Eneely agreeing to a union, Shinji returned home to Murmur Palace where after a quick meal, he and Rias headed to Kuoh Academy to unseal her Bishop. Shinji had to raise his eyebrow at not only the yellow police tape but thick metal chains and devil entrapment talismans. _Excessive much? _Shinji thought as he wonder just how powerful and dangerous this Bishop is.

"Her name is Gasper Vladi, the only daughter of Lord Vladi from the House of Vladi." Rias spoke. "Vladi is the second highest-ranked vampire coven in the Tepes Faction, an all-male dominated faction and fierce rivals with the all-female dominated Camilla Faction." She went on. "Gasper-chan is a Dhampir, born from Vladi's most-favored sex-slave," she said in distaste as Grayfia and Gabriel scowled while Shinji narrowed his eyes. "Like most Dhampirs, Gasper-chan was treated very poorly despite being the princess of the Vladi house. She was neglected and physically abused almost daily and one day could no longer take it so she ran away. She proved her strength and will to live by making it all the way to Japan despite being constantly hounded by Vampire hunters.

Anyway, she managed to make it Japan, Kuoh Town specifically. I was wondering around taking in the sights in Sakura Park when I heard a scream. Investigating, I stumbled upon a beaten and unconscious Gasper as the hunters were discussing the pros and cons of raping her before ending her life. Angered, I attacked and killed them before taking Gasper back to the Underworld for healing, though I had to bind her to me as she lost too much blood and wouldn't survive for long. Even though I managed to connect with Gasper-chan, she was too traumatized by her past life as she couldn't handle being in or around large crowds and she preferred to stay inside, hidden from the world. A few months later, I would be forced to seal her away as despite being an untrained Dhampir she possessed an insane level of power that I was unable to properly control at the time." Rias explained to her brother.

_In a way this Gasper is similar to me. _Shinji thought as he looked the door. _While I was thankfully never physically abused, I was neglected and forced to mature before my time in order to survive. _Shinji went on lost in thought. _I'll have my work cut out for me in trying to help Gasper while also dealing with my own problems. _Shinji mused. "Are you ready Rias?" he asked his imouto.

Taking a deep breath, Rias nodded before unlocking the seals. Normally she wouldn't be allowed to do this as her former older brother and clan elders ordered her to keep Gasper sealed until she could control her Bishop's power. But now that order was rescinded as she is now part of the Murmur clan and her new brother and the clan head wanted her to unseal Gasper to better help her.

The tape burst into crimson flames and the chains snapped apart and the talismans disappeared. Pushing the doors open, Rias asked to go first which Shinji said was okay, getting his sister to smile as she and Akeno walked into the darkened room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gasper-chan." Rias called out as she approached the Gothic-styled coffin that held her cute Dhampir Bishop. The coffin jerked a bit before the lid moved to the side allowing Gasper to sit up and blearily blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"Buchou?" Gasper questioned as she beat back the fog of sleep.

"Hai Gasper-chan." Rias said as she knelt near the coffin. Gasper blinked owlishly as she took in who knew had to be her Buchou.

"Did you dye your hair Buchou?" Gasper asked her King. "And why are you wearing contacts?"

Rias smiled sadly as she remembered her former appearance before her conversion into a Murmur clan devil. The Murmur Princess explained everything to her Bishop, leaving said Bishop floored at what happened to her master. "And so my new onii-sama, Shinji Murmur formerly Ikari and the Murmur clan head, wanted me to unseal you so you can know what was happening and help you in controlling your powers."

Just as Rias expected, Gasper immediately became frightened and tried to hide back in her coffin.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUTISDE!" Gasper wailed like a banshee as she curled into the fetal position with tears falling.

"Gasper please calm down!" Rias said reaching out and bringing her Bishop into her embrace. "I know you're afraid but you have people that care for you and are willing to help you. Me, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba and Shinji-onii-sama. We're all here to help you. One step at a time, Gasper-chan. One step at a time." Rias cooed gently to her Bishop trying to sooth her. The Vampiric Bishop shuddered in her King's grip torn between hiding in her coffin or basking in the comfort her King was giving her. "Gasper-chan this will be a gradual process, going at a pace that comfortable to you. Besides Shinji-onii-sama understands you." Rias said as she felt her Bishop relax somewhat.

"Shinji-sama… Shinji-sama can understand me?" Gasper questioned as she sniffled.

"Yes. While he was never abused like you were, he was neglected like you and was forced to mature before he was ready to." Rias explained gently to Gasper. "Like me he wants to help you because like me he sees your potential to become a beautiful and strong woman." Rias said getting Gasper to blush deeply at her master's hope for her.

"O… okay Buchou. I… I'll try." Gasper said timidly. Rias smiled as she slowly released her hold on Gasper, allowing the girl to slowly exit her safe haven of a coffin. Rias held out her hand, Gasper timidly taking hold of it as she allowed her Buchou to guide her out into the hallway. Gasper flinched, expecting to be hit but nothing happened. She slowly opened her ruby-red eyes, quickly adjusting to the twilight filtering in through the window.

"Gasper-chan," Rias said gently getting her Bishop's attention. "This is my new onii-sama, the Angel Slayer, Messiah and Murmur Clan Head – Shinji Murmur. The two women beside him are his Queens; Grayfia Lucifuge and Gabriel the Archangel turned Archdevil." Rias gestured to the imposing figure of her brother and his two Queens.

Gasper blushed heatedly as she took in the handsome visage of the Legend himself. He stood at impressive 6'4" tall with rich and silky void-black hair and intense molten gold-orange with a clover-shaped pupil. His face had the delicate features of a bishie that even make other bishies jealous, his eyebrows are now cut short — a symbol of new his nobility — and his eyes had red markings around them, which are turned up at the corners. He wore a black and gold Maou robe with an armored, winged shoulder-dress. On either side of him were two exceedingly beautiful and buxom women, one silver-haired and eyed while the other was blonde haired and blue-eyed.

"Hello Gasper-san." Shinji said with a gentle smile that only deepened Gasper's blush. After all Gasper was sure that there was plenty of women that would kill to be in this position. To not only be in the presence of the Legend but also to be talking to him as well. Shinji kneeled so he would be less imposing and threatening to the young Dhampir. "I am Shinji Murmur and I hope we can get along and be friends." He said with his gentle smile still in place.

"I… I hope so too Shinji-sama." Gasper said giving a strained smile. To be friends with the Legend himself… it was almost too much for her.

"Come now Gasper-chan," Rias said gently getting her Bishop's attention. "Let's get you settled in at my wing in Murmur Palace and afterward you pick yourself a new 'territory' in Murmur Territory." She said getting a hesitant nod from Gasper. Grasping her King's hand again, Gasper gave one last look to Shinji as she was teleported out of Kuoh Academy and to Rias' wing of Murmur Palace. Shinji and his Queens followed suit where upon returning, Shinji headed to his office with his Queens in tow calling his Bishops and Knight. Meeting with the three to discuss the slow-going progress of the 'Project', Shinji told them that his marriage with Sona would make it easier since they'll have access to the Sitri's medical facilities. Telling to keep at it, Shinji sighed he knew that the 'Project' would be the key to making a new foundation for the Murmur clan.

Though considering that Eneely revealed to him that the 'Project' would indeed be successful, maybe he shouldn't worry so much. Pushing the 'Project' on the backburner, Shinji tackled the stacks of paperwork mentally grumbling about it this Satan-damned evil that shouldn't have been created in the first fucking place. Thankfully he had a plan to deal with this vile menace which was the main reason for going after Seekvaira and her clan. Shinji smirked as he could already see himself just kicking back and relaxing as his very own Magi supercomputer did the paperwork for him.

When dinner rolled around, Shinji surprised his siblings by revealing he wanted them in his office later to discuss important business which would heavily affect the clan. Curious, the two new Murmur members nodded before getting back to their meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Rias and Vali were curious about why their brother wanted to meet with them in his office. Entering the office, the new Murmur clan members saw their brother sitting at his desk, demolishing his last stack of paperwork. Though Rias noted the binders on his desk, piquing her curiosity even more.

"Take a seat my siblings." Shinji said simply not once looking up at them. Doing as they were told, Rias and Vali took the seats in front of the large desk. It was after several moments, Shinji finished his final stack of paperwork before focusing on his siblings. "The reason I called you two here is to discuss two topics with you. The first is that I'm already engaged to a beautiful woman named Sona Sitri of the Sitri Clan. In these two binders here is the 'official' story of how our relationship started. You are to read and memorize them as very soon this will become public and you may be questioned. Especially you Rias since you are childhood friends with Sona." Shinji said.

"Sona told me of how you two really got together." Rias began giving her older brother a slight glare. "I honestly didn't know how to feel about you two masterfully manipulating everyone, myself included, during the TOK debacle… but I'm thankful. You two did more for me than anyone else, my former family included. So thank you onii-sama." Rias said honestly. "I'll make sure to memorize this story and give my honest support to yours and Sona's relationship and hope it is successful." Wanting to repay Shinji and Sona, Rias promised to make sure their relationship was successful.

"Now onto second topic. Your introduction as members of the clan has opened up many avenues that the other clans, besides the ones I chose, will use to ally with the Murmur. As such the two of you will be approached in attempts to form unions. Because of this, I've decided to let the two of you handle this yourselves." Shinji revealed. "This means that if you choose to agree or disagree to a union from a clan, you'll have my full support for either decision. And Vali, like myself, you are to have a harem so I expect that you at least find a few suitable women for you in the next few years." Shinji said getting mixed reactions from his siblings.

Rias was happy that she would have a choice this time around and not be forced into something without her consent. She could choose who she wanted to court and unlike her former family she was sure Shinji would listen to her opinions concerning the man she picked. Vali was fairly annoyed at him having to find suitable women for his Satan-damned harem so he could help in rebuilding his new clan. He wasn't into this political bullshit but now he has to deal with it in forming fucking unions with women he didn't want to deal with.

"Though there is a way around it, thanks in part to Roygun Belphegor." Shinji went on catching his siblings' attention. "After Kuroka was exonerated, Roygun asked for me to help in reviving the others clans that were truly extinct; wanting me to resurrect those that Roygun knew for sure was indeed loyal to the Underworld." Shinji began explaining. "This got me thinking of doing the same, to further reduce the stress of the burden of reviving the clan. So whenever Roygun decides to start this, I'll ask him to make me a list of the Murmur clan members he knew. Though you two should still be mindful of the other clans' attempts to use you to form unions with the clan." Shinji said as his siblings nodded. Dismissing them, Shinji leaned back in his posh chair as he thought about the future.

_The coming days will be hectic but I'll weather the storm like I did before. _Shinji mused before leaving for his bedchamber. Seeing his Queens already in bed and waiting for him, Shinji took a quick but thorough shower, dried himself off and got into bed where his Queens immediately cuddled him. Wrapped in in the sexy naked 'blankets' that were his beloved Queens, Shinji fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

And cut! Chapter nine is done and ready for the presses. This is was a challenge as I really didn't have much desire to finish it as I dealt with personal problems; mainly my mother's failing health as she has Chronic Kidney Disease, which we found out is in its advanced stages requiring her to take dialysis. Despite this my mother is doing her damnedest in fighting this which in turn inspired me to soldier on and complete this chapter.

As revealed in chapter 8, Shinji chose the Agares, Balam, Phenex, Sitri and Vassago clans to ally with and I'll explain why. Agares Clan, to me, seems to focus on advancing the Underworld's technology due to Agreas which is run by Ajuka's servants and where the Evil Pieces and later Brave Saints are developed. In the LN, Sirzechs stated that Qlippoth successfully taking Agreas was a crippling blow to the Alliance. So in my personal opinion and interpretation, the Agares is a highly technological clan given that in a side story, Seekvaira is a mecha otaku and has built her own Gundam-like mecha.

For the Balam, I believe that it is a clan that has an underrated demonic power. They have overwhelming superhuman strength and immense degrees of magical resistance but if you look at some of the characters in HSDxD, they have similar abilities so you can see why the Balam could be seen as an underrated clan. And yes Medaka Balam is based off of Medaka Kurokami from Medaka's Box. For the Phenex, in chapter 8 the Phenex want to have positive relations with the Murmur due to Riser's actions, hence Lord Phenex introducing Ravel to Shinji. He knows of her crush on Shinji and is going to capitalize on her crush to form a union between the two clans. For the Sitri, that is pretty easy to realize since the main pairing is ShinjixSona. And finally for the Vassago it is due to their power of prophesied sight as while in HSDxD the Vassago's demonic power is not revealed and probably won't be. The 'prophesied sight' is comes from what the Vassago demon in demonology can do. So let's do a wiki attack.

**Wiki Attack: Vassago**

Though a high-ranking Prince, Vassago is primarily known as a very friendly spirit who is very helpful to those who summon him. He is sometimes called the "Prince of Prophecy" because of his ability to see into the past and future as well as find lost and hidden things. Many demons have the same abilities as Vassago, but he seems to be better known than the others for his ability to see or know things, particularly the future. It is possible that Vassago is simply better at seeing details of the future than other demons, but it is also possible that the Prince of Prophecy is named such because he is willing to explain his visions in great detail. Vassago is a mysterious character. Though always willing to help a (respectful) summoner, little is known about his appearance. Vassago is something of a shapeshifter as most demons have at least two forms - one human and one demonic - but Vassago seems to have many more including that of a large red dragon, and one that appears just like one of the extraterrestrial beings known as "the Grays". Sometimes this prankster even appears in the form of other demons, most notably in the demonic form of Agares - an old man riding a crocodile. What his true form is remains unknown.

**Wiki Attack: End**

Using this information on Vassago, I developed the "prophesied sight" ability for the Vassago clan, making Eneely Vassago's sight the strongest as it has been seen in HSDxD specific devils end up being the strongest of their clans (i.e. Venelana Gremory nee Bael, Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub). Yes, Eneely is engaged in HSDxD, but remember this is fanfiction we can do whatever we want.

Other points are that Kuroka is free of her past crimes and can live in peace now. Roygun came up with a very interesting way to help the truly extinct clans; use Shinji's demonic power of necromancy to resurrect devils known for their loyalty. As stated in HSDxD, there are more than 33 three clans but some of those clans lost most of their status because of their mixed heritage (which is being taken care of by the ritual created by Mephisto). As such, Shinji sees this as a way to further ease the burden of bringing the Murmur clan back greatness that he and his new siblings are under. As for Sona's character, this is a chance to expand upon so I want to make her a bit more cunning and ruthless as characters like Sona possess such traits. I want Sona to be kind of like Aizen from Bleach but without the whole 'time lord' crap that Aizen had. Sona can be surprised but she'll adapt and rise to the occasion. She will also manipulate others and hide her true abilities until they are needed and to get others to underestimate her. There were several mentions of the 'Project', but what exactly is the 'Project'? Read on to find out.

You know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!


End file.
